


Семь неудач Леди Удачи

by Ozero_Kate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Angst, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 58,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate
Summary: Семь лет назад все стены в ее комнате были увешаны плакатами с прекрасным зеленоглазым блондином Адрианом Агрестом, который был не только известной моделью, другом и одноклассником, но и объектом безответной любви. Сейчас же от этой любви осталось лишь смутное воспоминание, а единственная фотография Агреста, висевшая у нее на двери, во-первых, принадлежала его отцу Габриелю, а во-вторых, использовалась в качестве мишени для метания дротиков. Да и она давно уже не звала себя Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.





	1. Больше не Маринетт

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Seven Misfortunes of Lady Fortune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896001) by [Omeganian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganian/pseuds/Omeganian)



> Фанфик ранее выкладывался на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5301989

      Семь лет назад все стены в ее комнате были увешаны плакатами с прекрасным зеленоглазым блондином Адрианом Агрестом, который был не только известной моделью, другом и одноклассником, но и объектом безответной любви. Сейчас же от этой любви осталось лишь смутное воспоминание, а единственная фотография Агреста, висевшая у нее на двери, во-первых, принадлежала его отцу Габриелю, а во-вторых, использовалась в качестве мишени для метания дротиков.  
  
      Да и звала она себя больше не Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, хвостики давно сменило каре; неизменными остались лишь серьги-гвоздики, напоминавшие о геройском прошлом.  
  
      Осторожно погладив дремавшую Тикки по головке, девушка открыла окно, чтобы пустить в комнату свежий воздух. Правда, воздух в этой части Парижа свежим назвать было нельзя: пропахший выхлопными газами да «ароматами» близлежащей помойки, он вызывал лишь желание поморщить нос. Однако между этими запахами, в которых все же присутствовала примесь кислорода, и затхлым воздухом плесневелой сырой комнатенки, девушка обычно выбирала первое.  
  
      Последние пять лет домом Маринетт являлась однокомнатная квартирка в доме, ранее служившим общежитием для рабочих. Размерами новое жилье похвастаться не могло: в комнате умещались лишь небольшая кровать да узкий шкаф. Не было места даже для стола: его роль исполняла откидная доска, прикрепленная к подоконнику. Вот только если разложить этот импровизированный стол, то нельзя было подойти к шкафу да и с кровати приходилось слезать через спинку. Не лучше дела обстояли и в санузле: там были лишь унитаз, постоянно текущая раковина да прикрепленный к стене душ. Ни ванной, ни душевой кабины, только постоянная сырость, пропитавшая всю квартиру, в которой, к слову, и кухни-то не было.  
  
      Но девушка не жаловалась. Она хотя бы была жива.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Когда семь лет назад Маринетт Дюпен-Чен из-за природной неудачливости оказалась не в то время и не в том месте, а из-за врожденной неуклюжести свалилась так, что стала невидима окружающим, она и представить не могла, что эта неудача откроет ей личность Бражника.  
  
      Девушка хотела было подняться на ноги или хотя бы выползти из-под этих чертовых досок (ну, заблудилась она, когда искала, где будет проходить показ Габриеля Агреста, с кем не бывает!), но услышала шаги. С одной стороны, Маринетт могла бы позвать на помощь, с другой же — как ей объяснить, зачем она забрела в подсобные помещения? Она ведь могла так подставить Адриана, через которого Алья достала билеты на показ.   
  
      Решение притвориться очередной доской было принято моментально. Увидеть Маринетт никто не мог, поэтому ей оставалось лишь переждать, пока она снова не останется одна, а затем превратиться в Ледибаг, раскидать завалившие ее предметы в разные стороны (чтобы неповадно было на заблудившихся девушек сваливаться) и отправиться, наконец, любоваться одеждой последней коллекции.  
  
      Вот только вошедшим оказался Габриель Агрест, удалившийся в дальние помещения, чтобы узнать у своего квами, нет ли поблизости тех, на кого можно наслать акуму.  
        
  


***

  
  
      Отец любимого парня оказался ее злейшим врагом. Эта новость словно обухом по голове ошарашила бедную Маринетт. Желание победить Бражника и стремление защитить Адриана от потрясений (кому захочется узнать, что его отец повинен во всех бедах Парижа?) слились воедино и породили неожиданную идею: нужно просто-напросто лишить Бражника супер-сил, тогда можно не беспокоиться о новых атаках акуманизированных, а раскрывать для этого личность злодея всему миру совершенно необязательно. Даже Коту Нуару об этом можно не знать!  
  
      Незадолго до этого от Альи Маринетт узнала о возможности отправлять сообщения с задержкой во времени. На всякий случай (вдруг ее план не удастся) она написала письмо, в котором признавалась в том, что является героиней Парижа, и открывала личность Бражника. Если с ней что-нибудь случится, через два дня письмо должно будет автоматически отправиться на электронный адрес Альи Сезер. А если она вернется целой и невредимой, то сразу же его удалит.  
  
      С подготовкой было покончено, и, облачившись в геройский костюм, Ледибаг покинула свою комнату.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Когда Габриель Агрест вошел в свой кабинет, он не ожидал обнаружить в нем героиню Парижа, чьи серьги желал получить во что бы то ни стало. Еще больше он не ожидал услышать от нее два слова: «Здравствуй, Мотылек». Но самым удивительным был тот факт, что Ледибаг предложила ему ультимативную сделку: его Камень Чудес взамен на спокойную жизнь.  
  
      Героиня хладнокровно пустила в ход шантаж. «Интересно, как отреагирует Адриан, когда узнает, чем занимается его отец?» — эти слова словно нож вонзились в сердце Габриеля Агреста, у которого после потери жены остался лишь сын. Модельер знал, что добрый Адриан разочаруется в отце, несмотря на то, что цель, преследуемая Бражником, могла сделать счастливым и его. Но черт, он столько времени потратил на поиски Камней Чудес, только чтобы так легко сдаться?  
  
      — Если со мной что-нибудь случится, Кот Нуар первый узнает о том, к кому и зачем я пошла, — только услышав эти слова, Габриель обратил внимание на то, что героиня заявилась к нему без напарника. — А сразу же после него эта новость облетит всех журналистов. Как думаете, месье Агрест, что окажется быстрее: «Катаклизм» или полиция?  
  
      Габриель не мог знать, каких усилий стоило Ледибаг держаться перед ним столь хладнокровно и уверено. Маринетт под маской тряслась от страха, волнения и тревоги. Когда-то она уважала этого человека, еще вчера его сын был для нее целым миром. Сейчас же для нее главным была безопасность Парижа, но она все равно ощущала некую вину за свой шантаж, когда забирала сокровище Бражника из его дрожащих рук.  
  
      Она обещала сохранить его личность в тайне и, чтобы доказать серьезность своих намерений и утихомирить колючую совесть, совершила самую главную ошибку в своей жизни: Ледибаг сняла маску перед злейшим врагом.  
  
      А через месяц, получив семь огнестрельных ранений, Маринетт Дюпен-Чен упала в Сену с моста.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Как после этого она оказалась в тринадцатом округе Парижа, в котором располагался самый большой чайна-таун Европы, Маринетт так и не узнала.   
  
      Пожилая китаянка мадам Чжоу вытянула ее с того света и поставила на ноги.  
  
      На реабилитацию ушло два года, один из которых девушка провела в беспамятстве. Знала ли мадам Чжоу, что выходила пропавшую героиню Парижа, Маринетт сказать не могла: Тикки утверждала, что пряталась ото всех на протяжении всего времени. Однако пожилая китаянка ни разу не поинтересовалась, откуда у молодой девушки семь пулевых ранений. «У каждого свои секреты» — как-то ответила она на немой вопрос Маринетт.  
  
      Тикки не раз предлагала подопечной вернуться домой, но она боялась.   
  
      Официально Маринетт Дюпен-Чен считалась мертвой, на кладбище у нее имелась даже собственная пустая могила. О том, что билет на тот свет ей отправил Габриель Агрест, догадаться было не сложно. Кто знал, что он может сделать, если поймет, что она жива? Если по ее вине он натравит головорезов на пекарню родителей, Маринетт себе никогда не простит.  
  
      Поэтому она решила, что воскресать из мертвых — идея не лучшая.  
  
      На просьбу помочь с новыми документами мадам Чжоу отреагировала лишь вопросом «Кем хочешь быть?» и уже через два дня Маринетт стали звать Эмма Ли. Еще несколько месяцев она провела в чайна-тауне, боясь показаться на улице и быть узнанной кем-либо из знакомых. За это время она выучила китайский язык (что ранее не представлялось ей возможным) и теперь могла выдавать себя за полноценную китаянку (благо по материнской линии она таковой и была).  
  
      Когда находиться на попечении мадам Чжоу стало слишком совестно, Маринетт решила, наконец, официально начать новую жизнь. С помощью вездесущей паутины китайской диаспоры мадемуазель Эмма Ли нашла себе жилье: однокомнатную квартирку в одном из самых паршивых районов Парижа, в который уж точно не станет заглядывать никто из бывших знакомых Маринетт Дюпен-Чен. Чтобы платить за крышу над головой (благо за эти жуткие условия проживания плата была невысокой) девушка устроилась официанткой в местный клуб-ресторан — весьма захудалое место, однако большего ей было не надо.  
  
      Так бывшая героиня прожила еще два года, пока в один день к ней в окно не залетела белая бабочка. Точь-в-точь как те, которых она выпускала из йо-йо после очищения.  
  
      Цепкий страх сковал Маринетт, почти привыкшую к новой жизни. Но ведь она успела передать Камень Чудес Бражника мастеру Фу! И вот уже четыре года Париж не подвергался атакам злодеев. Лишь изредка Кот Нуар помогал полиции. Так откуда здесь взяться этому мотыльку?  
  
      Ответ пришел на следующий день, когда в дверь постучал бывший одноклассник Натаниэль Куртцберг.   
  
      К лацкану его пиджака была прикреплена до боли знакомая брошь.  
  
      

***

  
  
      О том, что Маринетт была Ледибаг, Натаниэль узнал от своего квами Нууру, который удивился, увидев в комнате нового подопечного портрет этой темноволосой девушки.  
  
      Поначалу Натаниэль был слишком ошарашен новостью, что его избрали стать новым героем Парижа, более того — самим Бражником, который вообще-то зарекомендовал себя в качестве отъявленного злодея. Поэтому он не сразу обратил внимание на странное поведение квами, когда тот часами зависал перед портретом. Впрочем, и нормальное поведение нового знакомца ему еще не было известно.  
  
      — Красивая, да? — однажды спросил Куртцберг. — Она была моей первой любовью.  
  
      — Была? — переспросил Нууру.  
  
      — Да. Маринетт умерла четыре года назад, — в голосе новоиспеченного Бражника до сих пор чувствовалась боль.  
  
      — Но она ведь жива, — возразил квами. Он прекрасно ощущал, что Камень Чудес Божьей Коровки не менял свою хозяйку и не возвращался к Хранителю, а значит, мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен, которая точно носила маску Ледибаг, не могла быть мертвой.  
  
      Узнав от Нууру все о том, как героиня Парижа однажды явилась к бывшему Бражнику, шантажом забрала Камень Чудес и открыла врагу свою личность, Натаниэль долго не мог прийти в себя: слишком велико было это потрясение. Он был счастлив, что Маринетт выжила, ведь он столько раз пересматривал видео, заснятое случайным прохожим и ставшее главной новостью Парижа на несколько месяцев. Видео, на котором черный автомобиль останавливается перед обычной школьницей Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, затем тонированное стекло опускается, а спустя секунды девушка, содрогаясь от пулевых ранений, делает шаг назад и, наткнувшись на перила моста, падает через них в Сену. Эти кадры до сих пор снились ему в кошмарах! И он прекрасно догадывался, кто послал убийц за бедной Маринетт — ведь единственным врагом этой милой, прекрасной и бесконечно доброй девушки был предыдущий Бражник. Увы, квами молчал — права выдать личность бывшего хозяина он не имел.  
  
      Поскольку Камень Чудес был осквернен злом предыдущего владельца, запас сил нового Бражника был ограничен. Он не мог давать могущество людям, наделяя их сверхъестественными возможностями, как делали это все предыдущие Мотыльки. Но Натаниэль хотя бы мог выпускать бабочек, способных найти в двухмиллионном городе любого человека, ориентируясь на зов его сердца. Так Куртцберг и нашел Маринетт, которая теперь звала себя Эммой.  
  
      Увидев на ее двери фотографию Габриеля Агреста, он сразу же понял, кто был предыдущим владельцем его Камня Чудес, а также почему Маринетт не стала оглашать его личность, как только узнала. Все-таки она всегда была слишком доброй.  
  
      Увы, она всегда была не только доброй, но и упрямой. Маринетт наотрез отказывалась возвращаться в мир живых, привлекать Габриеля Агреста к ответственности за все, что он сделал (ведь тогда все ее жертвы стали бы напрасны!), и хоть как-то менять текущую ситуацию. Натаниэлю пришлось сдаться при условии, что она позволит ему хоть изредка ее навещать.  
  
      И Маринетт позволила. Более того, вечерами она продолжила работу в клубе, а днем рисовала эскизы одежды, которые Куртцберг разносил разным дизайнерам, в том числе ненавидимому обоими Габриелю Агресту, поскольку платил тот хорошо.  
  
      Так продолжалось еще три года.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Девушка вздрогнула от внезапного звонка телефона. Звонить ей могли только три человека: мадам Чжоу (что случалось очень редко), месье Фэн (являвшийся ее начальством, но он звонил еще реже, чем мадам Чжоу) и Натаниэль Куртцберг (чьи звонки стали явлением обыденным). Поэтому, даже не глядя на номер звонившего, Маринетт приняла вызов и спросила:  
  
      — Нат, ты хоть знаешь, который час?  
  
      — Четыре утра, — донесся из трубки немного взволнованный голос. — В это время ты приходишь домой с работы.  
  
      — И ложусь спать, — напомнила девушка, прикрыв зевоту рукой. — Что стряслось?  
  
      — Габриель Агрест покончил с собой.  
  
      Маринетт чуть не выронила телефон. Может быть, она неправильно расслышала?  
  
      — Чт-то т-ты ск-каз-зал? — парадокс: она заикалась впервые за семь лет, но снова из-за Агреста. Пусть и другого.  
  
      — Габриель Агрест покончил с собой, — повторил Натаниэль. — Полагаю, теперь тебе не до сна?  
  
      — Какой тут сон, — Маринетт прикусила нижнюю губу и кинула взгляд на утыканную дротиками фотографию злейшего врага. — Но как и почему?  
  
      — Подробности не знаю, — было слышно, что Куртцберг тяжело дышал, словно бегом поднимался по лестнице. — Но это определенно стоит обсудить. Через минуту можешь открывать дверь.  
  
      В этот момент связь отключилась, а Натаниэль, как и обещал, ровно через минуту переступил порог крохотной квартирки бывшей одноклассницы.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Я не вернусь, — девушка была непреклонна.  
  
      — Но, Маринетт…  
  
      — Эмма. Меня зовут Эмма.  
  
      — Хорошо, Эмма, — как же Натаниэлю не нравилось это имя! Оно было абсолютно чужое, совсем ей не подходило. Но если он не хотел оказаться за дверью, приходилось подчиняться ее правилам. — Раз он мертв, то ничто не мешает тебе вернуться! Так почему?  
  
      — И что я скажу? — она скрестила руки на груди. — Мама, папа, Алья, привет, я была жива все это время?  
  
      — Как минимум, — кивнул Нат.  
  
      — Уже поздно возвращаться. Они все равно считают меня мертвой.  
  
      — Маринетт, но ты жива, — вмешалась проснувшаяся от их перебранки Тикки. Только ей было позволено обращаться к ней по старому имени. — Твои родители обязательно обрадуются, вот увидишь!  
  
      — И начнутся расспросы, полиция, конец тайны личности, — девушка принялась загибать пальцы, — мадам Чжоу посадят за то, что она помогла мне с документами, а меня отправят в тюрьму за то, что я шесть лет прожила по поддельному паспорту. Нет уж, спасибо.  
  
      — У тебя были веские основания, чтобы так поступить, — высказал свою мысль Куртцберг. — Я уверен, мы сможем убедить полицию.  
  
      — Ты ведь понимаешь, что в таком случае мне придется раскрыть, что Бражником был Габриель Агрест?  
  
      — Так ведь он мертв, — заметил Нууру, присаживаясь на кровать рядом с красной подружкой. — Я точно это чувствую, он ведь был моим предыдущим хозяином.  
  
      — Меня и не он волнует, — прорычала девушка.  
  
      Как друзья могли ее не понимать? Она отказалась от всего, когда решила не возвращаться из мертвых, чтобы не доставлять никому проблем. Более того, еще раньше она пошла на сделку с врагом, чтобы защитить его же сына. И если она сейчас вернется, скажет всему миру, что семь лет назад ее изрешетили «с любовью» от Габриеля Агреста, который, к слову, был Бражником, то ради чего тогда все ее испытания? Семь лет назад она твердо решила оставить Адриану отца, так не забирать же его сейчас, особенно, когда тот уже умер! Пусть хотя бы он сохранит об отце добрую память, ведь Маринетт прекрасно помнила, что заботой родитель сына не баловал.  
  
      — Это все из-за Адриана? — предположил Натаниэль. — Ты все еще его любишь?  
  
      — Нет, — девушка закрыла глаза, думая, как точнее выразить свои чувства. — На оба вопроса ответ нет. Точнее, почти нет. Он был моей первой любовью, но я отказалась от своих чувств как только приняла решение забрать у его отца Камень Чудес. Просто… если я сейчас вернусь и открою правду о личности Габриеля… Мне кажется, что все эти семь лет моей жизни лишатся смысла. Потому что, раскрой я тогда его тайну, ничего бы не произошло. Понимаешь, Нат, я не могу вернуться. Это сильнее меня.  
  
      Куртцберг кивнул. Он ожидал чего-то подобного, но все же шел к ней с надеждой на то, что Маринетт передумает. Он ведь присутствовал на ее похоронах. Видел слезы ее родителей, Альи, друзей. Даже Хлоя рыдала над ее могилой! Все были бы счастливы, окажись Маринетт живой. Нат ведь так сильно обрадовался, когда нашел ее! Но упрямая девушка не собиралась ничего менять в своей жизни. Быть может, если бы она вновь увидела семью или друзей, ей бы захотелось вернуться? А что, стоило попробовать, все-таки Габриель Агрест был отцом их одноклассника, а значит, Алья и Нино точно придут поддержать Адриана.  
  
      — А на похороны ты придешь?    
  
      — Зачем? — хмыкнула Маринетт. — Плюнуть на его могилу?  
  
      — Хотя бы, — улыбнулся Нат. — Разве не хочешь лично увидеть своего злейшего врага в гробу? Насколько я знаю, мадемуазель Эмма Ли имеет в своем гардеробе траурный наряд с черной вуалью.  
  
      Натаниэль был прав: год назад Маринетт, а точнее Эмме, пришлось сопровождать мадам Чжоу на похоронах какой-то важной шишки китайской диаспоры. Тогда мадам посоветовала девушке надеть шляпку с вуалью, чтобы не светить лицом, так как многие присутствовавшие на похоронах не были чисты перед законом. Платье и шляпку изготавливала сама Маринетт, и траурный наряд до сих пор хранился в ее шкафу.  
  
      — Там наверняка будет кто-то из знакомых.  
  
      — Семь лет прошло, — достаточно странно убеждать человека в чем-то, когда сам надеешься на противоположный исход, но Нат считал, что это того стоило. — К тому же вуаль плотная. Обещаю: никто тебя не узнает. Тебе даже не обязательно с кем-нибудь общаться. Постоишь в сторонке, если к тебе обратятся, пошлешь на китайском. По возможности я буду рядом, если что скажем, что ты моя подруга по переписке, приехавшая из Пекина.  
  
      — И вместо свидания ты повел меня на похороны? — рассмеялась Мари.  
  
      — На похороны отца бывшего одноклассника, — поправил Куртцберг. — Я ведь не могу оставить его в такой печали и отправиться на свидание! И гостью одну бросать тоже нельзя.  
  
      — Маринетт, соглашайся, — хотя Тикки и не могла читать мысли Натаниэля, о его плане по возвращению девушки в семью она догадалась, поэтому решила подыграть. — Ничего страшного не случится, если ты туда придешь.  
  
      — Я тоже пойду, — поддержал Нууру. — Он был самым ужасным хозяином за все время, поэтому я хочу увидеть его конец.  
  
      — Ладно, я с вами, — вздохнула бывшая героиня. Все-таки ей до сих пор снились кошмары о том дне, когда она чуть не погибла. Быть может, если Маринетт своими глазами увидит труп виновника всех ее бед, то снова сможет спать спокойно? 

 


	2. Смерть короля моды

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фанфик писался до выхода второго сезона. Поэтому здесь Натали не знает, что Габриель Агрест был Бражником.

      Полицейские, прибывшие на место смерти Габриеля Агреста, не раз пытались спросить у Адриана, обнаружившего труп отца в его собственном кабинете, не оставил ли покойный предсмертной записки. Но убитый горем сын не был в состоянии ответить ни на один вопрос. Парень сидел на диване в гостиной, безжизненно глядя в пустоту перед собой. Его лицо не выражало ни единой эмоции, он не реагировал на голоса. Адриана совершенно не волновало то, что какие-то люди ходят вокруг, пытаются у него что-то узнать. Черт возьми, он только что узнал самую страшную новость в своей жизни, чего все от него хотят?  
  
      — Не было никакой записки! — всегда холодная Натали Санкер, которую за глаза называли «Железной секретаршей», вспылила, пытаясь оттащить Роджера Ренкомпри от сына покойного босса. — Вы что не видите, в каком он состоянии? У Адриана только что умер отец, оставьте его в покое!  
  
      — Мне все равно нужно его допросить, — развел руками полицейский. — Все-таки не каждый день известные люди стреляют себе в голову, а он, — Роджер указал на мертвенно бледного Адриана, — во-первых, единственный сын, а во-вторых, обнаружил тело.  
  
      — Вы сможете сделать это, когда мальчик отойдет от шока, — не унималась Натали.  
  
      — И когда ваш «мальчик», — возмужавшему двадцатипятилетнему Агресту не очень подходило это слово, — сможет помочь следствию?  
  
      — Поймите, месье Ренкомпри, десять лет назад он лишился матери, сегодня — отца. Ему и так плохо. Если бы месье Агрест оставил записку, я бы об этом узнала, ведь я прибыла сюда почти сразу же после Адриана.  
  
      — А вы знаете, что могло послужить причиной самоубийства? — полицейский все-таки уступил. В любом случае Натали ему тоже нужно было допросить.  
  
      — К сожалению, не могу даже представить, — вздохнула Санкер. Ее начальник всегда казался ей непоколебимым и суровым человеком. Даже после смерти жены он не проронил ни слезинки. Что же могло толкнуть его на подобный поступок?  
  
      

***

  
  
      Для Габриеля Агреста не было секретом, что его сын являлся поклонником героини Парижа. Знал он и о том, что Маринетт Дюпен-Чен была Адриану хорошим другом. Но это не остановило его, когда он перечислял внушительную сумму денег за ее убийство. Да, Бражник добровольно отдал Ледибаг свой Камень Чудес, но он не мог не опасаться шантажа со стороны Дюпен-Чен. Девушка могла в любой момент почувствовать жажду наживы и потребовать с него сумму большую чем та, что Габриель отдал за ее голову. К тому же пока она жива, существовала угроза того, что всем станет известно, кто терроризировал город под маской Бражника. Тогда настал бы конец не только его фирме, но и семье: Адриан бы точно разочаровался в отце. У них и так были холодные отношения.  
  
      Поэтому когда Габриель увидел в новостях видео о том, как изрешеченная пулями Маринетт Дюпен-Чен падает в Сену, он торжествовал. Она отняла у него шанс вернуть жену. Он отнял у нее жизнь. Квиты.  
  
      Вот только через полгода после смерти Маринетт Адриан начал отдаляться от отца еще больше.  
  
      Точнее не так: Адриан  _начал_  отдаляться. Раньше Агрест-младший всячески старался угодить родителю, привлечь его внимание, быть идеальным сыном. Он беспрекословно выполнял все прихоти Габриеля, лишь изредка проявляя волю (как в тот раз, когда он выпросился в коллеж). А теперь Адриан стал пропускать фотосессии и даже несколько раз не ночевал дома.  
  
      Сына словно подменили. Некогда добрый и послушный мальчик стал агрессивным и раздражительным. Он постоянно шатался где-то по ночам, уделяя сну лишь три-четыре часа в сутки. Из-за синяков под глазами Адриану пришлось на время завязать с модельной карьерой, поскольку грим уже не спасал. Габриель даже подумал, что его сын увлекся наркотиками, но медицинское обследование это не подтвердило.  
  
      Ответ нашелся в день годовщины смерти Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.  
  
      Когда Габриель Агрест впервые увидел своего сына пьяным, причем с фотографией бывшей одноклассницы в руках, он понял причину изменений в Адриане, но наивно надеялся, что это лишь подростковая влюбленность, которая со временем пройдет.  
  
      Но, увы, надежды отца оказались тщетны.  
  
      Еще через год Адриан собрал вещи и ушел из дома. Габриель нанимал людей на поиски сына, но никто не мог сказать, куда делся наследник. При этом Адриан точно не покидал город: его часто видели в Париже, он продолжал общаться с некоторыми друзьями, но постепенно отдалялся и от них.  
  
      Со временем Агрест-младший научился скрывать переживания под маской безразличия. Точь-в-точь такой же, что носил его отец. Он избавился от синяков под глазами и даже вернулся к модельной карьере. Вот только его глаза так и не стали блестеть, как тогда, когда была жива Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.  
  
      Изредка Адриан все же появлялся дома. Как правило, это было связано с какими-либо датами: день рождения матери, рождество, годовщина смерти Маринетт, день, когда Адриан впервые переступил порог коллежа «Франсуа-Дюпон»… Однако даже возвращаясь домой, он обычно не покидал своей комнаты.  
  
      Когда на седьмую годовщину смерти Маринетт Дюпен-Чен Габриель хотел поговорить с Адрианом (он не собирался признаваться в грехах, только наладить контакт), он узнал главный секрет своего сына.  
  
      Человеку, некогда насылавшему злодеев на Париж, не узнать в летающем черном котенке квами было невозможно. То, что Адриан все это время был Котом Нуаром, Габриель понял сразу. Как и то, что его сын никогда не забудет свою первую любовь, напарницу и одноклассницу.  
  
      Которую отец собственными руками, перечислявшими эти чертовы деньги на счет головорезов, отнял у единственного ребенка.  
  
      — Почему я не могу найти?! — прорычал Адриан, обращаясь к своему квами. — Только попадись мне тот, кто это с ней сделал, я не пожалею для него «Катаклизм».  
  
      — Герой не должен использовать свою силу для мести, — казалось, что черный котенок говорит эти слова лишь для «галочки», полностью разделяя чувства хозяина.  
  
      — Плевать, — бросил парень. — Если это ради моей Леди.  
  
      Дальше слушать Габриель не стал. Он бесшумно удалился, словно его и не было рядом с комнатой сына.  
  
      Быть может, это расплата за его грехи? За то, что несколько лет он отравлял жизнь горожанам, поддавшись эгоистичному желанию вернуть из мертвых жену? Габриель никогда не желал Адриану подобной участи, однако по иронии судьбы сам же и лишил сына возлюбленной.  
  
      Слишком поздно Агрест-старший понял, что натворил. Не желая потерять сына, он собственноручно обрек его на безжизненное существование, подобное тому, которое влачил сам, лишившись супруги. Вот только у Адриана, в отличие от отца, не было сына с глазами погибшей любви.  
  
      У Адриана не было ничего, кроме желания убить человека, отобравшего у него Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.  
  
      Габриель не мог позволить сыну стать отцеубийцей. И притворяться, что все в порядке, тоже не мог.  
  
      Месяц ушел на то, чтобы уладить дела в фирме, убедиться в точности завещания и написать предсмертную записку. Чтобы облегчить свою совесть, Габриель перенес на лист бумаги все свои страхи и переживания, а также грехи, порожденные ими. Признался в том, что был Бражником. Описал то, как Ледибаг забрала его Камень Чудес. Поведал, что именно он послал убийц за Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, так как знал, что она была героиней Парижа. И просил у сына, носившего маску Кота Нуара, прощения, которого не заслуживал.  
  
      Перед тем, как пустить себе пулю в рот, Габриель Агрест отправил Адриану смс с текстом «Зайди сегодня домой».  
  
      Ответа отец дожидаться не стал.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Когда полицейские, наконец, покинули особняк, Натали направилась в комнату Адриана. Пару часов назад ей удалось отвести молодого Агреста туда, подальше от происходившего в доме, и Санкер надеялась, что он смог хотя бы немного оправиться от шока. Было бы неплохо, если бы он даже заснул.  
  
      Увы, парень сидел на своей кровати в той же позе, в которой его оставили: руки на коленях сложены в замок, голова опущена, невидящий взгляд направлен в пустоту.  
  
      — Ты так и не скажешь, что было в той записке? — спросила Натали, присаживаясь рядом с Агрестом. О существовании предсмертного послания бывшего босса женщина знала, так как застала Адриана, трясущимися руками державшего исписанный мелким почерком лист и ненавидящим взглядом смотрящего на труп отца.  
  
      — Если хочешь, можешь сама прочесть, — хриплым, будто бы не своим голосом, ответил Адриан, доставая из внутреннего кармана небрежно сложенный лист. — Только тебя это изрядно шокирует.  
  
      — Боюсь, тогда я не смогу убедительно врать полицейским, — вздохнула Санкер, приобняв его за плечи. — Соболезную, — прошептала она.  
  
      — Не стоит, — Агрест вяло помотал головой. — Единственное, о чем я жалею сейчас, так это о том, что он умер прежде, чем я его убил.  
  
      — Все настолько серьезно? — хотя Адриан и изменился за последние годы, Натали хорошо помнила, как он, будучи ребенком, делал все, чтобы добиться признания отца. И сейчас тот, кто мечтал о родительской заботе, сожалеет о том, что не совершил отцеубийство?  
  
      — То, что случилось с Маринетт… — парень запнулся. Даже спустя столько лет ему тяжело было произносить ее имя. — Это его вина.  
  
      — Ты же не хочешь сказать, что твой отец… — Натали не поверила своим ушам. Неужели Габриель Агрест связан со смертью бывшей одноклассницы его сына? Но как? Не мог ведь он послать убийц по ее душу?  
  
      — Именно это я и хочу сказать, — буркнул Адриан, поднимаясь с кровати. — Я думаю, ты должна знать, — он снова протянул письмо Санкер. — Потому что есть то, о чем я собираюсь тебя попросить.  
  
      Натали кивнула и, осторожно развернув предсмертное послание босса, приступила к чтению.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Что из прочитанного удивило женщину больше всего, она не знала. Ей казалось, что весь ее мир перевернули с ног на голову. Покойный ныне босс оказался бывшим злодеем, его некогда абсолютно домашний сын — героем Парижа, а милая девочка, которая запомнилась Натали победой в конкурсе шляп и которая была зверски убита в центре столицы, была самой Ледибаг. Ах, да, все тот же покойный босс и выписал героине в красном костюме билет на тот свет. Ничего не упустила?  
  
      Санкер еще раз перечитала предсмертное послание. Это какая-то шутка. Розыгрыш. Сейчас точно появятся люди с телекамерами и скажут, что железная Натали стала участницей одного из многочисленных шоу, что никакой Габриель Агрест не умирал, а в письме нет ни единой строчки правды.  
  
      Вот только телевизионщиками и не пахло; в том, что босс был абсолютно точно мертв, Натали лично убедилась перед тем, как вызвать полицию, а по лицу Адриана можно было понять, что все происходящее реально.  
  
      — Т-ты правд-да Кот Нуар? — господи, последний раз Санкер заикалась в двенадцать лет, когда пыталась пригласить какого-то мальчишку на свидание. Сейчас она даже не помнила его имя, но сама ситуация почему-то всплыла в памяти. Видимо, от нервов.  
  
      — Могу превратиться, — все время, что Натали читала письмо, Адриан стоял у окна, прижавшись лбом к холодному стеклу. Размеренная дробь дождя отлично подходила его паршивому настроению. Сам он уже давно выплакал все свои слезы (как только узнал, что маску Ледибаг носила Маринетт Дюпен-Чен), так пусть хоть тяжелые тучи оплакивают его жалкую долю: быть сыном человека, который забрал его Леди.  
  
      Агрест-младший закрыл глаза и перед ним вновь всплыло то жуткое видео, когда семь пуль пронзили хрупкое тельце его любимой. Он столько раз, словно последний мазохист, пересматривал его, в том числе в замедленной съемке, что вновь видел, стоило только очутиться в темноте или закрыть веки. Правое плечо, левая нога, две в живот, под правую грудь, левое предплечье и последняя — снова в живот. И все это — «подарок» от его отца.  
  
      Нет. Это из-за него.  
  
      На похоронах Маринетт (хотя можно ли назвать похоронами действие по захоронению пустого гроба?) от Альи Адриан узнал, что Принцесса была влюблена в него. Не трудно догадаться, что его Леди не стала сдавать Бражника полиции из-за своих чувств к сыну врага. И почему, черт возьми, этим сыном оказался именно Адриан Агрест?  
  
      Кажется, слезы высохли не до конца.  
  
      Он медленно сполз по стеклу на пол. Как же хотелось последовать примеру отца и прострелить себе голову!  
  
      — Адриан? — обеспокоенная Натали трясла парня за плечи. И когда она успела подойти? Наверное, он не заметил, погрузившись в тяжелые мысли. — Адриан, что с тобой?  
  
      — У него в левом кармане успокоительное, — раздался за спиной Санкер незнакомый голос. Женщина развернулась и вскрикнула, увидев непонятное летающее существо, напоминающее котенка. Похоже, за этот день она испытала рекордное для себя количество эмоций.  
  
      Будучи неглупой женщиной, Натали быстро сопоставила факты и связала присутствие котоподобного летуна с тем, что Адриан Агрест был Котом Нуаром. Подробности этой связи в данный момент ее не волновали, поэтому, кивнув котенку, Санкер нащупала лекарство и протянула таблетку Адриану. После этого женщина взяла с дивана свою сумочку, в которой всегда носила фляжку чистой воды, и заставила Агреста, безжизненно державшего таблетку в руке, ее выпить.  
        
  


***

  
  
      Прекрасно понимая, что наследник Габриеля Агреста находится не в том состоянии, чтобы организовывать похороны отца, Натали взялась за дело сама. Несмотря на то, что безграничное уважение, которое она прежде испытывала к боссу, сменилось глубоким отвращением, как только женщина узнала о его злодеяниях, Санкер подошла к делу со всем свойственным ей профессионализмом. Ведь в первую очередь от того, как пройдут похороны, зависела репутация Адриана, а у него и так сейчас были очень тяжелые времена.  
  
      — Спасибо за все, — произнес вошедший в кабинет Натали Адриан, когда женщина положила трубку после очередного звонка. — Плагг рассказал мне, что я вчера снова… В общем, выпал из реальности.  
  
      — Плагг — это то существо? — Санкер кивнула в знак того, что приняла его благодарность, хотя и считала свои действия разумеющимися в такой ситуации, отчего благодарность была излишней. Только сейчас было не до споров о вежливости.  
  
      — Не существо, а квами, милочка, — пробурчал Плагг, вылетев откуда-то из-за спины хозяина. — И да, это я.  
  
      — Натали Санкер, приятно познакомиться, — представилась женщина, словно перед ней был не неизвестный науке летающий кот, а обычный деловой партнер.  
  
      — Я знаю, — бросил квами и забился в карман рубашки Агреста.  
  
      — Прости его, он всегда такой, — вздохнул Адриан, почесав затылок. — Натали, — выдержав небольшую паузу, сказал он, — вчера я хотел у тебя кое-что попросить.  
  
      — Да, конечно. Все, что угодно.  
  
      — Первую мою просьбу ты начала выполнять до того, как я успел попросить, — он указал на бумаги и телефон. — Спасибо, что организуешь похороны. Я слишком зол на него, чтобы исполнить долг сына.  
  
      — Я понимаю, — кивнула Натали.  
  
      — И спасибо, что новости не пестрят заголовками «Кот Нуар оказался сыном Бражника».  
  
      — Я умею держать язык за зубами, месье Нуар, — Санкер попыталась улыбнуться, но после вчерашних потрясений ей это не удалось: лишь немного дрогнули уголки губ.  
  
      — А теперь самое главное, — Адриан набрал воздуха в грудь перед тем, как продолжить. Он твердо принял решение, но боялся, что Натали подумает, будто это спонтанная задумка. — Я хочу поделить наследство отца на три равные части.  
  
      Натали, по привычке собиравшаяся записать «самое главное», выронила ручку. Это ведь огромное состояние! Адриан был единственным наследником всей модной империи своего отца и становился одним из богатейших женихов всей Франции, а может, и Европы. И он собрался делить наследство?  
  
      — Одну я оставлю себе, — ответил он на немой вопрос секретарши. — Вторую я хотел бы отдать месье Дюпену и мадам Чен… родителям Маринетт. А третью должен получить человек, вложивший в бизнес моего отца сил не меньше, чем он сам. Я говорю о тебе, Натали. И это не обсуждается.


	3. Некому скорбеть

      Вопреки французским традициям на похоронах Габриеля Агреста не стали проводить отпевание в католической церкви. Вместо этого устроили церемонию прощания в огромном холле роскошного Дворца Мод, воздвигнутого усопшим модельером.  
  
      — Словно не похороны, а светская вечеринка какая-то, — заметила Маринетт, заходя внутрь здания вместе с Натаниэлем.  
  
      Войти мог любой желающий, но стоявшая у входа охрана все равно изучала взглядом каждого прибывшего. Мадемуазель Эмма Ли поправила плотную траурную вуаль, черной заколкой крепившуюся к ее волосам, чтобы никто не мог признать в ней Маринетт Дюпен-Чен. Почувствовав, что кто-то за ней пристально наблюдает, девушка напряглась, но узнав в наблюдавшей известного модного критика мадам Бернар, успокоилась, так как никогда прежде с ней не встречалась. Видимо, женщину заинтересовало маленькое черное платье, сшитое в лучших традициях Коко Шанель и являвшееся частью траурного наряда Эммы Ли.  
  
      — Успокойся, никто тебя не раскрыл, — шепнул Натаниэль на ухо спутнице.  
  
      Маринетт нервно кивнула и неуверенно осмотрелась по сторонам. Люди в траурных одеждах, — точнее в дизайнерских траурных одеждах, большая часть которых была изготовлена по эскизам покойного Габриэля, — о чем-то переговаривались между собой, разбившись на небольшие группы по интересам. Некоторые даже с улыбкой что-то обсуждали, отчего девушка в очередной раз подтвердила правильность первого впечатления.  
  
      Взгляд Маринетт то и дело натыкался на известных личностей, не сходивших со страниц газет и журналов и с телевизионных экранов. У одной из колонн в окружении нескольких человек стоял один из конкурентов Агреста-старшего, имя которого Маринетт не помнила, так как его работы были посредственными. Чуть поодаль от него щебетала компания девушек-моделей, ни одна из которых даже не пыталась сдержать смех, стабильно раздававшийся из их кучки каждые две минуты. Она перевела взгляд левее и увидела пожилую мадам, размахивавшую сложенным веером в такт рассказываемой истории. Судя по реакции ее слушателей, история также была не из грустных.  
  
      И ведь всех этих людей даже не стесняло то, что гроб с телом покойного, которого они пришли проводить в последний путь, стоял на возвышении у северной стены залы! Здесь вообще хоть кто-нибудь скорбел по усопшему? Бывшей героине потребовалось приложить мысленные усилия, чтобы прогнать жалость к врагу.  
  
      Внезапно Маринетт остановилась. Ее взгляд упал на  _него_.  
  
      Адриан Агрест сидел на полу (почему, черт возьми, здесь не было стульев?), спиной опираясь на одну из колонн, безжизненно уставившись на гроб покойного отца. Господи, он и сейчас был красив. Стоило Эмме Ли только увидеть его, как в ней тотчас предательски забилось сердце мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен. Его волосы отросли и сейчас были прихвачены тоненькой черной лентой. Его возмужавшее лицо по-прежнему могло считаться идеалом. А как шикарно на нем смотрелся черный костюм-тройка!  
  
      Вот только прекрасные прежде изумрудные глаза, сводившие когда-то с ума саму героиню Парижа, сейчас были пустыми и тусклыми.  
  
      — А говорила, что чувства в прошлом, — вздохнул Куртцберг, заметив, кого так пристально рассматривает его спутница. С одной стороны, Натаниэля злило, что Маринетт до сих пор не могла отпустить Адриана из своего сердца, ведь он был сыном человека, из-за которого ей пришлось столько страдать. Но с другой стороны, Нат понимал, что сам Агрест-младший ни в чем не виноват. Ведь родителей не выбирают.  
  
      — Они и в прошлом, — ответила девушка. — Это, к твоему сведению, их отголоски. Иначе бы я не могла контролировать эмоции.  
  
      — Признай, ты все еще его любишь, — Натаниэлю очень хотелось, чтобы Маринетт вернулась домой. Даже если пойдет на это она вновь из-за Адриана. Жизнь Эммы Ли совершенно ей не подходила.  
  
      — Просто мне его жаль, — Маринетт прошла к свободному месту у стены, откуда она могла продолжать наблюдать за происходящим, привлекая к себе как можно меньше внимания. — Его отец умер, а все эти люди, — она вяло взмахнула рукой, — пришли сюда лишь для того, чтобы пообщаться между собой, поделиться сплетнями, заключить пару-тройку контрактов. Подойдут, выскажут лживые соболезнования и снова разбредутся по «клубам по интересам».  
  
      — Надо же, Ледибаг возмущается тем, что никто не скорбит по Бражнику? — чуть слышно произнес новый обладатель броши Мотылька. — Это в тебе уважение к бывшему противнику говорит или все та же твоя бесконечная доброта? Пора бы уже избавляться от обоих.  _Твоей_  жалости он точно не заслуживает.  
  
      — Не злись так, Нат, — Маринетт похлопала его по плечу. — Как по мне, так сострадание от Ледибаг для него было бы унизительным. Так что, я, можно сказать, мщу.  
  
      — Состраданием?  
  
      — Как умею.  
  
      Из тех, кого Маринетт знала лично (кроме Натаниэля и Адриана), на данный момент на похоронах присутствовали только Хлоя и ее постоянная спутница Сабрина. И если Сабрина бегала по зданию по каким-то мелким поручениям, то Буржуа все время находилась рядом с Адрианом, периодически отвлекаясь на телефонные звонки, но после каждый раз стараясь поддержать Агреста-младшего разговором. Нат рассказывал, что Хлоя очень сильно переживала на похоронах Маринетт, а когда дело об ее убийстве приостановили из-за недостатка улик, Буржуа даже поссорилась с отцом, пытаясь заставить мэра Парижа надавить на следствие и найти убийц одноклассницы. Дюпен-Чен очень удивилась, узнав свою извечную соперницу с такой стороны. Она почему-то думала, что Хлоя только обрадуется, что «простолюдинка» больше не мозолит глаза.  
  
      Маринетт была благодарна Буржуа за то, что та не оставила Агреста в его горе. Конечно, Хлоя и Адриан были друзьями детства (и Маринетт знала, что она его точно любила), но ведь многие, называвшие себя «друзьями» или «влюбленными в Адриана» сейчас сплетничали о чем-то своем по углам траурной залы.  
  
      К слову о друзьях. Маринетт была искренне удивлена, не увидев рядом с Агрестом двоих человек, которые точно не смогли бы оставить его одного в такой день.  
  
      — Нат, а ты не знаешь, почему Нино и Алья не пришли? — спросила она.  
  
      — Насколько я знаю, они прекратили общаться пару лет назад, — задумался парень. Он сам надеялся на их присутствие, так как считал, что увидев Алью, Маринетт могла бы захотеть вернуться домой. — Но все равно странно. Могу узнать у Хлои, это она сообщила мне о том, где будут проходить похороны. Все равно я еще не высказал соболезнования.  
  
      Маринетт утвердительно кивнула, а когда Нат жестом поинтересовался, пойдет ли она с ним, отрицательно покачала головой. Куртцберг, ожидавший подобного ответа, обещал вернуться как можно быстрее и уверенными шагами направился к бывшим одноклассникам.  
  
      Оставшись в одиночестве, девушка снова поддалась волнению. А вдруг к ней кто-нибудь подойдет и спросит, что она тут делает? Нат, конечно, предлагал отвечать на китайском, но это ведь могло вызвать еще больше вопросов! Маринетт никак не хотела «воскресать», а уж тем более делать это на чужих похоронах. Поэтому, вцепившись в ремешок своей маленькой сумочки, она прикусила губу и принялась сверлить взглядом спину временно покинувшего ее рыжеволосого спутника, надеясь на скорейшее его возвращение.  
        


***

  
  
      Знакомые, незнакомые, абсолютно чужие люди один за другим подходили сначала к гробу Габриеля Агреста, а потом к его сыну, чтобы высказать соболезнования, или наоборот, сначала к сыну, позже к гробу, но это не меняло того факта, что  _ее_  среди них не было. Адриан не сводил глаз с гроба отца, надеясь увидеть девушку с двумя хвостиками (или другой прической, она же могла ее сменить), которая подошла бы выразить свое презрение злейшему врагу, которого смогла пережить, несмотря на все старания с его стороны.  
  
      — Адриан, ты действительно думаешь, что Дюпен-Чен придет? — разобравшись с очередным звонком, поинтересовалась Хлоя. Когда пять лет назад к ней заявился пьяный герой Парижа Кот Нуар, она была удивлена. Когда его трансформация спала, открывая взору Адриана Агреста, — шокирована. А когда он поведал ей о том, что погибшая Маринетт являлась Ледибаг и вероятнее всего была жива, мадемуазель Буржуа думала, что сошла с ума. Но открывшаяся ей вчера правда о том, что покушение на жизнь бывшей одноклассницы организовал Габриель Агрест, который прежде был Бражником, побила все рекорды по невероятности.  
  
      — Я бы пришел, — вздохнул Адриан. — Чтобы убедиться, что этот подонок действительно мертв. Ведь теперь никто не мешает ей вернуться.  
  
      — Может, она давно уже живет в другой стране, — возразила Буржуа. Ей тоже хотелось, чтобы Маринетт вернулась, но в то же время она боялась, что Агрест будет тешить себя ложными надеждами. — И даже не знает, что произошло. Ведь будь она в Париже, мне кажется, мы бы давно ее нашли. К тому же она могла потерять память.  
  
      — Завязывай с сериалами, Хло. Моя Леди не могла меня забыть, я это чувствую.  
  
      Буржуа хотела что-то ответить, но, увидев приближающегося к ним рыжеволосого парня, передумала. Сейчас было не подходящее время для обсуждения Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.  
  
      — Мои соболезнования, — сказал Нат, подойдя к Адриану.  
  
      Агрест кивнул. Разговаривать с кем-либо, кроме Хлои (и, естественно, Маринетт) ему сейчас не хотелось. К тому же Нат встал так, что своей спиной загораживал гроб, отчего ему становилось труднее рассматривать тех, кто подходил прощаться с его отцом.   
  
      Разумеется, о том, что в голове Адриана сейчас были мысли только о Ледибаг, а не о покойном Габриеле, Куртцберг знать не мог, иначе, возможно, решился бы намекнуть, кем являлась его спутница.  
  
      — Если тебе нужна будет какая-нибудь помощь или поддержка, ты всегда можешь ко мне обратиться, — Натаниэль сказал эти слова больше из вежливости, но доля искренности в них была, ведь несмотря на то, что Адриан был сыном Бражника и тем, кто в свое время украл сердце Маринетт, самому Нату он ничего плохого не сделал. Куртцберг хотел ненавидеть Агреста, но не мог. И не только бы потому, что Маринетт бы этого не простила.  
  
      Адриан снова кивнул, мысленно моля бывшего одноклассника хотя бы чуть-чуть сдвинуться с места, чтобы не загораживать обзор. Разве тот факт, что у него умер отец, не являлся поводом оставить его в покое? Но нет, каждый считал своим долгом подойти и сказать стандартное «Мои соболезнования, если понадобится помощь — обращайся».  
  
      Агрест убеждал себя, что Маринетт обязана вернуться после смерти Бражника, ведь думать о том, что она не возвращалась из-за страха повторной мести было не так страшно, как представлять, что его Леди прикована к больничной койке с трубкой аппарата искусственной вентиляции легких во рту, так как не могла самостоятельно даже дышать! Ее появление здесь и сейчас было способно развеять все страхи. Семь чертовых лет Адриан постоянно носил с собой таблетки успокоительного, глотать которые не было ни сил, ни желания. Возвращение Маринетт могло стать лучшим лекарством для психики героя Парижа. Черт бы побрал всех этих людей, подходивших к нему один за другим, ведь из-за них он мог проглядеть ту, встреча с которой являлась смыслом его жизни!  
  
      Хлоя, заметив, что Адриан начинал злиться, сразу поняла причину и за локоть отодвинула Натаниэля чуть в сторону под предлогом того, что хотела с ним кое-что обсудить. Вот только что ей могло понадобиться от человека, которому она отравляла жизнь в школьные годы, Буржуа не придумала.  
  
      — Ты уже подходил к гробу? — слова нашлись сами собой, стоило ей вспомнить, где они находились.  
  
      — Я пришел поддержать Адриана, — отрицательно покачал головой Куртцберг. — Пусть его отец и был редкостной тварью, но я представляю, что он сейчас чувствует.  
  
      — Тварью? — переспросила Хлоя. Конечно, из-за открывшейся вчера информации о Габриеле, Буржуа была согласна с такой характеристикой, но с чего бы Натаниэлю его так называть? Во-первых, они вроде бы никак не пересекались, во-вторых, этот тихоня был не из тех, кто обвиняет людей просто так, учитывая то, как сильно сама Хлоя прежде издевалась над ним. Взять хотя бы тот случай, когда его захватила акума! Но насколько знала Буржуа, гадости о ней за ее спиной Нат не говорил.  
  
      — Не бери в голову, — отмахнулся рыжий. — Просто есть общие знакомые, которым он сильно попортил жизнь.  
  
      — Кстати, — дочь мэра вдруг вспомнила, что видела, что Куртцберг пришел не один. — Ты вроде был с девушкой? — не то, чтобы ее это волновало, но любопытство брало свое. Нат ведь в свое время был влюблен в Маринетт. Похоже, в отличие от Адриана, Натаниэль смог переключиться на новую любовь.  
  
      Он хотел было озвучить версию о знакомой по переписке, которой пришлось пойти с ним, но Хлою отвлекла Сабрина, подошедшая отчитаться о том, что почти все бывшие коллеги Габриеля Агреста уже собрались, а значит, скоро можно ехать на кладбище. Если бы Нат не обещал Маринетт узнать об отсутствии Альи и Нино, он бы уже давно вернулся к подруге, но, увы, ему пришлось ждать, пока Буржуа не отдаст новые указания своей «собачонке». Кажется, за все годы, что он их знал, отношения этой парочки ничуть не изменились.  
  
      Однако задать свой вопрос Натаниэль не успел. Внезапно возникшее чувство тревоги заставило его обернуться, чтобы убедиться, что с Маринетт все в порядке. Вот только девушку он не увидел.  
        


***

  
  
      Маринетт не сводила взгляда со спины Ната, словно от этого зависело то, как скоро он к ней вернется. Поэтому она не заметила приближения невысокого плешивого мужичка и вздрогнула, когда он обратился к ней.  
  
      — Мамзель, — красный нос, заплетающийся язык и тошнотворный запах спиртного явно выдавали абсолютную нетрезвость этого человека. — Пзвльте прдставиться, Антуан Перро, владелец смй звестной ткстильной фбрики Еврпы. Хтя вы мня наврнка знаете.  
  
      — «Простите, я не говорю по-французски», — как же хорошо, что Маринетт все же выучила китайский язык!  
  
      Или плохо.  
  
      — Азиатчка, знчт, — хмыкнул текстильный магнат. — Люблю таких.  
  
      Увидев, что незнание языка его не останавливает, Маринетт все-таки заговорила на родном языке, всячески стараясь убедительно имитировать акцент.  
  
      — Не забывайте, где вы находитесь, — холодно сказала она.  
  
      — О, дргое дело, — нагло ухмыльнулся месье Перро, потянув руку к ее вуали. — Дай-ка на тебя псмотреть…  
  
      Маринетт почти замахнулась, чтобы ответить наглецу пощечиной, но вовремя остановила руку, побоявшись привлечь к себе ненужное внимание. Этот человек был ей ужасно противен, как и любой другой пьяница, но на работе она научилась сдерживать отвращение к таким людям и даже немного управлять их поведением. Что ж, пришла пора положиться на навыки Эммы Ли.  
  
      — Месье, здесь слишком много людей, — изобразив смущение, прошептала она. — Может быть, перейдем в более тихое место?  
  
      Глядя на то, как засиял мужчина от ее предложения, Маринетт скривилась, благо под вуалью этого не было видно. Не позволяя ему дотронуться до себя, она быстрым шагом направилась в сторону одного из коридоров, прекрасно зная, что этот противный человек следует за ней. У нее уже был план, как от него отвертеться, но ей все равно было ужасно неприятно спиной ощущать, как мерзкий богатей с желанием не сводит с нее глаз. Пройдя по длинному коридору до входа в мужской туалет, Маринетт резко развернулась и схватила мужичка за галстук. Девушка (почти не прибавившая в росте после школы) была на полголовы выше Антуана Перро, отчего тот невольно привстал на цыпочки.  
  
      — Умойся, — кивнула она на дверь уборной. — А я подожду тебя здесь.  
  
      Маринетт отпустила галстук, и мужчина, не теряя ни секунды скрылся за дверью. Она же, еще раз скривив гримасу полного отвращения, поспешила к запасному выходу, который располагался в конце коридора. Вот зачем она дала себя уговорить и отправилась на эти похороны?  
  
      — Извините, — прошептала Дюпен-Чен, столкнувшись в дверях с какой-то девушкой.  
  
      Поправив съехавшую от столкновения вуаль, Маринетт вышла на улицу, ни разу не обернувшись, и быстрым шагом направилась в сторону станции метро.  
  
      А Сабрина Ренкомпри еще некоторое время в задумчивости смотрела ей вслед.

 

 


	4. Ночной визит

      Эмма Ли всегда задерживалась на работе дольше остальных официанток. Ее коллеги были уверены, что это из-за привычки перед уходом читать ленту новостей в телефоне или пересматривать очередное видео в Котоблоге, но на самом деле все было не так. Нет, она, конечно, часто смотрела видео, в которых ее напарник задерживал очередного преступника или другим образом помогал полиции и службам спасения. Но делала это не столько из-за одолевавшей ее ностальгии, сколько из-за желания переодеваться в одиночестве, когда остальные уйдут. Все-таки отвечать на вопросы, откуда у нее семь шрамов по всему телу, Маринетт не горела желанием.  
  
      И именно по этой причине она сейчас смотрела на то, как Кот Нуар освобождает заложников в банке. Ну и пусть, что в пятый раз и что все сотрудники «Сливовой ветви» давно ушли! Девушка просто выжидала время, вдруг кто-нибудь что-нибудь забыл и вернется, застав ее без рубашки.  
  
      Но, черт возьми, как же ей не хватало взбалмошного нахального и наглого напарника с его до ужаса нелепыми шутками! Она догадывалась, как сильно переживали ее пропажу… точнее,  _смерть_ … родители и Алья, но почему-то ужасно стыдно было только перед Нуаром. Возможно, потому что Маринетт Дюпен-Чен пропала не по своей воле (все-таки семь пуль вычеркнули почти два года из ее жизни), а Нуара Ледибаг бросила осознанно. Она ведь ни разу не встретилась с ним за весь месяц с тех пор, как забрала брошь Бражника, и до тех пор, пока не упала с моста.  
  
      А ведь Маринетт знала, что Кот любил свою Леди. Наверняка он чувствовал себя брошенным и покинутым, искал ее по всему городу, волновался. Она не единожды задумывалась над тем, что сказал бы Нуар, узнав о том, что произошло с напарницей за все эти годы. Он бы искренне переживал, обвинял себя в том, что не смог помочь, и точно бы упрекнул за упрямство и безрассудство. А потом улыбнулся бы своей за _мур_ чательной улыбкой, скаламбурил бы несусветную чушь, заставив Маринетт закатить глаза, и произнес «Моя Леди» с такой интонацией, словно этих семи лет и не было.  
  
      Стерев подступавшие к глазам слезы, она отключила экран телефона и положила его на скамью. Пора бы уже и переодеться.  
        
  


***

  
  
      Набрав код, чтобы включить сигнализацию, и заперев служебный выход на ключ, Маринетт не спеша направилась в сторону дома. В том, что работать приходилось ночью, были свои прелести. В частности, возвращаясь домой в предрассветный час, она могла позволить себе спокойную прогулку, не боясь встретить никого из знакомых, так как улицы Парижа были пусты. Совы уже заснули, жаворонки еще не проснулись, и только божья коровка, создание в общем-то дневное, наслаждалась ночной тишиной.  
  
      Габриеля Агреста похоронили две недели назад, но как ни странно, — казалось бы, злейший враг умер, — с тех пор в жизни девушки ничего не изменилось. Его фотография все также использовалась для игры в дартс, а Маринетт все также не желала возвращаться к родным. Тикки, Натаниэль и даже Нууру пытались убедить ее, что ничего плохого не случится, но менять что-либо в ставшей уже привычной жизни она боялась. Пусть и понимала, что это не ее жизнь.  
  
      А что Маринетт могла назвать своей жизнью? Одержимость Адрианом, которой она страдала в школьные годы? Но она отказалась от этой любви еще раньше, чем от имени, как только пришла за Камнем Чудес старшего Агреста. Тогда быть может, увлеченность модой и мечта стать дизайнером? Вот только благодаря Натаниэлю Эмма Ли зарабатывала на эскизах одежды. Тогда что?  
  
      Девушка глубоко вздохнула и подняла голову, устремив взгляд в черное беззвездное небо. Иногда ей очень хотелось снова перевоплотиться в Ледибаг и ощутить свободу, порхая между многоэтажками. Вот только Тикки она обычно оставляла дома, а вернуться к образу Ледибаг боялась еще больше, чем к жизни Маринетт Дюпен-Чен. Хотя нет. Почему-то последнее время ей казалось, что без Ледибаг невозможно существование Маринетт, равно как и наоборот. Значит, вернув себе одно из прошлых имен, девушка автоматически вернула бы себе и другое.  
  
      В свое время Маринетт противопоставляла себя без маски героине Парижа. Какая ирония: для того, чтобы понять, насколько это было глупо, ей потребовалось отказаться от обеих своих личин.  
  
      Девушка вошла в подъезд и, кинув тоскливый взгляд на вечно неработающий лифт, принялась подниматься по лестнице на пятый этаж. Так как кухонь ни в одной из квартир на этаже не было (хотя, вроде бы на нижних этажах они имелись), а сами комнаты были крошечными, в просторном коридоре стоял большой холодильник, в котором жильцы могли хранить еду, да микроволновая печь, чтобы ее разогреть. Холодильник был очень старым, пожелтевший пластиковый корпус «украшали» наклейки непристойного содержания, что сначала удивило Маринетт, ведь квартиры сдавались только женщинам. Сейчас же, по прошествии стольких лет, Эмма без смущения открыла расхлябанную дверцу, только чтобы обнаружить, что ее ужин снова кто-то съел. Ей-богу, скоро она начнет ненавидеть этого воришку больше, чем Габриеля Агреста!  
  
      Смирившись с мыслью, что ей снова придется утолять голод печеньем Тикки, девушка достала из кармана ключ от квартиры. Но стоило ей поднести его к замку, как Маринетт поняла, что дверь была открыта.  
  
      Учитывая то, что, уходя на работу, она оставляла в квартире квами, и то, что на двери висело компрометирующее своей исколотостью фото Габриеля Агреста, дверь Маринетт запирала всегда. Ключ существовал в единственном экземпляре, даже Нату она не позволила сделать копию (хотя для Нууру открыть любой замок не составляло труда), но Натаниэль не стал бы приходить без звонка, тем более в такое позднее время. Воришка? Мало ей украденного ужина, так теперь еще и в квартиру залезли? Вот только ни одному домушнику в здравом уме не взбредет в голову совершать квартирные кражи в их-то райончике: слишком уж бедные люди здесь жили. Да и у Эммы Ли красть было нечего (так как самое ценное — серьги Удачи — она никогда не снимала).  
  
      А вдруг кто-то все же узнал ее на похоронах и теперь пришел забрать домой? Но почему в такое время? И опять же, как этот некто открыл замок? Нет, скорее всего, причина иная, и Маринетт не узнает ее до тех пор, пока не войдет.  
  
      Облизнув пересохшие губы, девушка дрожащей рукой потянулась к дверной ручке.  
        
  


***

  
  
      Властная китаянка в черном ципао с красным драконом стояла спиной к окну. Ее черные с проседью волосы были собраны в замысловатую прическу из жгутов, а на лице как обычно застыло надменное выражение.  
  
      — Мадам Юй? — помощницу своей спасительницы Маринетт увидеть никак не ожидала.  
  
      — Время возвращать долги, — холодно произнесла женщина. — Мадам Чжоу надеется, что ты не откажешь ей в помощи.  
  
      — Разумеется, не откажу, — бывшая героиня попыталась придать голосу больше уверенности, но это было трудно, учитывая неожиданность ночного визита. Почему нельзя было позвонить? Почему мадам Юй заявилась к ней среди ночи? И как, акума ее побери, эта женщина смогла попасть за запертую дверь? Девушку мучило много вопросов, но задала она лишь один: — Чем я могу помочь?  
  
      — Сразу к делу, — гостья спрятала ухмылку за веером. — Похвально. В таком случае, и я тянуть не буду. Отпросись с работы на недельку, а подробности тебе сообщит сама мадам Чжоу. Полагаю, пятнадцати часов тебе хватит, чтобы отоспаться и уладить дела с начальством. В семь вечера изволь быть у мадам.  
  
      Больше Юй ничего не сказала. Сложив веер, в два шага она оказалась возле Маринетт, а после, слегка толкнув девушку плечом, скрылась за дверью. Подождав, когда шаги в коридоре затихнут, бывшая героиня заперла дверь на ключ и позвала свою квами.  
  
      — Что здесь было? — спросила она, как только Тикки вылетела из укрытия.  
  
      — За час до твоего прихода, — взволнованная квами принялась нарезать круги над головой хозяйки, — я услышала странный шум в замке, а потом мадам Юй вошла. Я успела спрятаться, так что она меня не видела. Представляешь, она так и стояла весь час у окна, пока ты не пришла! Маринетт, мне очень не нравится эта женщина!  
  
      — Я знаю, Тикки, мне тоже, — вздохнула Дюпен-Чен, садясь на кровать. — Но ничего не поделать, она правая рука мадам Чжоу, а я ей многое задолжала за свое спасение и ту помощь, которую она оказала мне после. Знать бы только, что могло от меня понадобиться?  
  
      Вариант «деньги» был отметен сразу: того, что ей платили в «Сливовой ветви», хватало только на проживание и еду, а то, что она зарабатывала своими эскизами, тратилось на благотворительность. Покинув пост героини Парижа, Ледибаг чувствовала вину перед горожанами. Конечно, Бражник городу больше не угрожал, но ведь преступность никуда не делась. Кот Нуар до сих пор кого-нибудь да спасал. Поэтому Маринетт решила искупить свой побег хотя бы тем, что каждую неделю перечисляла заработанное своим хобби в различные фонды, в первую очередь медицинские.  
  
      Связи? Этот вариант казался еще смешнее. Мадам Чжоу была далеко не последним человеком в китайской диаспоре. Да у нее, наверное, было больше возможностей, чем у мэра Парижа! Ни Эмма Ли, ни Маринетт Дюпен-Чен (если мадам все же знала ее настоящее имя) ничем подобным похвастаться не могли.  
  
      Тогда что? Ни Тикки, ни Маринетт так и не смогли прийти к более-менее правдоподобной версии, поэтому, решив не забивать до поры до времени себе голову, девушка приняла душ и отправилась спать. Все равно вечером ей обо всем расскажут.  
        
  


***

  
  
      Проснувшись после полудня, Маринетт позвонила месье Фэну и, сославшись на болезнь, выпросила у него неделю отдыха. Ворчливый китаец нехотя отпустил свою работницу, но сказал, что оплачивать ей больничный он не собирается, а эти дни вообще вычтет из ее грядущего отпуска. Поэтому как только девушка положила трубку, дротик вонзился прямо меж глаз покойного Бражника. Похоже, его фото еще долго будет помогать ей снимать стресс.  
  
      Говорить Натаниэлю о том, что ее вызвали к мадам Чжоу, Маринетт не собиралась. Ночной визит и чуть ли не приказ на неделю отпроситься с работы выглядели очень странно, а волновать друга она не хотела. Сначала следовало узнать, что вообще от нее требовалось. В случае чего, она еще успеет позвонить или даже пошлет к нему Тикки.  
  
      До семи вечера было еще достаточно времени, поэтому, надев толстовку и натянув на лицо капюшон (в дневное время Маринетт не выходила без капюшона на улицу), бывшая героиня отправилась завтракать в ближайшую забегаловку. На сей раз Тикки она взяла с собой. Вот только похоже, что оставшейся вчера без ужина девушке предстояло остаться еще и без завтрака: здание было оцеплено полицейским кордоном.  
  
      Любопытство взяло свое, и Маринетт хотела обратиться к одному из зевак, столпившихся неподалеку от оцепления, чтобы узнать, что случилось. Однако прежде, чем она успела это сделать, увидела, как двери забегаловки распахнулись и оттуда вышел довольный собой Кот Нуар.  
  
      Нервно сглотнув, Маринетт поправила капюшон. Не хватало еще, чтобы герой Парижа узнал в ней умершую семь лет назад девушку. Он ведь знал Маринетт, так как спасал ее от Злоллюстратора. Да и с Ледибаг они как-то обсуждали, что из всего класса Хлои Буржуа атакам акумы не подвергались только Маринетт и Адриан.  
  
      —  _Мяу_ жете брать, — отсалютовал Нуар офицеру полиции.  
  
      Кое-что никогда не меняется: очередной  _кото_ мбур был тому доказательством. А вот внешность героя изменениям все же подверглась. Ледибаг при всем желании не смогла бы назвать Нуара Котенком. Это был воистину взрослый возмужавший Кот. Он вырос, его плечи стали шире, походка увереннее. А еще у Маринетт сложилось впечатление, что Котик следил за модой: во всяком случае, волосы он отрастил той же длины, что Адриан Агрест.  
  
      Сказав что-то полицейским, герой удлинил шест и тотчас оказался на крыше соседнего здания. Маринетт слышала, как в толпе зевак то и дело звучали возгласы о том, насколько Кот Нуар крут и отважен. «Он смеется в лицо опасности!» — сказал кто-то.  
  
      Вот только Ледибаг знала Нуара как никто другой. На всех видео в Котоблоге, которые она смотрела последние несколько лет, герой вел себя как и раньше: каламбурил, шутил над врагами, всячески демонстрировал легкость и непринужденность своих действий. Но сегодня, увидев напарника вживую впервые за семь лет, девушка ужаснулась. На видео не было заметно, что его прежде живой и задорный взгляд был абсолютно другим: чужим и безжизненным. Черт возьми, как давно привычный балаган сменился его демонстрацией?   
  
      Маринетт очень надеялась, что Кот стал таким не из-за ее ухода. Однако уверенности в этом не было никакой.


	5. Когда бессильна полиция

      Разобравшись с рэкетирами, громившими забегаловку, Нуар запрыгнул на крышу и помчался в сторону мэрии. Собственно, туда он и направлялся, когда услышал, что полиции нужна помощь, так что ему пришлось сделать небольшой (всего-то в половину Парижа!) крюк.  
  
      Вчера вечером Адриану позвонила Хлоя и сказала, что у ее отца какие-то серьезные проблемы. Точнее, проблемы были не у самого Андре Буржуа, а у начальника полиции, с которым мэр был в дружеских отношениях. Месье Буржуа не знал, как его дочери удалось связаться с героем Парижа, но очень обрадовался, когда Кот Нуар предложил свою помощь. Правда, что именно от него требовалось, Коту так и не удалось выяснить по телефону. Встреча была назначена на двенадцать часов и Нуар  _кото_ страфически опаздывал на два часа. Но ему ведь простительно?  
  
      Оставшись единственным героем в Париже, Кот не мог бросить горожан в беде. Но не только ради мирных жителей Нуар оставался на службе: он не мог подвести свою Леди. Ему очень хотелось верить, что Маринетт, где бы она ни была, следит за его геройской активностью. Он всеми силами пытался показать, что город в надежных руках, которые могут защитить и ее… Обязательно защитят, стоит ей только вернуться!  
  
      А еще он не желал ее волновать. Его Леди всегда брала на себя слишком много. Кот не мог показать свою слабость: Маринетт ни в коем случае не должна была узнать, насколько ему тяжело без нее, ведь он не хотел, чтобы она винила себя в его состоянии. Поэтому, надевая маску героя Парижа, он напускал на себя и привычный шутовской образ. Да и жителям так было спокойнее, незачем им знать о том, сколько боли их защитник прятал за широкой улыбкой.  
  
      Запрыгнув в кабинет мэра через открытое окно, Кот Нуар хотел извиниться за опоздание в привычной шутливой манере, но был остановлен начальником городской полиции месье Дюпре, ожидавшим его прибытия вместе с мэром Буржуа.  
  
      — Нам прекрасно известно, что вас задержало, месье Нуар, — сказал Ален Дюпре, пожав герою «лапу». — Спасибо за помощь полиции!  
  
      Коту несколько раз доводилось встречаться с этим человеком: начальник полиции производил впечатление некоего титана, способного на своих плечах удержать весь Париж. Высокий темноволосый мужчина всем своим видом внушал трепет, но еще больше дрожать заставляла его репутация. Насколько знал Нуар, у месье Дюпре было лишь одно нераскрытое дело: стрельба на мосту, жертвой в которой стала Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.  
  
      — Чем я могу вам помочь? — поинтересовался Кот, усаживаясь в кресло.  
  
      — В тринадцатом округе зашевелились змеи, — вздохнул Андре Буржуа. Адриан, с детства знавший этого человека, удивился, увидев, как тот достал из ящика стола бутылку коньяка и отхлебнул прямо из горла. Мэр никогда не злоупотреблял спиртным, а пить на работе для него было вообще не свойственно.  
  
      — Змеи? — переспросил герой.  
  
      — Триада, — пояснил начальник полиции.  
  
      Кот Нуар невольно сморщил нос. Одно дело поодиночке отлавливать преступников, освобождать заложников и спасать залезших на дерево котят, и совершенно другое — выступать против китайской мафии. Черт возьми, сами же полицейские постоянно сравнивали Триаду с осиным гнездом: не тронь — иначе проблемы. Отказывать в помощи Нуар, конечно, не собирался, но чем мог пригодиться не представлял. Все-таки, китайская мафия — достаточно закрытый «клуб». На китайца зеленоглазый блондин не похож, героя Парижа они тоже вряд ли примут в свои ряды, значит, о внедрении речи и быть не могло. Налет с целью «обезглавить дракона»? Тоже маловероятно, потому что эта организация являлась не столько драконом, сколько гидрой. Убьешь одного босса — возникнет еще двое. Тогда что?  
  
      — Ничего сверхъестественного от вас не требуется, месье Кот, — поспешил объясниться Ален Дюпре, заметив, что герой погрузился в раздумья. — Мы бы всего лишь хотели, чтобы вы перехватили один пакет. Увы, у полиции связаны руки, а если этот пакет достигнет адресата, то жди беды.  
        
  


***

  
  
      — Что вы от меня хотите? — удивленно переспросила Маринетт.  
  
      — Чтобы ты перехватила один пакет, — повторила мадам Чжоу. — Полиция не сможет помочь, а этот пакет не должен попасть не в те руки.  
  
      Девушка задумчиво опустила взгляд. Ситуация становилась все более странной с каждой минутой. Во-первых, спасительница принимала не в своем кабинете, как обычно, а в тонированном автомобиле. Во-вторых, за рулем сидел не личный шофер мадам, а ее помощница Юй. В-третьих, перед тем, как сесть в машину, Маринетт попросили отключить телефон. А теперь еще и просят ее перехватить какой-то пакет, словно она не официантка, а шпионка какая-то!  
  
      — Я не совсем понимаю, — честно призналась Маринетт. В ее голове возникло слишком много вопросов, которые она пока не решалась озвучить. Что за пакет? Почему именно она должна его перехватить? И к чему такая секретность?  
  
      — От этого пакета зависит расстановка сил в китайской диаспоре, — мадам Чжоу произнесла это мягко, подобно тому, как бабушка рассказывает сказку любимым внукам. — Ты ведь знаешь, что такое Триада?  
  
      — М-мафия? — господи, только не это! Маринетт хватило противостояния с Бражником, еще семь пуль получить она никак не хотела.  
  
      — Верно, — улыбнулась китаянка. — И сейчас змеиное гнездо зашевелилось, так как босс не у дел из-за болезни. Нет-нет-нет, ты не подумай, — махнула рукой мадам Чжоу, увидев, как у ее собеседницы округлились глаза. — Я не собираюсь захватывать власть. В моих интересах лишь то, чтобы один конкретный человек не встал во главе группировки. Иначе у многих моих девочек начнутся проблемы.  
  
      О том, что под «девочками» мадам Чжоу понимала торгующих своим телом в различных массажных салонах, барах и клубах китаянок, догадаться было не трудно. Поначалу, когда она только узнала, что ее спасительница является покровительницей парижских проституток, Маринетт даже не знала, как на это отреагировать. Будучи героиней да и в принципе целомудренной девушкой, она крайне отрицательно относилась к подобного рода занятию. Вот только поделать с этим ничего не могла. Мадам Чжоу категорически не собиралась оставлять свой бизнес. Более того, китаянка гордилась тем, что не принуждала подопечных к этому занятию, как делало большинство ее предшественников, и как в свое время поступили с ней самой. Маринетт понимала, что если сдать женщину полиции, то на ее место придет новый сутенер. Да и поступать так с человеком, спасшим ей жизнь, она не могла. Оставалось только закрывать глаза на незаконную деятельность мадам Чжоу, сдерживать отвращение к этому бизнесу и радоваться тому, что никто не просил Эмму Ли оплачивать спасение своим телом. И Маринетт понимала, что наличие шрамов не являлось бы препятствием, если бы мадам Чжоу все-таки захотела завлечь ее в бизнес.  
  
      — Но я не уверена, что у меня получится, — прошептала Маринетт.  
  
      — У Эммы Ли действительно ничего не выйдет, — согласилась мадам Чжоу. — А вот Ледибаг могла бы и помочь.  
  
      Глаза Маринетт округлились еще больше, дыхание перехватило, а стук взволнованного сердца заглушал все прочие звуки. Черт возьми, мадам знала о ее самом главном секрете! Неужели с самого начала? Но почему тогда она делала вид, что ей ничего не известно? Неужто ее спасли лишь для того, чтобы впоследствии воспользоваться?  
  
      — Когда мои девочки выловили тебя из Сены, ты была в геройском костюме, — ответила женщина на незаданный вопрос. — Так что, да. Мне с самого начала была известна твоя личность, Ледибаг. Или мне называть тебя Маринетт Дюпен-Чен? Про это твое имя я тоже знаю, так как полгода запись твоего убийства не сходила с экранов новостей.  
  
      — Но п-почему вы н-не гов-ворили об этом? — Маринетт совершенно не умела скрывать дрожь в голосе.  
  
      — Мне казалось, что ты хотела сохранить свою личность в тайне, — мадам Чжоу произнесла эти слова с такой интонацией, словно разговор касался обсуждения планов на ужин, а не величайшего секрета героини Парижа. — Благодаря мне ты смогла спокойно прожить целых шесть лет. Не думаешь, что долг платежом красен?  
  
      — Раз вы знаете, что я стояла на страже Парижа, — девушке все же удалось вернуть самообладание. — То должны понимать, что я против нарушений закона.  
  
      — Понимаю, — кивнула китаянка. — Но в данной ситуации мы с тобой в одной лодке. Если пакет окажется в руках адресата, город утонет в крови из-за мафиозных разборок. Не обязанность ли героини это остановить? К тому же тебя не очень-то волновал закон, когда ты просила подыскать документы на новое имя.  
  
      — Что в этом пакете, и почему тот человек так опасен? — в голубых глазах Маринетт наконец-то снова проснулась решительность Ледибаг.  
        
  


***

  
  
      Мадам Чжоу сравнивала китайскую мафию с древним осьминогом, обхватившим своими щупальцами весь мир. Хотя и утверждалось, что Триада появилась лишь в семнадцатом веке, мадам была уверена, что эта группировка возникла одновременно с китайской цивилизацией. И уничтожить ее невозможно, так как слишком тесна связь с обычным народом. Нет, большинство китайцев, разумеется, были законопослушными. Но даже им порой была необходима защита, покровительство этого спрута, щупальца которого проникли почти в каждое государство. Закрытые китайские общины — чайна-тауны — находились словно вне зоны досягаемости местных полицейских. Ни один китаец не свидетельствовал против своих, отчего полиция была бессильна против Триады.  
  
      «Не можешь победить — присоединяйся, но сохрани веру в свои убеждения» — такое решение приняла в свое время мадам Чжоу, войдя в ряды преступной организации. Бывшая проститутка взяла на себя опеку над парижскими куртизанками азиатского происхождения. Благодаря ее действиям, никто больше не принуждал девушек торговать своим телом, не избивал их, а уйти из бизнеса любая могла лишь заплатив небольшой выкуп. Мадам Чжоу гордилась тем, что ни разу не испачкала свои руки в чужой крови.  
  
      Но таких, как она, в высших рядах Триады было немного. Большинство не гнушалось торговлей наркотиками, оружием, а некоторые торговали даже людьми и их органами. Нынешний глава парижского отделения китайской группировки до недавнего времени умудрялся держать в узде свору отпетых головорезов, но болезнь ежедневно подкашивала его силы. Своего преемника он так и не назвал, но ходили слухи, что им должен был стать некий Лю Чжин, и это означало конец мирным временам.  
  
      Лю Чжина можно было по праву включить в десятку самых бессовестных негодяев из всех, что когда-либо существовали. Он занимался похищением людей, торговлей органами, подставами, рэкетом, наркоторговлей и торговлей оружием. Пожалуй, этот человек нарушил так много статей Уголовного Кодекса, сколько только мог нарушить один человек. И если бы он стал во главе французского отделения Триады, то вмиг лишился бы всех сдерживающих факторов.  
  
      Разумеется, многих это не устраивало, но мало кто набрался бы храбрости ему противостоять.  
  
      Еще одним кандидатом на руководство группировкой был владелец большинства китайских ресторанчиков Франции Сяо Лу. Этот человек, хотя и входил в элиту Триады, незаконные махинации проводил в основном для защиты живших во Франции соотечественников. Достать новые документы мигрантам, оказать помощь в поиске жилья или трудоустройстве, преподать урок задиравшим азиатов бандитам-французам, — с этими вопросами любой китаец всегда мог обратиться к месье Сяо.  
  
      По словам мадам Чжоу, если бразды правления перейдут к Сяо Лу, то в Париже ничего не изменится. Осьминог продолжит существовать, но не станет активно вредить городу. Если же власть достанется Лю Чжину, то он сразу же начнет кровавую войну за передел сфер влияния. И тогда точно пострадают невинные горожане.  
  
      Однако главной проблемой сейчас являлся не сам Лю Чжин, а темная лошадка Ван Бао — правая рука заболевшего босса. Что можно было ожидать от него — не знал никто. Но у него были все шансы возглавить французское отделение Триады. И именно ему из Китая должны были передать пакет, от которого зависело, кто возглавит китайскую мафию в Париже.  
        
  


***

  
  
      — Допустим, я перехвачу этот пакет, — сказала Маринетт, выслушав рассказ мадам Чжоу. — Что дальше?  
  
      — Узнаем содержимое, — ответила китаянка. — Если там есть что-то доказывающее преступления Лю Чжина, то его даже можно будет передать в руки полиции. В любом случае, решение о дальнейших действиях следует принимать только после того, как ты справишься со своей работой.  
  
      — А если я откажусь?  
  
      — Твое право, — кивнула мадам Чжоу. — Но сможешь ли ты спать спокойно, если Лю Чжин начнет зверствовать?  
  
      — Сколько времени у меня есть на то, чтобы подумать? — чутье подсказывало бывшей героине Парижа, что не все так просто в рассказе мадам Чжоу. Но если часть о последствиях прихода к власти Лю Чжина правдива, то совесть не позволила бы Маринетт вновь бросить город без защиты. В первую очередь ей нужно было обсудить ситуацию с Тикки. Быть может, у живущей тысячи лет квами были идеи или подходящий опыт?  
  
      — Завтра ты должна дать ответ.  
        
  


***

  
  
      Пусть мадам Чжоу и знала, кто скрывался под маской Ледибаг, судя по всему, ей не было известно, что рыжеволосый товарищ бывшей героини Парижа тоже был не так прост. Мало того, что Натаниэль Куртцберг являлся нынешним владельцем Камня Чудес Мотылька, так он, в отличие от некоторых божьих коровок, достаточно часто прибегал к использованию своей силы. Да, из-за злодеяний предыдущего Бражника возможности Камня Чудес были ограничены, но Куртцберг нашел бабочкам лучшее применение. Он не мог наделять людей силой, однако вполне был способен за ними следить, причем, даже находясь вне трансформации. Более того, одна бабочка постоянно приглядывала за Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, так что и о ночном визите мадам Юй, и о разговоре с мадам Чжоу Натаниэль узнал сразу же.  
  
      Поэтому, как только Маринетт вышла из машины китаянки, белый мотылек сел на ее плечо, передавая послание от нового Бражника.  
  
      — Сегодня прямо день встреч какой-то, — вздохнула мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен, догадываясь, что друг за ней все же следил. Что ж, она в любом случае решила все ему рассказать, а теперь могла сэкономить немного времени.  
  
      Вот только после того, как Маринетт узнала, что спасительнице давно был известен ее самый главный секрет, она не рискнула встречаться с Натаниэлем лично или звонить ему по телефону, опасаясь слежки или прослушки. В том, что жучков не было в ее комнатенке, Дюпен-Чен была уверена благодаря Тикки, но вдруг кто-нибудь мог перехватить сигнал телефона? Поэтому, вернувшись в свою тесную квартирку, девушка заперла дверь, плотно задернула занавеску и, моля всех богов, чтобы Кот Нуар в данный момент был вне трансформации и не мог засечь ее сигнал, впервые за семь лет надела геройское облачение.  
  
      Чувство свободы, легкости и уверенности розовой вспышкой окутало героиню. Ей ужасно хотелось вновь взять в руки йо-йо и устремиться в полет меж парижских высоток, но страх перед возвращением был сильнее желания. Пересилив волнение от трансформации (она чувствовала, словно вернулась в прошлое на семь лет назад, когда еще любила Адриана, жила с родителями, дружила с Альей и враждовала с Хлоей), Ледибаг перевела йо-йо в режим коммуникатора. Не обнаружив на экране зеленой лапки, героиня облегченно вздохнула и нажала на изображение сиреневого мотылька.  
  
      — Я могу сказать с возвращением? — хмыкнул герой в темно-фиолетовом костюме.  
  
      — Это только на время, — ответила Ледибаг. — Ты ведь все слышал, да?  
  
      Бражник утвердительно кивнул, и Леди продолжила:  
  
      — Что думаешь по этому поводу? — спросила она. — Ты как-то говорил, что твои бабочки могут заглядывать в людские сердца. Насколько была честна мадам Чжоу?  
  
      — К сожалению, мысли читать я не умею, — пожал плечами Бражник. — Могу только узнавать чувства. Мадам ощущала уверенность, словно заранее знала, как ты себя поведешь. В целом, желания солгать я не обнаружил. Что-то она наверняка не договаривала, но что именно — увы, не скажу. Тех, о ком мадам Чжоу говорила, проверить я не смог, так как у меня слишком мало информации, чтобы их найти, но мои бабочки в данный момент прочесывают город.  
  
      — У нас есть еще время до завтрашнего вечера. Ты успеешь?  
  
      — Не могу гарантировать. Теоретически, я могу найти любого человека, но на практике все сложнее. У меня на твои-то поиски три недели ушло в свое время.  
  
      — А если подойти с другой стороны? — Ледибаг пришла в голову неожиданная мысль. — Можешь просканировать, что чувствуют люди при упоминании Лю Чжина? А заодно и всех остальных, включая мадам Чжоу?  
  
      — Будет исполнено, — улыбнулся повелитель бабочек. Вот только ответ его не был услышан: на экране возникла зеленая лапка, и Ледибаг сразу же оборвала связь и сняла трансформацию. Вздохнув, Куртцберг последовал ее примеру. Встречаться с Котом Нуаром ему не хотелось.  
        
  


***

  
  
      Натаниэль часто ловил себя на мысли, что ему был противен Кот Нуар. Он винил хвостатого героя в том, что тот не уследил за Ледибаг, отпустил ее одну на переговоры с Бражником-Агрестом и допустил покушение на жизнь Маринетт. И хотя парень понимал, что Леди сама ничего не сообщала Коту о своих планах, это никак не влияло на отношение Ната к Нуару. Почему-то ему хотелось верить, что будь он тогда напарником Ледибаг, то все бы сложилось иначе. Он бы не позволил Маринетт в одиночку пойти к врагу, не дал бы ей открыться и защитил бы ото всех!..  
  
      Совсем как в комиксах, что рисовал в детстве.  
  
      Вот только сейчас, в отличие от того времени, у Натаниэля была супер-сила. Пусть и не такая, о которой он мечтал, представляя себя всемогущим художником, но способная все же помочь героине Парижа. Он был несказанно горд, что ему, а не Коту, была известна личность Ледибаг, и что он, а не Нуар, в любой момент мог связаться с ней.  
  
      Была ли это ревность? Вероятнее всего, да. Однако почему Нат ревновал Леди к Нуару, а не к Адриану (что было бы логичнее, учитывая чувства самой Маринетт), он не знал.  
  
      Возможно, понимал, что даже если Маринетт вернется домой, она никогда не свяжет свою судьбу с юным Агрестом. Да, ему было видно, что она до сих пор любила бывшего одноклассника, пусть и всячески отрицала это. Да, на похоронах Габриеля Агреста он надеялся, что эта влюбленность подтолкнет ее к возвращению домой. Но Натаниэль был уверен, что на большее Маринетт бы никогда не пошла. Разве можно связать свою жизнь с сыном человека, который тебя чуть не убил?  
  
      Совершенно в другом положении находился Нуар. Всякий раз, когда разговор заходил о нем, в глазах Маринетт можно было прочитать тоску и сожаление. Бывший напарник, с которым Ледибаг прошла сквозь огонь и воду, занимал особое место в ее сердце. Место, которое, черт возьми, так хотел занять Натаниэль!  
  
      Белая бабочка, сидевшая на ладони Куртцберга, на мгновение окрасилась в черный цвет.


	6. Когда бессильны герои

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Курсивом во второй половине главы выделены фразы, которые персонажи говорят на китайском.

      Начальник полиции все уши прожужжал Нуару о том, какие ужасы ждут Париж, если к власти в Триаде придет Лю Чжин, и о том, почему полиция официально не может вмешиваться в это дело. По словам Алена Дюпре, если Нуар перехватит пакет, то его можно будет приобщить к делу как доказательство злодеяний китайца-мафиози, в то время как из-за процессуальных заморочек у полицейских были связаны руки. Однако о том, что же должно находиться в пакете, месье Дюпре не сказал.  
  
      Нуар чувствовал, что в этом деле не все так просто. Он понимал, что его долг не допустить кровавых разборок между преступными группировками, вот только ему почему-то казалось, что его вмешательство только усугубит ситуацию.  
  
      — Натали, а что ты обо всем этом думаешь? — решил поделиться сомнениями Адриан.  
  
      Сначала он пытался обсудить этот вопрос с Плаггом, но квами в очередной раз отмахнулся словами о том, что разбирается в сыре, а не в китайцах. Увы, на эту тему можно было поговорить только с тем, кто знал о геройской «подработке» Агреста. Таких людей было четверо, но двое из них находились в данный момент за границей, а Хлою Адриан и так постоянно донимал нытьем о Маринетт (к тому же с просьбой о помощи к Нуару обратился ее отец). Поэтому оставалась только недавно посвященная в тайну личности Кота Нуара Натали Санкер.  
  
      — Месье Агрест, я не компетентна в подобных вопросах, — честно призналась женщина, поправив очки. — Я ведь секретарь, а не герой или полицейский.  
  
      — Во-первых, с каких пор ты зовешь меня «месье Агрест»? — изобразил возмущение Адриан. Просьба месье Дюпре смогла на время отвлечь его от душевных страданий, но тусклые глаза все равно выдавали, что он все так же тосковал по Маринетт. — Ты мне как семья, а в семье обращаются по имени. Во-вторых, ты больше не секретарь, а полноправный партнер, которому принадлежат тридцать процентов акций… точнее, будут принадлежать, когда мы закончим все процедуры, — парень устало вздохнул и кинул взгляд на гору бумаг, над которыми они с Натали работали уже вторую неделю. — И в-третьих, я хоть и герой, но сам не знаю, что делать. Ты ведь умная женщина, помоги советом.  
  
      — Что именно тебя так волнует? — Натали мысленно усмехнулась, осознав, что из секретаря суперзлодея перешла в помощники супергероя.  
  
      — Вот смотри, — Агрест вытащил из принтера чистый лист бумаги и начал рисовать схемы. — Есть пакет, в котором лежит неизвестно что, и полиция хочет его заполучить. И есть три бандюгана, которые мечтают о власти в Триаде. Один из них, — Адриан нарисовал чертика с рожками, — худшее из всех зол. При этом то, что в пакете, может как помочь ему получить власть, так и помешать. А теперь представь, что в эту ситуацию вмешиваюсь я.  
  
      Натали заметила, что кошачью мордочку Адриан вырисовывал старательнее, чем остальные рисунки.  
  
      — Немного не в твоем стиле, — задумавшись, ответила Санкер. — Обычно ты задерживаешь и ловишь преступников, а не корреспонденцию перехватываешь.  
  
      — И я о том же! — он хлопнул ладонью по листу. Адриан даже не успел озвучить свой вопрос, а Натали уже поняла, что его волновало. Все-таки не зря она долгое время была правой рукой Габриеля Агреста. — Месье Дюпре говорит, что я ни в коем случае не должен выдавать, что получил заказ от полиции. А если не полиция, то…  
  
      — То мафиози могут решить, что одному из них удалось переманить на свою сторону героя Парижа, — закончила мысль Натали, — или в дело вмешалась третья сторона.  
  
      — И мне почему-то кажется, что эту деталь месье Дюпре упустил из вида не случайно.  
  
      — Думаешь, он хочет, чтобы в рядах китайцев начались разборки? — удивилась Санкер.  
  
      — Все возможно, — кивнул Адриан. — Сейчас они ведут себя тише воды, ниже травы, отчего их трудно привлекать к ответственности за членство в преступной группе. Но если они начнут открыто стрелять, то полиция сможет существенно повысить раскрываемость. И свалить всю вину на героя, разворошившего муравейник.  
  
      — Думаешь, из тебя собираются сделать козла отпущения?  
  
      — Кота, — поправил он. — Кота отпущения.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Если Адриан боялся, что его вмешательство в геройском обличии может вызвать еще больше проблем, то Маринетт в принципе не собиралась превращаться в Ледибаг. Однажды, когда на Париж напала Принцесса Ароматов, ей уже приходилось действовать без маски, так она собиралась поступить и сейчас. Не хватало еще, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел пропавшую героиню! Эмме Ли намного проще было остаться незамеченной. К тому же, соглашаясь на миссию, она взяла с мадам Чжоу обещание, что в случае необходимости китаянка поможет ей получить новые документы. Однако ей все-таки пришлось выслушивать лекции Тикки и Ната о том, как глупо отправляться на опасное дело без пятнистого облачения.  
  
      К сожалению, Натаниэлю не удалось собрать достаточно информации, но его вездесущие бабочки хорошо помогали при разведке. Для того чтобы выяснить, есть ли человек за углом, не стоят ли за дверью вооруженные пистолетами головорезы, не требовалось ни выглядывать за угол, ни открывать дверь. Всего-то нужно было дождаться, пока территорию не облетит белая бабочка, после чего выслушать доносившиеся из наушника инструкции Бражника.  
  
      Ей-богу, если бы семь лет назад кто-нибудь сказал Маринетт, что она будет работать в паре с повелителем мотыльков, а не с Котом Нуаром, она бы ни за что не поверила.  
  
      Правда, в данный момент, одетая в облегающий черный спортивный костюм, она больше была похожа на бывшего напарника, чем на Ледибаг. Не хватало только кошачьих ушей, бубенчика, хвоста-ремня да глупых каламбуров. Лицо скрывали капюшон и медицинская маска, на которой девушка, не удержавшись, все же нарисовала кошачью мордочку.  
  
      По словам мадам Чжоу, передача пакета должна была произойти в ныне не функционирующем корпусе текстильной фабрики, принадлежавшей Антуану Перро. Связан ли пристававший к Маринетт на похоронах Габриеля Агреста магнат с мафией, или же принадлежавшее ему здание было выбрано преступниками по иным соображениям, ей узнать не удалось. Равно как и то, откуда вообще мадам Чжоу были известны такие подробности.  
  
      Как только бабочки облетели все здание, не обнаружив ни засады, ни ловушек, Маринетт пробралась внутрь (благо с помощью Тикки она могла без проблем открыть любой замок), вскрыла решетку вентиляционной шахты и ползком направилась в сторону помещения, в котором Ван Бао в окружении дюжины вооруженных приспешников ожидал прибытия пакета.  
  
      — До назначенного времени еще три часа, а эти уже наготове, — донесся голос из наушника.  
  
      — Не говори про время, пожалуйста, — как можно тише прошептала Маринетт. Не хватало еще, чтобы ее присутствие заметили! — Не тебе три часа торчать в узкой вентиляции.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Время тянулось медленно. Лишь тяжелые шаги одного из бандитов, ходившего кругами по помещению, доказывали, что оно не остановилось. Однако вскоре уставший от мельтешения перед глазами Ван Бао скомандовал приспешнику на китайском «Прекрати!», отчего тому пришлось встать по стойке смирно и не привлекать больше внимания раздраженного босса. Изредка Натаниэль озвучивал полученную от бабочек информацию, но Маринетт не могла ему отвечать, так как в повисшей тишине ее шепот показался бы оглушающе громким. Тикки мирно спала в кармане, и Маринетт, всю ночь просидевшей над планом действий, очень хотелось последовать ее примеру.  
  
      От сидения в неудобной позе — все-таки узкая вентиляционная шахта не могла считаться образцом комфорта — все тело затекло. В ногах ощущалось легкое покалывание, Маринетт даже пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы сдержать писк, когда она попыталась сменить позу, чтобы растереть онемевшие конечности. Закончив с ногами, девушка попробовала размять шею, но случайно задела локтем решетку вентиляции.  
  
      Раздавшийся стук привлек внимание бандитов, которые тотчас рефлекторно схватились за пистолеты.  
  
      Маринетт застыла, боясь не то, что пошевелиться: даже вздохнуть.  
  
      Вентиляционная решетка выглядела, словно жалюзи, у которых невозможно было регулировать угол наклона. Сквозь ее прорези девушке было прекрасно видно, как несколько мужчин оглядывались по сторонам, пытаясь найти источник звука.  
  
      — Снаружи тебя не разглядеть, успокойся, — попытался поддержать ее Натаниэль, однако в его голосе отчетливо слышалось беспокойство.  
  
      Да, разглядеть Маринетт было нельзя. Но звуком-то она себя уже выдала! Вскоре кто-нибудь из бандитов наверняка догадается, откуда до их ушей донесся стук, — это лишь вопрос времени, ведь других источников шума здесь быть не могло.  
  
      Или могло?  
  
      Выскочившая ниоткуда серая крыса стрелой пронеслась между ног удивленных китайцев в погоне за белой бабочкой.  
  
      Маринетт облегченно выдохнула, пообещав себе позже отблагодарить Куртцберга за спасение.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Людям Вана Бао уже давно надоело обсуждать необычную крысу, отчего над фабрикой снова висела тишина. Серьезно, когда они спорили о том, хотела ли хвостатая съесть эту бабочку или гонялась за ней с иной целью, Маринетт хотя бы могла позволить себе пару-тройку движений. Но сейчас ей приходилось сидеть скрючившись и склонив голову вниз, потому что иначе в тесной вентиляционной шахте было невозможно!  
  
      Она ощущала, будто в шею, которую так и не удалось нормально размять, был вставлен огромный железный штырь. Когда она пыталась делать наклоны и повороты головой, ей казалось, будто бы внутри даже что-то скрипело. Хороший массаж сейчас точно не помешал бы, однако сначала надо было как минимум разобраться с поручением мадам Чжоу.  
  
      Кому было хорошо и удобно, так это Тикки. Маринетт чувствовала, как пятнистая квами мирно дремала в ее кармане, и втайне завидовала ей. Может, не стоило так детально продумывать все варианты исхода событий? Все-таки из восемнадцати способов проникновения на эту фабрику Маринетт успешно реализовала первый же. А в трудной ситуации ей бы наверняка пришла на помощь интуиция, позволявшая в свое время Ледибаг за секунды находить применение «Талисману Удачи».  
  
      Девушка бесшумно зевнула, даже не прикрыв рот рукой. Внизу тишина, Ван Бао и тот разрешил своим приспешникам сесть на пол и отдохнуть, хотя поначалу то и дело требовал от них чуть ли не армейской выправки. А сейчас один из них и вовсе начал клевать носом!  
  
      Похоже, не одна Маринетт хотела спать.  
  
      Голова тяжелела, веки медленно опускались, а мысль о том, что когда пакет доставят, ее разбудит следивший за обстановкой Нат, так и соблазняла поддаться дремоте.  
  
      Однако заснуть не получилось.  
  
      — У нас гости, — подкрадывавшийся сон рассеялся из-за голоса Натаниэля.  
  
      Маринетт, посмотрев на время, обнаружила, что в запасе должен был быть еще час.  
  
      — Нет, не пакет, — ответил Бражник на незаданный вопрос. — Ты не поверишь: твой бывший.  
        
  


***

  
  
      Кошки воистину удивительные создания! Иной раз топот четырех кошачьих лапок можно сравнить с табуном лошадей, но в случае необходимости их поступь становится бесшумной. Этим талантом обладал и герой Парижа Кот Нуар, который, не издав ни единого звука, незаметно проник в помещение фабрики через крышу и затаился на балке под потолком.  
  
      До назначенного времени оставался час, и герой, окинув взглядом ожидавших доставки пакета бандитов, еще раз прокрутил в голове план действий. Они с Натали пришли к выводу, что разумнее будет забрать пакет не в момент передачи (как того требовал месье Дюпре), а выкрасть после. Так у Нуара было больше шансов сохранить в тайне свою причастность к данному происшествию. Возможно, его вообще не увидят! Правда, в таком случае полицейским будет труднее приобщить содержимое пакета к делу, но с этой проблемой можно разобраться потом, ведь главной целью героя Парижа являлось не повышение раскрываемости, а недопущение кровавых разборок в городе.  
  
      Тишину прервала череда ругательств на китайском языке. Ван Бао, как и затаившиеся герои, сетовал на слишком долгий ход времени. Однако чуткие уши Нуара уловили и едва различимые шорохи откуда-то из вентиляции. Проверять, что послужило источником звука, герой не торопился: этим он мог выдать свое присутствие. Но мысленно он приказал себе быть настороже, готовясь к вмешательству третьей стороны.  
  
      Хотя в душе Кот надеялся, что шум издавали мыши.  
  
      Спустя еще некоторое время Нуар услышал, что к фабрике подъехало несколько автомобилей. Почти сразу же после этого из вентиляции вновь донесся шорох, отчего Кот окончательно уверил себя, что дело не в мелких грызунах. Оставалось надеяться, что он обнаружил чье-то присутствие раньше, чем прятавшийся в шахте заметил героя Парижа.  
  
      Однако вот что странно: о приближении машин Нуар узнал благодаря усиленному кошачьему слуху. Бандиты внизу даже не подозревали о том, что те, кого они ждали, уже подъехали. А некто из вентиляции зашевелился почти сразу, тогда как все остальное время сидел неподвижно, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания. Совпадение? Или ему было известно о том, что гости уже здесь?  
  
      Коту Нуару все больше не нравилась вся эта ситуация.  
  
      Наконец, в помещение зашел один из приспешников месье Вана, доселе ждавший снаружи, чтобы сообщить о прибытии машин. Ван Бао махнул рукой, и его свита выстроилась живым коридором от дверей до кресла своего босса.  
  
      Герой Парижа отметил, что эта сцена напоминала ему какой-то второсортный фильм.  
  
      В открытые двери вошел невысокий китаец с татуировкой в виде скорпиона на всем лице. За ним следовали пятнадцать вооруженных мужчин в черных костюмах, каждый из которых был в два раза выше него. Обменявшись приветствиями с татуированным, Ван Бао осведомился о наличии пакета.  
  
      —  _Не с пустыми же руками я пересек материк_ , — скривив губы в ухмылке, ответил тот. Мужчина махнул рукой, и один из его приспешников достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака небольшой сверток. —  _Деньги_? — последовал встречный вопрос.  
  
      Ван Бао пнул чемодан, стоявший у его ног, отчего тот раскрылся, продемонстрировав содержимое. Нуар чуть было не присвистнул, увидев, чем был заполнен чемодан. Аккуратные пачки лиловых купюр, достоинством по пятьсот евро, представляли довольно внушительную сумму. Да уж, пакетик-то был действительно ценным.  
  
      —  _Купюры подлинные_? — поинтересовался татуированный.  
  
      —  _Пакет не пустой_? — Ван Бао неторопливо поднялся с кресла.  
  
      Мафиозные боссы некоторое время напряженно смотрели друг другу в глаза, после чего оба… расхохотались, подошли друг к другу и крепко обнялись. Кот Нуар от неожиданности чуть было не упал с балки, а некто, прятавшийся в вентиляции, судя по звукам, поперхнулся.  
  
      —  _Держи уже свой пакет, малыш Бао_ , — утирая выступившую от смеха слезу, произнес татуированный и жестом приказал подчиненному передать корреспонденцию.  
  
      —  _Благодарю, второй брат_ , — месье Ван склонил голову в знак почтения, прежде чем протянуть руки к пакету.  
  
      Сидевший в вентиляционной шахте зашевелился так, словно уже не заботился о сокрытии своего присутствия. Кот перевел взгляд на вентиляционную решетку, чтобы не упустить из вида появления этого человека, если он все же решит вмешаться в происходящее.  
  
      По этой причине герой Парижа не заметил, что часть бандитов с обеих сторон схватилась за оружие.  
  
      Только услышав два громких выстрела, Нуар посмотрел вниз.  
  
      Ван Бао и его старший брат были убиты.


	7. Переполох и погоня

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт к главе от Snowy Owl: https://vk.com/photo-143615758_456241440  
> Арт к главе от Alexa: https://vk.com/photo-143615758_456248947

      — Мне это не нравится, — раздался из наушника взволнованный голос Натаниэля. — От некоторых я ощущаю очень нехорошие намерения. Будь осторожна.  
  
      Маринетт кивнула, боясь, что ее шепот мог услышать Нуар. Хорошо, Нат мог видеть этот жест через бабочку, сидевшую у нее на плече. Она плотнее натянула капюшон и села так, чтобы через прорези вентиляционной решетки ей было удобнее наблюдать за происходящим.  
  
      Когда она увидела, что часть бандитов схватилась за оружие, сразу догадалась, что произойдет дальше. В глазах на миг потемнело, она почувствовала тошноту и головокружение. В памяти снова всплыло то, как в нее стреляли на мосту.  
  
      Маринетт прикусила губу. Сейчас не время предаваться воспоминаниям и уступать психологическим травмам.  
  
      — Может, оставишь это дело Нуару? — предложил Натаниэль, на что она отрицательно покачала головой. Конечно, Маринетт всецело доверяла бывшему напарнику и была уверена, что пакет в его руках будет в безопасности. Но в таком случае она не сможет вернуть долг мадам Чжоу.  
  
      Раздалось два выстрела. Ван и его татуированный брат замертво упали на землю.  
  
      Маринетт закрыла руками рот, чтобы сдержать рвотный позыв. Она героиня, она справится со всем, что выпадет на ее долю. Нужно было вмешиваться сейчас, пока ситуация не стала еще хуже: предатели находились в рядах каждой из групп и почти три десятка мужчин уже наставили друг на друга оружие.   
  
      С секунды на секунду они начнут перестрелку.  
  
      Костюм бы защитил ее от ранений, но больше, чем получить новую пулю, Маринетт боялась вернуться к прежней жизни. Это был иррациональный страх, который девушка не могла контролировать. Нат что-то говорил, но из-за стука взволнованного сердца, эхом отдававшегося в ушах, девушка не могла разобрать ни слова. Она не собиралась вновь становиться Ледибаг.   
  
      Маринетт ногой выбила вентиляционную решетку (у которой Тикки предварительно открутила винты) и кинула вниз два предмета цилиндрической формы. Она очень надеялась, что образовавшаяся тотчас дымовая завеса защитит ее и от взгляда бывшего напарника, и от бандитских пуль.  
  
      Зажмурив глаза, чтобы их не щипал едкий дым, Маринетт спрыгнула вниз и побежала к тому месту, где, как она помнила, лежал злополучный пакет. Она слышала, как кашляли бандиты, что позволяло ей, ориентируясь на слух, не врезаться в них. Конечно, медицинская маска не была хорошей защитой, но в отличие от врагов, она хотя бы успела набрать в легкие воздуха перед тем, как прыгнуть в дымовую завесу.  
  
      Пакет схвачен, осталось добраться до выхода.  
  
      Бах!  
  
      Один из бандитов, не глядя, выстрелил перед собой. Вслед за этим выстрелом последовали и другие. Свои, чужие, — оказавшимся в замешательстве мафиози уже было все равно, куда стрелять. Они слишком пеклись о собственных шкурах, предпочитая принцип «убей или будешь убит».  
  
      Маринетт повезло. Она вовремя выбралась из этого ада.  
  
      Судя по крикам, раздававшимся вперемешку с выстрелами, другим повезло меньше.  
  
      Прижимая пакет к груди, девушка бежала по коридорам фабрики наружу, где ее должен был ждать Натаниэль.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Нуар в очередной раз поймал себя на мысли о том, что постоянно смотрит не в ту сторону, в которую следовало бы смотреть. Если бы, будучи подростком, он не смотрел вслед Ледибаг, то мог бы разглядеть Маринетт. Если бы он лучше смотрел на отца, то не позволил бы ему терроризировать город и насылать убийц на Принцессу. Если бы он минуту назад не смотрел на вентиляционную решетку, то увидел бы, как убили двух мафиозных боссов. А если бы он не смотрел на трупы братьев Ван, то заметил бы, как из вентиляционной шахты кинули две дымовые шашки.  
  
      А сейчас из-за этого чертового дыма он не мог видеть ничего!  
  
      Конечно, до героя, сидевшего на балке под самым потолком, дымовая завеса не доставала, но, черт возьми, все происходившее внизу было скрыто от его глаз.  
  
      Единственное, что ему удалось заметить, так это спрыгнувшую из вентиляционной шахты тень, устремившуюся прямо в гущу событий.  
  
      — Только ниндзя здесь не хватало, — покачал головой Кот.  
  
      Внизу прозвучал выстрел, а спустя считанные секунды бандиты начали стрелять без разбора. Пытавшийся разглядеть хоть что-нибудь герой все-таки смог увидеть, как черная тень проскочила в дверной проем и помчалась наружу, что-то прижимая к груди.  
  
      — Пакет! — воскликнул Нуар, благо из-за перестрелки внизу его никто не услышал.  
  
      Он тотчас сорвался с места и отправился в погоню. Кот не стал прыгать вниз (там и без него творился хаос), а двумя прыжками выбрался на крышу. В любом случае, он видел, к какому из двух выходов направлялся некто, отчего сразу же последовал туда.  
  
      Вот только предполагаемое время появления тени прошло, а из здания никто так и не вышел. Кот был уверен, что некто бежал именно к этим дверям, ведь, выбежав из задымленного помещения, незнакомец повернул именно в эту сторону! Но почему тогда он был до сих пор в здании?  
  
      Или не был.  
  
      Не зря Ледибаг звала его глупым Котом! Зарази его акума, обхитрили.  
  
      Тень покинула здание через другой выход, и раздавшийся рев мотоцикла свидетельствовал о том, что Нуару придется потрудиться, если он желал ее догнать.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Нуар жалел о том, что являлся Котом, а не гепардом. Черт возьми, даже с той скоростью, которую он развивал в геройском облачении, догнать мотоцикл, движущийся со скоростью почти в две сотни километров в час было очень не просто.  
  
      Хуже всего было то, что на мотоцикле не было номеров, позволявших идентифицировать владельца. К тому же водитель и сидевшая позади него тень (которая, судя по фигуре, оказалась женщиной) были в шлемах, отчего герой не мог видеть их лица.  
  
      Хотя нет. Намного хуже был тот факт, что мотоцикл направлялся к скоростной трассе, вдоль которой не было домов, отчего Кот терял возможность перемещаться по крышам. А вот мотоцикл, напротив, приобретал возможность разогнаться еще больше.  
  
      Как жаль, что здесь не было Ледибаг! Она бы определенно смогла связать нитью йо-йо удиравших незнакомцев. Нуар, конечно, мог бы вставить им палку… шест в колеса, но тогда, во-первых, на такой скорости эти двое скорее всего не выжили бы, а во-вторых, для этого герою Парижа надо было остановиться, а значит, упустить всякую возможность их догнать.  
  
      Увлеченный погоней Нуар так сосредоточил свое внимание на удалявшемся мотоцикле, что несколько раз чуть было не перелетал через край крыши, благо рефлексы и вовремя выставленный шест спасали его от падения. Ей-богу, никогда прежде герою не доводилось одним прыжком в длину с шестом преодолевать такое расстояние, как он не раз делал за последние минуты!  
  
      Худшее все же произошло: мотоцикл выехал на трассу прежде, чем Кот Нуар смог их догнать.  
  
      Но героям негоже сдаваться!  
  
      В это время трасса была весьма оживленной, и, не теряя скорости, Нуар перепрыгнул с крыши здания на крышу грузовика, движущегося в ту же сторону, что и мотоцикл.  
  
      Вот только разница в скорости двух транспортных средств была не в пользу грузовика. Остававшись на месте, Кот не смог бы догнать маневренный мотоцикл.  
  
      С крыши грузовика последовал прыжок на легковушку, оттуда на внедорожник, а с него на очередной грузовик.  
  
      Мотоцикл ускорялся, маневрируя между автомобилями на огромной скорости (если бы полицейские решились оштрафовать водителя, то казна существенно обогатилась бы!), но и Нуар не собирался отступать.  
  
      Герой, конечно, понимал, что своими прыжками создает аварийную ситуацию, но что-то говорило ему, что он ни в коем случае не должен упустить мотоцикл из вида.  
  
      И дело не только в пакете, который тень стащила у китайцев.  
  
      Интуиция подсказывала: здесь замешано нечто большее. Кот чувствовал, будто от успеха погони зависела его судьба.  
  
      Он должен был во что бы то ни стало нагнать эту тень!  
  
      С грузовика на другую фуру, оттуда на пикап, с него на минивэн, а затем на спорткар.  
  
      Отрыв уже не так быстро увеличивался, но и сокращаться не собирался. Серьезно, какой идиот додумался выпускать столь мощных железных коней?  
  
      Пытаться догнать мотоцикл, сидя на крыше спорткара, можно было долго, но учитывая маневренность двухколесного монстра, в успехе операции Кот не был уверен.  
  
      Очередной прыжок — Нуар на крыше мини-фургона.  
  
      Еще один — Кот оказался на красном седане. Перепрыгнув с него на хэтчбек, Нуар позволил себе на секунду оглянуться назад, чтобы убедиться в правильности своего решения. Действительно, спорткар остался далеко позади, хотя и догонял уже мини-фургон, на который тот с него перепрыгнул.  
  
      Со следующим прыжком герой Парижа оказался на крыше розового внедорожника, водитель которого от неожиданного толчка чуть было не врезался в фонарный столб. Но этого Нуар не видел, так как в тот момент уже приземлялся на крышу еще одного спорткара, а с нее на очередной минивэн.  
  
      Вскоре удача в виде стоявших вдоль дороги домов снова оказалась на стороне Кота. Все-таки перемещаться по недвижущимся поверхностям было намного удобнее.  
  
      Одним прыжком Нуар оказался на крыше пятиэтажки, оттуда, вытянув свой шест, перемахнул через два дома, оказавшись на крыше семиэтажного здания.  
  
      Вновь почувствовав себя в родной стихии, герой Парижа ощутил прилив уверенности, отчего ему даже показалось, что он обрел способность совершать еще более дальние прыжки.  
  
      Вечером ноги точно будут болеть.  
  
      Но это будет вечером. И возможно, завтра, а то и всю следующую неделю.  
  
      А сейчас Нуару было необходимо только одно: догнать этот чертов мотоцикл.  
  
      И уже не ради просьбы Алена Дюпре, а в первую очередь ради себя. Из принципа. Что он за Кот, если проиграет в «Кошки-Мышки»?  
  
      Нуар поражался сам себе: прежде он не подозревал, что способен развивать подобную скорость. Расстояние между ним и мотоциклом постепенно сокращалось. Кот чувствовал — еще чуть-чуть и он сможет догнать этих двоих.  
  
      Прыжок, за ним еще один и еще.  
  
      Воздуха в легких не хватало, но Кот не собирался останавливаться. Цель близка: отступать уже поздно.  
  
      Еще два или три прыжка и он сможет догнать!  
  
      Один.  
  
      Приземлившись на крыше торгового центра, Нуар удобнее перехватил шест.  
  
      Два.  
  
      Установленный на очередной крыше рекламный билборд служил местом его приземления.  
  
      Три…  
  
      Находясь в полете, Кот с ужасом осознал, что мотоцикл резко свернул на побочную дорогу.  
  
      Было поздно менять траекторию прыжка. Приземлившись на крыше, Нуар раздраженно стиснул зубы: расстояние вновь увеличилось. Резко развернувшись на пятках, Кот снова бросился в путь.  
  
      Ничего. Один раз почти догнал, сможет и снова.  
  
      С крыши на крышу, на фонарный столб, с него на билборд и снова на крышу.  
  
      Мотоцикл больше не двигался по трассе, отчего его скорость была заметно ниже. Еще чуть-чуть и Нуар вновь будет близок к победе.  
  
      Прыжок, еще один, осталось совсем чуть-чуть!..  
  
      Их снова разделял всего лишь один прыжок. Определенно, погоня сейчас закончится.  
  
      Не сводя глаз с объекта преследования, Кот сгруппировался для победного прыжка. Прежде, чем его ноги оторвались от края очередной крыши, словно в замедленной съемке герой видел, как водитель мотоцикла махнул рукой, после чего вновь увеличил скорость, игнорируя красный сигнал светофора.  
  
      А в следующую секунду обзор Нуара заслонила возникшая перед лицом героя Парижа стая белокрылых бабочек. Похожих на тех, что после очищения покидали йо-йо прекрасной Ледибаг.  
  
      Когда Коту удалось отмахнуться от насекомых, мотоцикл уже скрылся из вида.  
  
      Погоня окончилась не в пользу героя Парижа.


	8. Затишье и намерения

      Пакет оказался пустым.  
  
      Точнее, он был набит старыми газетами для придания объема, но не суть. Ничего, способного хоть как-то повлиять на расстановку сил в Триаде в нем не было. Зато убийство Вана Бао и перестрелка на старой текстильной фабрике должный эффект произвели: змеиное гнездо пришло в движение.  
  
      Нетрудно было догадаться, что настоящий пакет перехватили еще до того, как началась перестрелка, так как Ван Бао был убит тем же человеком, что и передал ему сверток. Вот только кто стоял за всем этим, учитывая то, что предатели были с обеих сторон?  
  
      Маринетт подробно описала мадам Чжоу произошедшее, упустив лишь тот факт, что ей помогал не обычный человек, а новый Бражник. Скрывать присутствие на месте событий Кота Нуара девушка не могла: погоня героя за мотоциклом уже успела облететь Интернет благодаря камерам десятков видеорегистраторов. Повезло, что мадам Юй предоставила для этой операции мотоцикл (который в данный момент покоился где-то на дне Сены), иначе девушка не представляла, что было бы, поймай ее бывший напарник.  
  
      Вопреки ожиданиям Маринетт, мадам Чжоу не потребовала от нее разыскать ни настоящий пакет, ни ответственного за перестрелку на фабрике. Напротив, пожилая китаянка сообщила девушке, что ее долг полностью выплачен, и она теперь могла жить спокойно, не боясь, что кто-нибудь выдаст любую из ее личностей. Вот только в глазах мадам Чжоу можно было прочесть искреннее беспокойство, да и Натаниэль подтвердил, что его бабочка уловила сильное чувство тревоги.  
  
      Пусть мадам Чжоу и сказала, что помощь Ледибаг ей больше не требовалась, Маринетт знала, что ее спасительница не будет молча стоять в стороне. К тому же городу угрожала опасность в лице борющихся за власть мафиози. Поэтому бросить все на самотек бывшая героиня не могла, хотя и не представляла, что же ей делать.  
  
      Однако кое-какие мысли по этому поводу у нее были.  
  
      — Мадам Чжоу считает, что за всем стоит либо Лю Чжин, либо новый кандидат на пост главы группировки, поэтому подождем, пока он себя не покажет, — она поделилась планами с Натаниэлем, который вновь находился у нее в гостях. — Но для начала вернусь на работу.  
  
      — Я сообщу, когда смогу что-нибудь узнать, — вздохнул Куртцберг, посмотрев на сидевшую на согнутом указательном пальце белую бабочку. — Мы с Нууру чуть ли не нон-стоп сканируем город, но пока глухо.  
  
      — Полагаю, это затишье перед бурей, — Маринетт облокотилась на подоконник. Ее апартаменты не могли похвастаться хорошим видом из окна и позволяли «любоваться» лишь на серую стену рядом стоявшей высотки. Но даже этот «пейзаж» позволял настроиться на размышления. — И хорошо бы эта буря не вышла за пределы чайна-тауна.  
  
      — Если в городе начнется глобальный передел сфер влияния, то могут подключиться и другие, — высказал свою мысль Натаниэль, невольно опустив взгляд на бедра девушки, стоявшей к нему спиной. — Если честно, до недавнего времени я и не представлял, сколько во Франции иностранных преступных группировок: итальянцы, русские, американцы, арабы… Такое впечатление, что в криминальном Париже нет места французам!  
  
      — Претендуешь на пост короля французской мафии? — усмехнулась Маринетт, совершенно не догадываясь о том, каким взглядом в данный момент ее изучали.  
  
      — Нет уж, увольте, — улыбнулся в ответ Нат, хотя хозяйка комнаты этого и не видела. — Мне хватает подпорченной Габриелем Агрестом репутации Бражника. Боюсь, я уже вне закона, учитывая, что твой Котик наверняка решил, что за перестрелку ответственен я с моими мотыльками.  
  
      — К слову о Нуаре, — девушка повернулась лицом к гостю, отчего тот, слегка покраснев, резко поднял голову вверх. — Ты не заглядывал в его сердце? Что он чувствует по поводу всей этой ситуации?  
  
      Натаниэль отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
      — Магия квами защищает героев от моих бабочек, — ответил Нат. Она ведь не видела, куда он смотрел?  
  
      — Но ты же нашел меня с помощью своих мотыльков, — заметила Маринетт. Похоже, не видела.  
  
      — Тогда он искал тебя без маски, а не Ледибаг, — присоединился к разговору Нууру, в то время как его хозяин испускал облегченный выдох. — Если бы ты была в костюме, то он не смог бы тебя найти. А если бы я не сказал ему, что ты Ледибаг, то при всем желании Натаниэль не смог бы прочесть это в твоем сердце.  
  
      Маринетт кивнула в знак того, что поняла объяснения. Она прежде несколько раз задумывалась о том, почему Габриель Агрест насылал злодеев на город, вместо того, чтобы искать героев при помощи всевидящих бабочек, но не решалась об этом спросить. Теперь же ей стало ясно: предыдущий Бражник просто не смог бы так сделать.  
  
      — Я понимаю, что за последние три года спрашивал это уже много раз, — прервал ее размышления Нат, — но, может быть, ты все же вернешься?  
  
      — Мой ответ не изменится, — Маринетт была все так же категорична. Она скрестила руки на груди и закусила нижнюю губу, пытаясь всем своим видом продемонстрировать непреклонность.  
  
      — Даже как Ледибаг? Боюсь, что городу вскоре может вновь потребоваться героиня.  
  
      — Вообще-то мафия — это дело полиции, — отметила Маринетт. — К тому же в городе и без меня героев хватает: ты да Нуар. Не будете же вы перекладывать свою работу на мои хрупкие плечи?  
  
      Тикки покачала головой, а Нууру тихонько хихикнул, глядя на то, как исказилось лицо Натаниэля. В паре с Котом Нуаром Куртцберг работать не хотел, но и возразить ему было нечем.  
  
      — В стороне я, конечно, не останусь, — продолжила Маринетт. — Но буду действовать как Эмма Ли. И это не обсуждается.  
  
      

***

  
  
      С крыши пятидесятисемиэтажного небоскреба, именуемого Башней Монпарнас, открывался отличный вид на Париж. Однажды Кот Нуар захотел проверить, на какую длину он способен выдвигать свой шест. Учитывая то, что с земли ему удалось подняться до крыши Башни, двести десять метров не являлись пределом геройского оружия.  
  
      А ведь семь лет назад он мечтал о романтическом свидании с Ледибаг, в завершении которого с этой крыши они бы любовались панорамой ночного Парижа. Каким же наивным болваном Адриан был в то время. Ослепленный яркой маской он не замечал любовь всей своей жизни, сидевшую за партой позади него. Стоило только обернуться и протянуть руку — и он мог бы крепко сжать ее ладонь, чтобы никогда не отпускать.  
  
      А сейчас? Агрест ведь даже не знал, в порядке ли она. Да, Плагг сказал, что серьги Ледибаг не меняли владельца и не возвращались к Хранителю, а значит, Маринетт не умерла. Но ведь ее тело пронзили семь пуль, а затем она упала в Сену! Выжить после такого — уже чудо, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вернуться к нормальной жизни. Черт возьми, ведь тот факт, что она была жива, не исключал того, что его Леди могла находиться между жизнью и смертью, прикованной к больничной койке в состоянии овоща!  
  
      И думать об этом было невыносимо.  
  
      В груди закололо, Нуару показалось, что воздуха не хватает. Кот понимал, что ему следовало как можно скорее принять успокоительное, но чтобы достать заветную баночку из кармана, нужно было снять трансформацию. Да, на крыше Башни Монпарнас его никто не мог увидеть, но избавиться от геройского костюма Адриан не мог: в данный момент это было превыше его, так как во время подобных приступов без маски он чувствовал себя уязвимым.  
  
      Ведь в тот страшный день его Леди была без трансформации.  
  
      Нуар обхватил руками колени, его тело сотрясала мелкая дрожь. Зубы стучали, словно он искупался в ледяной воде, несмотря на то, что геройский костюм отлично защищал от холода.  
  
      — Он-на жив-ва, — заикаясь из-за учащенного дыхания, повторял Нуар. — Мар-ринетт жив-ва. Я н-найду ее. М-мою Л-лед-ди…  
  
      Увы, успокоиться это не помогало. Перед глазами снова всплывала сцена покушения на ее жизнь. Воображение дорисовывало самые ужасные последствия. А если с тех пор она ни разу не открывала глаза? А если он больше никогда не увидит ее улыбки? А вдруг Маринетт до сих пор находилась между жизнью и смертью и могла умереть в любой момент? Прямо сейчас, в эту самую минуту, секунду!  
  
      — Отмена трансформации! — выпалил Кот, вцепившись руками в волосы.  
  
      Вылетевший из кольца квами сразу понял, что к чему, поэтому поспешил ответить до того, как вопрос был озвучен.  
  
      — Жива! — сообщил Плагг. Он уже не мог сосчитать, сколько раз повторялось подобное. — Ее серьги не меняли владельца.  
  
      Дыхание постепенно начало приходить в норму, но сердце все так же тревожно билось в груди.  
  
      Жива… Но почему тогда она не вернулась после смерти его отца? Маринетт ведь определенно знала, кто послал за ней убийц. Если она боялась повторной мести со стороны злейшего врага, то теперь ей уже ничто не угрожало! Адриан ведь так ждал, что она «воскреснет» на похоронах. Он бы поступил именно так. Или хотя бы пришел посмотреть на бездыханное тело своего несостоявшегося убийцы. Почему же, черт возьми, Агрест до сих пор вновь не увидел ее улыбки?!  
  
      — Парень, прекрати, — обеспокоенно попросил квами-котенок, положив крохотную лапку ему на плечо. — Сейчас же опять приступ начнется. Найдем мы твою Леди когда-нибудь, и что ты ей скажешь? «Я тут нюни распускал, вместо того, чтобы защищать город в твое отсутствие»?  
  
      — Не смешно, Плагг, — буркнул Адриан. Слова маленького друга произвели должный эффект: сердцебиение постепенно возвращалось в норму. Кот не должен был подвести Ледибаг, а значит, не имел права поддаваться слабостям.  
  
      — А я и не смеюсь, — сыроед скрестил лапки на груди. — Я пытаюсь тебе напомнить, что ты еще не разобрался с китайскими мафиози и не накормил меня камамбером.  
  
      — Прости, я не взял с собой сыр, — прошептал Агрест, виновато опустив голову.  
  
      Еще семь лет назад Адриан бы ляпнул что-нибудь по поводу прожорливости черного квами, но в последнее время, видя состояние своего подопечного, Плагг не так часто требовал свое любимое лакомство. Парень уже давно не ворчал о том, насколько ужасен запах сыра, а без этого даже камамбер терял свой вкус.  
  
      — Так что ты будешь делать с китайцами? — не то, чтобы Плагга волновала проблема борьбы с преступностью, его долгом было лишь превращать подопечного в Нуара, но этим вопросом он хотя бы мог отвлечь Адриана от ненужных мыслей.  
  
      — Надо найти ту тень и мотоциклиста, — ответил тот. — Пакет у них, а на чьей они стороне — так и неизвестно. Полиция сейчас пытается выяснить, кто стоял за убийством Вана Бао и того татуированного… Неплохо было бы узнать, связаны ли эти люди с тенью.  
  
      — Эта тень, я смотрю, не выходит у тебя из головы, — заметил квами.  
  
      — Не знаю, почему, но мне кажется, я обязан ее найти.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Повтори, что ты сейчас сказала?! — Хлоя Буржуа не могла поверить своим ушам. С момента похорон Габриеля Агреста прошло уже три недели, а Сабрина Ренкомпри только сейчас удосужились сообщить очень важную информацию. От досады девушка готова была вцепиться в собственные волосы, но ее останавливала недавно сделанная укладка.  
  
      — Да говорю же, мне показалось, — Сабрина совершенно не понимала, с чего ее подруга так разволновалась. — Мало ли в мире похожих людей?  
  
      — Ты должна была сразу мне об этом сказать, — стиснув зубы от злости, прорычала Хлоя. — Неужели это так трудно?  
  
      — А что такого произошло-то? — возмутилась мадемуазель Ренкомпри. Буржуа в последнее время не так часто обвиняла окружающих во всех смертных грехах, как это делала в коллеже, но от этого переносить обвинения было только сложнее. Каждым словом и своей интонацией эта блондинка умела вводить в сердце собеседника дозу концентрированного яда. Ей-богу, из-за таких беспочвенных, как ей казалось, обвинений, Сабрина могла бы вновь превратиться в Невидимку, не исчезни Бражник семь лет назад!  
  
      — Что такого?! — вспылила дочь мэра Парижа. Она подошла к подруге и несколько раз тыкнула указательным пальцем в грудь той. — Что такого? Ты, черт возьми, видела Маринетт Дюпен-Чен и спрашиваешь «что такого»?  
  
      — Я видела девушку  _по-хо-жу-ю_ , — обиженная Сабрина произнесла это слово по слогам, — на Маринетт Дюпен-Чен. Она, если ты помнишь, умерла еще семь лет назад.  
  
      — Не умерла, — выдохнула Буржуа, плюхаясь на мягкое кресло. Запал гнева иссяк, и она, закрыв лицо ладонью, добавила: — Мы с Адрианом ее уже который год ищем.  
  
      Услышать подобное Сабрина никак не ожидала. От неожиданности она открыла рот, но вымолвить ни слова не смогла. Боже, у нее даже в мыслях царил теперь настоящий хаос! Как Маринетт могла быть жива, если участвовавший в расследовании месье Ренкомпри сказал, что после такого не выживают? Вот только по интонации и поведению Хлои не было похоже, что та врала.  
  
      Но если Буржуа и Агрест знали о том, что Маринетт удалось выжить, то почему не сообщили об этом в полицию? Почему Хлоя никогда не рассказывала об этом Сабрине, своей лучшей подруге? Она хотела задать так много вопросов, что не могла решить, какой из них озвучить первым, отчего так и стояла, уставившись на Буржуа с выражением полного недоумения.  
  
      — Я не могу тебе всего рассказать, — воцарившуюся тишину нарушил голос Хлои. Она так и сидела в кресле с закрытыми глазами, однако прекрасно представляла, как в данный момент выглядело лицо ее подруги. — Но то, что Маринетт жива — это факт, хотя доказать его я тоже не могу.  
  
      Сабрина кивнула (скорее сама себе, нежели не видевшей ее подруге) и медленно опустилась в соседнее кресло. Все это было так странно: Маринетт оказалась живой, Хлоя искренне за нее волновалась и…  
  
      — Но если Маринетт семь лет не давала о себе знать, — Ренкомпри озвучила посетившую ее мысль, — то почему пришла на похороны месье Агреста?  
  
      — Неужели забыла, как она сохла по Адриану? — Буржуа надеялась, что эта неубедительная отговорка сработает. Ведь даже лучшей… единственной подруге она не могла раскрыть секреты Адриана Агреста.  
  
      — Там ведь были камеры наблюдения! — спохватилась Сабрина. — Можно посмотреть записи, а потом найти ее…  
  
      — Вот только записей никаких нет, — перебила подругу Хлоя с такой обреченной интонацией, что Ренкомпри предпочла некоторое время помолчать.  
  
      Блондинка тяжело вздохнула. Когда вечером после похорон она и Натали Санкер взялись просматривать записи камер видеонаблюдения, то обнаружили, что на протяжении всего времени перед объективами всех, черт возьми, тридцати восьми камер порхали белые мотыльки, полностью закрывая обзор. Тогда женщины решили, что причиной тому была личность усопшего. Сейчас же Хлоя была не так уверена в этом. Могло ли присутствие бабочек быть связано с тем, что Ледибаг все же пришла на похороны?  
  
      Хлоя обязана во всем этом разобраться. Но сначала…  
  
      — Не говори Адриану о том, что видела Маринетт, — приказным тоном произнесла она. На Кота Нуара и так навалилось слишком много проблем. Хлоя не знала, как Агрест мог перенести новость о том, что он упустил свою возлюбленную, когда она была так близко.  
  
      Она сама найдет Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, недаром же ее отец мэр Парижа!


	9. «Сливовая ветвь»

      Хлоя чувствовала, что ей необходимо было где-то проветриться. Серьезно, когда она решила найти Маринетт сама, не сказав Адриану о том, что ее видели, то не представляла, насколько это будет трудно! Камеры наблюдения помочь не могли, а единственная свидетельница Сабрина даже не помнила, во что Маринетт была одета! Ибо описания «Брюнетка в траурном наряде» явно не было достаточно для поиска человека, присутствовавшего на похоронах.  
  
      Сейчас неплохо было бы оторваться в каком-нибудь клубе, влить в себя пару бокалов чего-нибудь горячительного да забыть хотя бы на вечер о проблемах и головной боли. Вот только подобное поведение дочери мэра Парижа могло не лучшим образом сказаться на репутации Андре Буржуа перед грядущими выборами. Несколько лет назад скандальная слава Хлои чуть было не стоила ее отцу высокого кресла, после чего ей пришлось в срочном порядке пересматривать свое поведение. Черт возьми, как же тяжело было избавляться от привычки реализовывать все «хотелки», прикрываясь отцовским именем!  
  
      Но ничего, сейчас она выросла и не только научилась изображать примерное поведение, но и нашла способ выпускать пар. Способ, конечно, был рискованным, зато чувствовался некий азарт.  
  
      Посмотрев в окно вслед ушедшей Сабрине, Хлоя заперлась в своей комнате и подошла к шкафу. Даже Ренкомпри не знала о том, что за стенкой было еще одно — тайное — отделение. Буржуа сама от себя не ожидала подобного, когда однажды ей пришло в голову заказать в Интернет-магазине «простолюдинскую» одежду. Однако эта дешевка и безвкусица (хотя в той желтой кофточке была какая-то своеобразная прелесть) служила отличной маскировкой. А черный парик и зеркальные солнечные очки отлично дополняли образ. Узнать в этой оторве, надевшей черную косуху поверх кружевного сарафанчика, ныне примерную дочь главы города было почти нереально, а другого и не требовалось.  
  
      Еще раз посмотрев на себя в зеркало, девушка кивнула своему отражению и осторожно выглянула за дверь. Самой сложной частью подобных вылазок для нее всегда был незаметный побег, ведь если кто-нибудь из прислуги ее обнаружит — жди беды.  
  
      Коридор был пуст, и Буржуа, взволнованно озираясь по сторонам, посеменила к лифту. Главное покинуть собственный этаж, а там уже можно сойти за очередную постоялицу семейного отеля.  
  
      Как назло, перед дверями лифта Хлоя с ужасом осознала, что звук, оповещавший о прибытии кабинки, неспроста раздался прежде, чем она успела нажать на кнопку вызова. Не теряя ни секунды, она помчалась к лестнице, надеясь, что успеет сбежать до того, как попадется на глаза приехавшему.  
  
      Слава бьюти-трендам, ей это удалось, и восстановив сбившееся от непривычного бега по ступенькам дыхание, Хлоя гордо продолжила свой путь, совершенно не догадываясь о том, что подобные выходки давно уже не были секретом ни для ее отца, ни для работников отеля.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Если самой сложной частью Хлоя считала незаметный побег, то самой неприятной — поездку на метро. Ей-богу, еще пару лет назад она даже представить не могла, что в Париже живет так много людей! Но зато сейчас мадемуазель Буржуа научилась относительно спокойно переносить давку и отучилась кричать на весь вагон о том, что кому-то следовало сменить дешевую парфюмерию на нечто с менее тошнотворным запахом.  
  
      Героически выдержав тяжелую поездку, она вышла из подземки в незнакомом районе. Хлоя имела привычку каждый раз посещать новое место, отчего давно уже обошла все клубы в центре города, и теперь настала очередь мелких заведений на окраинах. Как ни странно, последние привлекали гораздо больше, и сейчас ее целью был клуб-ресторан под названием «Сливовая ветвь».  
  
      

***

  
  
      Ничем не примечательное снаружи двухэтажное здание внутри оказалось весьма необычным. Интерьер был оформлен в китайском стиле, однако любой критик сразу же обругал бы дизайнера за то, что из-за моргающей светомузыки разобрать, что на той стене, к примеру, были нарисованы журавли, а на соседней — хризантемы, было достаточно тяжело. Критику-то невдомек, что опьяненный выпивкой и громкой музыкой мозг будет рисовать собственные картины окружающего, превращая хризантемы в тигров, а журавлей в дракона. Хотя в отеле Буржуа отделка одного номера стоила дороже, чем всего этого клуба, «Сливовая ветвь» приглянулась Хлое своей экзотичностью. Даже музыка здесь была не такая, как везде: вместо современных клубных хитов играло что-то забытое вперемешку с чем-то восточным.  
  
      Первый этаж «Сливовой ветви» был разделен на три сектора (не считая служебных помещений): у входа располагалась длинная барная стойка (девушка улыбнулась, заметив, насколько протертыми были кожаные сиденья барных стульев); пройдя несколько шагов вперед, можно было оказаться на просторном танцполе, который заканчивался там, где начинались столики ресторанной части заведения.  
  
      Обойдя танцплощадку и протиснувшись между близко стоящими столиками, девушка подошла к узкой лестнице, ведущей на второй ярус. Как ей объяснила одна девица, с которой Хлоя познакомилась в предыдущем клубе, второй этаж «Сливовой ветви» являлся чем-то вроде вип-зоны, попасть в которую можно было лишь одним способом: показав охраннику, дежурившему наверху, крупную купюру. Но зато, если верить сказанному, обслужат здесь по высшему разряду. Что ж, мадемуазель Буржуа не терпелось проверить правдивость этих слов.  
  
      Первый пункт не врал: Хлою пропустили и даже проводили до окруженного диванчиками столика, отгороженного от других узорчатой ширмой. С ее места почти полностью просматривались ресторанная зона и танцплощадка первого этажа, так как второй ярус занимал лишь часть площади и находился над кухней и служебными помещениями. Что ж, так даже лучше: Буржуа могла продолжить любимую игру «Сравни заведения».  
  
      В некоторых клубах в центре города за проход в вип-зону приходилось платить, здесь же ее пропустили бесплатно, лишь убедившись в платежеспособности. Интересный подход, хотя и не приносящий прибыли напрямую. Когда-нибудь Хлоя откроет свое собственное заведение и возьмет этот способ на вооружение. Ей хотелось стать хозяйкой атмосферного места, доступного широким слоям населения, а деньги…  
  
      А деньги пусть приносит отцовский отель.  
  
      — Желаете что-нибудь заказать? — перекрикивая громкую музыку, спросила подошедшая официантка азиатского происхождения.  
  
      — Лучшее блюдо из всех, что у вас есть, — Буржуа даже не стала повышать голос: еще одна из ее забав. Как будут переспрашивать на этот раз? Попросят ткнуть пальцем в меню или записать свой заказ на бумажке?  
  
      — У нас все блюда хороши, мадемуазель, — улыбнулась азиатка. — Могу порекомендовать вам утку со сливами. Уверяю, столь дивный сливовый соус вы не найдете во всем Париже!  
  
      Хлое с трудом удалось сохранить маску самообладания, ведь в таком шуме понять, что она сказала, могли не иначе как по губам. И какой идиот назвал это место захудалым клубом? Да, с дешевой обстановкой и потрепанной мебелью трудно претендовать на звание лучшего увеселительного заведения города, но вот атмосфера здесь была необычная.  
  
      Равно как и персонал.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Эмили!.. — готовая разрыдаться девушка ворвалась в служебную раздевалку и бросилась на шею брюнетке, едва успевшей застегнуть рубашку униформы. — Где ты пропадала целую неделю?  
  
      — Во-первых, — Маринетт стоило огромных усилий отстранить от себя свою коллегу Мэй, которая слишком бурно проявляла свои эмоции, — не Эмили, а Эмма…  
  
      — Эмили тебе больше идет, — перебила Мэй, шмыгнув носом.   
  
      — Во-вторых, я приболела, — продолжила Маринетт, надевая фартук. Черт возьми, почему она постоянно слышит, что ей не подходит ее любимое имя? — А теперь говори, что стряслось у тебя?  
  
      В «Сливовой ветви» в разные смены работало два десятка официанток, но только с Мэй ей удалось найти общий язык. Она была младше Маринетт на пять лет и совмещала подработку в клубе с работой в местном супермаркете и учебой в университете, которую ей приходилось оплачивать самостоятельно. Мэй была излишне эмоциональной и впечатлительной, постоянно жаловалась на то, что не могла признаться в любви мальчику, который ей нравился, часто спотыкалась, опрокидывая поднос на посетителей и не раз попадала в неловкие ситуации. Для Маринетт эта девчушка была словно напоминанием о ее прошлой жизни, а для Мэй Эмма Ли была словно старшая сестра, которая и поймет, и поддержит советом.  
  
      — Месье за пятым столиком меня ущипнул! — жалобно проскулила Мэй, нервно потеребив подол юбки.  
  
      Маринетт прикусила губу. Если бы она сегодня не опоздала, то обслуживать пятый столик пришлось бы ей. Этот столик давно уже облюбовали трое сорокалетних мужиков, работавших где-то неподалеку и просаживавших всю зарплату в «Сливовой ветви» вместо того, чтобы нести деньги в дом. Величайшей забавой они считали приставание к официанткам. Когда пять лет назад двадцатилетняя Маринетт только начинала работать, ее очень пугали подобные люди, отчего она прекрасно понимала, что чувствовала в данный момент Мэй. Что ж, пришло время ей повторить слова поддержки, которые Маринетт услышала в свое время от Тикки.  
  
      — Таких людей можно только пожалеть, — погладив младшую коллегу по голове, произнесла она. — Они настолько обделены женским вниманием, что пытаются привлечь тебя такими примитивными вещами. Просто игнорируй их и продолжай свою работу. Ты же выше их?  
  
      Мэй неуверенно кивнула, а Маринетт, улыбнувшись, продолжила:  
  
      — Но это не значит, что Эмма Ли спустит им подобное с рук.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Сливовый соус оказался действительно отменным, а утка настолько восхитительной, что Хлоя начала задумываться о том, как бы переманить местного повара в отцовский отель.  
  
      Наблюдение за клубом продолжалось, и Буржуа сделала еще несколько выводов. В частности, отметила то, что к клиентам наверху допускались только лучшие официантки. Работницы не только умели читать по губам, но и могли выдержать любые капризы. Уж кто-кто, а Хлоя обладала врожденным талантом придираться к любой мелочи, но даже ее замечания по всем существенным, несущественным и несуществующим недостаткам были выслушаны с терпеливой улыбкой.  
  
      В то же время официантки, обслуживавшие клиентов внизу, эмоциональной стойкостью не обладали. Со своего места Хлоя прекрасно видела, как какой-то мужик почти залез молоденькой разносчице под юбку, после чего та чуть ли не со слезами на глазах скрылась в служебных помещениях. С одной стороны ей даже было немного жаль эту девушку, но с другой… Та сама выбирала свою работу.  
  
      Буржуа перевела взгляд на танцпол. Моргающая в такт игравшей песне светомузыка заставляла глаза покадрово воспринимать происходившее. Вот у танцевавшей девушки согнута рука, спустя секунду — рука уже выпрямлена, а спустя еще одну — девушка слегка присела, проведя ладонью по собственной ягодице. И подобное зрелище, в котором было задействовано достаточно много людей, вводило Хлою чуть ли не в медитативное состояние. Она могла бы часами наслаждаться подобным видом!  
  
      Могла бы, если бы шум музыки внезапно не заглушил чей-то визг.  
  
      Хлоя сначала даже подумала, что это очередной пьяный посетитель решил таким образом выплеснуть свои эмоции, но повернув голову на источник звука, поняла, что это не так.  
  
      Осознав, что просмотрела начало драки, Буржуа поморщила нос.  
  
      Один из компашки ранее пристававших к официантке мужчин лежал на полу, держась руками за челюсть.  
  
      Второй замахнулся, пытаясь ударить невысокую брюнетку в униформе «Сливовой ветви», которая, ловко извернувшись, заехала ему коленом в живот.  
  
      Третий попытался схватить девушку за руку, но та перехватила его запястье и заломила уже его руку ему за спину.  
  
      Подоспевшие на подмогу охранники вывели буйных (точнее, избитых официанткой) клиентов из зала, а брюнетка, решив размять шею, подняла голову вверх.  
  
      Словно в замедленной съемке Хлоя видела, как луч света упал на лицо этой девушки.  
  
      — Дюпен-Чен…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> То, что Мэй называет Эмму Ли "Эмили" - всего лишь совпадение с именем мамы Адриана, потому что фанфик писался задолго до того, как ее имя стало известно в каноне.


	10. Незваная гостья

      Буржуа едва смогла удержать себя в руках, чтобы не сорваться с места, не вцепиться в руку бывшей одноклассницы и силой не потащить ее к Адриану. Они семь чертовых лет искали ее где только можно и нельзя, а Маринетт спокойно работала официанткой? Она хотя бы раз задумалась о том, что нужно вернуться домой?  
  
      А вдруг Хлоя обозналась? Все-таки она пришла сюда, дабы освободиться от мыслей о Маринетт, которые из-за страданий Агреста не хотели покидать ее голову, а от общей атмосферы клуба и выпитого алкоголя почудиться могло всякое.  
  
      Нет, это определенно была не галлюцинация. Глюк бы не смог так ловко обезвредить троих мужиков. Раньше Хлоя думала, что и Маринетт не могла, а вот Ледибаг — запросто. Ну, а сейчас она знала, кто в свое время скрывался под маской героини Парижа, поэтому сомнений у нее не было: Буржуа определенно видела Дюпен-Чен.  
  
      Вот только Маринетт семь лет удавалось скрываться от всего мира, и Хлоя боялась случайно спугнуть пропавшую девушку. Если по вине Буржуа она опять исчезнет, Адриан этого никогда не простит.  
  
      Одним глотком осушив недопитый бокал шампанского, Хлоя попыталась вернуть самообладание.  
  
      Вдох-выдох.  
  
      Сейчас принесут счет, Буржуа его оплатит и тихонько уйдет, не привлекая к себе внимания. Как же хорошо, что она додумалась надевать черный парик для походов в подобные заведения: так больше шансов, что Маринетт ее не узнает, если только девушки не столкнутся нос к носу и Хлоя, вспомнив школьные времена, не выскажет ехидное замечание.  
  
      Она дала себе звонкую пощечину, сопровождаемую мысленным приказом собраться.  
  
      Может быть, ей стоило прямо сейчас позвонить Адриану? Он бы быстро примчался сюда, наплевав на все свои дела.  
  
      Нет, сначала нужно разобраться самой. Узнать причину, по которой Маринетт не желала возвращаться домой, а также что с ней произошло за все это время. Вдруг у нее амнезия, любящий муж и дети, и необдуманное вмешательство в ее жизнь все испортит?  
  
      Или Агрест прав, и Хлое действительно нужно завязывать с сериалами.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Благодаря связям и кошельку отца навести справки оказалось нетрудно. Уже на следующее утро Хлоя знала, что как минимум пять последних лет Маринетт жила под именем Эмма Ли, работала в «Сливовой ветви» и снимала крохотную квартирку неподалеку от клуба. Но самым интересным было другое: разговорчивая девчушка, которую хозяин клуба назвал близкой подругой Эммы, и в которой Хлоя признала ту самую почти расплакавшуюся официантку, поведала, что «Эмили» периодически зависала с одним парнем. Девица даже тайно сделанную фотографию этого парня продемонстрировала, после чего Буржуа готова была взвыть, так как сразу же признала в нем Натаниэля Куртцберга.  
  
      Что Хлое хотелось больше: собственными руками придушить рыжеволосого придурка, скрывавшего тот факт, что Маринетт жива, или же побиться головой о стену (теперь-то блондинка догадывалась, кем была спутница Ната, о которой Буржуа с ним разговаривала), она не знала. Но так как при попытке убийства Куртцберга Хлоя могла повредить маникюр, а при избиении стены собственной головой — испортить прическу, она решила, что этот выбор можно оставить и на потом.  
  
      Сейчас же, трясясь то ли от злости, то ли от нетерпения, а может от предвкушения встречи с заклятой подругой, фанаткой которой являлась семь лет назад, Хлоя стояла перед дверью квартирки Маринетт, боясь постучаться.  
  
      Хотя по клубам Буржуа ходила в маскировке, сейчас она находилась в своем обычном облике. И все бы ничего, если бы лицо дочери мэра, к тому же снявшейся в парочке сериалов и нескольких рекламных роликах, не знал весь Париж.  
  
      Погруженная в мысли о том, что скажет, переступив порог комнатенки пропавшей одноклассницы, Хлоя не замечала, что своим присутствием уже успела всколыхнуть спокойную жизнь на этаже. Почти изо всех квартир повыскакивали жившие здесь девушки и с нескрываемым интересом наблюдали за происходящим. Еще бы: ярчайшая представительница городской элиты пришла в их богом забытый район и в нерешительности застыла перед дверью тихони Эммы!  
  
      Глубоко вздохнув, Буржуа все же решилась постучать. На удивление, в этом здании была прекрасная звукоизоляция: девушка тщетно пыталась прислушаться, произвел ли ее стук какой-либо эффект. Хлоя занесла руку для повторного стука, но дверь открылась раньше, чем костяшки пальцев ее коснулись.  
  
      — Какого черта ты без звонка, Нат? — пробормотала Маринетт, не разлепившая еще глаз ото сна.  
  
      — А я и не Нат, — усмехнулась Хлоя.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Сонливость исчезла, словно ее сильнейшим ураганом вместе с каким-нибудь домиком унесло в далекую Страну Оз. Из-за оцепенения, охватившего все тело, Маринетт не успела захлопнуть дверь перед лицом незваной гостьи, а та, не теряя ни секунды, зашла внутрь.  
  
      — Давно не виделись, Дюпен-Чен, — в привычной надменной манере поздоровалась Хлоя, однако, если бы Маринетт не была так шокирована ее появлением, то могла бы заметить, что голос у мадемуазель Буржуа слегка дрожал.  
  
      — Я не понимаю, о чем вы, — Маринетт пришлось приложить огромные усилия, чтобы произнести эту фразу как можно увереннее. Что, черт возьми, здесь забыла Хлоя Буржуа? Учитывая, что она не выглядела удивленной, было понятно, что Хлоя знала, в  _чью_  дверь стучалась. Как, где и когда Маринетт ошиблась, что ее смогли найти? Может, все-таки оставался шанс, что бывшая одноклассница поверит, будто обозналась?  
  
      — Знаешь, я бы могла поверить, что ты страдаешь амнезией, — скрестив руки на груди, Хлоя оперлась спиной о стену, — если бы Сабрина не видела тебя на похоронах Габриеля Агреста. И если бы я не заметила это, — она кивнула головой в сторону фото-мишени.  
  
      Увы. Отнекиваться было бесполезно.  
  
      Осознавая, что ложь не прошла, Маринетт опустила голову. О том, что она жива, знали как минимум Хлоя и Сабрина. Быть может, больше они не успели никому об этом сообщить, и ей удастся уговорить Хлою оставить все как есть? Недаром же она явилась лично? Но только что ей могло потребоваться от той, кого семь лет считали умершей? Маринетт ведь сейчас и шантажировать бесполезно, разве что поиздеваться можно было над тем, в каких условиях она жила. Но стала бы Хлоя ехать через весь город ради такого?  
  
      Вцепившись руками в подол футболки, чтобы унять дрожь, Маринетт неуверенно прошептала:  
  
      — З-зачем ты пришла?  
  
      — Не думаешь, что пора бы воскреснуть? — Хлоя окинула взглядом крохотную комнатенку. Неужто, все это время Маринетт жила в таких ужасных условиях? Здесь развернуться негде было, не то чтобы присесть. У Хлои даже шкаф в несколько раз больше этой крохотной квартирки! Буржуа стиснула зубы. Пусть в школьные времена они с Маринетт не очень-то и ладили, но героиня, избавившая Париж от Бражника, не заслуживала подобного.  
  
      — Мне нельзя воскресать, — и вновь шепот. Если раньше Хлоя не могла подумать, что Маринетт — это Ледибаг, из-за ее неуклюжести, то сейчас контраст был еще больше. Дюпен-Чен походила на загнанную в угол мышь. Ее голова была опущена так низко, что челка скрывала лицо. Хрупкие плечи тряслись, а на левом предплечье виднелся белый продолговатый рубец, который остался от попавшей туда пули.   
  
      Вчера Маринетт была не такой. Куда, черт возьми, делась бойкая официантка, уложившая на лопатки троих мужиков? Неужели то, что к ней обратились по настоящему имени, настолько сильно пугало ее?  
  
      Но ведь бояться-то уже нечего!  
  
      — Габриель Агрест мертв, — Хлоя неуверенно переступила с ноги на ногу. Напускная надменность уступила место искреннему беспокойству, которое она все же неловко пыталась скрыть. — Он больше не сможет причинить тебе вреда.  
  
      Маринетт испуганно посмотрела на Хлою. Ее зрачки расширились и в них можно было прочесть вопрос: «Откуда она знает?»  
  
      Дочь мэра мысленно хлопнула себя по лбу. Она не хотела раскрывать, что знает о том, кто носил маску Ледибаг, ведь это могло повлечь за собой множество вопросов. А как ответить, откуда ей стала известна эта информация, не выдавая секретов Адриана, Хлоя не знала. Она считала, что Агрест и Маринетт сами должны разобраться со всеми своими личностями. Ее же долг — только вернуть бывшую одноклассницу.  
  
      — Предсмертная записка, — ответ нашелся сам собой. — Перед тем, как пустить себе пулю в рот, Габриель решил исповедаться.  
  
      Хлоя думала, что эти слова успокоят Маринетт. Ее враг сам признался в том, что натравил на нее бандитов, а значит, никаких проблем быть не должно. По крайней мере, это бы упростило повторное следствие и позволило бы ей избежать ответственности за проживание по поддельным документам!  
  
      Однако эффект от сказанного вышел прямо противоположным.  
  
      Маринетт закусила губу, обхватила себя руками и медленно осела на кровать. Поскуливая, она раскачивалась взад-вперед, словно это шатание могло ее успокоить.   
  
      Но что плохого в том, что Габриель признался в содеянном?  
  
      Буржуа, боясь испортить все еще больше, нервно сглотнула. Не так, совсем не так она собиралась вернуть ее Адриану.  
  
      — Как много он написал? — Маринетт посмотрела на Хлою одновременно с отчаянием и надеждой. Буржуа понимала, что от ее ответа зависело то, успокоится она или же вновь подвергнется панике.  
  
      — Не знаю, — соврала Хлоя, а после, увидев, как Маринетт вновь опускает голову, выпалила: — Почти совсем ничего!  
  
      Боже, почему она не пошла учиться на психолога? Хлоя совершенно не представляла, как себя вести с Маринетт. Вчера она показалась ей смелой, храброй, готовой противостоять любой несправедливости. Совсем как раньше, когда для нее не было разницы: новая акума или нападки самой Буржуа. По этой причине, заявившись к ней, Хлоя сначала даже пыталась делать вид, будто бы этих семи лет и не было. Кто же знал, что прошлое оставило  _настолько_  тяжелый отпечаток в душе бывшей героини Парижа? Кто знал, что своим появлением Хлоя растеребит старые раны?  
  
      Черт возьми, впервые мадемуазель Буржуа так сильно сожалела о необдуманности своих действий!  
  
      — Ад… Адриан знает? — этот вопрос был задан так тихо, что Хлое с трудом удалось его разобрать.  
  
      Несколько минут ей потребовалось, чтобы набраться смелости произнести столь же тихое «Да».  
  
      

***

  
  
      Всего одно это слово разрушило хрупкий мир Маринетт. Все эти чертовы семь лет, акума их побери, она влачила существование под именем Эммы Ли для того лишь, чтобы Адриан Агрест никогда не узнал о злодеяниях отца. И что теперь? Все зря? Ее жертва оказалась напрасной, так как Габриель Агрест не выдержал угрызений совести и прострелил себе голову? Неужели так трудно было забрать эту тайну с собой в могилу?!  
  
      Маринетт взвыла, вцепившись руками в собственные волосы.  
  
      А ведь если он решил исповедаться в предсмертной записке, то, получалось, что и застрелился он из-за тяжести своих грехов?  
  
      — Его смерть — это моя вина, — в отчаянии пропищала бывшая героиня.  
  
      Буржуа, чертыхнувшись, села на кровать рядом с Маринетт и обняла ее с такой нежностью, с какой когда-то давно ее обнимала мать.  
  
      — Что за чушь ты несешь? — вопросила Хлоя, заботливо гладя ее по спине. — Ты ни в чем не виновата.  
  
      Маринетт отрицательно помотала головой. Если бы она тогда не сняла перед Габриелем маску, ему некому было бы мстить. Он бы не натравил на нее убийц и не винил бы себя в ее смерти. Какая-то часть сознания понимала абсурдность этих мыслей, но под властью эмоций обычно логика дремлет.  
  
      — Я ус-стала, — Маринетт положила голову на плечо Хлое. Из ее глаз потекли сдерживаемые на протяжении нескольких лет слезы. — Поч-чему эт-то все происходит со мной?  
  
      — Тише, Маринетт, успокойся, — Буржуа ласково гладила ее по волосам. Интересно, за то, что она нашла Дюпен-Чен, Адриан простит то, что ей удалось довести Ледибаг до слез?  
  
      — Что я не так сдел-лала? — этот вопрос тревожил Маринетт с тех самых пор, как она очнулась после ранений, но впервые был озвучен. — Я ведь просто хотела спокойной жизни! За что? Почему я? Почему, черт возьми, я?!  
  
      О, Хлоя тоже хотела бы знать ответ. Маринетт, стойко переносившая все издевки дочери мэра, не раз спасала ее же от акум, ничего не требуя взамен. Под маской Ледибаг она бескорыстно защищала Париж, не жалуясь ни на что. Дюпен-Чен избавила город от злодея, а взамен получила семь пуль, билет с моста в Сену и шрамы на всю жизнь, как телесные, так и душевные. Кто тот садист, что наделил ее столь жестокой судьбой, подбросив серьги Удачи? Буржуа не пожалеет маникюр, но расцарапает ему все лицо за то, через что пришлось пройти ее бывшей однокласснице и кумиру.  
  
      — Почему нельзя оставить все, как есть? — голос Маринетт то повышался почти до писка, то понижался до хрипа. — Я ведь никого не трогала, никому не делала зла… Я даже внимания к себе старалась не привлекать! Неужели мечта прожить в тишине и покое и умереть своей смертью — настолько нереальна?  
  
      — Тебе еще рано думать о смерти! — Буржуа схватила лицо Маринетт в ладони и заставила ту посмотреть себе в глаза. — Слышишь, ты нам нужна живой.  
  
      — К-кому?  
  
      — Адр… Родителям! — Хлоя хотела было сказать «Адриану», но не знала, как она отреагирует на это имя. Все-таки в бедах Маринетт был виноват его отец. — Друзьям. Мне.  
  
      — Ты же меня всегда ненавидела… — с сомнением пробормотала Маринетт.  
  
      — Мы были заклятыми друзьями, это несколько другое, — возразила Буржуа. Ведь даже если бы она не узнала о том, что ее одноклассница была героиней Парижа, то обрадовалась бы ее возвращению. Пусть они и не ладили в то время, но на фальшивых похоронах Маринетт Хлоя чувствовала ужасную опустошенность. Перепалки с одноклассницей были неотъемлемой частью ее жизни, и в один день осознать, что Дюпен-Чен никогда больше не сможет ей возразить (так как вообще ничего больше не сможет), было невыносимо.  
  
      — Я не могу вернуться, — Маринетт помотала головой. — Я боюсь.  
  
      — Но чего? — Хлоя сама была готова разрыдаться. Наплевать на тушь: ее героиня, кумир ее детства не должна испытывать такое! Она достойна большего, лучшего!  
  
      — Все ведь считают, что я умерла, — бывшая героиня, напротив, начала успокаиваться: бурные рыдания утихли, остались лишь отдельные всхлипы.  
  
      — И все определенно обрадуются, что это неправда, — Хлоя надеялась, что ее слова прозвучат убедительно, ведь она искренне верила в это. Верила, так как сама была счастлива, узнав пять лет назад от Адриана, что Дюпен-Чен смогла выжить.  
  
      — Но получается, — Маринетт снова была готова перейти на шепот, — что я их обманывала.  
  
      — Они поймут. Я ведь поняла.  
  
      — Они не будут меня ненавидеть? — в мокрых от слез глазах вспыхнула еле заметная искра надежды.  
  
      — Разумеется, нет, — ответила Хлоя с дрожащей улыбкой. — Если уж  _Я_  тебе это говорю, то ты должна мне поверить.  
  
      На лице Маринетт на миг можно было увидеть желание довериться, но оно тут же исчезло, сменившись вернувшимся страхом.  
  
      — Нет, — она вновь затрясла головой. — Я не могу. Это превыше меня.  
  
      — Мне тебя не переубедить? — Буржуа убрала руки в карманы и задумчиво перевела взгляд на окно.  
  
      — Нет, — Маринетт вытерла с лица слезы. Был ли шанс, что блондинка оставит ее в покое? Может быть, то, что она выжила, все-таки останется тайной? — Хлоя, пожалуйста, пообещай, что никому не расскажешь о том, что знаешь обо мне.  
  
      — Ты ведь сама понимаешь, как это глупо? — вздохнула дочь мэра.  
  
      Маринетт кивнула. Она прекрасно все понимала: Тикки, Нууру и Нат постоянно твердили ей об этом. Но страх взглянуть в глаза тем, кого она заставила считать себя мертвой, был сильнее. Пусть Хлоя и говорила, что все в порядке, но могла ли она это гарантировать? Иррациональные страхи всегда сильнее обычных. Маринетт очень боялась прочесть упрек в глазах матери или отца. Уж лучше и дальше считаться мертвой.  
  
      — В таком случае, — хлопнув брюнетку по плечу, Буржуа встала, — я сдаюсь. Пусть он тобой занимается, — произнесла она, указав на окно.  
  
      Маринетт медленно, боясь увидеть того, о ком говорила Хлоя, повернулась к окну.  
  
      Впервые за семь лет она встретилась взглядом с изумрудно-зелеными глазами бывшего напарника.  
  
      На ее подоконнике сидел Кот Нуар.


	11. Зависть и сотрудничество

      Одна из бабочек среагировала на изменение эмоционального состояния Маринетт и тотчас полетела обратно к своему хозяину. Необычное насекомое, порожденное магией Камня Чудес, обладало способностью проходить сквозь предметы и развивать колоссальную скорость, поэтому весь путь на другой конец Парижа крылатая преодолела за считанные минуты.  
  
      Натаниэль Куртцберг в данный момент крепко спал, так как всю ночь провел в облике Бражника, пытаясь найти хоть какую-либо зацепку, способную пролить свет на то, кто был ответственен за перестрелку на фабрике. Увы, сеть чешуекрылых шпионов так и не смогла раздобыть стоящую информацию. Да, заглядывая в сердца людей, Натаниэль мог определить, что они чувствовали, лгали ли, говорили ли правду. Но в данной ситуации толку от этого было очень мало: в чем именно люди лгали — бабочки сообщить не могли, так как мысли читать не умели, а то, что каждый второй китаец, которого Бражник успел осмотреть, чувствовал злость — было видно и без магии квами.  
  
      Первым возвращение мотылька почувствовал Нууру. Малыш, разлепив глаза, неторопливо потянулся, а после перелетел на рыжую макушку хозяина и принялся легонько дергать его за волосы.  
  
      — Просыпайся, — пропищал квами, однако его действия не произвели никакой реакции. Тогда Нууру как можно громче произнес: — Прилетела бабочка от Маринетт.  
  
      В тот же миг Натаниэль резко сел в кровати и обеспокоенно посмотрел на сиреневого друга.  
  
      — Что случилось? — спросил он. — С ней все в порядке?  
  
      — Ты ведь знаешь, — виновато пролепетал квами, — без трансформации можно получить только часть информации от бабочек. Я могу сказать лишь то, что она сильно волнуется.  
  
      Натаниэль это прекрасно знал, поэтому не стал медлить с трансформацией. Стая белых бабочек, дремавших на многочисленных портретах Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, коими была украшена комната Куртцберга, вмиг окутала фигуру рыжеволосого, облачая его в геройский костюм. Бражник махнул рукой и стукнул тростью об пол, после чего белокрылая бабочка полетела обратно в дом Эммы Ли.   
  
      Но теперь он мог смотреть на мир ее глазами.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Увидев в комнате Маринетт Хлою Буржуа, Куртцберг не знал, что ему делать. С одной стороны, он хотел сорваться с места и отправиться туда, так как боялся, что без его помощи ситуация ничем хорошим не кончится. На удивление он чувствовал исходящее от Хлои желание вернуть Дюпен-Чен домой, но в то же время прекрасно знал, насколько упряма бывала Маринетт, когда дело касалось данного вопроса. С другой стороны, чтобы выйти из дома, ему требовалось снять трансформацию, а значит, он не смог бы следить за тем, что происходило в квартире подруги. Вдруг, находясь в дороге, Нат упустит что-то важное?  
  
      Но если он так и будет сидеть на кровати, то никак не сможет помочь.  
  
      Отменив трансформацию, Натаниэль быстро натянул на себя джинсы, надел футболку и пиджак (причем последний ему пришлось надевать дважды, так как первый раз был наизнанку), а затем схватил сумку, в которую уже успел залететь Нууру, и выбежал на улицу.  
  
      О чем Куртцберг жалел больше — о том, что поездка в метро не проходит на сверхзвуковых скоростях, или о том, что не решился воспользоваться общественным транспортом в геройском облике, чтобы не терять возможности следить за Маринетт глазами бабочки, — он не знал. Хотя, наверное, больше всего в данный момент он ненавидел Габриеля Агреста, из-за которого имя Бражника ассоциировалось у парижан с абсолютным злом, из-за чего новому повелителю мотыльков приходилось все время держаться в тени. Он герой, черт возьми, но любой увидевший его силу сразу же признал бы в нем злодея.  
  
      Натаниэль прикусил губу. Не время сокрушаться о том, что ему попался не такой Камень Чудес, о котором можно было бы мечтать. Благодаря этой силе он первым нашел Маринетт и мог оберегать ее, следить… нет, присматривать за ней. Поэтому ему нужно было как можно скорее добраться до ее дома, пока она не выставила Хлою за дверь, не собрала свои вещи и не уехала на другой конец Франции, а то и всей планеты, чтобы спрятаться ото всех. Куртцберг знал: она вполне на такое способна, а его бабочки не всемогущи и вряд ли найдут ее в Новой Зеландии.  
  
      Нат был рад, что Хлоя твердо настроена вернуть Маринетт домой, однако его волновал тот факт, что Буржуа не испытывала удивления или потрясения от осознания того, что она жива. Неужели Хлоя знала, что Маринетт не умерла семь лет назад?  
  
      К сожалению, он успел подслушать лишь малую часть разговора, отчего ему не хватало фактов для получения выводов.  
  
      И снова эта проблема с информацией.  
  
      Куртцберг ощущал никчемность: из-за бракованного Камня Чудес он до сих пор не смог выполнить просьбу Маринетт и найти Лю Чжина и тех, кто был ответственен за перестрелку на фабрике и кражу настоящего пакета. А вот у Кота Нуара с кольцом Неудачи все было в порядке. Да пропади пропадом этот хвостатый любимец всех парижан, не сделавший ничего для получения своей славы!  
  
      Ей-богу, предыдущего Бражника победила Ледибаг, акум очищала Ледибаг, а Кот Нуар то и дело попадал под вражеский контроль. Натаниэль бы на его месте себе подобного не позволил! Так почему Маринетт всегда с нескрываемой тоской вспоминала бывшего напарника?   
  
      Нууру тревожно забился в сумке.  
  
      Натаниэль сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. Необходимо было успокоиться.  
  
      Опять, черт возьми, он чуть не позволил зависти себя захватить. Давно было пора избавиться от привычки сравнивать себя с Котом Нуаром, ведь, как утверждали Нууру и Тикки, именно его зависть не позволяла броши Мотылька очиститься от негатива предыдущего владельца. Чтобы Камень Чудес снова стал талисманом героя, Куртцбергу требовалось самому стать героем в душе. А если он сдастся низменным чувствам, то брошь опять окажется оскверненной новым злодеем.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Натаниэль взбежал по лестнице на пятый этаж ровно в тот момент, когда Хлоя Буржуа выходила из квартирки Маринетт.  
  
      Любопытные соседки по этажу так и не расходились все это время и теперь с упоением наблюдали за тем, как рыжеволосый вроде-как-парень-Эммы-Ли и знаменитая-актриса-по-совместительству-дочь-мэра сверлили друг друга глазами.  
  
      — Куртцберг, какими судьбами? — первой подала голос мадемуазель Буржуа, прекрасно помнившая, что собиралась придушить этого проходимца. — Неужели пришел проведать бывшую одноклассницу?  
  
      — Тот же вопрос я могу задать и тебе, Хлоя, — хотя Натаниэль и бежал сюда в надежде помочь ей, сейчас же он занял оборонительную позицию. — Не припомню, чтобы вы раньше дружили.  
  
      — А я не припомню, чтобы ты раньше был такой эгоистичной тварью, — выплюнула она.  
  
      — Это всегда была твоя роль, — парировал рыжий.  
  
      — Какого черта, акума тебя побери, ты скрывал ее ото всех все это время?! — выпалила разъяренная блондинка, заставив ахнуть свидетельниц этого диалога.  
  
      — Давай поговорим в другом месте, — сдался Натаниэль. Для посторонних ушей их разговор не предназначался.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Бывшие одноклассники расположились в кафе быстрого питания неподалеку. Сидя за маленьким столиком друг напротив друга, они некоторое время не решались заговорить.  
  
      Хлоя всячески пыталась сдержать пылавшую внутри нее ярость и не наброситься с воплями и кулаками на того, кто столько лет знал правду о Маринетт, но ничего не делал для ее возвращения. Адриан так страдал без Ледибаг, а этот рыжий придурок все это время наслаждался ее обществом! Да на его месте Хлоя давно бы связала Маринетт и привела бы ее к родителям!  
  
      Ну… или скорее к Агресту.  
  
      Натаниэль же пытался собраться с мыслями, так как не знал, с чего начать разговор.  
  
      Ссориться с Хлоей еще больше он не хотел, так как цель они преследовали одну — вернуть Маринетт домой. Куртцберг даже без помощи бабочек ощущал, как сидевшая напротив блондинка слала в его адрес различные проклятия, и чувствовал необходимость оправдаться перед ней. Все-таки он скрывал тот факт, что Маринетт жива ради ее же безопасности и из-за того, что боялся, что она снова сбежит.  
  
      А вовсе не потому, что был слишком жаден и не хотел делить свою первую любовь с кем-либо, а уж тем более — с кем-либо хвостатым. Он ведь даже на похороны Габриеля Агреста ее потащил, надеясь, что Маринетт решится вернуться домой!  
  
      — Она согласилась вернуться? — Натаниэль неуверенно задал волновавший его вопрос.  
  
      — Не знаю, — буркнула Хлоя, помешивая трубочкой молочный коктейль. Гнев куда-то исчез, стоило ей услышать надежду в вопросе Куртцберга. — Там с ней сейчас… Адриан.  
  
      — Не лучшая кандидатура, — вздохнул Нат. Во время похорон он считал, что Маринетт могла бы согласиться вернуться из-за Адриана, но сейчас уже не был так уверен. Он все еще ничего не имел против бывшего одноклассника, однако прекрасно помнил, сколько зла Маринетт натерпелась от его отца.  
  
      — Из-за родословной? — Буржуа осторожно прощупывала почву. Насколько подробно Куртцберг знал обстоятельства стрельбы на мосту? Знал ли он, что убийц наслал Габриель Агрест, или же говорил так из-за ревности, ведь в коллеже всем было известно, что рыжий любил Дюпен-Чен, а та, в свою очередь, сохла по Адриану.  
  
      — Из-за нее, — подтвердил Натаниэль. — Агрест в курсе того, что сделал его отец?  
  
      — Тот признался во всем в предсмертной записке, — вздохнула блондинка. — Почему ты не уговорил ее вернуться?  
  
      — Она боялась повторной мести, — парень опустил голову на скрещенные в замок руки.  
  
      — А после похорон?  
  
      — По той же причине, что и ты, — усмехнулся он. — Маринетт слишком упряма.  
  
      — В отличие от меня, ты был с ней рядом на протяжении нескольких лет, — парировала Хлоя. — Можно было бы и потихоньку обработать ее. Или хотя бы намекнуть кому-нибудь о том, что она жива! Я ведь спрашивала у тебя на похоронах, с кем ты пришел!  
  
      Нат промолчал. Буржуа была права, и отрицать этого он не мог.  
  
      — Нечего сказать? — девушка кинула на парня взгляд, полный презрения. — А я уж было подумала, что ты хотел помочь с ее возвращением.  
  
      — Хотел, — прошептал Куртцберг. — И хочу.  
  
      — Не ври, — прорычала Хлоя. — Если бы хотел, то давно бы это сделал.  
  
      — Она грозилась сбежать и от меня! — отчаянно воскликнул Натаниэль и ударил кулаком по столу. От этого удара его стакан с лимонадом упал, и часть содержимого начала просачиваться на стол, образовывая медленно расползающуюся лужицу. Однако ни Нат, ни Хлоя даже не обратили на это внимание.  
  
      Они были слишком заняты, испепеляя друг друга раздраженными взглядами.  
  
      — Жалкие отговорки, — процедила сквозь зубы дочь мэра.  
  
      Куртцберг тяжело дышал, от ярости у него раздувались ноздри. Он знал, что вновь поддавался негативным эмоциям, видел, как Нууру испуганно выглядывал из сумки, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Да что эта Буржуа, черт возьми, знала о нем, чтобы делать такие выводы?! Маринетт была его первой любовью, и Натаниэль желал ей только счастья. Хлоя даже представить бы не смогла, сколько раз он предлагал ей вернуться к родным и сколько отказов после этого выслушал. А сколько раз Маринетт выставляла его за дверь, грозясь вновь сменить имя и место жительства? Оставаясь  _единственным_ , кто знал, что она до сих пор жива, Нат просто не мог потерять ее!  
  
      Именно по этой причине он постоянно за ней следил, уступал перед ее угрозами вновь исчезнуть и никому не выдавал ее секрет.  
  
      Глубоко вздохнув, Куртцберг попытался наконец успокоиться и поднял упавший стакан.  
  
      — Неправда, — ответил он Хлое и той части своего сознания, что была согласна с мадемуазель Буржуа.  
  
      Той части сознания, что вопила: это действительно были отговорки.  
  
      Ведь так приятно было осознавать, что никто, кроме него не был к Маринетт  _так_  близко. Только он во всем мире (если не считать Тикки и Нууру) знал все ее секреты. Из всех людей только он мог обратиться к ней по настоящему имени, в любое время дня и ночи набрать номер ее телефона, чтобы услышать пусть и недовольный, но очень любимый голос. Только Натаниэлю было позволено быть рядом с ней. Куртцберг занимал  _особенное_  место, был частью ее новой жизни.  
  
      А если бы он все рассказал? Если бы вернул Маринетт родителям и друзьям?  
  
      Все бы вернулось к тому, что было семь лет назад? Когда Натаниэль мог лишь издали наблюдать за своей музой, рисовать ее портреты и тайно мечтать о том, чтобы вновь оказаться под властью злодея, так как лишь это придаст решимости пригласить ее на свидание?! Если Маринетт вернулась бы домой, место Ната в ее обычной жизни тотчас бы заняла Алья, а если бы она вернулась и на пост Ледибаг, то общению с рыжим Бражником она бы точно предпочла компанию Кота Нуара.  
  
      Нат ведь прекрасно знал, что творилось у нее на сердце.  
  
      Отдать Ледибаг в лапы Коту, который не смог ее защитить? Уж лучше и дальше успокаивать совесть заранее провальными попытками уговоров и безраздельно наслаждаться обществом Маринетт.  
  
      — Чертов эгоист, — почему-то Хлоя говорила точь-в-точь, как почти заснувшая совесть. — Тебя самого не раздражает подобное лицемерие?  
  
      —  _Ты_  упрекаешь меня в эгоизме? — рыжий удивленно приподнял левую бровь. — Тебе напомнить, кто отравлял жизнь всему коллежу? Да ты из-за сломанного ногтя могла поставить на уши весь Париж! И к Маринетт ты относилась совсем не по-дружески. Что же изменилось, раз ты так сильно хочешь ее вернуть?  
  
      — Я выросла, — совершенно спокойно ответила Буржуа. — А ты ведешь себя, словно маленькое дитя, которое не хочет ни с кем делиться любимой игрушкой.  
  
      — Маринетт не игрушка!  
  
      — Именно об этом я и говорю, — блондинка покачала головой. — Сначала я даже поверила, что ты хотел сделать ее счастливой. Но, похоже, счастливым ты хочешь сделать только себя.  
  
      Куртцберг закрыл глаза. Все-таки Хлоя прекрасно умела причинять боль одними словами. Сказанное ею словно острейшими змеиными клыками вонзалось в тело и отравляло собою сознание. Но хуже всего было то, что сейчас Буржуа говорила правду. И остатки совести, которые ей удалось разбудить, подняли бунт в душе Натаниэля, призывая его подчиниться и искупить наконец свое молчание действиями.  
  
      Даже если он не сможет задушить чувство зависти, испытываемое к Коту Нуару, Нат хотя бы будет уверен, что сделал все ради той, которую долго любил.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Хлоя была удивлена столь резкой смене настроения у Натаниэля. Она, конечно, понимала, что задела его за живое. Более того, она намеренно давила ему на совесть, вызывая чувство вины за бездействие. Но ожидать, что это пробудит в нем желание искупить ошибки, Буржуа не могла.  
  
      Что ж, так даже было лучше. Теперь Куртцберг явно был настроен помочь Маринетт вернуться к родным, а значит, вероятность успеха этой миссии повышалась в разы. Все-таки он провел рядом с ней несколько лет и лучше всех знал  _нынешнюю_  Маринетт, боящуюся всего, что было связано с прошлой жизнью. Он знал, какие слова можно было говорить в ее присутствии, чего избегать. Боже, если бы Хлоя перед тем, как пойти к ней посетила Ната, то могла бы избежать ее слез! И не винила бы себя за то, что заставила разрыдаться саму героиню Парижа.  
  
      Обсуждая с Натаниэлем тонкости общения с Маринетт и способы предотвратить ее отступление с пути грядущего возвращения, Буржуа не решалась затронуть одну очень важную тему. Она прекрасно видела, что Нат все так же сох по Маринетт, как и в те времена, когда они учились в коллеже. Но что насчет самой Дюпен-Чен?  
  
      — Вы с ней… ну… пара? — поинтересовалась блондинка. На протяжении нескольких лет она видела, как сильно Адриан страдал без своей Леди, верила, что после возвращения Маринетт его терзания наконец-то прекратятся (ведь влюбленность Дюпен-Чен в Агреста в свое время трудно было не заметить), но не думала о том, что может быть иначе. Кроме версии с амнезией. Сейчас же была немаленькая вероятность того, что Натаниэль, будучи единственным близким Маринетт человеком, смог добиться ее.  
  
      — Увы, — горько произнес Куртцберг. — Я познал все прелести френдзоны.  
  
      — Да мы с тобой в одной лодке, — рассмеялась Буржуа. Опасения не подтвердились: Нат не являлся конкурентом в битве за сердце Маринетт, раз уж не смог овладеть им за эти годы. Оставалось надеяться, что Кот Нуар своего не упустит. Ведь несмотря на то, что Хлое до сих пор нравился Адриан, она прекрасно знала, что счастлив он мог быть лишь со своей Леди.  
  
      — Только не говори, что Агрест… — подобного поворота событий Натаниэль не ожидал.  
  
      — Влюблен в Маринетт, — закончила фразу Хлоя. — Именно так. Поэтому, я надеюсь, ты не будешь вмешиваться в их отношения?  
  
      — Об этом можешь не волноваться, — ответил рыжий с натянутой улыбкой, а после чуть слышно добавил: — Уж лучше он, чем Нуар.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Если Хлоя Буржуа брала дело в свои руки, то она добивалась результата всегда. Приняла решение самостоятельно найти Маринетт — не прошло и недели, как Дюпен-Чен была найдена. Теперь оставалось только перекрыть все пути отступления, чтобы у бывшей героини не осталось другого выхода, кроме как вернуться домой. А уж сделать это с информацией, полученной от Натаниэля, а также связями и деньгами отца — было проще простого.  
  
      Поэтому, покинув кафешку, девушка в сопровождении рыжеволосого спутника направилась прямиком в «Сливовую ветвь» делать то, что у нее лучше всего получалось в школьные годы: добиваться увольнения кого-либо из сотрудников. Ей даже не пришлось закатывать скандал — обещание, что Эмма Ли не потребует отпускные и выходное пособие, а еще гарантия того, что этой официантке не нужно будет выплачивать зарплату за отработанные в этом месяце дни, сделали свое дело. Месье Фэн твердо заявил, что Эмма Ли на работу может больше не приходить, а после спрятал полученную от блондинки пачку купюр в нагрудный карман.  
  
      Мужчина даже не стал вдаваться в подробности. Зачем, если на полученные от странной девицы и на сэкономленные на выплатах Эмме деньги он мог нанять еще пять официанток и оплачивать их работу целый год?  
  
      — С работы уволена, осталось выселить из квартиры, — улыбнулась дочь мэра. Она сделает все, что в ее силах, чтобы обеспечить Агресту отличную поддержку и лишить Маринетт возможности продолжать жить чужой жизнью. А уж в любовных делах Кот пусть справляется без нее. — Сабри… Куртцберг, за мной!


	12. Глаза в глаза

      Получив от Хлои смс с текстом «СОС!», забитое на кнопку экстренного вызова, Адриан тотчас перевоплотился в Кота Нуара и помчался на другой конец Парижа спасать, как он думал, подругу детства.  
  
      Кот никак не ожидал, что сигнал приведет его к  _ней_ , к той, кого он искал на протяжении семи лет. К той, мыслями о которой он жил. К той, что была для него дороже целого мира.  
  
      Ее прекрасные голубые глаза, которым он прежде посвятил не одно стихотворение, с нескрываемым испугом и удивлением смотрели на того, кто семь лет назад не раз прикрывал ее спину.  
  
      Это сон!  
  
      Она здесь, перед ним: жива и здорова. Не прикована к инвалидному креслу, не подключена к аппарату жизнеобеспечения, не связана по рукам и ногам каким-нибудь негодяем.  
  
      Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
  
      А вдруг у Адриана опять случился приступ, и он выпил слишком много успокоительного? Вдруг это все побочный эффект от таблеток? Семь лет он так сильно мечтал вновь увидеть ее, что поверить в реальность происходящего было слишком трудно.  
  
      Всего один шаг разделял их. Стоит лишь спрыгнуть с подоконника и протянуть руку — и Кот сможет дотронуться до своей Леди.  
  
      А если не сможет?  
  
      А если она — иллюзия, которая развеется от мимолетного прикосновения? Если это произойдет, то в тот же миг на мириады осколков разобьется и сердце героя Парижа.  
  
      Нуар мог лишь смотреть на нее — глаза в глаза — и мечтать, чтобы этот момент длился вечно. Сейчас для него существовала лишь Маринетт, весь остальной мир не стоил внимания. Кот даже не заметил, как Хлоя, на чей зов он и примчался сюда, вышла за дверь, оставив его наедине с вновь обретенной возлюбленной.  
  
      Кот не решался что-либо сказать, боясь спугнуть внезапное счастье. Маринетт же молчала, просто  _боясь_.  
  
      Страх того, что жизнь вновь подвергнется изменениям, отчетливо читался в ее глазах. Покрасневших от слез, но все равно таких манивших, родных и любимых… Боже, как глуп был Нуар, не замечая этих глаз, когда их не обрамляла красная маска.  
  
      Впервые он видел Маринетт без хвостиков. Кот знал, его Леди любая прическа к лицу. Даже сейчас, когда ее волосы растрепались после сна (и Хлои), она была для него красивее всех.  
  
      Лишь потому, что это была  _она_.  
  
      Нет, он слишком жаден.  
  
      Просто смотреть на нее недостаточно.  
  
      Семь лет он только и мог, что смотреть: на фотографиях, видеозаписях, во снах. Нуару нужны были доказательства, что Маринетт — не галлюцинация, не видение, не собственный призрак. Да, в тишине этой крохотной квартирки он мог слышать ее дыхание.  
  
      Но этого мало.  
  
      У него уже были галлюцинации: и визуальные, и слуховые. Еще одну — настолько реалистичную — Кот просто не выдержит. Он должен проверить: настоящая ли она. Если да — о, боги, это станет лучшим днем в его жизни! Если нет — что ж, одним Котом на земле станет меньше. Он не сможет вынести разочарования.  
  
      — Маринетт, — с отчаянной надеждой прошептал Кот Нуар, делая шаг вперед.  
  
      — Маринетт, — чуть громче повторил он, касаясь обтянутой перчаткой ладонью ее влажной от слез щеки.  
  
      — Маринетт!!! — вырвался из груди радостный крик, когда он сжал ее в крепких объятьях. Кот чувствовал ее тепло, слышал стук ее сердца, ощущал дыхание. — Ты жива, моя Леди! — пелена слез счастья застилала Нуару глаза. — Ты жива, Маринетт… Я так счастлив, что ты жива…  
  
      Да, Плагг тысячи раз говорил ему, что Ледибаг жива, так как Тикки не меняла хозяйку. Но других доказательств, кроме слов черного квами, не было. Да, Адриан всецело доверял маленькому другу и напарнику, но не раз задавался вопросом: а что если Плагг ошибался? Ведь весь Париж и он сам видел запись, на которой семь пуль пронзили тело Маринетт.  
  
      Но она выжила. Смогла. Его Леди спаслась, вылечилась, восстановилась!  
  
      Не зря же Нуар всегда восхищался ей.  
  
      Она здесь, рядом с ним! Кот никогда ее не отпустит.  
  
      — Маринетт, — он только и мог повторять ее имя. — Маринетт! Маринетт…  
  
      Его Леди совсем не выросла за семь лет, тогда как сам Кот заметно прибавил в росте. Он и раньше был выше нее, но сейчас она казалась ему настолько маленькой и хрупкой, что Нуар боялся сломать ее неосторожным прикосновением.  
  
      Но еще больше боялся вновь ее упустить, поэтому обнимал ее одновременно крепко и трепетно, нежно и бережно, и никакая сила не смогла бы разжать эти объятья.  
  
      Слезы счастья лились таким бурным потоком, что из-за них Кот не мог ничего видеть. Но ему хватало того, что он ощущал: ее сладкий запах, тепло ее тела, шелковистость волос под щекой, которой он прислонился к макушке возлюбленной.  
  
      Спустя семь лет он наконец-то нашел ее.  
  
      — Ма-Мар-ринетт… — из-за слез Нуар уже не мог нормально говорить, но все равно продолжал повторять, словно боясь, что если он замолчит — то любимая вновь исчезнет из его жизни.  
  
      — М-моя Лед-ди, — не было ни минуты за эти семь лет, чтобы он не мечтал о ее возвращении. Мечта сбылась, и это было настолько прекрасно, что больше Нуар ни о чем никогда не будет просить, лишь бы только ее опять не отняли.  
  
      — Я т-так с-скуч-чал по т-теб-бе, — без нее Кот не жил, лишь существовал, изображая живого. Не иметь возможности видеть ее улыбку, слышать ее голос, смотреть ей в глаза — это худшее из всего, что ему довелось пережить.  
  
      Он обнимал ее, прижимал к груди крепко-крепко, а Маринетт не двигалась, позволяя ему эти объятия. Нуар терся щекой о ее волосы, путая их еще больше, а она дышала ему в грудь. Кот снова и снова повторял ее имя, изредка добавляя еще пару фраз…  
  
      — Я тоже скучала, Нуар, — прошептала она, сомкнув кольцо рук за его спиной.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Маринетт не могла сказать, как долго они стояли обнявшись. Нуар уже не рыдал, но носом все еще шмыгал и совершенно не собирался ее отпускать.  
  
      Что ж, она и сама не желала вырываться.  
  
      В его сильных руках Маринетт чувствовала себя в безопасности. Она и тогда, семь лет назад, всецело доверяла ему свою жизнь. Нуар не раз заслонял ее от ударов врага своим телом. Сейчас же, когда Кот вырос и возмужал, ей казалось, что она под надежной защитой. Нуар не обидит ее и никому не позволит обидеть.  
  
      А Ледибаг так жестоко ушла из его жизни, ничего не сказав.  
  
      Бросила Котенка в неведении, заставила волноваться, страдать.  
  
      Она ведь знала, что он ее любил, но даже не предупредила о том, что собиралась исчезнуть.  
  
      Да, уходя шантажировать Габриеля Агреста, Ледибаг ничего не сказала напарнику, чтобы сохранить в секрете личность врага. Но что мешало ей встретиться с Нуаром  _после_  того, как она забрала брошь? До стрельбы на мосту у нее был целый месяц на то, чтобы сказать верному другу, что враг побежден и что с ней все в порядке.  
  
      Но она предпочла уйти, не попрощавшись. По-английски, а ведь была француженкой.  
  
      Что думал Кот, когда его Леди внезапно пропала? Наверняка, не находил себе места, искал ее по всему Парижу, беспокоился, волновался, переживал. Черт возьми, он даже умудрился узнать ее личность!  
  
      И был искренне счастлив, что смог ее найти.  
  
      Не так. Совсем не так Маринетт представляла их встречу.  
  
      Ни каламбуров, ни улыбки, ни шуточных фраз — лишь слезы, объятия и дрожь, сотрясавшая его плечи.  
  
      Маринетт думала, что Кот будет вести себя так, словно виделись они только вчера, и не было никаких семи лет между ними.  
  
      Но они были.  
  
      Эти семь лет оставили неизгладимый след не только в душе Маринетт. Кот тоже страдал все это время. Страдал без нее,  _из-за_  нее, из-за ее жестокости и эгоизма.  
  
      Маринетт боялась вернуться, думала, будто ее в чем-то осудят или упрекнут в том, что скрывала, что ей удалось выжить. Она надеялась, что время залечило раны всех, кому она была дорога, что они смогли все забыть и смириться с ее смертью.  
  
      Как же она ошибалась!  
  
      Кот, квами которого не мог не чувствовать, что Ледибаг жива, настолько сильно переживал за нее, что Маринетт тысячи раз пожалела о том, что хотя бы ему не поведала свою тайну.  
  
      — Прости меня, Котик.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Простить? За что?  
  
      Нуар нехотя отстранился, но лишь для того, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза и убедиться, что его подвели уши.  
  
      Но нет. В глазах Маринетт он видел вину.  
  
      — Моя Леди, — увы, слова застряли в горле, и Кот не смог произнести ничего, кроме обращения.  
  
      Ей не за что себя винить. Только не ей!  
  
      Не ее, черт возьми, отец был главным злодеем Парижа. Не ее отец нанимал убийц. Не его зверски расстреляли, и не он упал в Сену. Не она не смогла его защитить.  
  
      Так какого черта она извинялась?  
  
      Это Нуар должен был на коленях вымаливать прощение и возможности хотя бы быть рядом с ней, смотреть на нее, защищать.  
  
      — Прости, — повторила Маринетт, коснувшись кончиками пальцев щеки героя Парижа.  
  
      Это прикосновение настолько вскружило голову Нуару, что он, резко повернувшись, встретился с ее пальчиками своими губами и оставил на них легкий поцелуй.  
  
      Маринетт не стала одергивать руку. Тепло улыбнувшись, она легонько щелкнула своего Котика по носу и потянулась к его волосам. От того, что любимая гладила его по голове, Нуар чувствовал невероятное блаженство. Будь он настоящим котом, давно замурчал бы, ведь о таком не мог даже мечтать!  
  
      — Моя Леди, за что ты извиняешься? — наконец, герой вернул себе дар речи. Рядом с любимой он ощущал истинное счастье и спокойствие, которых ему не хватало семь долгих лет.  
  
      — За то, что исчезла, ничего не сказав, — вздохнула Дюпен-Чен. — И заставила тебя волноваться.  
  
      — Маринетт, то, что ты жива, — Нуар поймал гладившую его руку и поцеловал тыльную сторону ее ладони, — это самое главное. Это ты прости, что не смог тебя защитить. Я не…  
  
      — Не будем об этом, — она приложила указательный палец к губам Кота, чтобы он замолчал. Ко всем бедам Маринетт привело ее собственное упрямство, Нуар виноват не был, но она чувствовала, что сейчас не сможет его переспорить. Уж лучше тогда поговорить о другом. — Спасибо, что охранял Париж в мое отсутствие. Я следила за тобой в Котоблоге.  
  
      О, сколько радости вызвали ее слова в глазах героя Парижа! Нуар светился от счастья и гордости. Впервые за долгое время его губы расплылись в широчайшей кошачьей ухмылке: его Леди не забывала своего Кота, присматривала за ним, пусть и через экран!  
  
      —  _Мяу_ гу я считать тебя своей фанаткой? — впервые за семь чертовых лет Нуар не притворялся, произнося каламбуры. Он ожил, к нему вернулся былой задор и способность радоваться жизни.  
  
      — Ты не поверишь, — усмехнулась Маринетт, — но по твоим  _кото_ мбурам я тоже скучала. Но! — продолжила она прежде, чем Кот успел что-либо произнести в ответ. — Постарайся не перебарщивать с ними, чтобы я не жалела о сказанном.  
  
      — Боишься передозировки? — подмигнул герой, в ответ на что его Леди привычно закатила глаза. Коту даже на миг показалось, что все будет, как раньше. Он нашел Маринетт, она вернется к родным, и их непобедимый дуэт вновь будет стоять на страже Парижа. Они будут стукаться кулачками после каждой победы, патрулировать город по вечерам, а потом…  
  
      А потом взгляд Нуара упал на исколотую фотографию Габриеля Агреста.  
  
      Как раньше уже не будет ничего.  
  
      Да уж, окрыленный тем, что смог наконец встретить любовь всей своей жизни, Кот даже успел забыть о том, что именно его отец заставил Маринетт страдать. Стоит только Ледибаг узнать,  _кто_  все это время скрывался под маской ее напарника, она точно не захочет иметь с ним ничего общего. Ведь именно из-за желания защитить Адриана Агреста она прошла через весь этот ад.  
  
      Маринетт, удивившись столь резкой смене настроения у напарника (минуту назад он лучился нескрываемым счастьем, а сейчас вновь погрустнел), обернулась и поняла, что же так на него повлияло.  
  
      — Хлоя сказала, что в предсмертной записке он признался в том, что сделал… со мной, — вздохнула она.  
  
      Нуар кивнул, а после так и остался стоять, опустив голову. Посмотреть в глаза своей Леди было слишком стыдно.  
  
      — Ты оттуда узнал, — Маринетт на секунду запнулась: все-таки произносить эту фразу было до ужаса непривычно, — что я Ледибаг?  
  
      Кот отрицательно помотал головой.  
  
      — Раньше, — шепнул он. — Но тогда я не знал, что из-за него ты…  
  
      — Ясно, — она закусила губу. Из-за того, что Нуар вновь выглядел опустошенным, Маринетт чувствовала неловкость. Она хотела что-то сказать, но не знала, какие слова подобрать, чтобы вернуть бывшему напарнику бодрость. Но и молчать не могла: — Что-то не так?  
  
      — Моя Леди, — на лице Нуара возникла слабая улыбка, — я нашел тебя спустя семь долгих лет. Что может быть не так?  
  
      — Это я бы и хотела узнать, — если в момент их встречи в глазах Маринетт был виден страх, то сейчас на его место пришла непоколебимая решимость. — Если причина то, что он сделал, — она кивнула в сторону мишени, — то, пожалуйста, гони все дурные мысли прочь. Я жива, он мертв, мне ничто не угрожает. Все хорошо.  
  
      — Ты вернешься домой? — Кот посмотрел на нее с мольбой и надеждой. Да, будучи сыном ее злейшего врага, Адриан не мог надеяться на то, что Маринетт ответит на его чувства. Но он хотя бы мог вернуть ее родным и защищать хотя бы издали, ведь быть рядом, сняв маску, он уже не сможет.  
  
      — Ты в-ведь знал, что я не умерла? — Маринетт смущенно обхватила себя руками. — Твой квами должен был чувствовать, что мои серьги не меняли владельца.  
  
      Нуар молча кивнул, не понимая, к чему клонила Принцесса.  
  
      — А для остальных я давно уже съедена рыбами, — она горько усмехнулась. — Не думаю, что мне стоит… шокировать их своим воскрешением.  
  
      — Твои родители знают, что ты жива, — возразил Нуар. — Я обещал им, что сделаю все, чтобы вернуть тебя к ним.  
  
      — Ты им сказал?! — Маринетт в отчаянии схватилась руками за голову. — Господи, Кот, зачем?  
  
      

***

  
  
      Когда очнувшись после ранений, Маринетт узнала, что прошел целый год, а ее официально признали умершей, она относительно легко приняла решение оставить все как есть. Во-первых, она боялась, что «воскреснув» навлечет на родителей беду, а во-вторых, поскольку была уверена, что ее считали мертвой и они, наивно полагала, что вскоре родные смогут смириться с этим и жить дальше.  
  
      Рассказ Кота показал ей, насколько она была не права.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор не забыла про Тикки. Квами тактично сидит в шкафу, чтобы не мешать нашим героям ^_^


	13. Мир без нее

      Адриан часто видел убитых горем месье Дюпена и мадам Чен, когда приходил их проведывать вместе с Альей и Нино. Но только через полгода после фальшивых похорон Маринетт он впервые встретился с ними в обличье Кота Нуара.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, отомсти за нашу дочь, — с этими словами Сабина Чен протянула герою Парижа розовую коробочку в белый горошек.  
  
      Вернувшись домой, Адриан обнаружил в ней личный дневник бывшей одноклассницы. Маринетт была ему другом, и он искренне хотел найти и предать правосудию тех, кто ее убил. Он ни секунды не колебался, переворачивая первую страницу, — все-таки в этих записях могли быть зацепки, способные помочь в поисках виновных.  
  
      Но  _такой_  правды он не ожидал.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриана рвало каждый раз, как только он представлял, что это именно  _его_  Леди жестоко расстреляли на том мосту. Он задыхался, склонившись над унитазом, осознавая, что все эти полгода почти спокойно жил, схоронив любовь всей своей жизни. Он вместе с остальными одноклассниками приходил к ее родителям, выражал соболезнования, говорил слова сочувствия, а сам в это время был далеко в своих мыслях. Да, он переживал смерть Маринетт вместе со всеми, но не так, как сейчас, когда наконец узнал, что именно она была его возлюбленной.  
  
      Воздуха не хватало. Он в кровь царапал ногтями горло, вспоминая падение его Леди с моста. Он кричал, но не слышал собственных криков. Плагг что-то пытался ему сказать, но Адриан не желал его слушать. Да и не мог: стук собственного сердца, эхом раздававшийся в ушах, заглушал все прочие звуки.  
  
      Он не смог защитить свою Леди.  
  
      Он не смог даже узнать ее, хотя она всегда была рядом.  
  
      Ничего не смог! Ничтожество, недостойное жизни. Это Адриан должен был умереть, а не Маринетт.  
  
      С душераздирающим криком вырывалось наружу осознание того, что ему больше никогда не увидеть ее улыбки. Она не закатит глаза на его каламбур, не отстранит руку от поцелуя, не назовет его глупым Котом.  
  
      Потому что ее больше не было в этом мире.  
  
      Он кричал, кричал изо всех сил, словно бы это могло вернуть любимую в царство живых. Но, увы, кроме черного квами никто не слышал этого крика, так как из-за командировки отца в огромном доме они были одни.  
  
      Проклиная собственную беспомощность, Адриан крушил комнату, разбивая один предмет за другим. Монитор, лампа, телевизор, — все это летело на пол, раскалываясь на сотни осколков.  
  
      По которым он ступал босыми ногами, совсем не чувствуя боли.  
  
      Ведь боль от потери любимой заглушала все остальное.  
  
      Ледибаг могла полюбить Кота Нуара, если бы уже не была влюблена в него как Адриана. А он ведь даже никогда не задумывался о любви к Маринетт.  
  
      С громким стуком Адриан ударился головой о стену, а потом еще раз и еще, до тех пор, пока в глазах не стало темно, а из рассеченного лба не потекла струйка крови.  
  
      Ледибаг всегда отказывалась снимать маску перед ним, боясь, что он разочаруется, увидев неуклюжую Дюпен-Чен. Да если бы она решилась на это, Нуар был бы самым счастливым Котом на всем свете!  
  
      А перед Бражником она маску сняла.  
  
      И забрала его тайну с собой в могилу!  
  
      Кулак Агреста на большой скорости врезался в стену.  
  
      Кот не знал, кому должен мстить. Кто тот подонок, что забрал у него прекрасную Леди? Он убьет его, собственными руками убьет, даже без «Катаклизма» — разорвет в клочья, заставив пережить ужасные муки.  
  
      Вот только где, черт возьми, его искать?  
  
      За все полгода — ни единой зацепки.  
  
      Отмахнувшись от Плагга, Адриан упал на колени. Осколки разбитой вазы врезались ему в ноги, но он этого даже не замечал.  
  
      Ледибаг больше нет. Маринетт больше нет. Зачем же тогда он сам?  
  
      Ведь смыслом его жизни было защищать пятнистую героиню. И со своей задачей Агрест не справился.  
  
      В желудке уже ничего не осталось, но мышцы все сокращались в рвотных позывах. Стоило только закрыть глаза, Адриан видел окровавленное тело своей любимой. Стоило только открыть их — видел мир без нее.  
  
      Ужасный мир, жить в котором он был не в силах.  
  
      — Жива!!! — голос Плагга все-таки достиг ушей Адриана, когда тот уже подносил нож к своей шее. — Она жива, мать твою, придурок оглохший!  
  
      Нож выпал из рук, и Адриан недоверчиво посмотрел на своего квами.  
  
      — Я ведь говорил тебе, когда почувствовал, что брошь Мотылька сменила хозяина, — затараторил котенок, овладев, наконец, вниманием подопечного. — И говорил, что серьги твоей Леди все еще при ней. Ты совсем идиот, или как? — в глазах Плагга читалось искреннее беспокойство.  
  
      — Жива? — в глазах же Агреста не было ничего: лишь пустота. Как она могла быть живой, если ее расстреляли?  
  
      Голова закружилась. Он потерял сознание.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриан проснулся от того, что ощутил прикосновение чего-то холодного к ноге. С трудом разлепив глаза, он приподнялся на локтях и увидел, что Плагг обрабатывал его царапины смоченной чем-то ваткой, а большая часть ран уже была перебинтована.  
  
      — Оклемался? — пробурчал квами, не отрываясь от процедуры. Потом он еще успеет высказать все, что думал по поводу истерики своего хозяина, и нажаловаться на то, насколько тяжелой была аптечка, которую ему пришлось тащить через весь дом. Сейчас важнее было привести его в порядок.  
  
      — Она правда жива? — охрипшим голосом спросил Адриан.  
  
      — Да, — подтвердил Плагг. — Серьги Удачи все еще у нее. Большего сказать не могу, потому что не знаю.  
  
      

***

  
  
      В тот день Агрест твердо решил, что обязательно найдет и вернет свою Леди. И отомстит тем, кто посмел навредить ей.  
  
      Даже если ради этого ему придется убить.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Кот Нуар патрулировал город почти круглыми сутками, лишь на три-четыре часа возвращаясь домой, чтобы поспать и позволить Плаггу восстановить свои силы. Адриан часто пропускал секции и фотосессии, предпочитая тратить это время на поиски своей Леди, но так и не мог нигде ее найти. Черный квами утверждал, что Маринетт жива, но Адриан при всем желании не смог бы успокоиться: видеозапись покушения не выходила у него из головы. Он каждый раз пересматривал ее в своем воображении в мельчайших подробностях и каждый раз винил себя в том, что не смог спасти любовь всей своей жизни.  
  
      Пусть Плагг говорил, что Маринетт жива, но он не мог ответить: здорова ли она.  
  
      Без Леди мир для Кота лишился красок. Он давно позабыл, каково это — чувствовать вкус, и принимал пищу лишь для того, чтобы набить чем-нибудь желудок и не свалиться без сил на какой-нибудь крыше. Спать он приходил лишь тогда, когда уставал так, что никакие сны (а сниться ему могла лишь она, изрешеченная пулями и падающая с моста в Сену) не могли уже сниться. От кругов под глазами не спасал даже грим, с карьерой модели пришлось совсем завязать.  
  
      Но так даже лучше — появилось больше времени для поисков Леди.  
  
      Однажды Габриель Агрест даже заподозрил сына в употреблении наркотиков, но медицинское обследование опровергло его подозрения.  
  
      

***

  
  
      В первую годовщину происшествия на мосту Адриан впервые в своей жизни напился. В одной руке он держал бутылку вина, в другой — фотографию Маринетт, и представлял, что было бы, если бы он раньше узнал личность своей напарницы. Голубоглазая девушка с милыми хвостиками так искренне улыбалась ему с фотографии, что Адриан не мог поверить: как он не замечал этой улыбки, хотя она всегда была рядом с ним. Почему, черт возьми, он узнал о том, что был небезразличен любимой лишь после того, как ее потерял?  
  
      Сможет ли Адриан снова посмотреть ей в глаза после того, как найдет?  
  
      А сможет ли он вообще найти ее? Время шло, но ни малейшей зацепки так и не удалось отыскать.  
  
      Ледибаг… Маринетт… Любимая словно провалилась сквозь землю!   
  
      Канула в Сену, если точнее.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Вторую годовщину покушения Адриан встретил в облике Кота Нуара на том самом месте, где расстреляли его любовь. В ближайшем пабе с героя Парижа даже не взяли денег, бесплатно предоставив защитнику города какое-то крепкое пойло. Оно обжигало глотку, избавляло голову почти ото всех мыслей, кроме тех, что так или иначе были связаны с Маринетт. Даже алкоголь не позволял забыть о ней ни на секунду.  
  
      Кот чувствовал, что больше не может так жить, что ему нужно выговориться… и сам не заметил, как через окно проник в комнату к Хлое Буржуа.  
  
      — Мне так плохо, Хло! — проскулил он, опускаясь на колени перед удивленной блондинкой.  
  
      А в следующую секунду зеленая волна сняла с него трансформацию.  
  
      Адриан рассказал ей все: и как получил свой Камень Чудес, и как влюбился в Ледибаг, и как в один день она исчезла из его жизни. Он признался, что только через полгода после похорон Маринетт узнал, кем являлась героиня Парижа, и что пообещал себе найти и вернуть ее, ведь его Леди не могла умереть. Агрест выложил ей все свои мысли, страхи и опасения, после чего вновь обратился Котом Нуаром и вышел в окно продолжать поиски своей любви, оставив Хлою в одиночестве переваривать полученную информацию.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Дневник Маринетт Адриан знал наизусть.  
  
      Строчки, написанные ее рукой, позволяли ему почувствовать ее мысли, приблизиться к ней хотя бы в воспоминаниях. Перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу, в надежде увидеть вдали красное пятно, перелетавшее с помощью верного йо-йо с одного здания на другое, Кот Нуар иногда останавливался в значимых для них обоих местах.  
  
      В парке, где Маринетт тайно наблюдала за его фотосессией.  
  
      На крыльце коллежа, где он обменял свой зонт на ее сердце.  
  
      На крыше пекарни и дома, в котором она жила.  
  
      Немудрено, что однажды Том Дюпен обнаружил героя Парижа спящим перед дверьми их пекарни.  
  
      Очнулся Нуар уже внутри.  
  
      Коту было стыдно смотреть в глаза родителям Маринетт, поскольку за полтора года, что прошли с последней их встречи, он даже не подумал сообщить им, что их дочь жива. Он не заслуживал той заботы, которую Том и Сабина к нему проявили, угостив завтраком, ведь впервые за несколько месяцев он почувствовал вкус.  
  
      Захлебываясь слезами, Нуар на коленях просил у них прощения за то, что не смог защитить их единственную дочь. Он обещал им, что найдет Маринетт, ведь его квами знает — Леди жива, и они поверили каждому его слову.  
  
      Сабина Чен взяла с Кота еще одно обещание: Нуар должен был следить за своим питанием и сном, ведь с никудышным здоровьем он не сможет защитить их дочь, когда вернет ее в дом. Том Дюпен и вовсе сказал, что его зять должен уметь держать эмоции под контролем.  
  
      А затем они дали Нуару понять, что он всегда будет желанным гостем в их доме.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Время шло. В отцовском особняке Адриан появлялся лишь изредка, да и то лишь из-за того, что Сабина постоянно повторяла, что Адриан не должен был забывать настоящую семью. Однако, будь его воля, он бы согласился никогда не рождаться Адрианом Агрестом, а быть обычным котом, которого подарили бы Маринетт на день рождения, при том лишь условии, что ей никогда бы не пришлось ловить пули собственным телом.  
  
      Но в этой жизни слишком мало зависело от его воли.  
  
      Иначе он бы не был сыном человека, чуть не отнявшего жизнь Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.  
  
      С тех пор, как Адриан прочитал предсмертную записку своего отца, он ни разу не встречался с Томом и Сабиной. Как посмотреть им в глаза, зная, что из-за его родителя они лишились возможности видеть свою дочь? Как наслаждаться вкусом их выпечки, понимая, что из-за Габриеля Агреста Маринетт не могла отведать их булочек? Разве мог он приходить в их дом, зная, что из-за его отца Маринетт целых семь лет не переступала родной порог?  
  
      Адриан считал, что он виновен лишь потому, что являлся сыном своего отца. Что не остановил его от злодеяний, что не знал о том, чем занимался его родитель.  
  
      Когда он вернет Маринетт родным, облегчит ли это его вину хотя бы на самую малость?  
  
      Или в дружелюбной семье месье Дюпена и мадам Чен его имя отныне будет сродни проклятью? Будут ли Том и Сабина жалеть о том, что предоставили в свое время отчаявшемуся Коту кров и еду? Будут ли мечтать забрать ту теплоту, которую ему подарили?  
  
      Ведь все это должно было предназначаться Маринетт.  
  
      Каждый круассан, что он съел в их пекарне. Каждая чашка чая, что была предложена герою Парижа. Вкуснейшее рагу из всех, что он ел в своей жизни.  
  
      Если бы не Габриель Агрест, Маринетт бы каждый день завтракала, обедала и ужинала в кругу любящей семьи. Они бы каждый день дарили друг другу улыбки, обсуждали последние новости, Маринетт бы рисовала эскизы, которые Том и Сабина непременно хвалили бы. Быть может, Леди ответила бы на чувства Кота, и по вечерам Маринетт ходила бы на свидания с Адрианом. Она бы позвала его на фруктовый коктейль, а он бы предложил ей выйти за него замуж.  
  
      Но из-за Габриеля Агреста это все, черт побери, невозможно!  
  
      Даже сейчас, когда Маринетт наконец-то нашлась, один тот факт, что Адриан являлся сыном ее злейшего врага, уже лишал его всех шансов на совместное будущее с любимой.  
  
      Она не простит.  
  
      Это сейчас Леди позволяла Коту себя обнимать, смотрела на него с безграничным доверием. Но стоит ей только узнать, кто посмел нацепить на себя маску ее напарника, доброта в ее глазах сменится презрением. Она тотчас прогонит его и никогда больше не позволит человеку, носящему фамилию Агрест, приблизиться к ней, заговорить с ней, дотронуться до нее…  
  
      Но даже так Кот не посмеет разлюбить свою Леди и будет защищать ее до конца своих дней.  
  
      Ведь снова жить без нее Адриан больше не сможет.


	14. Адриан Агрест

      Нуар виновато смотрел на любимую, которая, смущенно спрятав лицо в ладонях, издавала неразборчивые писки. Кот прекрасно понимал: мало кто обрадуется, узнав, что его личный дневник читали, но не мог же он скрыть от нее эту правду? Он и так умолчал о том, что даже проснувшись посреди ночи, может по памяти процитировать любую страницу.  
  
      — Почему, — наконец, из уст Маринетт начали вылетать понятные фразы, — почему из всех людей мира мой дневник прочел именно ты? Я ведь такую чушь там писала…  
  
      Она присела на корточки, словно это могло спрятать ее от взгляда Нуара. О, сколько секретов и переживаний Маринетт оставила на страницах своего дневника! Так неловко было вспоминать, о чем же она писала, будучи школьницей. И ведь Кот теперь знал, что о нем и о его каламбурах думала Ледибаг! И что она размышляла о том, что дала бы Нуару шанс, если бы не была влюблена в Агреста!  
  
      — Хотя лучше уж ты, чем Адриан, — смущенно прошептала мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен.  
  
      Кот поперхнулся.  
  
      Он уже почти смирился с мыслями о том, что Маринетт никогда не простит его как Адриана за грехи отца, но слышать подобное все равно было ужасно больно. Неужели Леди настолько ненавидела сына своего врага, что вероятность того, что Адриан прочел ее дневник, настолько ее пугала?  
  
      — П-почему? — осторожно поинтересовался Нуар.  
  
      — А то ты не знаешь, Котик! — Маринетт приподняла голову и посмотрела на бывшего напарника. — Там ведь почти на каждой странице о нем было написано.  
  
      — Ты жалеешь об этом? — чуть слышно спросил он. Страницы дневника Маринетт содержали единственное доказательство того, что его Леди когда-то была неравнодушна к нему без маски. Нуар знал, что ее любовь осталась в прошлом (не мог же он надеяться на сохранение ее чувств после всего, что произошло!), но как же, черт возьми, ему хотелось, чтобы она хотя бы не сожалела о том времени.  
  
      — Не то чтобы жалею, — девушка села на кровать и похлопала по ней, приглашая Нуара присесть. Кот послушно сел рядом с ней, и Маринетт положила голову ему на плечо. Несмотря на то, что с их последней встречи прошло целых семь лет, она все так же безоговорочно доверяла своему напарнику. Теперь же, раз он знал ее личность (еще и дневник, как оказалось, читал), она могла рассказать ему все. — Просто… вспоминая об этом, ощущаю себя наивной дурочкой.  
  
      — Потому что… — Кот сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок. — Тебе нравился сын Бражника?  
  
      — Потому что для меня не являлось проблемой прыгнуть в пасть динозавру, — горько усмехнулась Маринетт, вспомнив битву с Анименом. — А вот пригласить Адриана в кино казалось невыполнимой миссией.  
  
      — Ну, знаешь, моя Леди, пригласить в кино тебя для меня тоже в то время было невыполнимо.  
  
      — Ты не злишься на меня? — Маринетт зажмурила глаза, пытаясь сдержать возвращающиеся слезы. Черт возьми, родители знали, что она жива, Нуар знал… Ради чего тогда была эта игра в прятки?  
  
      — Я не способен на тебя злиться, Принцесса, — мягко произнес Кот, взяв руку Леди в свою. Ее миниатюрная ладошка, лежавшая на его когтистой «лапе», невольно заставила героя Парижа вспомнить сказку «Красавица и Чудовище». Хотя он, не защитивший даму сердца от собственного отца, не был достоин зваться даже чудовищем. Он — ничтожество, не более.  
  
      — Все точно будет нормально, если я вернусь?  
  
      — Сегодняшний день стал лучшим днем в моей жизни лишь потому, что я увидел, что с тобой все в порядке. Уверен, твои родители отреагируют так же.  
  
      — Глупый Кот, — фыркнула Маринетт.  
  
      Слишком сладко звучали его слова, но ей очень хотелось верить в то, что все сказанное — правда. Однако кое-что из его слов заставило насторожиться. Она не сразу приняла это во внимание, но неожиданно осознала одну вещь: Нуар знал, что Габриель Агрест был Бражником. Получалось, он и в этом признался в предсмертной записке? Как много он рассказал? И как много обо всем было известно Адриану? Ведь по словам Хлои, тот знал, что именно Габриель послал по ее душу убийц.  
  
      — Котенок, — Маринетт отстранилась от напарника и посмотрела ему в глаза, — что было в предсмертной записке Габриеля Агреста?  
  
      — Он признался, что был заказчиком твоего убийства, — голос Нуара дрогнул. Это была не та тема, которую он хотел бы сейчас обсуждать (после семи лет разлуки ему было достаточно просто молчать рядом с ней!), но Кот не мог не ответить на вопросы любимой. Пусть и каждый ответ Нуара приближал к раскрытию его личности.  
  
      — А то, что я была Ледибаг, а он… Бражником?  
  
      — Написал, — честно признался Кот. По изменившемуся лицу его Леди он прекрасно понял, что не этот ответ она желала услышать.  
  
      — Как много людей знают об этом? — Маринетт обхватила себя руками. Если со страхом перед возвращением к прежней жизни она почти справилась благодаря поддержке Нуара, то боязнь снять маску перед всем миром она преодолеть была неспособна.  
  
      — Хлоя, — Нуар вцепился когтями в собственную ладонь. Он обещал себе, что не будет лгать Маринетт, но заставлять ее волноваться из-за всей правды было больно. — И Натали.  
  
      — Натали… — имя казалось девушке знакомым. — Это секретарша Габриеля Агреста?  
  
      Герой кивнул, а Маринетт задала следующий вопрос:  
  
      — А Адриан? — она перевела взгляд на пол. — Адриан знает?  
  
      Сказать «Да, знает, потому что он — это я» Кот не мог. Он пытался, даже открыл для этого рот… но слова застряли в горле из-за страха, что Маринетт больше никогда не захочет с ним разговаривать. Черт возьми, Нуар даже поймал себя на мысли о том, что хотел, чтобы его трансформация никогда не снималась! Он боялся потерять любимую вновь лишь из-за того, что под его маской скрывался тот, кого она наверняка не желала бы видеть.  
  
      — Прежде, чем я отвечу на этот вопрос, — Нуар опустил голову, ощущая вину за то, что пользуется положением, — можешь сказать, что ты думаешь… о нем?  
  
      — Тебя интересует, влюблена ли я в него до сих пор? — переспросила Маринетт и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжила: — Нет. Это в прошлом.  
  
      Маринетт понимала, что она врала, причем в первую очередь самой себе. Стоило ей увидеть Адриана на похоронах его отца, как в ней тотчас же вспыхнули почти затихшие чувства. Нет, сейчас бы она не стала ни заикаться перед ним, ни смущенно краснеть, но при виде его ее сердце бы все равно отбивало морзянкой «Люблю».  
  
      Девушка вновь положила голову на плечо Нуара. Она даже не представляла, что ей может быть настолько спокойно и комфортно рядом с верным Котом. Так странно: они не виделись дольше, чем были знакомы, но Маринетт чувствовала, что у нее никогда не было друга ближе, чем он.  
  
      Она искренне жалела, что отдала свое сердце бывшему однокласснику, а не герою Парижа. Но, увы, даже сейчас не могла ничего с этим поделать. Лишь продолжать врать.  
  
      — Понимаю, — Нуар облизал пересохшие губы. Глупый Кот! Еще смел на что-то надеяться.  
  
      Он упустил свой шанс еще в коллеже, поскольку ни разу не посмотрел на Маринетт в то время. Голос разума пытался твердить, что ему достаточно того факта, что Леди жива и здорова, но сердце обливалось кровью и билось в агонии от осознания того, что ему не было места в ее жизни.  
  
      В маске — возможно. Без нее — никогда.  
  
      Но как долго герой сможет сохранить тайну своей личности? В любой момент Принцесса могла попросить его раскрыться, и отказать в этой просьбе Нуар не мог.  
  
      Почему его угораздило родиться сыном Габриеля Агреста? Когда-то Адриан восхищался своим отцом, хотел во всем ему угодить и добиться признания. Сейчас же он не испытывал к нему ничего, кроме ненависти и презрения. Мало того, что Габриель насылал злодеев на Париж, так он еще и сломал жизнь Маринетт и собственному сыну.  
  
      Он даже под конец успел все испортить и застрелился прежде, чем Адриан смог отомстить!  
  
      Нуар яростно сжал правую руку в кулак. Если бы он нашел способ вернуться в прошлое, то даже раздумывать не стал бы о том, применять ли ему «Катаклизм».  
  
      Хотя — кулак невольно разжался — сам Адриан виноват был не меньше. Живя в одном доме с собственным врагом, он ничего не заметил. Он был виноват в том, что не остановил своего отца, позволил ему творить злодеяния и, самое главное, так поступить с Маринетт.  
  
      — Адриан Агрест — тот еще подонок, — тяжело вздохнул Кот.  
  
      — Не говори так, — возразила Маринетт. — Дети не в ответе за грехи родителей. А сам Адриан ничего плохого не сделал.  
  
      — Он не придушил своего папашу, пока тот спал, — Нуар искренне жалел об этом.  
  
      — Он не знал, каким был его отец, — Дюпен-Чен не могла согласиться с бывшим напарником. — К тому же кроме отца у Адриана никого не было. Я даже не могу представить, что он чувствовал, узнав о самоубийстве. И уж тем более, прочитав предсмертную записку.  
  
      — Ты слишком добрая, Принцесса, — слабая улыбка возникла на лице героя.  
  
      Ледибаг всегда была излишне добра ко всем, даже к врагам. Если бы не ее доброта, она бы не подвергла свою жизнь опасности, а Бражник бы еще семь лет назад отправился за решетку. Однако Маринетт была не только добра, но и жестока. Потому что ее слова зародили в сердце Нуара надежду. Быть может, узнав, кто он под маской, она согласится продолжить общение с ним?  
  
      — Маринетт, — Коту потребовалось собрать всю свою решимость, чтобы задать этот вопрос, — получается, ты не ненавидишь Адриана Агреста?  
  
      — За что мне его ненавидеть? — искренне удивилась девушка. — Скорее, это он должен ненавидеть меня, — голос бывшей героини Парижа дрогнул. — Сам посуди: я помешала воскресить его мать, из-за меня его отец прострелил себе голову… держу пари, Адриан никогда меня не простит.  
  
      — Что за чушь ты несешь, моя Леди?! — Нуар схватил Маринетт за плечи и с отчаянием посмотрел ей в глаза. — Он не может тебя ненавидеть! — Кот шмыгнул носом, и слезы вновь потекли по его щекам. — Только не тебя! Кого угодно, но не тебя, Маринетт!  
  
      — Котенок, я не понимаю… — Маринетт попыталась отстраниться — ее слишком поразила реакция напарника, но тот, напротив, притянул ее к себе и крепко обнял.  
  
      — Моя Леди, я люблю тебя, — слова и чувства, что Нуар так старательно сдерживал и подавлял, вырвались наружу. — Всегда любил, с первого дня нашей встречи. Чтобы ни случилось, я бы не смог забыть тебя или разлюбить. Ты все для меня. У меня никого, кроме тебя нет. И не будет. Потому что без тебя — не будет меня… И если ты скажешь, что не хочешь меня видеть из-за того, что мой отец… мой отец…  
  
      Слова снова застряли в горле. Да и вряд ли бы он смог бы их произнести, сотрясаясь в рыданиях. Нуар вцепился в Маринетт так, словно она была спасательным кругом, словно от того, насколько крепко он ее держал, зависела вся его жизнь.  
  
      Она же не знала, как реагировать на происходящее. В ее голове вертелось одно-единственное слово: невозможно. Но как иначе можно было объяснить состояние и слова Кота? Словно под маской героя Парижа скрывался…  
  
      — Маринетт, ты должна его успокоить, — Тикки, наблюдавшая за воссоединением героев из своего укрытия в шкафу, решила все же вмешаться.  
  
      Дюпен-Чен вопросительно посмотрела на свою квами. Она сама прекрасно знала, что нужно было положить конец внезапной истерике напарника, но только как?  
  
      — Прислушайся к своему сердцу, — пропищала пятнистая и снова удалилась в укрытие. Совет был абстрактным, но если Тикки была права, то Маринетт сама поймет, что нужно делать в этой ситуации. И мешать ей мудрая квами не собиралась.  
  
      Нуар из-за собственных рыданий даже не заметил красную квами. Для него вообще в данный момент не существовало ничего и никого, кроме Маринетт, которую он все так же крепко сжимал в своих объятиях. Кот боялся, что девушка отвергнет его признание и что это была последняя в его жизни возможность прикоснуться к ней, почувствовать тепло ее тела. Нуар забыл о том, что в данный момент был в маске и не раскрывал перед Маринетт свою личность. Он не мог поверить в то, что его Леди допускала мысль о том, что он был способен ее ненавидеть! Как она могла так подумать о нем? Ведь все эти семь лет он жил лишь ради встречи с ней. Ради нее он был готов умереть тысячи раз в самых ужасных муках. Герой Парижа был готов на все, чтобы доказать искренность своих чувств, но в данный момент был способен только на безудержные рыдания.  
  
      Маринетт осторожно вызволила прижатую к его груди правую руку и погладила своего Кота по голове. Так ли невозможна была посетившая ее мысль? Неужели, внезапная догадка, возникшая как реакция на странное поведение напарника, была ответом на многие ее вопросы? Сердце твердило уверенное «Да!», а Тикки просила прислушаться к нему.  
  
      Отбросить страхи. Сказать правду самой себе.  
  
      И прошептать верному напарнику на ухо то, что никогда не решалась произнести:  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, Адриан Агрест.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Нуар вздрогнул и прекратил рыдать. Ему показалось, что он ослышался, ибо произнесенное ею было слишком невероятным, чтобы быть правдой. Он замер и даже затаил дыхание в надежде, что Маринетт повторит сказанное.  
  
      — Глупый Кот, ответь хоть что-нибудь, — смущенно пролепетала она. — Хотя бы скажи, что я не ошиблась. Потому что иначе я буду чувствовать себя ужасно глупо. Хотя я уже чувствую себя так, потому что если ты на самом деле Адриан и читал мой дневник, то… Аргх, Нуар, не молчи!  
  
      — Маринетт, — Кот взял лицо девушки в ладони и посмотрел ей в глаза, — ты правда примешь меня и без маски? После всего, что сделал тебе мой отец?  
  
      — Я никогда не винила тебя за то, что он сделал.  
  
      Нуар прошептал слова обратной трансформации, и зеленая волна пронеслась по его телу; черная тень на удивление тактичного квами незаметно юркнула в шкаф к пятнистой подруге. О, боги, как же приятно было прикасаться к щекам возлюбленной без перчаток, чувствовать ее нежную кожу и не видеть ожидаемого отвращения в ее глазах! Маринетт, его Леди, его Принцесса тепло и мягко, смущенно и нежно улыбалась ему, не отталкивала, не презирала.  
  
      Сглотнув подступивший от волнения комок, Адриан осторожно приблизился к ее губам и застыл, не решаясь поцеловать их. Он ощущал ее щекочущее дыхание, чувствовал ее губы в миллиметре от своих, хотя и не касался их.  
  
      А вдруг это сон? Вдруг он проснется, стоит их губам соприкоснуться? Подобного он не выдержит. Если Агрест сейчас проснется и не увидит Маринетт перед собой — он умрет.  
  
      Адриан вздрогнул, почувствовав, что его Леди сама подалась чуть вперед, отчего их губы все же соприкоснулись. Волна мурашек пробежала по всему его телу. Это не сон — реальность, ибо не могли подобные ощущения быть ненастоящими! Ее губы невинно, нежно, целомудренно прижимались к его, словно Маринетт была не двадцатипятилетней женщиной, а до сих пор оставалась юной школьницей, для которой поцелуи все еще оставались чем-то сокровенным, сказочным, необычным. Черт возьми, Адриан и сам был таким! Но желание, копившееся в нем на протяжении стольких лет, уже невозможно было сдерживать.  
  
      Он мечтал об этом с тех самых пор, как влюбился в нее, с первого дня их знакомства, с первой совместной битвы. Годами он представлял, каковы ее губы на вкус, не имея возможности получить ответ на этот вопрос. Он высунул язык и очертил им контур губ своей возлюбленной, утоляя бушевавшее в нем любопытство. Никогда прежде Адриан не испытывал ничего подобного, а ведь они только начали свой поцелуй!  
  
      Принцесса приоткрыла рот, словно приглашая язык Адриана внутрь, и он не заставил себя долго ждать. Черт возьми, Агрест сам не мог ждать ни секунды, ведь спустя столько лет он наконец добился желаемого! Исследуя каждый миллиметр ее рта, проводя языком по ее зубам, переплетая ее язычок со своим, Адриан пытался выразить все те чувства, что переполняли его сердце.  
  
      Ощущать, что Маринетт отвечала на его поцелуй — было лучшей наградой за все годы, минуты, секунды ожидания и тоски по ней. Его страхи оказались пусты, а любовь, напротив, взаимна. Он не заслуживал подобного счастья, но отказаться от этого уже не мог.  
  
      Легкие горели от недостатка кислорода, но Адриан был не в силах разорвать поцелуй. Ее любовь была ему нужнее воздуха, Агрест чувствовал, что он никогда не сможет утолить свою жажду, поскольку с каждой секундой он желал продолжения еще сильнее.  
  
      Говорят, что настоящие мастера поцелуев способны своими языками завязать узелок на ниточке. Пусть для Адриана и Маринетт это был первый настоящий поцелуй в их жизни, их языки так страстно переплетались друг с другом, что казалось, могли связать целый свитер.  
  
      Маринетт отстранилась первой, но, сделав несколько жадных вздохов, снова припала к его губам. Они ласкали губы друг друга, слегка покусывали, облизывали, наслаждались друг другом.  
  
      Их руки словно жили отдельной жизнью. Адриан даже не смог бы сказать, в какой момент его правая рука забралась к Маринетт под футболку, а пальцы заскользили по ложбинке вдоль ее позвоночника, когда пальцы левой руки зарылись в шелковистые волосы Принцессы, а ее острые ноготки начали царапать его спину.  
  
      Агрест был бы счастлив, если бы этот момент длился вечно, если бы время остановилось и Маринетт осталась в его руках навсегда.  
  
      Но, видимо, судьба как всегда решила помешать его счастью. Из кармана донеслось раздражающее пиликанье телефона, посмевшего уведомить о пришедшем сообщении настолько не вовремя. Адриан проигнорировал звук, продолжая наслаждаться возлюбленной, но вскоре раздался еще один сигнал. Агрест почувствовал, как Маринетт напряглась, и прошептал ей в губы: «Подождут».  
  
      Увы, третий сигнал заставил его Леди отстраниться.  
  
      — Вдруг, что-то важное, — с трудом восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание, сказала она. — Посмотри.  
  
      — Для меня важна только ты, — ответил он и полез в карман за телефоном, чтобы отключить надоедливый аппарат. Однако, увидев, что писала Хлоя, Адриан все же решил прочесть, из-за чего Буржуа осмелилась помешать его счастью.  
  


_[Раз твой телефон появился в сети, полагаю, все прошло успешно?]_

  
  


_[Сообщи своей «Принцессе», что с сегодняшнего дня она уволена, а до завтра должна освободить квартиру.]_

  
  


_[Я не меценат, так что учти, ты должен будешь возместить мои расходы за все, в том числе и за молчание соседок. Сумму назову потом, а пока можешь радоваться жизни!]_

  
  
      Как же, нарадуешься тут, когда отвлекают подобными сообщениями!  
  
      Адриан поднес палец к кнопке выключения, но, прежде, чем он успел нажать на нее, телефон сообщил о поступлении еще одного смс.  
  


_[Отец просил сообщить Нуару: Антуан Перро был найден мертвым.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Антуан Перро   
> \- текстильный магнат;  
> \- одинаково сильно любил выпивку и красивых женщин;  
> \- будучи пьяным, приставал к Маринетт на похоронах Габриеля Агреста;  
> \- заброшенное здание фабрики из 6-7 глав принадлежало именно этому человеку.


	15. Переступая порог

      — Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросила Маринетт, заметив, как изменилось лицо Адриана, когда он прочитал последнее сообщение. Он выглядел напряженным и взволнованным, его раздражение на то, что их прервали, сменилось отрешенной задумчивостью.  
  
      — Что? — погруженный в собственные мысли, Агрест не сразу отреагировал на вопрос. Но стоило ему ощутить на себе взволнованный взгляд голубых глаз возлюбленной, как все проблемы показались ему мелочными. — Нет, все в порядке, — мягко улыбнулся он, взяв Маринетт за руку. — Я искал встречи с тобой семь лет, работа может подождать и до завтра.  
  
      — Если это что-то важное, то за меня не волнуйся, — смутившись, Маринетт прикусила припухшую после поцелуев губу. — Обещаю больше не исчезать, — чуть слышно прошептала она.  
  
      Адриан хотел ответить, что во всем мире для него не было ничего и никого важнее Маринетт, но побоялся, что она посчитает его слова преувеличенными. Она не раз писала в дневнике, что сомневалась в искренности слов Кота, адресованных ей, так как у нее складывалось впечатление, что напарник играл на публику. Доля правды в этом была: в то время Нуар очень хотел привлечь внимание Ледибаг, однако о своих чувствах к ней он не врал. Но что, если сейчас Маринетт отреагирует так же, как тогда? Адриан без раздумий был готов отдать за нее свою жизнь, но боялся, что она подумает, будто его намерения — всего лишь шутка.  
  
      — Хлоя написала, что добилась твоего увольнения с работы, — сообщил Агрест. — И эту комнату тебе нужно будет освободить до вечера.  
  
      Маринетт вздрогнула. Она, конечно, уже почти решилась вернуться в родной дом, но все складывалось слишком быстро. Еще пару часов назад она и думать боялась о том, что когда-нибудь ей предстоит вернуться к прежней жизни, а сейчас ее поставили перед фактом, что сделать это нужно было до конца дня. Страх вновь начал подкрадываться к ней, но на сей раз вместо того, чтобы поддаваться ему, девушка крепче сжала руку напарника, ища поддержки.  
  
      — Я не готова, — призналась она. — Совершенно не представляю, что я скажу родителям…  
  
      — Об этом пока можешь не волноваться, моя Леди.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Весь сегодняшний день был похож на сон.  
  
      Сначала к Маринетт заявилась Хлоя, вслед за ней — Кот Нуар, который внезапно оказался Адрианом, а теперь ей предстояло вернуться домой. Как выяснилось, ее родители в данный момент гостили у ее дяди в Китае, но несмотря на это Маринетт все равно не могла успокоить волнение. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, возникало желание бросить все и вновь убежать, однако оно испарялось, стоило ей встретиться взглядом с Адрианом.  
  
      Маринетт пыталась собрать немногочисленные вещи, но от волнения у нее все валилось из рук, поэтому в дело пришлось вмешаться Агресту. Сказав «Бери лишь самое необходимое», парень позвонил Натали и попросил ее нанять людей, которые позже перевезут все вещи в пекарню. Наблюдать на лице Адриана самодовольную кошачью ухмылку было несколько непривычно, хотя, черт возьми, этот день и так уже выбился из разряда обыденных! Но все рекорды непривычности побило то, что черный квами Нуара, представившийся Плаггом, как провинившегося котенка отчитывал своего подопечного, намекая на то, что в шкафу у Маринетт было не так много вещей, чтобы заказывать грузчиков. Поэтому, сделав еще один звонок, чтобы отменить свою просьбу, Адриан сам взялся собирать вещи в сумку, в то время как Маринетт наконец отправилась в душ.  
  
      К собственному удивлению она не чувствовала сожаления при мысли о том, что ей придется покинуть место, в котором прожила целых пять лет. Даже то, что она последний раз принимает здесь душ, не казалось ей чем-то особенным. Похоже, жизнь Эммы Ли действительно была для нее чужой, раз так легко было расстаться с этим именем.  
  
      Единственное, что ее тревожило в данный момент, это не отказ от образа Эммы Ли, а возвращение к жизни Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.  
  
      Натаниэль, Нууру и Тикки много раз пытались уговорить ее вернуться, но она всегда была непреклонна. Сейчас же, благодаря поддержке Кота Нуара, оказавшегося Адрианом Агрестом, Маринетт чувствовала себя значительно спокойнее, но все-таки полностью волнение исчезнуть не могло. И Нат, и Хлоя, и Нуар утверждали, что все только обрадуются «воскрешению» Маринетт, но могли ли они знать наверняка? Как отреагирует Алья, а другие знакомые? Изменится ли их отношение к ней или все будет так же, как семь лет назад? А родители?  
  
      Маринетт почти свыклась с мыслью, что никогда больше их не увидит, а теперь, зная, что все это время они ждали ее возвращения, она не могла сдержать слез. Неужели в скором времени она снова почувствует нежные объятия матери и крепкие отца? Неужто она вновь отведает вкуснейших папиных булочек вместе с фирменным маминым чаем? Неужели, проснувшись посреди ночи от ужасного кошмара, она сможет подойти к родителям, услышать ласковое «Это всего лишь сон» и вновь заснуть, чувствуя, как материнская рука заботливо гладит ее по волосам?  
  
      Неужели еще чуть-чуть и Маринетт сможет произнести заветное «Я дома»?  
  
      Если бы не Адриан, она бы так никогда и не решилась на этот шаг.  
  
      Если бы не Адриан…  
  
      Девушка вытерла слезы и усмехнулась, глядя в запотевшее зеркало.  
  
      Кто бы мог подумать, что ее нахальный напарник и скромный одноклассник являлись одним и тем же человеком. Странная штука — судьба. Получалось так, что на сделку с Бражником Ледибаг пошла ради Кота Нуара. Интересно, узнай она семь лет назад, что ее врагом оказался отец верного Котика, как бы поступила тогда? В  _таком_  случае попыталась бы она защитить напарника от ужасной правды, от которой хотела защитить свою первую любовь? Или бы сказала ему в лицо, кем являлся его отец, и вынудила бы выступить против него?  
  
      Маринетт потрясла головой.  
  
      Нет. Ничего бы не изменилось.  
  
      Разве что она не стала бы снимать маску перед злейшим врагом, а в остальном… Что Кот, что Адриан — они оба всегда были ей близки, пусть в то время Маринетт и пыталась отрицать, что Нуар был для нее больше, чем просто напарником. Все-таки семь лет разлуки явно дали понять, сколь много места было отведено в ее сердце для взбалмошного Кота.  
  
      Как же хорошо, что они оказались одним человеком! Да еще и влюбленным в нее.  
  
      Щеки мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен залились красным румянцем. Стоило только свыкнуться с мыслями о возвращении к прежней жизни, как тут же вернулись старые привычки. Главное, внезапно перед Котиком заикаться не начать.  
  
      Девушка закрыла кран и взяла в руки полотенце. Вытирая с себя капельки влаги, Маринетт не могла перестать думать о том, как изменилась пекарня за годы ее отсутствия. Семь лет она не переступала порог родного дома, не видела его стен, не ощущала чудесный аромат свежей выпечки. Делали ли родители ремонт? Вдруг они полностью поменяли внутренний дизайн и обстановку? Похож ли дом сейчас на тот, чей образ то и дело всплывал в ее памяти болезненной ностальгией?  
  
      И что за эти семь лет произошло с ее комнатой?  
  
      Разумеется, она не могла остаться прежней. Ведь даже тот факт, что Маринетт жива, родители узнали через два года после происшествия на мосту. Но остались ли там какие-либо вещи, напоминавшие о прежней хозяйке? Куда делась огромная подушка в виде кота? Что стало с ее манекеном? А с теми шляпками, которые она сшила незадолго до исчезновения?  
  
      Маринетт хлопнула себя по щекам.  
  
      Заранее себя накручивать было бессмысленно, еще чуть-чуть и она сама все узнает. Отныне с ней была не только Тикки, но и верный напарник, которому она доверяла даже спустя столько лет. Дюпен-Чен поймала себя на мысли, что если бы Нуар и Адриан были разными людьми, то вернуться домой ее смог бы заставить вовсе не Агрест. И дело было не в его отце.  
  
      — Вот черт! — пытаясь попасть ногой в штанину джинсов, девушка чуть было не рухнула на пол из-за того, что она так внезапно осознала еще одну свою ошибку. У нее на двери до сих пор висела фотография Габриеля Агреста, и Адриан видел, что фото его отца использовалось как мишень. Маринетт не жалела о том, что метала дротики промеж глаз бывшего Бражника — все-таки это отлично снимало стресс, учитывая, что он в свою очередь спонсировал семь пуль, которые до сих пор напоминали о себе белесыми шрамами. Но ведь этот человек был отцом Адриана, и Коту вряд ли было приятно видеть подобное.  
  
      Натянув чистую футболку, Маринетт трижды посмотрела на себя в запотевшее зеркало, но не столько для того, чтобы привести в порядок свой внешний вид, сколько для того, чтобы отсрочить выход в комнату. Девушка глубоко вздохнула, сглотнула подступавший к горлу комок и, ощущая, что с каждой секундой краснеет от стыда все больше и больше, отодвинула щеколду и открыла дверь.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриан стоял прямо напротив входной двери и, не выражая ни единой эмоции, смотрел на многократно продырявленное фото своего отца. Погруженный в свои мысли, он даже не заметил, что возлюбленная подошла к нему и, виновато закусив губу, положила теплую ладошку ему на плечо.  
  
      — Прости, — чуть слышно прошептала она. — Я сейчас сниму.  
  
      — Маринетт, ты опять? — Агрест перехватил ее руку, тянущуюся к мишени. Он развернул любимую лицом к себе и попытался улыбнуться ей, чтобы показать, что все в порядке.  
  
      Но грусть в глазах скрыть не удалось.  
  
      — Просто… — она отвела взгляд в сторону. — Он твой отец… и тебе непри…  
  
      — Я жалею, что не убил его собственноручно, — перебил ее Адриан. Его голос отражал твердость убеждений, но в то же время выдавал волнение: он явно не собирался делать подобное откровение, однако видеть, как сокрушается Маринетт из-за этого, больше не мог. — И даже боюсь представить, что было бы, если бы он смог убить тебя. Когда я узнал, что именно он стоял за твоим покушением, — Агрест на секунду замолчал, пытаясь унять бушевавшую в нем ярость по отношению к усопшему, — мне хотелось самому пустить себе пулю в лоб. И лишь обещание вернуть тебя, которое я дал твоим родителям, остановило меня.  
  
      Это признание словно выбило у Маринетт почву из-под ног. Если бы квами не могли чувствовать, жив ли хозяин Камня Чудес, то кто знает, был бы жив сейчас Адриан? Ее страх перед возвращением домой мог стоить жизни верного напарника и любимого человека. Она могла потерять его из-за собственной глупости!  
  
      Понимая, что Адриан вновь не примет очередное «Прости», она молча обняла его, пытаясь через это объятие сообщить о том, насколько сильно сожалеет, что не вернулась к нему раньше.  
  
      Ответное объятие поведало ей, что вновь терять свою Леди Нуар был не намерен.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Переступать порог в прошлую жизнь было трудно, но Маринетт наконец-то осознала необходимость этого решения. Первой небольшой наградой на пути к светлому будущему было потрясение на глазах теперь уже бывших соседок, увидевших как Эмма Ли выходила из своей квартиры под ручку с самим Адрианом Агрестом! А уж когда наглый блондин с кошачьей ухмылкой позволил себе поцеловать ее прямо у всех на глазах, парочка зрительниц чуть не лишилась чувств прямо на месте. Тихоня-официантка не только водила дружбу с дочерью мэра города, но и умудрилась заполучить самого желанного, красивого и богатого парня всей Франции!  
  
      Увы, деньги за молчание, которые они получили от дочери мэра, не давали возможности поделиться этой сплетней со всем миром, поэтому девушкам оставалось тешить себя мыслями о том, что хотя бы Кот Нуар все еще числился свободным.  
  
      Следующий порог оставил позади серую многоэтажку бывшего общежития. Маринетт по привычке натянула на лицо капюшон, осознавая, что возможно делает это в последний раз. Место, служившее домом последние пять лет, осталось позади, но она даже ни разу не обернулась, чтобы мысленно попрощаться с ним.  
  
      Кошмарный сон, длившийся с тех пор, как бывшая героиня упала с моста, скоро закончится.  
  
      Однако для окончательного возвращения оставался еще один порог: самый важный и самый волнующий. Порог, переступив через который, Маринетт оказалась бы в родном доме.  
  
      Адриан прекрасно видел, как волновалась его Леди. Всю обратную дорогу она каждые две минуты поправляла капюшон, то и дело ненадолго останавливалась, чтобы сделать пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов, отвлекалась на все, что угодно, но все равно продолжала идти. Маринетт наотрез отказалась ехать домой на метро или машине, отвергла предложение воспользоваться « _Кото_ портацией», предпочитая идти пешком на другой конец города.  
  
      И пусть обратный путь занимал не один час, Агрест ни слова не сказал против: его любимой было необходимо это время, а ему самому нужна была только она.  
  
      Адриан не стал торопить ее и тогда, когда Маринетт на протяжении пятнадцати минут стояла напротив двери в родительскую пекарню, не решаясь даже прикоснуться к дверной ручке. Он с теплой улыбкой смотрел на то, как его любимая прижала свои руки к груди, словно это могло унять бешено колотящееся сердце.  
  
       _Семь_  лет Маринетт не переступала порог родного дома.  
  
       _Шесть_  из них она была уверена, что больше не сделает этого никогда.  
  
       _Пять_  часов назад ее мнение изменилось.  
  
       _Четыре_  часа назад она последний раз переступила порог квартиры Эммы Ли.  
  
       _Три_  пары глаз, принадлежавших Агресту и двум квами, терпеливо наблюдали за Маринетт, пытавшейся собраться с духом и открыть дверь.  
  
       _Два_  оборота ключа дрожащими руками сделать было очень непросто.  
  
       _Один_  шаг — и Эмма Ли снова стала Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сюжетная арка "Возвращение" закончена, но впереди нас ждут еще три ;)  
> Следующая арка будет посвящена смерти текстильного магната.


	16. Прошлое и будущее

      В пекарне не изменилось ничего. Ни логотип, который Маринетт когда-то давно нарисовала, ни внутренняя обстановка, ни ощущение уюта, исходившее от родных стен. Девушка провела рукой по прилавку, погладила каждую полочку, смахнула слезу, улыбнувшись отцовской печи, и только после этого произнесла:  
  
      — Я дома.  
  
      Затем, считая каждую ступеньку, она поднялась на второй этаж, где располагалась квартира родителей. Прикоснувшись лбом к входной двери, девушка простояла так несколько минут, набираясь храбрости, чтобы переступить очередной порог в прошлую жизнь.  
  
      Тепло, исходившее от ладони Адриана, которую тот положил на плечо Маринетт, придало ей решимости преодолеть еще одну дверь.  
  
      По левую руку от входа все также стоял книжный шкаф, только книг на полках стало больше. Но и сейчас там нашлось место для сделанной десять лет назад фотографии, на которой была запечатлена счастливая семья: Том Дюпен и Сабина Чен улыбались вместе с их дочерью. За те семь лет, что Маринетт не видела родителей, у них наверняка появились морщины, но на этой фотографии они были такими, какими она их помнила. Девушка нежно погладила рамку, словно пыталась передать свои чувства матери и отцу.  
  
      — Через две недели они вернутся, моя Леди, — прошептал Адриан так тихо, будто боялся своим голосом испортить важный момент.  
  
      Еще находясь в квартирке Эммы Ли, Агрест собирался позвонить родителям Маринетт, чтобы сообщить им радостную новость, но она попросила его не делать этого.  
  
      Маринетт знала: родители тотчас сорвутся с места и первым же рейсом вылетят в Париж, будут волноваться, нервничать, переживать… Пусть лучше все идет своим чередом. Она не видела мать и отца семь долгих лет, по сравнению с ними две недели это…   
  
       _Почти вечность_.   
  
      Ведь еще вчера она не смела надеяться на новую встречу.  
  
      — Я могу позвонить им в любой момент, — даже спустя столь долгое время верный напарник, казалось, мог читать ее мысли. — Ты только скажи.  
  
      — Не стоит, — возразила Маринетт, проводя по спинке бежевого дивана в гостиной. — Боюсь, столько эмоций за раз я не выдержу, — девушка не сдерживала ни слез, ни улыбки, присаживаясь за обеденный стол и прикасаясь руками к холодной столешнице. Все той же, что и семь лет назад. Даже холодильник и тот остался прежним!.. А вот микроволновая печь была другой.  
  
      — Старая сломалась в прошлом году, — проследив за направлением взгляда Маринетт, пояснил Адриан.  
  
      — Ты, я смотрю, в курсе всего, — заметила Дюпен-Чен. Скажи ей кто семь лет назад, что Адриан Агрест будет хранить у себя комплект ключей от пекарни «TS» и знать, когда была куплена новая микроволновка в доме ее родителей, Маринетт бы сочла этого человека сумасшедшим.  
  
      Адриан смущенно почесал затылок.  
  
      — Может, поднимешься? — спросил он, кивнув в сторону лестницы, ведущей в комнату, в которой некогда жила Маринетт.  
  
      Девушка заметно напряглась. С одной стороны ей очень хотелось узнать, как изменилась ее комната, но с другой стороны — она боялась увидеть эти изменения. Весь дом остался почти таким же, как семь лет назад, но что могло ее ждать наверху?  
  
      — Не бойся, Маринетт, — поддержала Тикки. — Я полечу с тобой.  
  
      — А я, пожалуй, останусь здесь, — вылетевший из кармана Адриана Плагг просочился сквозь дверцу внутрь холодильника.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Маринетт не поверила своим глазам. В ее комнате не изменилось ничего. Все те же розовые стены, немного пожелтевшие эскизы и вырезки из модных журналов на них, на манекене семь лет ждало возвращения хозяйки недошитое платье, на кровати лежал огромный любимец-кот, а из карандашницы на письменном столе торчала ее любимая ручка. Все, как семь лет назад, разве что тогда через спинку ее стула не были перекинуты мужские джинсы.  
  
      — Ой, прости, я сейчас уберу! — спохватился Агрест и принялся запихивать свои брюки в большую дорожную сумку, которая, как оказалось, лежала под софой.  
  
      — Адриан? — удивленная Маринетт даже не знала, что поразило ее больше: то, что ее давняя любовь держала свои вещи в ее комнате, или то, как сильно он покраснел, осознав, что она это увидела.  
  
      — Я все объясню! — почти пропищал он. — Понимаешь, тебя не было, а твои родители разрешили мне иногда ночевать в вашем доме, поэтому я…  
  
      — Последние пять лет спал исключительно в твоей кровати, — сдал подопечного черный квами, залетая в комнату с большим куском сыра в лапках.  
  
      — Плагг! — двадцатипятилетний Агрест покраснел сильнее, чем краснела перед ним Маринетт в школьные годы.  
  
      Он сам не мог объяснить, как так вышло. С того самого дня, когда Том Дюпен нашел спящего героя Парижа у порога пекарни, жизнь Адриана кардинально изменилась. Еда, приготовленная родителями любимой, была единственной пищей, чей вкус он был способен почувствовать. Лишь общаясь с теми, кто дал жизнь Маринетт, Адриан мог позволить себе улыбнуться. А ее пустующая постель являлась единственным местом, где ему не снились кошмары о том, что случилось с его Леди на мосту.  
  
      Родители Маринетт очень удивились, узнав, что напарником их дочери был ее одноклассник, но тепло приняли его в свою семью. Адриан тайно ото всех остальных жил в комнате своей любимой, не смея менять в ней ничего, чтобы потом вернуть помещение законной владелице. Все свои вещи он хранил в большой дорожной сумке, которую держал под софой, а если ему нужно было что-то еще — то приходилось иногда посещать особняк Габриеля Агреста, который своим домом Адриан уже не считал.  
  
      Общая надежда — возвращение Маринетт — связывала Адриана с Томом и Сабиной крепче родственных уз. Они поддерживали друг друга в трудное для всех троих время, делились воспоминаниями о пропавшей, строили планы на то время, когда она наконец вернется. Адриан благодарил всех богов за то, что месье Дюпен и мадам Чен уехали в Китай до того, как он узнал правду о своем отце. Потому что он совершенно не представлял, как рассказать им обо всем.  
  
      — Значит, эта комната теперь твоя? — усмехнулась Маринетт, повторяя своеобразный ритуал и проводя рукой по каждой поверхности своего прежнего жилища.  
  
      — Верный Рыцарь охранял покои Принцессы в ее отсутствие, — с поклоном ответил Агрест, — и готов в любой момент освободить их. Хотя, если прекрасная Леди разрешит своему Котику спать на софе, он будет очень признателен.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриан начинал искренне ненавидеть Хлою. Нет, он безусловно был ей благодарен за то, что она нашла Маринетт, но, черт возьми, второй раз за день прерывать его с Принцессой поцелуй — это надо уметь. И если прошлую свою ошибку он предусмотрел и отключил телефон, то против звонка в дверь, увы, был бессилен.  
  
      — Хло, ты не могла бы подождать до завтра? — процедил сквозь зубы Адриан, открывая дверь подруге детства. — Натаниэль? — удивился он, заметив ее спутника. — А ты что тут забыл?  
  
      — Пришел поздравить Маринетт с возвращением, — толкнув Агреста плечом, Куртцберг зашел в дом. — Знаешь, немного обидно, — обратился он к Маринетт, протягивая ей коробку с тортом, — я три года уговаривал тебя вернуться, а стоило появиться этим двоим, как ты уже дома. И даже не позвонила.  
  
      — А то  _ты_  меня не найдешь, — усмехнулась Маринетт, принимая подарок. — Хлоя, спасибо.  
  
      Блондинка самодовольно кивнула и бросила гордый взгляд на раздраженного Адриана. Он столько лет места себе не находил без своей Леди, а этот рыжий наглец даже общался с ней?! Не сообщил о том, что она жива и здорова, даже ее родителям! Агрест прекрасно помнил, что Куртцберг был влюблен в Маринетт в школьные годы настолько, что это привело его к акуманизации. Кто знал, как Натаниэль использовал привилегированное положение человека, которому было известно ее местонахождение?  
  
      — Не ревнуй, он во фрэндзоне, — шепнула Хлоя на ухо лучшему другу, а после взяла Куртцберга за руку и повела в гостиную.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Теперь ты вернешься официально? — поинтересовался Натаниэль у Маринетт, когда все четверо сидели за столом и наслаждались поеданием торта.  
  
      — Лучше с этим повременить, — строго произнесла Хлоя прежде, чем Дюпен-Чен успела что-либо ответить.  
  
      — Почему? — не то, чтобы Маринетт возражала (ее жизнь и так слишком резко менялась), но поинтересоваться стоило.  
  
      — Натали почти отследила, куда отец перечислял деньги, — опустив голову, объяснил Адриан. — Еще чуть-чуть и мы найдем исполнителя.  
  
      Благодаря тому, что Габриель Агрест признался в содеянном, у Адриана впервые появилась зацепка по делу о покушении на Маринетт. Раз личность заказчика стала известна, то у Кота Нуара появлялся шанс поймать тех, кто непосредственно устроил стрельбу на мосту. За семь лет он не смог найти ни единой ниточки, способной привести его к этим людям, но сейчас Адриан свой шанс не упустит.  
  
      И уж тогда Кот сможет свершить свою месть.  
  
      Он не будет сдерживаться, не пожалеет «Катаклизм», собственноручно отправит в ад подонков, посмевших поднять оружие на его Леди. Привлекать их к суду? Слишком гуманно.  
  
      Кот Нуар и так не смог забрать жизнь у Бражника. Никто не посмеет встать у него на пути. Он отомстит, даже если сама Ледибаг будет против.  
  
      Вот только если исполнитель узнает, что его жертве удалось выжить, он может затаиться еще больше.  
  
      — Так что пока, наш ценный козырь и свидетель, тебе нужно побыть под защитой, — вздохнула мадемуазель Буржуа. — Паре-тройке людей можешь рассказать, что жива, а вот с окончательным возвращением придется повременить где-то на месяц. Кстати, Адриан, ты читал мои смс?  
  
      — Сколько? — вспомнив о том, что Хлоя говорила о возмещении расходов, спросил Агрест. За то, что Буржуа нашла его Леди, Адриан готов был перечислить любую сумму. Он уже отдал две трети своего наследства Натали и родителям Маринетт. Отказаться от всего оставшегося — не было для него проблемой, потому что величайшим его сокровищем была именно Леди.  
  
      Однако в данный момент Хлою волновали вовсе не деньги. К тому же она сама очень хотела найти и вернуть Маринетт, а смс с требованием компенсации расходов отправила в шутку. Беспокоившая ее проблема заключалась в другом.  
  
      — Антуан Перро был убит, — напомнила Буржуа. Ее отец велел как можно скорее сообщить об этом Коту Нуару, даже не желая слушать о том, что герой Парижа не в том состоянии, чтобы незамедлительно откликаться на зов.  
  
      Однако на удивление блондинки первым на новость о смерти текстильного магната отреагировал вовсе не Адриан.  
  
      — Давно пора, — фыркнул Натаниэль, вспомнив, как этот человек приставал к Маринетт на похоронах Габриеля Агреста, а после отхлебнул чай с настолько невозмутимым видом, словно и не сказал ничего.  
  
      — Это как-то связано с перестрелкой на его фабрике? — вмешалась в разговор Маринетт. Месье Перро был, конечно, человеком мерзким, но смерти она ему не желала. А уж если в этом деле были замешаны те, кто убил братьев Ванов и украл настоящий пакет, она была обязана во всем разобраться. И не столько ради долга мадам Чжоу, сколько ради того, чтобы Париж не утонул в кровавых мафиозных разборках.  
  
      — Наверняка, — ответил Адриан, удивившись, что Маринетт была в курсе ситуации. С другой стороны, о происшествии и последующей погоне героя Парижа за мотоциклом передавали во всех новостях. — Вполне возможно, что в этом замешана Тень.  
  
      — Тень? — в один голос спросили брюнетка и рыжий.  
  
      — Та, что удирала от Кота Нуара на мотоцикле, — пояснила Хлоя.  
  
      — Я так не думаю, — смутилась мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен.  
  
      — Нельзя исключать такую возможность, — задумался Агрест. — Насколько мне известно, — сказал он, покосившись на Натаниэля, — она забрала с собой кое-что важное.  
  
      Адриан не знал, насколько глубоко Куртцберг был посвящен в тайну личности героини Парижа. Он был рядом с Маринетт несколько лет, но как много она ему рассказала? Да, Натаниэль знал, что заказчиком покушения являлся Габриель Агрест (висевшая на двери мишень доказывала, что девушка своей ненависти к нему не скрывала), но было ли ему известно, что послужило причиной? Знал ли рыжий о том, что Агрест-старший терроризировал город под маской Бражника, а Маринетт в маске Ледибаг его остановила?  
  
      — Да нет, — Маринетт в свою очередь покосилась на Хлою. — Не забрала.  
  
      — Ты что-то об этом знаешь? — удивился Адриан, а затем он увидел, как девушка пытается отвести взгляд.  
  
      Пусть они и не виделись долгие годы, Кот Нуар слишком хорошо знал свою Леди. Осознание пришло сразу же, однако какая-то его часть отказывалась принимать правду.  
  
      — Черт возьми, Принцесса, только не говори мне, что это была ты! — отчаянно воскликнул Агрест. Неужели уже  _тогда_  он видел ее, а затем упустил? Неужели именно за ней он гнался, не щадя своих сил? Может, поэтому он так сильно хотел отыскать эту Тень, в глубине души догадываясь, кем она являлась?  
  
      — Хорошо, я буду молчать, — виновато улыбнулась брюнетка, подтвердив все его догадки.  
  
      Из-за охватившего его волнения Адриан забыл о том, что в комнате помимо них двоих сидели Хлоя и Натаниэль, и о том, что не все секреты могли быть известны Куртцбергу. Агреста не беспокоило сокрытие тайны личностей, куда больше он боялся безрассудства своей любимой.  
  
      — Моя Леди, ты хоть понимаешь, как это было опасно? — голос Адриана дрожал, стоило ему представить, что могло произойти в тот вечер на фабрике, если бы удача изменила Принцессе. — Тебя ведь могли ранить или… убить…  
  
      Агрест, искавший ее на протяжении нескольких лет, не пережил бы, если бы нашел не живую Принцессу, а ее труп. Она ведь даже прыгнула в самую гущу событий без геройского костюма, который мог бы защитить ее от пуль! Неужели это стоило того, чтобы подвергать свою жизнь такой опасности? Ради чего, черт возьми, Маринетт пошла на такой риск? И самое ужасное: Кот Нуар ведь был там, но предпочитал сидеть и не вмешиваться, не привлекая к себе внимания и не догадываясь, что в любую секунду из-за бездействия мог потерять любовь всей своей жизни!  
  
      — Все обошлось, — Маринетт прикусила губу, прекрасно осознавая, что беспокойство Адриана было не беспочвенным. — К тому же я была не одна.  
  
      Не догадаться, о ком говорила его Леди, Агрест не мог. Его полный ненависти взгляд был направлен на того, кто на протяжении нескольких лет скрывал то, что она была жива. Получалось так, что этот рыжий проходимец не только прятал ее ото всех, но и позволял подвергать жизнь опасности! И за рулем мотоцикла точно был он, а значит, именно он наслал тех бабочек, из-за которых Нуару пришлось прекратить погоню. Куртцберг был новым Бражником, а значит, наверняка знал и о том, что Маринетт была Ледибаг.  
  
      Что ж, больше сдерживаться Адриан был не намерен.  
  
      — Ты! — взревел он, взяв Натаниэля за грудки, из-за чего тот чуть было не опрокинул свою чашку. — Какого черта ты позволил ей влезть в это дело? Это ведь ты был на том мотоцикле? Да? Почему ты позволил ей пойти без костюма? Она могла умереть!  
  
      — Да неужели? — вспышка ярости Адриана не произвела на Ната особого впечатления. А вот его слова натолкнули Куртцберга на не самую приятную мысль. — Кот Нуар?  
  
      — Он самый, — прорычал Агрест, все еще вцепившийся в одежду рыжеволосого.  
  
      — Так не тебе меня упрекать, — выплюнул Натаниэль. — Это ты не смог защитить ее от собственного папаши! Жил в одном доме с главным злодеем Парижа и на него же охотился. Не чувствуешь себя никчемным? Если бы ты внимательнее за ним следил, то не допустил бы стрельбы на мосту!  
  
      — Хватит!!! — крикнула Маринетт, обеими руками стукнув по столу.  
  
      Адриан без особого желания отпустил Натаниэля, после чего оба парня отстранились друг от друга, но продолжали обмениваться ненавидящими взглядами.  
  
      — Хватит, — повторила она. — В обоих случаях это было исключительно мое решение. Никому из вас не удалось бы меня остановить, поэтому винить во всем вы можете только меня. Я надеюсь, это вам понятно?  
  
      Воцарилось молчание. Ни один не спешил отвечать на вопрос Маринетт. Ни один не собирался прощать другого. Возможно потом, но не сейчас, когда страх за жизнь Маринетт вытеснял все эмоции, кроме ярости и ревности. Тяжело дыша оба парня мысленно обменивались проклятиями.  
  
      До тех пор, пока тишину не прервал голос Хлои.  
  
      — Да боже ж мой, где вы берете свои суперсилы?


	17. Правда и ложь

      Спать не хотелось совершенно. Адриан понимал, что обвинения, которые ему предъявил Куртцберг, были совсем не беспочвенными. Черт возьми, не было ни дня, чтобы он сам не винил себя в этом! Отчего и не мог понять: почему Маринетт так легко его простила?  
  
      — Не спишь? — донесся тихий голос любимой, впервые за семь лет лежавшей в собственной постели.  
  
      — Моя Леди хочет, чтобы я к ней присоединился? — Адриан попытался придать своему голосу как можно больше непринужденности. Маринетт разрешила ему спать с ней в одной комнате, пусть и на софе, и он уже был несказанно счастлив. Надеяться на что-то большее было для него слишком.  
  
      — Во всяком случае, не возражает, — смущенно пролепетала она, отчего Агрест поперхнулся.  
  
      — Принцесса ведь знает, что Кот, так долго мечтавший о ней, — не плюшевый мишка? — осторожно поинтересовался Адриан, поднимаясь с софы.  
  
      — Еще один подобный вопрос, — голос Маринетт стал еще тише, из-за того, что стеснительная девушка спряталась под одеялом, — и Кот будет спать на коврике, как подобает коту.  
  
      Считанные секунды ушли у Адриана на то, чтобы взобраться по лестнице и очутиться рядом с возлюбленной. Он сжал ее в крепких объятиях, словно пытаясь показать, как сильно ждал этого момента. Покрасневшая Маринетт щелкнула его по носу, а затем потянулась за поцелуем.  
  
      Увы, продолжить не удалось.  
  
      — Маринетт, тебе звонит мадам Чжоу!  
  
      Впервые за всю свою жизнь мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен ненавидела красную квами.  
  
      

***

  
  
      О том, что звонок китаянки связан со смертью Антуана Перро, Маринетт догадалась еще до того, как сняла трубку. Мадам Чжоу, в один день узнавшая о том, что владельца фабрики нашли мертвым, и о том, что Эмма Ли покинула квартиру, в которой жила на протяжении пяти лет, испугалась за жизнь бывшей героини Парижа.  
  
      — Я втянула тебя в это дело, девочка, — донесся из трубки усталый голос мадам, — и не простила бы себе, если бы с тобой что-нибудь случилось.  
  
      — В данный момент я под надежной защитой Кота Нуара, — ответила Маринетт, перебирая тонкими пальчиками золотистые пряди Адриана, использовавшего ее живот как подушку. — Как и весь Париж. Поэтому не беспокойтесь: мы не позволим Лю Чжину захватить власть в Триаде, найдем этот чертов пакет и…  
  
      — Все может быть куда серьезнее, чем мы думали, — перебила ее мадам Чжоу. — Нам до сих пор не известно, какие интересы преследует третья сторона. Будьте осторожны. Париж не должен лишиться героев.  
  
      Попрощавшись со своей спасительницей, Маринетт принялась отвечать на вопросы Адриана. Ему, конечно, хотелось продолжить то, на чем их прервали, но еще больше он желал узнать, как жила его возлюбленная все эти годы. Она рассказала ему, как шесть лет назад проснулась в подпольной клинике, подключенная к каким-то медицинским аппаратам; как вылетевшая из укрытия Тикки в слезах сообщила, что прошел целый год; как, боясь навлечь на близких беду, приняла решение начать новую жизнь. Адриан был удивлен, что героиню Парижа спасли люди из мафии, но пообещал лично поблагодарить мадам Чжоу за все, что она сделала для Маринетт.  
  
      — Я ведь где-то слышал имя Эмма Ли, — задумался Агрест, когда Маринетт поведала о том, как получила новые документы.  
  
      — Не только слышал, но и рекламировал одежду, сшитую по моим эскизам, — улыбнулась девушка, вспомнив о том, как хорошо Адриан смотрелся в костюме, дизайн которого через Натаниэля она продала компании «AGRESTE».  
  
      — Я идиот, — в очередной раз признал парень. Сколько раз он имел возможность найти любимую, но упускал ее из-за собственной невнимательности? Каждый день обучения в коллеже, каждый раз, когда нарисованные ее рукой эскизы поступали в фирму его отца, на похоронах, на фабрике…  
  
      — Не будем об этом, — ласково шепнула Маринетт, почесав Адриана под подбородком.  
  
      — То есть, что я идиот, ты не от _мур_ цаешь? — наигранно возмутился он.  
  
      — А надо? — она вопросительно подняла одну бровь.  
  
      — Мне было бы при _мяу_ тно.  
  
      Маринетт поражалась, насколько легко ей было принять тот факт, что Котом Нуаром являлся Адриан Агрест. Если бы она узнала это, будучи школьницей, наверняка закатила бы истерику, обвиняя напарника в том, что он разрушил ее девичьи мечты. Сейчас же она ощущала чуть ли не благодарность судьбе за то, что эти два человека оказались одним. Ей было не важно, что Габриель Агрест, которого она ненавидела всей душой, был его отцом. Ей не нужны были его деньги и известность. Маринетт не волновало то, что ее возлюбленный являлся самым завидным женихом Парижа, будучи без маски, и мечтой большей половины француженок, будучи в геройском костюме.  
  
      С ним было хорошо и спокойно, а это — самое главное. Впервые за шесть лет Маринетт знала, что сможет заснуть, не боясь увидеть во сне, как опускается тонированное стекло черного автомобиля, а затем вновь ощутить, как горят от боли старые шрамы.  
  
      Адриан заснул, обняв ноги Маринетт. Во сне он был похож на ангела (как минимум потому что не каламбурил) и казался настолько умиротворенным, что одного взгляда на него было достаточно, чтобы тревоги ушли. Она могла только догадываться о том, как сильно Нуар страдал без нее.  
  
      Его утренняя реакция на долгожданное воссоединение вновь предстала перед глазами. Герой Парижа дрожал, плакал, выглядел как беззащитный котенок, которого хотелось пожалеть и приласкать. Втайне от Адриана Плагг шепнул Маринетт, что его подопечный принимал успокоительное чаще, чем пищу, отчего ей самой хотелось разрыдаться от осознания того, что все произошло из-за ее ошибки.  
  
      Все, ради чего Маринетт жила эти годы, оказалось бессмысленным.  
  
      Адриан все равно узнал о злодеяниях своего отца, так теперь еще и себя винил в произошедшем. Сможет ли когда-нибудь Маринетт облегчить его груз вины, успокоить его совесть и заставить посмотреть на себя так, словно ничего страшного с ней никогда не происходило? Сможет ли исправить собственные ошибки и вновь стать частью жизни дорогих ей людей? Перестать убегать от себя настоящей, вернуться на пост героини Парижа и не вспоминать о кошмарах, мучивших ее с восемнадцати лет?  
  
      Засыпая под тихое сопение возлюбленного, Маринетт надеялась, что сможет.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Оставлять любимую одну не хотелось ни на секунду, но он и так на сутки пренебрег обязанностями защитника Парижа. Сославшись на неотложные дела кошачьи, из-за которых вчера не смог откликнуться на зов месье Буржуа, Кот Нуар прибыл на место, где обнаружили труп Антуана Перро. Кабинет текстильного магната был оцеплен полицией, однако героя пропустили внутрь без вопросов. Начальник полиции Ален Дюпре, которого Нуар еще час назад известил о скором прибытии, уже ждал его внутри.  
  
      — Неужели ваши «кошачьи» дела важнее угрозы мафиозных разборок? — вместо приветствия задал вопрос начальник полиции.  
  
      — Намного, — на этот раз отшучиваться герой не стал. — Что послужило причиной смерти? Его ведь, я так понимаю, убили?  
  
      Месье Дюпре кивнул и протянул Коту папку с документами. В новостях передавали о том, что текстильный магнат был найден мертвым, однако причина смерти умалчивалась. Из бумаг, полученных от начальника полиции, герой узнал, что Антуан Перро был отравлен.  
  
      — Окончательные результаты вскрытия будут готовы только к концу недели, — пояснил Аллен Дюпре, когда Нуар закончил читать. — Но мы определенно имеем дело с убийством. Могу сказать только, что, скорее всего, его отравили мышьяком.  
  
      — А и _мяу_ ни убийцы назвать не сможете? — поинтересовался герой, заметив сидевшую на плече у начальника полиции белую бабочку.  
  
      — Если бы все было так просто, мы бы не обращались к вам за помощью, месье Кот, — возмутился Дюпре. Бабочка затрепыхала крыльями, словно пытаясь обратить на себя внимание.  
  
      Нуар малозаметно кивнул, показывая, что сигнал получен. Мысль о сотрудничестве с Бражником (пусть и другим) ему претила, но он делал это ради Маринетт и Парижа. И вряд ли бы без помощи мотылька Кот догадался, что начальник полиции врал. К сожалению, понять мотивы этой лжи не представлялось возможным, но даже так Нуар ощущал некое преимущество.  
  
      Герой Парижа — не слепой котенок, которого можно водить за нос.  
  
      —  _Няу_ верняка это связано со стрельбой на фаб _мур_ ке, — предположил Нуар, не сводя глаз с мотылька-детектора. Бабочка сидела неподвижно, и Кот продолжил свои рассуждения. — Быть может, за убийством стоит Лю Чжин? — крылатая все так же не шелохнулась. — Или еще один кандидат на пост главы группировки? Сяо Лу, кажется… — и вновь никакой реакции не последовало. — Третья сторона? — бабочка слегка замахала крыльями, показывая, что месье Дюпре заволновался. — Или та тень, за которой я гонялся по всему городу? — Нуар сказал это лишь для того, чтобы не вызывать подозрений: он-то ведь знал, что тенью была Маринетт, а она не могла убить Антуана Перро.  
  
      Однако вопреки всем ожиданиям именно на эту фразу героя Парижа бабочка отреагировала сильнее всего. Бражник обладал удивительной способностью: его крылатых слуг могли видеть лишь те, кто был наделен геройской силой, либо те, кому «разрешил» показываться на глаза сам хозяин. В судорожных конвульсиях бился незаметный постороннему глазу белокрылый мотылек, демонстрируя бурю эмоций, скрывавшуюся за неприступным лицом начальника полиции.  
  
      Ален Дюпре по какой-то причине был абсолютно уверен, что за убийством Антуана Перро стояла загадочная девушка, сбежавшая с фабрики с пакетом. Вот только выказывать свою уверенность он не желал.  
  
      — Вы так и не вычислили, кто удирал от  _мяу_ ня на том  _мур_ тоцикле? — полюбопытствовал Кот. По всей видимости, кто-то вел полицию по ложному следу, но интуиция подсказывала Нуару, что он не должен был показывать, что ему это известно. Кто знал: вдруг за диалогом следил не только Бражник?  
  
      — Увы, — развел руками в стороны месье Дюпре. Сложенные крылья мотылька показывали, что мужчина говорил правду.  
  
      — И не предполагаете, кто мог за этим стоять?  
  
      — Нет, — ответил Ален Дюпре. «Да» — поведала бабочка.  
  
      — А если я найду этих людей? — Нуар пристально следил за мотыльком. Как начальник полиции отреагирует на этот вопрос?  
  
      — Я  _очень_  надеюсь, что вы их найдете, месье Кот, — в этих словах мужчина был искренен. — Если они связаны с убийством месье Перро — они должны быть наказаны в соответствии с законом. А если пропавший пакет в их руках — он ни в коем случае не должен достаться Лю Чжину.  
  
      — А что в том пакете вы так и не знаете?  
  
      Ответом служила очередная ложь.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Распрощавшись с начальником полиции, Кот Нуар со всех ног помчался в пекарню, где его должна была ждать любимая. Герой Парижа не собирался терять ни секунды, не отвлекался ни на что, перепрыгивал с крыши на крышу с одной только мыслью: как можно скорее вернуться к  _ней_.  
  
      Еще чуть-чуть и Кот снова услышит ее голос, увидит ее улыбку, обнимет, и может быть, они продолжат то, чему помешал ночной звонок мадам Чжоу. От буйной смеси предвкушения и смущения герой чуть было не свалился в пролет между крышами, но, ловко ухватившись за водосточную трубу, подтянулся и, оттолкнувшись от черепицы, вновь продолжил свой путь.  
  
      Давно Кот Нуар не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым. Начиная со вчерашнего дня, все происходящее казалось ему сказочным сном, настолько прекрасным, что поверить в его реальность было невероятно сложно. И только возможность прикоснуться к Маринетт заставляла верить в то, что он не сумасшедший, принимающий желаемое за действительное.  
  
      Сейчас он вернется, поприветствует свою Леди очередным каламбуром и по-кошачьи нагло украдет ее поцелуй, пока Принцесса отвлечется на то, чтобы закатить глаза.  
  
      Кот поймал себя на мысли, что не плохо бы было купить цветы… но терять драгоценное время на то, чтобы зайти в цветочный ларек, не желал. Роскошный букет можно будет заказать и из дома, держа руку Маринетт в своей. А еще лучше — положив голову ей на колени. Или…  
  
      Нуар тряхнул головой. Опять, замечтавшись, он чуть было не оступился. Каждая подобная заминка отсрочивала грядущую встречу, поэтому Кот постарался максимально сосредоточиться на дороге.  
  
      Вот только образ прекрасной Принцессы то и дело затуманивал голову верному Рыцарю. Ее улыбка пьянила, ее запах, который Нуар вдыхал еще пару часов назад, не желал выветриваться из памяти. Кот бежал, не ощущая усталости, зная, что в конце пути его ждала самая ценная награда из всех возможных — любимая Леди, готовая принять его в свои объятья, несмотря на все зло, которое причинил ей его отец.  
  
      Приземлившись на крыше здания, служившего ему домом последние пять лет, Кот проскользнул через люк в комнату Маринетт.  
  
      Но ее там не оказалось.  
  
      — Моя Леди? — взволнованно позвал Нуар.  
  
      Она ведь должна была ждать его здесь. Обещала никуда не уходить, не исчезать, не пропадать.  
  
      — Маринетт? — Кот резко открыл дверь в ванную, чуть не сорвав ее с петель.  
  
      Пусто.  
  
      — Принцесса! — девушки не было и в гостиной.  
  
      Сердце стучало так сильно, что готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Руки героя тряслись. Перед глазами начали плясать темные пятна.  
  
      — Маринетт!!! — отчаянный вопль героя должны были слышать даже на улице.  
  
      Спальня родителей тоже оказалась пуста.  
  
      Пытаясь унять дрожь, Кот обхватил себя руками. Она не могла исчезнуть. Не сейчас. Не опять. Не тогда, когда он только нашел ее!  
  
      А если весь вчерашний день был галлюцинацией? Вдруг все ему приснилось, привиделось? И на самом деле Адриан не нашел свою Леди…  
  
      — Все в порядке? — обеспокоенный голос любимой заставил героя резко обернуться.  
  
      — Маринетт! — счастливый Кот чуть было не свалил свою Принцессу, набросившись на нее с объятиями. — Я так боялся, что ты снова пропала.  
  
      — Я была в пекарне, — мягко улыбнувшись, девушка погладила Нуара по голове. — Решила проверить: помню ли я, как печь круассаны.  
  
      — Ты не откликалась, когда я тебя звал, — насупившись, прошептал он.  
  
      — Прости, Котенок, — ответила Маринетт, прижимаясь к нему, чтобы показать, что она рядом и никуда не исчезла. — Обещаю наушники больше не надевать.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Натали Санкер всегда ответственно относилась к своей работе. Она гордилась тем, что ее называли «железной» и считали образцовым секретарем. Не единожды ее пытались переманить конкуренты Габриеля Агреста, они сулили ей золотые горы, безграничные возможности и обещали лучшие условия труда…   
  
      Но каждый раз получали отказ.   
  
      Натали была профессионалом, а профессиональная этика не позволяла ей предать собственного работодателя, даже если работать приходилось в разы больше, чем предусматривал трудовой договор. Поэтому вскоре многочисленные предложения поступать прекратили, хотя мечту заполучить идеальную помощницу никто так и не оставил.  
  
      Немудрено, что смерть Габриеля Агреста стала своеобразным спусковым крючком, и телефон Натали вновь начал разрываться от звонков потенциальных работодателей. Наперебой они уговаривали женщину уйти с «тонущего корабля», намекая на некомпетентность молодого наследника. Однако и на сей раз их ждало разочарование — Адриан Агрест отказался от трети наследства в пользу Натали Санкер. Управление делами практически полностью перешло в ее руки, и «корабль» фирмы «AGRESTE» вновь расправил свои паруса.  
  
      В то же время, несмотря на то, что Натали стала совладелицей модной империи, сама она не прекратила считать себя профессиональным секретарем, служившим семье Агрестов. Она пообещала, в первую очередь себе, что будет оказывать поддержку молодому Адриану, чего бы ей это ни стоило. И причиной тому являлась вовсе не благодарность за свалившееся на ее голову состояние. Женщина искренне сочувствовала парню, на долю которого выпали тяжелейшие испытания, и не могла не восхищаться тем, что при всем этом втайне ото всех он защищал Париж под маской Кота Нуара. Она хотела быть полезной этому человеку.  
  
      — Рада видеть вас живой и здоровой, мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен, — поздоровалась Натали, переступая порог пекарни «TS». Внутри женщину трясло от волнения (напротив нее стояла пропавшая семь лет назад Ледибаг, которой Санкер всегда восхищалась!), однако ни один мускул не дрогнул на ее лице, и ничто не выдало ее истинные эмоции.  
  
      Глубоко вздохнув, Натали прошла вслед за Маринетт в гостиную, где ее ждали Адриан Агрест, мадемуазель Буржуа и рыжеволосый парень, который, как ей было известно, являлся нынешним Бражником. Как секретарь, Санкер присутствовала на множестве совещаний и переговоров, однако впервые ей предстояло принимать участие в совещании героев Парижа. Но она справится.  
  
      Ведь Натали Санкер — профессионал.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Итак, что мы имеем? — Хлоя Буржуа была на редкость воодушевленной, посчитав, что раз она не являлась обладательницей суперсил, то могла взять на себя руководство командой героев.  
  
      Увы, так считала только она, поскольку ее без зазрения совести перебил Натаниэль Куртцберг.  
  
      — Я проследил за месье Дюпре, — сообщил он, обращаясь главным образом к Маринетт, — но, к сожалению, ничего важного выяснить так и не получилось.  
  
      Благодаря работе криминалистов и судмедэкспертов удалось установить, что Антуан Перро действительно был отравлен мышьяком, причем яд текстильному магнату, славившемуся любовью к крепкой выпивке, подмешали в коньяк. Увы, кто мог это сделать, на данный момент так и оставалось загадкой. Никаких отпечатков пальцев и прочих улик, способных дать хоть малейший намек на личность преступника, обнаружить не удалось. К тому же героев интересовала не только смерть текстильщика, но и поведение начальника полиции Алена Дюпре. Какие мотивы он преследовал, утаивая правду от Кота Нуара?  
  
      — Почему-то он абсолютно уверен, что Перро убила Маринетт, — вздохнул Натаниэль. — Точнее, та «незнакомка», что стащила пакет с фабрики.  
  
      — Вероятно, потому что он не знает, что пакет был пустышкой, — высказала свою мысль Дюпен-Чен. — Значит, скорее всего настоящий убийца — это тот, кто украл настоящий пакет.  
  
      — И мы, увы, не имеем ни  _мяу_ лейшего представления, кто бы мог это сделать.  
  
      — А что если за всем этим стоит Сяо Лу? — предположила Натали, пересматривая сделанные во время этого «совещания» записи. — Насколько я понимаю, после Лю Чжина он является основным претендентом на пост лидера группировки?  
  
      — Мадам Чжоу считает, что Сяо Лу не из тех, кто стал бы вмешиваться в подобное, — возразила бывшая героиня Парижа, однако с ее доводом согласились не все.  
  
      — Моя Леди, — Адриан взял Маринетт за руку, — я очень благодарен мадам Чжоу за спасение твоей жизни, но мы не знаем, насколько сильно можем ей доверять. Все-таки она сама из Триады.  
  
      — И скрывала тебя даже от полиции, — поддержала друга Буржуа. — Вдруг у нее есть какие-то скрытые мотивы.  
  
      — Мадам Чжоу многое умалчивает, но за жизнь Маринетт беспокоится искренне, — поделился наблюдениями Натаниэль. — И судя по ее эмоциональному состоянию, она здесь ни при чем.  
  
      — Сяо Лу ни при чем, мадам Чжоу ни при чем, — вздохнула Хлоя. — Кто там еще остается?  
  
      —  _Мур_ -первых, точной гарантии, что они ни при чем, у нас нет, — настаивал на своем Адриан. —  _Мур_ -вторых, это могут быть также Лю Чжин или кто-то, кого мы вообще не знаем. И этот кто-то поставил себе цель подставить Маринетт, обвинить ее в краже пакета и убийстве месье Перро, а сам собирается выйти сухим из воды и  _няу_ верняка прибрать к рукам власть в Триаде.  
  
      — Месье Агрест, возможно к делу стоит подойти с другой стороны, — предложила Санкер. — Учитывая обстоятельства, вполне логично, что месье Дюпре считает виновной в убийстве «Тень», однако мне кажется странным то, что он настолько уверен в непричастности к отравлению Лю Чжина.  
  
      — Наверняка это связано с тем, что находилось в пакете, — Маринетт произнесла эти слова с уверенностью Ледибаг. — Возможно, именно потому, что месье Дюпре известно содержимое настоящего пакета, он и уверен, что за убийством месье Перро стоит тот, кто пакет украл. Ну, а поскольку он не знает, что пакет подменили еще до перестрелки на фабрике, его выводы получились именно такими.  
  
      — И вновь мы вернулись к тому, с чего начинали, — Куртцберг устало откинулся на спинку стула. — К поискам того, кто украл этот дурацкий пакет.  
  
      — А эти ваши… квами… не могут помочь? — поинтересовалась Хлоя, покосившись в сторону трех крохотных существ, дремавших на мягкой подушке. Несмотря на то, что с Плаггом она была знакома уже пять лет, девушка до сих пор относилась к квами как к чему-то особенному.  
  
      — Тикки сказала, что у нее нет ни малейших мыслей по этому поводу, — опечаленно ответила Маринетт. — Нууру не может следить за бабочками без Натаниэля, а Плагга, как я понимаю, интересует только камамбер.  
  
      — Я попыталась систематизировать имеющуюся у нас информацию, — доложила Натали и положила на стол несколько мелко исписанных листов бумаги. — Возможно, это внесет какую-то ясность.  
  
      Трое героев и одна дочь мэра тотчас склонились над записями.  
  
      Натали подошла к делу со всем свойственным ей профессионализмом, составив мини-досье на каждого человека, в той или иной степени связанного с переполохом в Чайна-тауне или убийством Антуана Перро. Из ее анализа следовало, что содержимое пакета наверняка было известно Алену Дюпре и Лю Чжину, но в то же время оставалось загадкой для героев и мадам Чжоу. От этого пакета зависела расстановка сил в китайской мафии, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что в данный момент он находился не в руках Лю Чжина, раз тот до сих пор не взял бразды правления в свои руки. То же самое касалось и Сяо Лу, все это время сидевшего тише воды, ниже травы. Наиболее вероятной казалась версия, что в деле замешана еще одна сторона, ответственная за перестрелку на фабрике и кражу настоящего пакета. И вероятнее всего именно эти люди избавились от Антуана Перро, которого наверняка использовали, ведь здание фабрики принадлежало именно ему.  
  
      Вот только что это были за люди, и какие интересы они преследовали, герои знать не могли.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Напоминаю:
> 
> Лю Чжин:  
> \- главный кандидат на пост главы парижского отделения китайской мафии;  
> \- очень опасный тип: занимается торговлей наркотиками, оружием, людьми и их органами;  
> \- ни в коем случае не должен заполучить власть в Триаде в свои руки;  
> \- наверняка ему известно содержимое таинственного пакета.
> 
> Мадам Чжоу:  
> \- входит в Триаду;  
> \- покровительница парижских куртизанок;  
> \- спасла Маринетт от смерти семь лет назад;  
> \- ее цель: не допустить прихода к власти в Триаде Лю Чжина и перехватить таинственный пакет;  
> \- для достижения этой цели обратилась за помощью к Ледибаг (она знает, кто скрывается под маской);  
> \- содержимое пакета ей не известно.
> 
> Мадам Юй:  
> \- правая рука мадам Чжоу;  
> \- умеет взламывать замки (и не только);  
> \- дама с весьма скверным характером;  
> \- ее не любит Тикки. 
> 
> Сяо Лу:  
> \- кандидат на пост главы парижского отделения китайской мафии;  
> \- использует возможности мафии для помощи китайцам, живущим в Париже;  
> \- по словам мадам Чжоу: относительно безобидный тип.
> 
> Ален Дюпре:  
> \- начальник полиции;  
> \- за все годы службы у него было лишь одно нераскрытое дело;  
> \- его цель: не допустить кровавых разборок из-за борьбы китайцев за власть в Триаде и перехватить таинственный пакет;  
> \- для достижения этой цели обратился за помощью к Коту Нуару;  
> \- содержимое пакета ему известно.


	18. Молчание котят

      Совещание продолжилось до полуночи, но особых результатов мозговой штурм не принес. Разве что Адриан и Натаниэль стали реже обмениваться грозными взглядами, да Натали, не выдержав, попросила Агреста использовать в речи поменьше каламбуров, на что встретила поддержку со стороны Маринетт. При этом реакция на просьбу Санкер у Дюпен-Чен была относительно бурной, начиналась словами «Сейчас не время для шуток» и заканчивалась фразой «Вот видишь, не одну меня это раздражает», и Адриан, почувствовав некий приступ обиды, все-таки перешел на нормальную речь.  
  
      Вот только Коты — создания злопамятные. И гордые. И если их игру слов недооценили — они будут либо сыпать каламбурами до тех пор, пока собеседник не признает поражение, либо молчать.  
  
      Нуар выбрал второй вариант.  
  
      К реализации плана по игре в молчанку Агрест приступил, когда все ушли, но тотчас же об этом пожалел, осознав, кем был его противник. Адриан заранее оказался в проигрышном положении, ведь, черт возьми, разве он мог игнорировать свою Леди? Но даже так сразу сдаваться он не собирался, пусть это молчание и стоило ему огромных усилий.  
  
      — Кажется, Нат и Хлоя неплохо поладили, — задумалась Маринетт, наливая себе стакан воды. — Ты так не думаешь?  
  
      Адриан демонстративно отвернулся и прикусил губу, чтобы случайно не выпалить «да».  
  
      — Кот? — Маринетт, даже не подозревавшая, что на нее обиделись, вопросительно подняла бровь. — Все в порядке?  
  
      Ответом снова послужило молчание, ради которого Агресту даже пришлось себя ущипнуть.  
  
      Однако теперь в ход пошла тяжелая артиллерия. Отставив стакан в сторону, Маринетт обошла Адриана, встала перед ним и, глядя в глаза, спросила:  
  
      — Котик, ты со мной не разговариваешь?  
  
      Он виновато отвел взгляд в сторону.  
  
      — Нуар, — требовательный голос Леди заставил его вздрогнуть и полностью лишил сил продолжать бессмысленную игру. — Что происходит?  
  
      — Это жестоко запрещать мяукать котам, — пробубнил Адриан, вызвав у Маринетт нервный смешок.  
  
      — Ты человек, — напомнила она.  
  
      — Он идиот, — вмешался в разговор Плагг, но, встретив два весьма выразительных взгляда, поспешил удалиться в холодильник за камамбером.  
  
      — Значит, ты на меня обижаешься? — решила уточнить Маринетт, убедившись, что больше им никто не помешает: Тикки все еще спала, а запасов сыра Плаггу должно было хватить надолго. — А кто-то, помнится, утверждал, что на меня обижаться не может. Вот и верь после этого твоим словам.  
  
      Глаза Агреста округлились от ужаса. Он даже не обратил внимания на то, что его Леди говорила с усмешкой. Единственная мысль, засевшая в его голове вопила, что он все испортил. Что, если Маринетт начнет сомневаться в искренности его чувств? А если она сама решит на него обидеться? Адриан ведь не выдержит, если Принцесса начнет его игнорировать! Только не после того, как он нашел ее и почувствовал вкус счастья!  
  
      — Котик? — ладошка любимой, мельтешившая перед его лицом, вывела его из раздумий.  
  
      — Моя Леди, прости! — выпалил он, схватив Маринетт за талию и притянув к себе. — Я не подумал.  
  
      Она же устало вздохнула и запустила пальцы в волосы возлюбленного. Возникшая за четыре дня, прошедших с возвращения домой, привычка перебирать его светлые пряди стала неотъемлемой частью ее новой жизни.  
  
      — Ты ведь понимаешь, что твои  _кото_ мбуры убивают всю серьезность ситуации? — как можно мягче спросила Маринетт.  
  
      — Меня они наоборот настраивают на рабочий лад, — ответил Адриан, медленно опустив правую руку с талии Маринетт чуть ниже. Реакции на это действие не последовало, поэтому на бедро любимой переместилась и левая его рука.  
  
      — Тебя настраивают, — согласилась девушка, сжав несколько прядей у их основания и представив возлюбленного с двумя высокими хвостиками. — А других сбивают, — стараясь не засмеяться, добавила она.  
  
      — Но ты ведь будешь любить  _мяу_ ня и таким? — изумрудные глаза посмотрели на Принцессу с мольбой и надеждой.  
  
      — А у меня есть выбор, глупый Кот? — хмыкнула Маринетт, чмокнув Агреста в щеку.  
  
      На лице Адриана вмиг расплылась широкая счастливая улыбка. Искренняя, нескрываемая радость, которую он, казалось, уже не способен был когда-либо испытать, переполняла влюбленного парня, державшего в руках свою мечту. Еще неделю назад Агрест и представить не мог, что когда-нибудь подобное произойдет, сейчас же Маринетт не просто была рядом с ним, не только позволяла себя любить, но и сама отвечала Адриану взаимностью.  
  
      Смотря в глаза своей Принцессе, он позволял себе надеяться на светлое будущее, мысли о котором, как ему казалось, давно уже похоронил. Быть может, мечты, которыми он утешал себя долгими ночами, представляя, что случится, когда Кот найдет свою Леди, все-таки исполнятся? Возможно, «планы», которые они строили с Томом и Сабиной, размышляя о том, что будет, когда Маринетт вернется домой, все же осуществятся? Неужели на смену семи годам страдания наконец придет долгожданное счастье?  
  
      — Моя Леди, — Адриан снова вернул руки на талию возлюбленной и облизнул пересохшие от волнения губы, — что будет дальше?  
  
      — Это ты у меня спрашиваешь? — Маринетт щелкнула Агреста по носу, отчего он поморщился, но, увидев на ее лице улыбку, вновь засиял от радости, словно маленький ребенок. — Не ты ли мне обещал, что все будет хорошо?  
  
      — Это само собой  _мур_ зумеется, — Адриан попытался по-кошачьи самодовольно ухмыльнуться, но волнение в голосе не удалось скрыть даже каламбуром. — Я имею в виду… чего хочешь ты сама?  
  
      Маринетт закрыла глаза, обдумывая вопрос. Агрест же позволил себе завороженно наблюдать за тем, как вслед за сменяющими друг друга мыслями на лице возлюбленной меняются эмоции. Вот между слегка нахмуренными бровями образовалась впадинка. Вот дрогнули уголки губ, неспешно приподнимаясь в мечтательной улыбке. Слегка поморщился носик, дернулись опущенные веки, дала о себе знать привычка закусывать губу. Расслабленный выдох, а затем снова улыбка.  
  
      — Я хочу снова стать Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, — наконец, произнесла девушка, открыв глаза.  
  
      — А разве ты сейчас не Маринетт Дюпен-Чен? — усмехнулся Адриан. — Или передо мной все еще стоит Эмма Ли?  
  
      — Я имею в виду, — смущенно прошептала она, — что все-таки решилась вернуться официально. Хочу увидеть Алью и сказать ей, что я жива. Хочу обнять маму и папу. Хочу встретить всех-всех старых знакомых и узнать, как у них дела. Хочу снова откликаться на собственное имя и не бояться, что кто-нибудь может меня узнать. И… хочу стать известным дизайнером.  
  
      — С этим проблем точно не будет, — Адриан погладил любимую по волосам. — Моя Принцесса очень талантливая и вмиг покажет всем снобам-критикам, чьи эскизы будут диктовать модные тенденции на десятилетия вперед.  
  
      — Это ты, Котик, загнул, — звонко рассмеялась Маринетт, на секунду позволив себе поверить в то, что слова Агреста сбудутся.  
  
      — У тебя будет лучшая  _мяу_ дель Парижа, — подмигнул он, заставив ее рассмеяться еще громче, — а это уже половина успеха!  
  
      — А еще, — отсмеявшись, продолжила девушка, — я хочу снова стать Ледибаг. Я хочу вновь защищать Париж вместе с тобой.  
  
      — С этим тебе придется повре _мяу_ нить, — возразил Адриан. — По моим подсчетам, ты сможешь вернуться на пост Ледибаг не раньше, чем через пять лет. Или семь. Там как получится.  
  
      — Почему? — искренне удивилась бывшая героиня. Неужели было что-то важное, о чем она не знала?  
  
      — Ну… как только все закончится, — Агрест смущенно почесал кончик носа, — мы поженимся, заведем котят… а беременной тебе по крышам прыгать я не позволю.  
  
      Услышанное заставило Маринетт поперхнуться. Этот Котяра уже успел все за нее решить! Девушка покачала головой, даже не зная, что на это ответить. Да и вид парня, одновременно смущенного, виноватого и предвкушающего, не способствовал ясному изложению мыслей.  
  
      Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув и выдохнув, чтобы успокоить бушующие эмоции и не допустить даже намека на заикание (ей двадцать пять, а не шестнадцать, да и гордость не позволяет вновь заикаться перед Котом!), Маринетт все же решилась ответить на кошачью наглость.  
  
      — Адриан, ты не забыл у меня ничего спросить? — поинтересовалась она. — Согласия, например?  
  
      Он же, словно ангел, посмотрел на нее с максимально невинным лицом. Даже глаза его лучились абсолютной искренностью.  
  
      — Ты писала в дневнике, что хочешь стать моей женой, — ответил Адриан, почесав затылок, — так что, я исполняю твое желание.  
  
      — Как благородно, — фыркнула Маринетт.  
  
      — Рыцарь готов на все ради своей Принцессы.  
  
      — А Рыцарь не думает, что за семь лет Принцесса могла и передумать? — полюбопытствовала она, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
      — Но ты ведь не передумала? — Адриан сложил ладони в умоляющем жесте и вновь обратил полный надежды взгляд на свою Леди.  
  
      — Нет, — ответила Маринетт, и в тот же миг Агрест потянулся к ее губам за поцелуем.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриану пришлось приложить огромные усилия, чтобы оторваться от желанных губ своей Принцессы. Еще больших усилий ему стоило вновь не прильнуть к ним, обнаружив, что Маринетт тянется к нему, желая продолжить начатое.  
  
      — Подожди, — шепнул Агрест, приложив к губам Леди указательный палец. — Отключи телефон. И я отключу. Потому что если нас прервут и на этот раз, я буду в бешенстве.  
  
      Маринетт послушно кивнула и вытащила из своего смартфона аккумулятор.  
  
      — Чтоб уж наверняка, — пояснила она.  
  
      Адриан усмехнулся и повторил ту же операцию со своим телефоном. Теперь — он очень на это надеялся — им не сможет помешать уже ничто.  
  
      Он сел на обеденный стол и притянул возлюбленную к себе. Держа руки на ее талии, он осыпал поцелуями губы Принцессы, от них перешел к щеке, поднялся по скуле к уголку левого глаза, поцеловал в лоб, переместился к уголку правого глаза и по правой щеке вновь опустился к губам.  
  
      Инициативу перехватила Маринетт. Красная от смущения, девушка с хитрой ухмылкой увернулась от очередного поцелуя возлюбленного и уже в следующую секунду ее горячее дыхание обожгло шею Агреста. А затем озорной язычок легонько лизнул его кожу.  
  
      Адриан чувствовал, что его мозг уплывал в неведомые дали.  
  
      Его Леди — хищная обольстительница — жадно припала к его шее. Лизнув, она оставляла легкий поцелуй, а затем страстный засос. А после вновь повторяла этот ритуал.  
  
      Когда из уст Адриана вырвался очередной сдавленный стон, парень решил вновь взять дело в свои руки. Точнее, губы.  
  
      Подловив момент, когда Принцесса отстранилась, чтобы вздохнуть, он наклонился к мочке ее уха и слегка укусил ее. Маринетт рвано выдохнула, и Адриан, шепнув ей на ухо «Люблю!», стал опускаться вниз по ее шее, оставляя засосами метки «моя».  
  
      Агрест благодарил тот день, когда решил прекратить стричь свои волосы. Чувствовать, как тонкие пальцы Маринетт перебирают его пряди, слегка дергают их, сжимаясь, когда поцелуи Адриана дарят Принцессе блаженство, было невероятно приятно. Его же руки были заняты не менее важным делом: забравшись под футболку возлюбленной, они исследовали желанную территорию. Миллиметр за миллиметром его пальцы поднимались все выше и выше, пока не наткнулись на кружевное препятствие.  
  
      Застежка бюстгальтера поддалась не с первого раза.  
  
      Адриану даже пришлось оторваться от шеи возлюбленной, чтобы сосредоточиться на сложном «механизме».  
  
      С пятой попытки торжествующий герой смог справиться с деталью женского гардероба.  
  
      — Котик, а ты не думаешь, что сначала проще было снять с меня футболку? — поинтересовалась Маринетт, поцеловав его в висок.  
  
      Долго ждать себя Агрест не заставил. Схватив футболку любимой за нижний край, он быстро, но в то же время аккуратно стянул ее через голову так, словно ему каждый день доводилось раздевать кого бы то ни было. Хотя сегодня он делал это впервые.  
  
      Футболка любимой отлетела в сторону и скрылась где-то за диваном. Вслед за ней улетела футболка самого Адриана, от которой его избавила Маринетт. А после на полу оказался кружевной бюстгальтер бывшей героини Парижа.  
  
      Теперь ничто не мешало Агресту рассмотреть грудь возлюбленной, которой он грезил с шестнадцати лет.  
  
      Вот только первыми в глаза бросились не идеальные холмики, а белесые шрамы, один из которых располагался прямо под правой грудью Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.  
  
      Сглотнув подступивший к горлу комок, Адриан осторожно прикоснулся к продолговатому рубцу.  
  
      — Все в порядке, — мягко прошептала Маринетт, увидев, как желание на лице парня сменилось чувством вины.  
  
      Агрест вяло кивнул и перевел взгляд на плоский животик любимой, где располагалось сразу три напоминания о происшествии на мосту. Закусив губу до крови, он очертил пальцами каждый из них, после чего вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение к своей щеке.  
  
      — Все хорошо, — повторила Маринетт, погладив щеку любимого.  
  
      — Прости, — чуть слышно произнес Адриан, опустив голову на ее плечо. — Прости, что не смог защитить тебя.  
  
      — Мы ведь уже обсуждали, — Маринетт обняла любимого почувствовала, как волна мурашек пробежалась по телу, когда ее обнаженная грудь соприкоснулась с его кожей. — Ты ни в чем не виноват.  
  
      Агрест промычал что-то в ответ, после чего еще крепче обнял свою Леди. Ее раны давно затянулись, но шрамы не исчезли и всегда будут напоминать о тех бедах, которые Маринетт натерпелась от его отца. Даже если она утверждала, что сейчас все в порядке, Адриан не мог в полной мере согласиться с этим. Он мечтал связать с ней всю свою жизнь, завести детей, но… что будет, если его ребенок задаст вопрос: откуда у мамы все эти шрамы? Сможет ли Адриан объяснить собственному дитя, что его дедушка чуть было не убил его мать? А если не сможет, то хватит ли ему духу соврать?  
  
      Напоминание о злодеяниях Габриеля Агреста семью перламутровыми рубцами было выгравировано на хрупком теле героини Парижа. Точно такие же наверняка на всю жизнь останутся и в ее душе.  
  
      — Адриан, — ласковый голос Маринетт вновь вырвал его из горестных мыслей, — если ты будешь продолжать в таком духе, то мне придется каждый раз завязывать тебе глаза.  
  
      Слова Леди подействовали чудотворно, вмиг вернув Агресту отличное настроение.  
  
      — Каждый раз? — переспросил он с хитрющей ухмылкой. — Мы еще не перешли на следующую стадию, а  _Мур_ цесса уже хочет повторить?  
  
      — Сам говорил, нам еще котят заводить, — подмигнула Маринетт, заставив его подавиться воздухом. — Или ты передумал? — она скептически изогнула бровь.  
  
      — Никогда! — радостно выпалил Адриан, подхватив любимую на руки и закружившись с ней в импровизированном танце, с каждым оборотом приближаясь к лестнице, ведущей в комнату Маринетт.  
  
      На «следующую стадию» они перешли уже наверху.


	19. Объяснения не нужны

      Покидать теплые объятия любимой Адриану хотелось меньше всего. Однако входящее смс от Нино, гласившее, что они с Альей скоро нагрянут в пекарню с визитом, заставило Агреста осторожно, чтобы не разбудить спящую Леди, вылезти из кровати. Последний раз он общался с другом месяца два назад, еще когда Габриель Агрест был жив, поэтому догадывался, что разговор предстоит не из легких. Они наверняка будут извиняться за то, что не присутствовали на похоронах (хотя Адриан прекрасно знал,  _насколько_  уважительной была причина отсутствия) и выражать совершенно ненужные соболезнования. Как не выдать друзьям неутихающую ненависть к погибшему отцу и переполняющее счастье от того, что Маринетт была наконец рядом, он не знал. Однако сейчас, когда Натали почти отследила счет исполнителя, и Нуар был как никогда близок к поимке тех негодяев, что посмели покушаться на жизнь его Леди, он не мог допустить, чтобы все сорвалось. Хлоя была права: факт, что Маринетт жива, еще некоторое время должен остаться тайной.  
  
      Предупредив Тикки и Плагга о том, что Маринетт не должна спускаться вниз, пока гости не уйдут, Адриан оставил на письменном столе завтрак для своей Принцессы, после чего направился в пекарню, ожидать прибытия друзей.  
  
      Пестрый пикап (кому, кроме Ляифа, в здравом уме придет разрисовывать машину разноцветными шариками?) припарковался перед самым входом в дом, одним колесом заехав на бордюр. Адриан в очередной раз задался вопросом: как Алья вообще позволяет Нино садиться за руль?  
  
      — Чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы музыку на весь салон не включало, — вместо приветствия уже год как мадам Ляиф ответила на читавшийся на лице Агреста вопрос.  
  
      Нино же, поправив кепку, молча похлопал лучшего друга по плечу. На его лице была идиотская поддерживающая улыбка, которой он пытался сообщить «Бро, что бы ни случилось, я с тобой».  
  
      Впервые за шесть с половиной лет Агрест улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
      Не обмолвившись ни словом, все трое поднялись в гостиную. Никто из них, даже бойкая Алья, не знал, как начать разговор.  
  
      Возможно, причиной этому было то, что чета Ляифов пропустила похороны Габриеля Агреста, отчего Нино и Алья винили себя в том, что оставили друга в трудное для него время. Возможно, потому что за последние несколько лет их встречи стали настолько редким событием, что из всех скопившихся для обсуждения тем трудно было выбрать одну. Или все из-за того, что Адриан сильно изменился через полгода после похорон Маринетт и словно воздвиг между собой и друзьями неприступную стену. А может быть, и все сразу.  
  
      Адриан тоже не знал, что сказать. После возвращения Маринетт он ожил, снова почувствовал желание общаться с людьми и сожалел о том, что отдалился от Нино и Альи. Год назад он пропустил их свадьбу со словами «как они могут радоваться жизни, когда Маринетт так и не нашлась?», хотя о том, что она жива, они знать не могли. Сейчас Адриан понимал, как это было глупо. Жизнь продолжалась, время шло, а он, застрявший в прошлом, не замечал этого. Ведь даже на вопрос его Леди о том, как там Алья, он не смог ответить ничего вразумительного.  
  
      К тому же ему все еще нужно было скрывать, что Маринетт нашлась. В другое время он бы привлек друзей на помощь, ведь журналистский талант Альи наверняка помог бы в поисках преступников. Но сейчас он не мог позволить себе втянуть Ляифов в это дело.  
  
      — Поздравляю с пополнением, — нарушил тишину голос Агреста. — Простите, что даже не позвонил.  
  
      — Тогда ты прости нас за то, что не пришли на похороны, — вздохнул Нино, откинувшись на спинку дивана. — Ты ведь не в обиде?  
  
      — Ты спрашиваешь, не обижаюсь ли я на то, что ты не бросил рожающую жену? — усмехнулся Адриан. — Хорошего же ты обо мне мнения.  
  
      — Вообще-то он собирался к тебе приехать, — доставая из сумки телефон, сообщила Алья, — но, увидев малышку, грохнулся в обморок. У меня даже видео есть!  
  
      — Уймись, женщина, — смущенный Ляиф выхватил телефон из рук жены. — Когда ты уже прекратишь все снимать? И главное, — мужчина перешел на шепот, — всем показывать.  
  
      То, как Адриан отреагировал на эти слова, заставило Нино выронить телефон, а Алью в изумлении прижать ладони ко рту. Агрест смеялся — искренне, живо, по-настоящему — впервые за несколько долгих лет.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Алья Ляиф не могла поверить ни глазам, ни ушам. Чтобы Адриан Агрест, последние шесть с половиной лет больше напоминавший зомби, чем человека, смеялся?  
  
      Нет, с ним определенно творилось что-то странное. В коллеже он практически не замечал Маринетт, а через полгода после ее смерти скорбел так, словно она всегда была центром его вселенной. На протяжении долгих лет он вел себя так, будто мир потерял для него свои краски, даже в прошлую встречу два месяца назад он выглядел безразличным ко всему окружающему. Сейчас же перед ними был тот самый Адриан, которого они знали семь лет назад, а может, даже более счастливая его версия.  
  
      Последние годы почти каждая встреча Нино и Альи с ним заканчивалась на повышенных тонах. Друзья пытались убедить Адриана, что нужно отпустить прошлое и жить дальше, он же упрекал их в том, что они посмели забыть Маринетт. Но, черт возьми, никто ее не забывал. Алья до сих пор не теряла надежду найти убийц лучшей подруги, постоянно пересматривала совместные фотографии и каждый год приносила цветы на ее могилу. Свою новорожденную дочь она назвала Мари в ее честь; полным именем не рискнула, боясь, что ребенка постигнет та же судьба. Однако Алья понимала, что жить одними воспоминаниями нельзя. Маринетт бы такого не одобрила. Она всегда была доброй и жизнерадостной и точно бы не хотела, — Алья была в этом абсолютно уверена, — чтобы кто-нибудь страдал из-за ее смерти.  
  
      Что же такого произошло с Адрианом, раз он наконец решился ее отпустить?  
  
      Неужели на него так повлияла смерть отца?  
  
      Странно. Очень странно.  
  
      Профессиональное чутье вопило о том, что не все так просто, а женская интуиция вторила ему.  
  
      Меньше месяца назад Адриан потерял единственного родного человека, а сейчас выглядел так, словно его жизнь — прекрасная сказка. Черт возьми, в школьные годы он чуть ли не зависел от мнения своего отца, во всем пытался ему угодить, а сейчас ведет себя так, будто и не переживает о его смерти!  
  
      Алья, конечно, была рада, что ее друг наконец-то ожил, но ей просто необходимо было знать причину подобных изменений. И говорило в ней не любопытство, а искреннее беспокойство за Адриана.  
  
      — Бро, все в порядке? — волновалась за Агреста не только мадам Ляиф.  
  
      — Эм… да, — ответил Адриан, смущенно почесав затылок. У Альи сложилось впечатление, будто он пожалел о своей бурной реакции. Но разве искренний смех — это то, о чем нужно жалеть?  
  
      — Ты выглядишь живым, — осторожно произнесла Алья. Кто знал, как он отреагирует на это наблюдение? Разговоры с ним давно уже напоминали минное поле.  
  
      — Спасибо, — а такой теплой улыбки она не видела у него никогда. — Том взял с меня обещание не раскисать, как видишь, стараюсь выполнять.  
  
      — Насколько я знаю, он с тебя это обещание еще пять лет назад взял, — в отличие от жены, Нино сразу выпаливал то, что приходило в его голову. — Неужели наконец решил отпустить Маринетт?  
  
      Лицо Адриана мгновенно исказилось: на смену теплой улыбке пришло раздражение. Алья в очередной раз обрадовалась тому, что ее муж стал диджеем, а не сапером.  
  
      — Только не начинайте опять, — процедил сквозь зубы Агрест.  
  
      — Бро, ты живешь в доме ее родителей, спишь в ее постели, — не унимался Ляиф, — это не нормально. Ты ведь сам это понимаешь.  
  
      — Хочешь сказать, что я псих? — усмехнулся Адриан, запустив руку в волосы.  
  
      — Нет, я…  
  
      — Но ты сказал, что я ненормальный.  
  
      — Я сказал, что ненормально спать в постели умершей семь лет назад одноклассницы, — огрызнулся Нино.  
  
      — Она жива! — отчаянно воскликнул Адриан, после чего резко вскочил на ноги и отвернулся спиной к окну. — Ее тело так и не нашли, — в который раз он повторял эти слова? Алья даже знала, какой будет его следующая фраза. — Но вам ведь было проще похоронить Маринетт, чем ждать ее возвращения.  
  
      Знала Алья и то, что ответит ему ее муж:  
  
      — А тебе проще накручивать себя и морочить голову ее родителям бессмысленными надеждами!  
  
      — Повторишь это, когда увидишь ее живой, — Адриан ударил кулаком по столу. Мадам Ляиф понимала, что если не вмешается сейчас, все закончится как обычно. Они пришли сюда поддержать друга, лишившегося отца, а не вновь ссориться с ним из-за Маринетт.  
  
      Однако прежде, чем Алья успела что-либо сказать, ее взгляд упал на необычную вещь, лежащую под столом. Нет, в самой вещи не было ничего необычного, а вот сам факт ее нахождения здесь — весьма удивлял. Женщина медленно нагнулась и двумя пальцами подняла любопытную вещицу.  
  
      — Адриан, — спросила мадам Ляиф, демонстрируя мужчинам свою находку. — Ты ничего не хочешь нам рассказать?  
  
      Оба парня тотчас забыли о том, что пребывали в разгаре ссоры. Лицо Нино вытянулось от удивления, Агрест же поперхнулся и стыдливо покраснел. Алья вопросительно подняла бровь, надеясь все же узнать, откуда под столом взялся кружевной женский бюстгальтер, принадлежавший явно не Сабине Чен, а уж тем более не самому Агресту или Тому Дюпену.  
  
      — Это вас не касается, — попытался изобразить невозмутимость Адриан, однако пылающие смущенным румянцем щеки этому не способствовали.  
  
      — Ты провел ночь с девушкой? — пораженный неожиданным открытием произнес Нино. — С реальной, настоящей девушкой, а не в воспоминаниях о Маринетт?  
  
      Агрест отвел взгляд в сторону, словно этот факт — не то, о чем он собирался рассказывать друзьям.  
  
      Алья прикусила губу. Она считала своим долгом разобраться в сложившейся ситуации, которая с каждой минутой казалась ей все более странной. Действительно: Нино много раз пытался уговорить Адриана обратить внимание на  _живых_ девушек, но каждый раз натыкался на агрессию друга, не желавшего думать ни о ком, кроме Маринетт. Почти каждый раз после подобных разговоров Агреста даже приходилось кормить успокоительным. Что же такого произошло с Адрианом за то время, пока они не виделись? Связана ли его утренняя бодрость с этой девушкой? Или наоборот: сначала он ожил, а потом почувствовал потребность в женских ласках?  
  
      — Бро, поздравляю! — Нино радостно похлопал друга по плечу. — Кто она? Познакомишь?  
  
      — Не сейчас, — буркнул Адриан, выхватив наконец бюстгальтер из рук Альи и спрятав его от посторонних глаз в кухонном шкафу.  
  
      Алья очень надеялась, что Агрест не забудет об этом, иначе после возвращения из Китая Сабину будет ждать своеобразный «сюрприз».  
  
      Вот только если Нино был искренне рад за друга, то его супругу кое-что очень сильно беспокоило.  
  
      — Адриан, — вздохнула Алья, посмотрев на него изучающим взглядом, — я все понимаю, хорошо, что ты вернулся к жизни… Но… заниматься этим здесь, в  _ее_  доме — тебе не кажется, что это слишком?  
  
      — Последние пять лет — это и мой дом, — холодно ответил Агрест. — Я исправно плачу арендную плату за комнату наверху.  
  
      Осознание ударило Алью волной ярости. Женщина очень надеялась, что мысль, пришедшая в ее голову — обманчива. Господи, пусть окажется, что они кувыркались только в гостиной, а не наверху! Только не в комнате Маринетт, только не в ее постели! Черт возьми, этот больной придурок ведь не посмеет осквернить память Дюпен-Чен, притащив какую-то шлюшку в ее кровать? Хватит с нее того, что сам Адриан, как последний извращенец присвоил комнату Маринетт.  
  
      Увы, догадки Альи подтвердились прежде, чем она успела озвучить вопрос: наверху что-то с грохотом упало, доказывая, что там кто-то был.  
  
      — Черт побери, Агрест, это как понимать?! — разозлилась мадам Ляиф. Маринетт — ее милая подруга — никак не заслуживала того, чтобы парень, в которого она была влюблена, трахался с кем-то в ее постели! — Ты совсем из ума вышел, псих озабоченный?!  
  
      Алья тяжело дышала, ее руки сжались в кулаки до такой степени, что ногти впились в ладони. Она этого так не оставит! Сама поднимется наверх, выпихнет эту девку из комнаты Маринетт и доходчиво объяснит ей, что не то место она выбрала для любовных утех. Даже тот факт, что Адриан выглядел лучше, чем последние несколько лет, не стоил того, что эти двое посмели сделать!  
  
      — Ты никуда не пойдешь, — Агрест перегородил Алье путь на лестницу.  
  
      — Это еще почему? — фыркнула она, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
      — Я тебя не пущу, — ответил Адриан, за плечи отодвигая подругу от лестницы.  
  
      — Тебя совесть не мучает, делать подобное в постели Маринетт? — не унималась Алья, пытаясь обогнуть его и подняться наверх. Увы, безуспешно. — Эй, ты, пигалица! — закричала она. — А ну живо спускайся сюда! Я тебе…  
  
      Но договорить ей не дали.  
  
      — Алья, нам пора, — виновато прошептал Нино, взяв жену за руку. — Марлена прислала смс, малышка проснулась.  
  
      Молодая мать крепко стиснула зубы. Как бы ей ни хотелось подняться наверх и пинками проводить ту девицу на улицу, сейчас женщина была нужна маленькой дочери.  
  
      — Позже мы с тобой еще поговорим, Агрест, — бросила Алья, удаляясь в сторону выхода. Ее муж, устало вздохнув, отправился следом.  
  
      При следующей встрече мадам Ляиф выскажет Адриану все, что о нем думает. Ее не остановят ни угроза его новых приступов, ни мольбы мужа сжалиться над несчастным другом, ничего… Даже если Агрест попытается оправдаться, она не примет его извинений. Объяснения ей не нужны.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Маринетт в очередной раз поймала себя на мысли, что вместе со старым именем к ней вернулась и неуклюжесть. Серьезно: Эмма Ли никогда бы не уронила поднос с едой, а вот мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен — запросто. Хуже всего было то, что квами в один голос просили ее сидеть бесшумно, чтобы не привлекать внимания гостей Адриана.  
  
      — Эй, ты, пигалица! — Маринетт вздрогнула, услышав снизу до боли знакомый голос.  
  
      Алья.  
  
      Господи, внизу пылала от ярости ее лучшая подруга Алья Сезер… точнее, если верить Адриану, уже Ляиф. Так непривычно было слышать ее голос впервые за долгое время!  
  
      Маринетт сглотнула подступивший к горлу комок. Она разрывалась между желанием сорваться с места и спуститься вниз, бросившись к подруге на шею, и между нежеланием подвергать ее опасности. Адриан рассказал, что у Альи месяц назад родилась дочь, и Маринетт не хотела бы втягивать подругу в разборки с мафией и поиски исполнителя, того, кто семь лет назад чуть было не лишил ее жизни. Маринетт знала: Алья бы не осталась в стороне, а это могло обернуться самыми ужасными последствиями.  
  
      А полученная от Натали информация точно не сулила ничего хорошего.  
  
      Обхватив себя руками, чтобы унять дрожь, Маринетт села на люк, чтобы никто не смог открыть дверь в ее комнату.  
  
      Санкер сообщила, что смогла отследить счет.  
  
      Тень событий семилетней давности незамедлительно прокралась в сознание бывшей героини Парижа. Воспоминания о стрельбе на мосту вновь пронеслись перед ее глазами. Черт возьми, а Маринетт ведь надеялась, что с тех пор как Кот Нуар вновь стал частью ее жизни, эти ужасы больше никогда о себе не напомнят!  
  
      Вернувшись домой, она почувствовала защищенность. Когда Адриан явно дал понять, что собирается отыскать тех, кто посмел направить оружие на его Леди, Маринетт почувствовала уверенность. Но когда встреча с человеком, безжалостно выстрелившим в нее семь чертовых раз, стала  _близка_ , она вновь ощутила себя уязвимой. На месте затянувшихся шрамов вновь вспыхнула сильная боль, земля уходила из-под ног, вызывая у девушки иллюзию долгого падения (несмотря на то, что сидела она на полу), а после Маринетт начала задыхаться, словно вновь погрузилась в ледяные воды Сены.  
  
      Ей срочно нужен был кто-то, кто смог бы развеять наваждение.  
  
      Но Адриан был в данный момент внизу, Маринетт не могла спуститься к нему и спрятаться от кошмаров в его объятиях. Тикки и Плагг шептали что-то, но она их не слушала, мысленно молясь о том, чтобы Кот поскорее распрощался с гостями и вернулся к ней. Пока она не  _утонула_  в ужасах прошлого.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Маринетт! — голос Нуара доносился откуда-то издалека. — Принцесса! — уже ближе, но все равно недосягаемо. — Моя Леди!  
  
      Девушка почувствовала, что кто-то трясет ее за плечи, в следующую секунду ее взгляд сфокусировался на взволнованных зеленых глазах Кота, и только после этого наваждение отступило.  
  
      Маринетт слабо улыбнулась, пытаясь своим видом показать, что теперь с ней все в порядке, однако Нуар недоверчиво осматривал ее, не торопясь отпускать.  
  
      — Они ушли? — хрипло спросила Маринетт, получив в ответ утвердительный кивок. — Прости, что шумела.  
  
      — Принцесса, господи, это ты прости, что так долго возился с ними, — Кот прижал девушку к груди, и она услышала, как сильно бьется его взволнованное сердце.  
  
      — Как все прошло? — голос Маринетт стал заметно бодрее, отчего Нуар облегченно вздохнул, а после позволил себе выпустить любимую из объятий.  
  
      — Я требую поцелуй в качестве  _кот_ пенсации за то, что  _мяу_ ня теперь считают  _мур_ звращенцем, — на лице героя возникла коварная ухмылка.  
  
      — Что мне потребовать в качестве компенсации за такое количество каламбуров? — усмехнулась Дюпен-Чен.  
  
      — Поцелуй? — подмигнув, предложил Кот.  
  
      — Принимается, — Маринетт потянулась к губам возлюбленного, однако, легонько чмокнув его, отстранилась. — Хватит с тебя, — коварно улыбнулась она и дала опешившему парню щелбан. — Пока ты был внизу, звонила Натали, — девушка переменилась в лице, — она отследила, куда твой отец перечислил деньги.  
  
      — То есть… исполнитель найден? — герой Парижа в миг стал серьезным.  
  
      — Ну, найти нам его еще предстоит, — вздохнула Маринетт. Так странно: стоило Адриану появиться перед ней, все страхи разом исчезли. — Лю Чжин очень хорошо прячется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного о том, почему фанфик называется «Семь неудач Леди Удачи».  
> Число 7 — символ удачи. Таким образом «Семь неудач» в моем сознании представляется сочетанием противоположных смыслов. А если учитывать, что Ледибаг несет Удачу, будучи божьей коровкой, то словосочетанием «Леди Удачи» я попыталась усилить смысловую нагрузку названия. Или попросту перегрузила его лишними словами, ибо сама фанфик сокращенно «неудачами» кличу XD
> 
> Семь неудач — это также и семь пуль, что словила Маринетт своим телом, и семь лет, которые она провела вдали от родных и близких.
> 
> А еще — в фанфике 7 сюжетных арок, но о них позже. Кстати, если считать с конца, то эта глава седьмая ;)


	20. (Не) доверяя интуиции

      Раздраженный Кот Нуар мерил шагами комнату Натаниэля Куртцберга. В другое время он бы высказал все, что думает по поводу висевших всюду портретов своей Леди, однако сейчас его волновало совершенно другое.  
  
      — Черт возьми, почему ты до сих пор его не нашел? — зеленые глаза сверкнули нескрываемой яростью.  
  
      — Потому что тяжело найти человека, когда знаешь о нем только имя, а сам он прячется ото всех черт знает где, — огрызнулся Бражник.  
  
      — А в сердца людей позаглядывать никак, да? — Нуар стукнул кулаком о стену (ударив в одно из немногих мест, где не было портретов возлюбленной). — Ты же можешь определять, где правда и ложь.  
  
      — Увы, мои бабочки вопросы задавать не умеют, — процедил сквозь зубы рыжий. — А если их задавать будешь ты, то Лю Чжин сразу же узнает об этом, и тогда мы его вообще не найдем.  
  
      — Пользы от тебя ноль, — Кот сел на пол, оперевшись спиной о стену.  
  
      — Скажи спасибо своему папаше, осквернившему камень Чудес, — буркнул Куртцберг и вновь сосредоточился на поиске неуловимого китайца.  
  
      Его бабочки прочесывали Париж день и ночь, но Лю Чжин словно провалился сквозь землю. Ни мадам Чжоу, к которой за помощью обратилась Маринетт, ни месье Дюпре, к которому обратился Нуар, также не могли помочь в поисках этого бандита. Бражнику удалось выяснить лишь то, что Лю Чжин спрятался ото всех в тот же день, когда убили Вана Бао и его брата. И судя по всему, скрылся он не потому, что стоял за этим убийством, а потому, что сам боялся стать следующим на очереди.  
  
      Нат надеялся, что ему удастся найти Лю Чжина раньше, чем его убьют те, кто устроил переполох на фабрике и отравил Антуана Перро.  
  
      — Что ты собираешься делать, когда мы его обнаружим? — спросил Бражник у притихшего Кота.  
  
      — Убью, — без раздумий ответил Нуар. Кот произнес это так твердо, что никаких сомнений в том, что он это сделает, не могло и возникнуть.  
  
      — Маринетт это не одобрит, — вздохнул Куртцберг, снимая трансформацию, чтобы покормить квами.  
  
      За три года, проведенных рядом с Эммой Ли, Нат изучил ее так, что ему даже не нужно было прибегать к помощи бабочек, чтобы понять, что творилось у нее на душе. Он прекрасно знал: Маринетт не хотела бы, чтобы из-за нее Адриан испачкал руки в крови, даже если эта кровь принадлежала бы тому человеку, который выпустил в нее семь пуль. Нет, она бы не стала переживать о его преждевременной смерти, но не простила бы себе, если бы причиной стала месть за нее. Она предпочла бы привлечь своего несостоявшегося убийцу к правосудию, однако для этого нужно было сначала его найти и доказать вину.  
  
      — Ты со мной? — Нуар поднял вопросительный взгляд на Натаниэля.  
  
      — Да, — кивнул тот. Даже если он знал, что Маринетт была против убийства, даже если ради этого придется сотрудничать с раздражающим Котом Нуаром, он не позволит Лю Чжину остаться в живых.  
  
      Тот, кто посмел выстрелить в Маринетт — не заслуживал жизни.  
  
      В этом Нат с Котом был полностью солидарен.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Маринетт устало закатила глаза. Ей-богу, она ведь пообещала никуда не пропадать и вот уже шесть дней с момента возвращения исправно выполняла свое обещание. Так почему же все ведут себя так, будто она вновь исчезнет на семь лет, стоит только кому-нибудь отвернуться?  
  
      — Хлоя, за мной не обязательно следить, — в очередной раз повторила она, глядя на то, как блондинка пытается сдерживать зевоту.  
  
      — Мне все равно нечего делать, — Буржуа похлопала себя по щекам, надеясь, что это хотя бы немного взбодрит. — Разве я не могу посидеть в гостях у подруги, с которой давно не виделась?  
  
      — Нечего делать? — усмехнулась Маринетт. Она прекрасно слышала, как Хлоя отменила несколько встреч и перенесла съемки по причине сверхважной занятости. Невооруженным глазом было заметно, насколько уставшей и вымотанной была дочь мэра.  
  
      Буржуа зевнула в очередной раз, и Дюпен-Чен, покачав головой, поднялась в свою комнату за пледом. Не принимая никаких возражений, она уложила бывшую одноклассницу на диван, укрыла ее и, не успев сказать «приятных снов», улыбнулась: Хлоя уже заснула.  
  
      Маринетт отключила звук на мобильном телефоне блондинки и, стараясь не шуметь, вернулась в свою комнату. Эскизы сами себя не нарисуют, да и затворнице, в которую превратили ее излишней заботой, больше нечем было заняться.  
  
      Ровно до тех пор, пока трель мобильного не оповестила о входящем звонке от мадам Чжоу.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Оставив записку на столике перед спящей Хлоей и натянув капюшон, Маринетт с Тикки в кармане вышла из пекарни. Девушка решила не звонить Адриану раньше времени: она ведь не собиралась снова влипать в неприятности, а всего лишь отправлялась на встречу с мадам Чжоу. Вот когда она узнает у нее подробности, тогда и позовет верного Котика. Маринетт ведь не настолько глупа, чтобы дважды наступать на одни и те же грабли и отправляться в стан врага в одиночку!  
  
      А вот обсудить все вопросы со своей спасительницей она могла бы и тет-а-тет.  
  
      — Поэтому ничего безрассудного я не делаю, — прошептала бывшая героиня своей квами, выходя из метро.  
  
      — Маринетт, ты повторяешь это в десятый раз, — заметила Тикки. — Может, ты все же позвонишь Адриану или Натаниэлю?  
  
      — Мы не будем их отвлекать, — возразила девушка. — К тому же я оставила Хлое записку о том, куда направляюсь. Все будет хорошо, я не делаю ничего безрассудного.  
  
      Пятнистая покачала головой и снова скрылась в кармане, чтобы не попасться на глаза случайным прохожим.  
  
      В визите к мадам Чжоу действительно не было ничего безрассудного: будучи Эммой Ли, девушка навещала свою спасительницу не реже чем раз в месяц. Вот только сейчас Маринетт почему-то ощущала тревожность. Она пыталась убедить себя, что это чувство беспочвенно и вызвано переживаниями о проблемах с мафией, убийстве Антуана Перро и выяснении личности человека, отправившего в нее семь пуль, отчего в действительности ей ничего не угрожало, а значит, и волновать Нуара раньше времени не было смысла.  
  
      К тому же Маринетт взяла с собой Тикки и в случае необходимости могла перевоплотиться в Ледибаг.  
  
      Но с другой стороны, в тот день на мосту Тикки тоже была вместе с ней.  
  
      Девушка остановилась и потрясла головой, чтобы отогнать кошмарные воспоминания, после чего свернула на проспект, ведущий к дому мадам Чжоу.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Чувство тревоги возросло, как только Маринетт подошла к воротам двухэтажного особняка, построенного в восточном стиле.  
  
      Было неестественно тихо.  
  
      Мадам Чжоу жила на втором этаже, а на первом часто ночевали ее подопечные. Обычно дом был наполнен женскими голосами, смехом и иногда даже визгами. Сейчас же во всем здании царила пугающая тишина.  
  
      Быть может, из-за важности предстоящего разговора мадам Чжоу попросила всех на время покинуть здание? Не в ее стиле. В прошлый раз она предпочла обсуждать дела в автомобиле.  
  
      Маринетт стиснула зубы и положила руку на карман, в котором притаилась Тикки. Бывшей героине и ее квами следовало быть готовыми ко всему.  
  
      — Может, позвонишь Адриану? — пятнистая озвучила мысль, последние несколько минут беспрестанно крутившуюся в голове Маринетт.  
  
      — Сначала узнаем, что случилось, — и вновь упрямство взяло свое.  
  
      Сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы набраться решимости, девушка дотронулась до дверной ручки. Входная дверь послушно отворилась, и Маринетт вошла внутрь. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, она медленно пробиралась по длинному коридору к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Внутренний голос подсказывал, что ей следовало бы осмотреться внизу, но девушка не хотела тратить на это время.  
  
      Адриан определенно будет ругаться.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Адриан определенно будет ругаться, — вздохнула Хлоя, отбросив в сторону записку, оставленную Маринетт. Черт возьми, знала же, что нельзя было спускать глаз с этой своенравной девицы, но нет: поддалась усталости, теперь придется расплачиваться.  
  
      Блондинка взяла в руки телефон и, убедившись, что входящих от Агреста не поступало, облегченно выдохнула. Он еще не заметил пропажи возлюбленной, а значит, у Хлои было время ее найти и вернуть домой.  
  
      «Ушла к мадам Чжоу» — четыре слова, а сколько проблем! Вот почему этой Дюпен-Чен не сиделось дома? А если уж потребовалось так срочно направляться к этой китаянке, то могла бы хотя бы разбудить! Хлоя бы без возражений отправилась с ней. Ну… немного поныла бы, но одну бы ни за что не оставила.  
  
      Не для того они столько лет ее искали, чтобы снова потерять.  
  
      Прикусив губу, девушка попыталась позвонить Маринетт. Сначала раздались длинные гудки, а потом…  
  
      А потом блондинка услышала последний хит Джаггеда Стоуна из комнаты наверху и с трудом удержала себя в руках от желания разбить собственный телефон о стену.  
  
      — Чертова Дюпен-Чен, — процедила сквозь зубы Хлоя, — неужели так трудно было взять с собой мобильный?  
  
      Глубоко вздохнув, Буржуа попыталась обдумать ситуацию. Однако мыслительному процессу мешала подступавшая паника. За эти шесть дней с тех пор, как нашлась Маринетт, у Адриана не было ни единого приступа, но что будет, если он узнает, что она снова пропала? Хотя не совсем пропала. Ушла к мадам Чжоу.  
  
      Хлоя облизнула пересохшие губы. Адрес мадам Чжоу она узнала, когда собирала информацию об Эмме Ли. Если Маринетт направилась к ней, то Хлое следовало поехать за ней и найти беглянку прежде, чем Агрест обо всем узнает. К чему волновать раньше времени героя Парижа? У него и других забот полно: Лю Чжина найти, например, или убийц Антуана Перро, или хотя бы злополучный пакет с неизвестно каким содержимым…  
  
      Вот только интуиция подсказывала, что о происходящем лучше не молчать. Одна уже ушла, ничего не сказав, лишь оставив записку! Если и Хлоя так поступит, а потом что-то случится, то по головке ее точно никто не погладит. Черт возьми, да за то, что случилось  _уже_ , Кот Нуар на нее всех собак спустит! Буржуа ведь обещала не спускать глаз с Маринетт, но не справилась с этой задачей.  
  
      Чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, блондинка закрыла глаза и принялась считать до десяти.  
  
      Звонить Агресту и признаваться в оплошности? Так Хлоя сразу навлечет на себя его гнев, возможно вызовет у героя Парижа приступ панической атаки, но с другой стороны, Кот Нуар своевременно узнает о пропаже своей Леди.  
  
      Или не звонить и отправиться за Маринетт самостоятельно? Ведь посещение мадам Чжоу не должно представлять опасности, а значит, гнева Адриана можно избежать или хотя бы отсрочить его.  
  
      — Ты мне будешь должна, — прорычала Буржуа, глядя на фотографию Маринетт, улыбавшуюся с полки книжного шкафа.  
  
      Решение было принято. Блондинка резко выдохнула и поднесла телефон к уху.  
  
      — Алло, такси? — спросила она. — Вышлите машину по адресу…


	21. Злополучная корреспонденция

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Курсивом снова выделена речь на китайском языке.

      Тяжелый вздох Натаниэля, смотрящего на экран своего телефона, не остался незамеченным.  
  
      — Что-то случилось? — поинтересовался Агрест.  
  
      — Очень надеюсь, что нет, — буркнул Нат, убирая мобильный в карман. Хлоя написала ему, что Маринетт ушла «прогуляться», и просила не говорить пока об этом Адриану. Что ж, отправить бабочку к Дюпен-Чен не составляло труда, а отчитать обеих девушек можно было и позже. — Ничего серьезного, честно, — рыжий попытался изобразить улыбку, но тяжело было улыбаться человеку, которого ты презираешь и ненавидишь. Если бы не Маринетт, он бы ни за что не стал сотрудничать с Котом Нуаром, однако в данной ситуации выбора не оставалось. Только Натаниэль мог найти Лю Чжина, и только Кот Нуар мог его убить. — Продолжим поиски.  
  
      Стая бабочек окутала Куртцберга, облачая его в геройский костюм. Восстановивший силы Бражник вновь выпустил своих белокрылых слуг, но на сей раз не вся сотня мотыльков отправилась искать затаившегося китайца. Две бабочки полетели прямиком к Хлое и Маринетт. Если что-нибудь и произойдет, то Нат узнает обо всем сразу же.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриан опустил голову на скрещенные в замок руки. Ожидание угнетало. Он мог бы проводить это время с Принцессой, но вынужден был сидеть рядом с Бражником, чтобы своевременно среагировать и отправиться за головой Лю Чжина, как только тот будет найден. Когда это произойдет, путеводная бабочка укажет ему дорогу, и никто уже не сможет остановить жаждущего мести Кота.  
  
      Конечно, он мог бы ждать сигнала от Куртцберга и в пекарне, но в таком случае они бы потеряли во времени. Натаниэль мог единовременно управлять только сотней бабочек, поэтому целесообразнее было ждать результатов рядом с ним, чтобы все белокрылые были задействованы в поиске, и не было необходимости отправлять бабочку-проводницу за хвостатым героем.  
  
      Нуар ждал мести шесть с половиной лет. Лю Чжин слишком долго задержался на этом свете.  
  
      — Нашел, — неуверенно прошептал Бражник, после чего взволнованно воскликнул: — Нашел! Это точно он.  
  
      Куртцберг стукнул тростью, и несколько десятков бабочек в мгновение ока вернулось к своему хозяину. Адриан, не теряя ни секунды, трансформировался в Кота и выпрыгнул в окно за мотыльком, указывающим дорогу.  
  
      Впервые Кот Нуар  _настолько_  ощущал себя хищником. Его совершенно не волновало то, что герой Парижа не должен совершать самосуд и убивать человека, пусть и отъявленного преступника. Его не беспокоило то, что Маринетт не хотела бы, чтобы Адриан пачкал руки в крови ради нее.  
  
      Ведь он сделает это не ради своей Леди, а ради себя.  
  
      Нуар ощущал необходимость выплеснуть весь свой гнев, всю свою ненависть и ярость на человека, чуть не отнявшего жизнь у его возлюбленной. Ведь если бы Тикки сама не запустила трансформацию в момент, когда Маринетт упала в воду, Леди бы не смогла выжить. И Кот не успокоится, пока не увидит Лю Чжина мертвым. Пока собственными когтями не вырвет жизнь из его тела.  
  
      Спешащий к своей жертве Нуар даже не следил за дорогой. Лишь на путеводную бабочку смотрели пылающие ненавистью глаза.  
  
      Прыжок с крыши на крышу, за ним еще один, удлинить шест, оттолкнуться, перепрыгнуть и опять повторить, не задумываясь над своими движениями. Словно на автопилоте герой продолжал свой путь, ведомый белокрылой проводницей и жаждой мести.  
  
      Нуар даже не представлял, куда приведет его бабочка. Главное — к кому. Он не спрашивал Куртцберга, где ему удалось отыскать Лю Чжина. Какая разница? Зачем тратить время на ненужные вопросы, если в конце пути Кот и так все узнает? Подробности ни к чему. Нельзя позволять этой твари прожить ни на секунду дольше.  
  
      Кот отомстит за каждый шрам Маринетт, за каждую минуту, что он провел вдали от возлюбленной, за каждый кошмар, что он видел, стоило лишь закрыть глаза.  
  
      Алья была права — Адриан спятил на почве одержимости Маринетт. Но это сумасшествие было только на руку: оно притупляло ту часть разума, что шептала «герой не должен убивать».  
  
      Ради мести Нуар был готов стать злодеем, пусть это и сделало бы его похожим на отца.  
  
      Бабочка замерла в воздухе, показывая, что они почти приблизились к цели.  
  
      Кот крепче сжал в руках жезл и стиснул зубы, готовый встретиться лицом к лицу со злейшим врагом. Нуар закрыл глаза, чтобы собраться с мыслями и успокоить бешено стучащее сердце. Да, он не собирался позволять Лю Чжину прожить ни на секунду дольше, но если Нуар раньше времени выдаст свое присутствие, это может дать китайцу преимущество и позволит ему вновь ускользнуть.  
  
      Смерть в лице Кота должна подкрасться тихо.  
  
      На лице Нуара появился хищный оскал. Блондин перепрыгнул на крышу неприметного трехэтажного домика, служившего убежищем Лю Чжина, а затем вслед за бабочкой проскользнул в приоткрытое окно на третьем этаже.  
  
      Как неразумно было оставлять форточку открытой!  
  
      По-кошачьи бесшумно продвигался Нуар к своей цели. Бабочка вела его, но Кот и так чувствовал, что объект его мести находился внизу. Он слышал, как китаец с кем-то оживленно спорил, и пытался решить: напасть сейчас или же подождать, пока Лю Чжин останется в одиночестве, чтобы сполна насладиться отмщением.  
  
      Вот только один из голосов казался ему донельзя знакомым.  
  
      

***

  
  
      И все-таки Маринетт была безрассудной. Ледибаг являлась олицетворением Удачи, так почему же без маски бывшая героиня обладала талантом влипать в неприятности? Почему-то даже вместо удивления и испуга в голове у нее возникла одна-единственная мысль: черт возьми, она ведь знала, что ничего хорошего на втором этаже опустевшего дома мадам Чжоу ее не ждет!  
  
      — Еще шаг и я прострелю ей голову, — произнес немолодой китаец, державший пистолет у виска мадам Чжоу. Китаянка была крепко привязана к стулу, кляп из тряпья позволял ей только тихо мычать, а ее глаза с отчаянной мольбой смотрели на мужчину.  
  
      — Кто вы и что вам нужно? — Маринетт надеялась, что ее голос звучал как можно тверже. Она была готова в любой момент произнести слова трансформации, но не рисковала превращаться в героиню прямо сейчас: испугавшись розовой вспышки, мужчина мог выстрелить, а девушка не могла допустить смерти своей спасительницы.  
  
      — Ты, я так понимаю, та девица, что удирала от Кота Нуара на мотоцикле? — китаец проигнорировал вопрос.  
  
      Мадам Чжоу испуганно замычала, отчего мужчина только убедился в своей теории.  
  
      — Что ж, значит, именно тебя мне стоит благодарить за отвлечение внимания, — фыркнул он.  
  
      — Можете считать это ответной благодарностью за помощь с документами, — хладнокровно произнесла бывшая героиня: теперь она определенно знала, что за человек стоял перед ней.  
  
      «Пакет перехватил Сяо Лу. Подробности при встрече» — вот и все, что мадам Чжоу сообщила в своем телефонном звонке. Эта информация была неожиданной для самой китаянки, которая, даже будучи связанной, выглядела так, словно готова была поверить, что происходящее — сон. В глазах мадам Чжоу читалось отчаяние, которое способен испытывать лишь тот человек, который был предан самыми близкими. Маринетт не знала, что связывало ее спасительницу с Сяо Лу, однако видела, насколько сильна была боль от утраты доверия.  
  
      Китаец некоторое время переваривал слова Маринетт, словно пытаясь что-то вспомнить, после чего неожиданно переменился в лице. Задумчивость сменилась осознанием невероятного, а уже в следующий миг Сяо Лу залился раздражающе противным смехом.  
  
      — А не ты ли, голубушка, Эмма Ли? — отсмеявшись, чуть ли не пропел воодушевленный открытием китаец. — Сколько лет прошло? Шесть? Или семь? Не тебя ли старина Лю Чжин расстрелял на мосту? Черт возьми, передо мной живая Ледибаг, причем без маски!  
  
      — Я н-не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, — опешившая брюнетка очень надеялась, что ее реакция позволит убедить китайца, что он ошибся в выводах. — Л-ледибаг?  
  
      — Или мне называть тебя Маринетт Дюпен-Чен? — увы, Сяо Лу был абсолютно уверен в своей правоте. — Чем же ты так не угодила Габриелю Агресту, что он нанял Лю Чжина для твоего убийства?  
  
      Маринетт испуганно вздрогнула. Откуда этому человеку были известны  _такие_  подробности произошедшего? И ему ли одному? Неужели мадам Чжоу, обещавшая сохранить секрет Ледибаг ото всех, выдала ее тайну Сяо Лу?  
  
      Нет.  
  
      Судя по тому, как округлились глаза мадам Чжоу от удивления, для нее информированность Сяо Лу тоже стала новостью. Но откуда тогда он мог знать? Сотрудничал с Лю Чжином?  
  
      Или тайна личности Ледибаг и была тем самым козырем, что хранился в злополучном пакете?  
  
      — И что же ты молчишь, Ле-е-еди? — протянул Сяо Лу, мерзко захихикав. — За годы отставки разучилась говорить? — мужчина сильнее прижал дуло пистолета к виску мадам Чжоу. — Утоли мое любопытство, или мне придется утолить мою жажду крови, — палец китайца опустился на спусковой крючок. — Ну же, мадемуазель, не заставляй меня ждать.  
  
      — Я не понимаю, о чем вы, — процедила сквозь зубы Маринетт. Ей было необходимо потянуть время, чтобы разработать план по спасению мадам Чжоу. В одном девушка была абсолютно уверена: китаец блефовал. Мадам была ценным заложником — до тех пор, пока она жива, Ледибаг не ринется в атаку. А вот если он ее убьет, то девушке ничто не помешает трансформироваться в боевое облачение и напасть на бандита.  
  
      Максимально долго изображать незнание, после все же признать правду и ответить на пару вопросов, чтобы дать бандиту почувствовать, будто ситуация под его контролем, а затем увлечь и отвлечь его беседой, соблазнив на нее выдуманными фактами. А к тому времени на помощь наверняка придет Кот Нуар, обнаруживший пропажу своей возлюбленной.  
  
      Увы, бывшая героиня Парижа не знала, что ее напарник в данный момент был далеко.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Желание наплевать на все и использовать «Катаклизм» на Лю Чжине не исчезло, но отступило на второй план, как только Кот Нуар понял, кем был собеседник китайца. Герой притаился за дверью и принялся вслушиваться в голоса, пытаясь понять, как мог быть настолько слеп и доверчив, словно новорожденный котенок.  
  
      Хотя… Если уж Адриан в родном отце Бражника не разглядел, то что говорить об этом человеке, с которым он виделся лишь несколько раз?  
  
      — Ты ведь прекрасно понимаешь, какие нас ждут последствия, если пакет всплывет? — этот голос судя по всему принадлежал Лю Чжину. Он был раздражен и разгневан, но также напуган. — Этот чертов Сяо Лу требует за него невиданную сумму!  
  
      — Успокойся, — холодно ответил его собеседник. Кот Нуар крепко стиснул зубы, ибо с каждой фразой, произнесенной этим человеком, он все больше убеждался в том, что прекрасно знал его личность. — Больнее всего пакет ударит именно по мне.  
  
      — От этого не легче! — выпалил китаец, и что-то с грохотом упало на пол. По всей видимости, он решил выместить гнев на том, что попалось ему под руку.  
  
      — То, что пакет в руках Сяо Лу, целиком и полностью твоя вина. Если бы ты сдерживал свои амбиции и не чинил мне препятствий, то этого бы не случилось.  
  
      — Ошибаешься, — прошипел Лю Чжин, — это если бы ты не пытался перехватить пакет самостоятельно, ничего бы не произошло.  
  
      — А то я не знаю, Чжин, что бы ты сделал, достанься он тебе! — усмехнулся сообщник. — Шантажировал бы меня, заставил бы быть у тебя на побегушках.  
  
      — Ты сам признал: именно по тебе содержимое пакета ударило бы больнее всего, — китаец залился истеричным смехом. — Грех не использовать этот козырь.  
  
      — Какая же ты тварь…  
  
      — Я хотя бы не скрываю этого, притворяясь порядочным человеком. Маска лицемерия не жмет, а, Дюпре?  
  
      

***

  
  
      Услышав шаги внизу, Маринетт напряглась. Это точно был не Нуар, ибо Кот был способен передвигаться бесшумно. Судя по тому, что уверенность так и не покинула Сяо Лу, ничего хорошего эти шаги не предвещали.  
  
      — Отойди от прохода, Леди, — приказал китаец, демонстративно погладив спусковой крючок.  
  
      Маринетт пришлось подчиниться. Она сделала пять шагов в сторону, в которую кивнул Сяо Лу, и остановилась у стены. Девушка понимала, что если внизу находились люди этого человека, то ей нужно было действовать до того, как они поднимутся наверх. Вот только пистолет находился слишком близко к голове ее спасительницы. Ледибаг не могла позволить себе рисковать ее жизнью.  
  
      Шаги приближались, а сердце бывшей героини Парижа стучало так сильно, что его стук заглушал многие звуки, не позволяя определить, сколько человек в данный момент поднималось по лестнице.  
  
      Однако стоило двери открыться, девушка увидела все своими глазами.  
  
      Трое.  
  
      Точнее: двое вооруженных громил, которых Маринетт определенно видела на фабрике среди людей Вана Бао, и мадам Юй. Руки женщины были связаны грубой веревкой, под ее правым глазом расплылся огромный фингал, а нижняя губа была рассечена.  
  
      —  _Сяо Лу, мразь, чтоб ты сдох, грязная свинья_ , — стоило мадам Юй увидеть Сяо Лу, она принялась осыпать его оскорблениями на китайском. —  _Она твоя мать, черт бы тебя побрал_!  
  
      — Заткните ее кто-нибудь, — приказал бандит, после чего один из его приспешников ударил мадам Юй в живот, отчего та согнулась напополам и опустилась на колени. — И эту девку свяжите, — он указал на Маринетт. — Только осторожнее с ней.  _Сама Ледибаг_.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Дюпен-Чен даже не собиралась сопротивляться и послушно позволила бандитам себя связать. Это ей было только на руку: от пут ее в любой момент могла освободить Тикки, а тот факт, что она связана, мог усыпить бдительность мафиози. Осталось только выгадать удобный момент, трансформироваться в Ледибаг и показать этим китайцам, что бывает с теми, кто нарушает законодательство Франции.  
  
      Девушка сочувствующим взглядом посмотрела на мадам Чжоу. Она даже не представляла, что у той были дети, но теперь становилось понятно, отчего ее спасительница была настолько шокирована действиями Сяо Лу. Женщина доверяла своему сыну, который оказался не таким идеальным, каким его считала мать.  
  
      Ей-богу, если бы Маринетт хотя бы на миг усомнилась насчет слов мадам Чжоу о том, что Сяо Лу не мог быть причастным к происшествию на фабрике, всего этого можно бы было избежать. А ведь Адриан говорил, что нельзя сбрасывать со счетов эту версию. И Натали предполагала, что это возможно.  
  
      Может, не стоило ей быть настолько упрямой?  
  
      —  _А эта девка точно Ледибаг_? — поинтересовался один из приспешников, присев перед Маринетт и пристально на нее посмотрев. —  _Ее ж семь лет нигде видно не было_.  
  
      —  _Точнее не бывает_ , — теперь, когда все три жертвы были связаны, Сяо Лу наконец убрал пистолет от виска своей матери. —  _Лю Чжин будет очень удивлен узнать, что она выжила_.  
  
      —  _Ты еще и с Лю Чжином связался, змея подколодная_? — вновь подала голос мадам Юй, за что опять получила удар в живот. На сей раз ботинком самого Сяо Лу.  
  
      —  _Помолчала бы, Юй Лин_ , — усмехнулся он, глядя в ее наполненные ненавистью глаза. —  _Если тебе это так интересно, то нет, мы с ним не союзники. Однако вскоре Лю Чжин станет моей личной шавкой. И все благодаря тебе, Ледибаг_ , — китаец шутливо поклонился бывшей героине Парижа.  
  
      — Я не Ледибаг, — холодно произнесла она. Этот человек, так поступающий с собственной матерью, был хуже Габриеля Агреста. Тот хотя бы шел на злодеяния для защиты семьи, а Сяо Лу преследовал лишь собственные жалкие амбиции.  
  
      —  _Босс, а вы точно не ошиблись_? — спросил все тот же мужчина, что рассматривал лицо Маринетт. —  _Я эту девицу точно видел. Она в «Сливовой ветви» официанткой работает_.  
  
      —  _Знал бы Фэн, кто у него выпивку разносит, цены бы в своем заведении поднял_ , — рассмеялся второй приспешник.  
  
      Сяо Лу устало покачал головой, и в этот момент Маринетт решила: настал момент действовать.  
  
      — Тикки, трансф…  
  
      Однако выстрел прогремел прежде, чем она успела превратиться в героиню Парижа.


	22. ТРИ-круга-АДА

      Бабочки Натаниэля нашли Маринетт и Хлою достаточно быстро. Рыжеволосый Бражник чувствовал сильную злость и жестокость, исходящую от Сяо Лу, отчего понял: действовать нужно осторожно. Этому человеку ничего не стоило убить. Куртцберг жалел о том, что не проверял его эмоциональное состояние раньше. Поверив чувствам мадам Чжоу, Бражник попросту проигнорировал этого человека. И вот, что из этого вышло.  
  
      К сожалению, винить Натаниэль мог лишь собственную глупость и недальновидность. Он ощущал, что мадам Чжоу не врала, когда утверждала, что Сяо Лу безобиден, однако даже не допустил мысли, что она не лгала лишь потому, что сама не знала всей правды, искренне доверяя этому человеку. А ведь Кот Нуар предупреждал, что не стоит всецело верить даже той, кто спасла Маринетт. Если бы Куртцберг не был так ослеплен завистью, быть может, он прислушался бы к словам своего соперника, и тогда Маринетт не была бы сейчас в опасности.  
  
      Три года Нат ненавидел Нуара за то, что Кот не защитил Маринетт в тот день на мосту, хотя осознавал, что хвостатый герой не смог бы предотвратить трагедию, о которой не знал. Сейчас же Натаниэль мог бы не допустить этой ситуации, если бы был хоть чуточку внимательнее.  
  
      В тот момент, когда Куртцберг осознал, насколько глупо было завидовать Коту Нуару и обвинять его во всех грехах, его Камень Чудес залился радужным светом.  
  
      Брошь Мотылька была окончательно очищена от скверны предыдущего владельца.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Такси остановилось перед входом в двухэтажное здание, в котором, если верить имевшейся у мадемуазель Буржуа информации, жила мадам Чжоу. Расплатившись с таксистом, девушка вышла из автомобиля и вздохнула, не зная, что делать: зайти внутрь и поискать там Маринетт или же подождать ее на улице. Она была переполнена решимостью снова вернуть беглянку домой и хорошенько отчитать за то, что та посмела уйти одна, пока Лю Чжин еще на свободе, а ее саму подозревают в краже пакета в ходе перестрелки на фабрике.  
  
      Долго думать Хлоя не собиралась: прошло тридцать секунд, а Маринетт так и не вышла, поэтому Буржуа сделала уверенный шаг по направлению к входной двери… Но тотчас же изумленно застыла на месте.  
  
      « _Не заходи_ », — раздался голос Натаниэля у нее в голове. Черт возьми, он всегда был таким  _чарующим_? — « _Там ловушка_ ».  
  
      — Только не говори, что Дюпен-Чен опять вляпалась в неприятности, — раздраженно прошептала Хлоя, почти не удивившись появлению собеседника в ее мыслях. — Адриан нас убьет.  
  
      « _Если Маринетт не убьют раньше_ », — последовал ответ, и Буржуа напряглась, внезапно осознав всю серьезность ситуации. Герои не всесильны, ведь семь лет назад саму Ледибаг чуть не отправили на тот свет обычные бандиты. Хлоя не позволит подобному повториться вновь!  
  
      Вот только что она могла сделать?  
  
      « _Я могу дать тебе силу_ », — произнес Натаниэль, словно прочитав ее мысли. — « _И в отличие от своего предшественника я не буду требовать принести Камни Чудес Ледибаг и Кота Нуара. Согласна ли ты заключить со мной сделку?_ »  
  
      — Да, Бражник.  
  
      Блондинку окутало белое свечение.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Кот Нуар с такой силой сжал жезл, что не будь тот создан магией квами — разломился бы напополам. Если еще вчера Адриан задавался вопросом: как его отец смог выйти на Лю Чжина, то теперь все встало на свои места. Габриель Агрест, Андре Буржуа и Ален Дюпре были друзьями еще со школьной скамьи. А если хочешь найти бандита, то лучше всего тебе может помочь в этом начальник полиции. Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что мэр Буржуа хотя бы был ни при чем.  
  
      Потому что Адриан не хотел, чтобы Хлоя испытала даже часть того разочарования в собственном отце, что испытал он.  
  
      Из перебранки Лю и Дюпре Нуару стало отчетливо ясно, что именно находилось в пакете: доказательства того, что Габриель Агрест через Алена Дюпре нанял Лю Чжина для убийства Маринетт Дюпен-Чен. И доказательства того, что все трое мужчин знали, что эта девушка была героиней Парижа.  
  
      Воистину, этот козырь мог гарантировать своему владельцу пост лидера парижского отделения китайской мафии!  
  
      Окажись он в руках Лю Чжина — начальник полиции, опасаясь за свою шкуру, тотчас превратился бы в послушную шавку. Попади пакет в руки любого другого — и под его властью будет не только Ален Дюпре, но и сам Лю Чжин со всей его бандой, деньгами и связями. А уж если бы содержимое пакета оказалось известно средствам массовой информации, оно бы произвело эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Последствия этого даже Кот Нуар боялся представить. Маловероятно, что Лю Чжину или Алену Дюпре удалось бы остаться живыми: Кот часто ловил беглых преступников и прекрасно знал, что даже среди самых отпетых негодяев были те, кто восхищался бесстрашной Ледибаг. Сами же члены Триады убили бы тех, кто поднял оружие против героини Парижа.  
  
      Сейчас, как понял Нуар, пакет находился в руках Сяо Лу, который вымогал у Лю Чжина огромную сумму денег в обмен на молчание. Поведение этого человека совершенно не вписывалось в тот образ, что был составлен по словам мадам Чжоу. Безобидный китаец не стал бы устраивать перестрелку на фабрике и отравлять Антуана Перро! По какой-то причине женщина, спасшая жизнь Маринетт, заблуждалась, но этот факт Кота не волновал совершенно: разберется с Лю Чжином и Аленом Дюпре — наведается к Сяо Лу за пакетом. Личность своей Леди Кот защитит в любом случае.  
  
      Но сначала месть.  
  
      Лю Чжин перешел на китайскую ругань. Даже владеющий этим языком Адриан не мог разобрать и половины проклятий, которыми бандит осыпал Алена Дюпре. Начальник полиции в долгу не оставался, однако каждое его слово все больше и больше злило Лю Чжина.  
  
      В этом потоке взаимных оскорблений больше не звучала ценная информация. Да Кот и так уже узнал все, что ему было нужно.  
  
      А значит, пришло время вестнику Неудачи вмешаться.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Первым делом Хлоя посмотрела на свои руки. Обтянутые красной тканью в черный горошек, они заставили ее задуматься — не превратилась ли мадемуазель Буржуа в Ледибаг.  
  
      « _Скорее, Копибаг_ », — пояснил голос Натаниэля в ее голове. — « _В принципе, тебе должна быть знакома эта сила, ведь в свое время ты превращалась в Антибаг_ ».  
  
      — Только об этом я совершенно не помню, — смущенно прошептала Хлоя. Интонация, с которой Куртцберг произносил свои слова, заставляла табун мурашек мчаться по ее телу, ноги подкашиваться, а сердце взволнованно трепетать.  
  
      « _У тебя все получится_ », — господи, как успокаивающе звучали его слова! Буржуа очень хотелось ему верить всегда и во всем. И лишь малая часть ее сознания еще помнила, что этот эффект производила волшебная бабочка. — « _Маринетт на втором этаже. Она связана, но в любой момент может освободиться. Проблему составляют трое вооруженных бандитов, у них в заложниках мадам Чжоу и мадам Юй_ ».  
  
      Копибаг кивнула, догадываясь, что засевший в ее голове Бражник видел этот жест, и зацепившись йо-йо за водосточную трубу, подтянулась на крышу. Бесшумно передвигаясь по кровле, она направилась в указанную Куртцбергом сторону, остановившись над закрытым окном, готовая в любой момент по команде чарующего голоса разбить стекло, запрыгнуть внутрь и связать бандитов, из-за которых она признала рыжеволосого придурка своим господином.  
  
      Внизу раздался громкий мужской смех, заставивший Копибаг сморщить нос от отвращения. Сейчас любой голос, кроме принадлежавшего Куртцбергу, вызывал у нее неприязнь, а эти еще и смеялись до ужаса мерзко. Девушка даже зажала уши, отчего отвлеклась на секунду.  
  
      Кто же знал, что эта секунда будет дорого стоить.  
  
      « _Хлоя, быстрее!_ » — испуганно закричал Бражник.  
  
      А в следующий миг внизу прогремел выстрел.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Выстрел раздался прежде, чем Кот Нуар успел отворить дверь.  
  
      Как только герой Парижа ворвался в комнату, он увидел незнакомого китайца — Лю Чжина — лежавшего на полу, держась за кровоточащий живот, и Алена Дюпре, стоявшего в нескольких метрах от него с пистолетом в руках.  
  
      — Месье Кот? — с маской невозмутимости на лице произнес начальник полиции, увидев неожиданного гостя. — Вы как раз вовремя. Этот бандит…  
  
      — Убил Маринетт Дюпен-Чен? — спокойным был и голос Нуара, несмотря на бушевавший внутри него вихрь гнева, ненависти и ярости. — Знаю, поэтому я здесь.  
  
      Ален Дюпре на миг вздрогнул, но вновь взял себя в руки, по всей видимости надеясь, что герой Парижа не слышал разговор, а эту информацию получил из другого источника. И хорошо бы не из пакета.  
  
      — Он пытался сбежать, и мне пришлось применить оружие, — не моргнув и глазом соврал полицейский, а со стороны умирающего Лю Чжина раздался сдавленный стон.  
  
      Кот Нуар молча удлинил жезл.  
  
      — Такой мерзавец не заслуживает жизни, — изо всех сил Ален Дюпре пытался сохранить самообладание, прекрасно зная, что пули герою Парижа не страшны, пока тот не снял трансформацию. Он цеплялся за тоненькую соломинку надежды на то, что Кот не знал о его причастности к делу. Или хотя бы о том, что Маринетт Дюпен-Чен была Ледибаг.  
  
      — Я тоже так ду _мяу_ ю, — на лице Нуара появился хищный оскал.  
  
      Лю Чжин затрясся в предсмертной агонии, но ни один из мужчин не обратил на него внимания.  
  
      — То же самое касается и вас, — Кот перехватил оружие в левую руку, освободив правую для «Катаклизма», —  _мяу_ сье Дюпре.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Все произошло за считанные секунды.  
  
      Сяо Лу, увидев решимость в глазах своей пленницы, понял, что она собиралась сделать, и навел на нее пистолет. Но прежде чем он нажал на спусковой крючок, лежавшая на полу мадам Юй, несмотря на многочисленные ушибы, извернулась и ударила этого бандита по ногам. Сяо Лу промахнулся: его пуля пролетела мимо героини Парижа.  
  
      Но выстрел его приспешника успел поразить мадам Юй.  
  
      — Не шевелись! — вскричал Сяо Лу, готовый в любой момент выстрелить в голову собственной матери. Его руки дрожали. Китаец прекрасно осознавал, что теперь находился в невыгодном положении: одной заложницы он уже лишился, а геройский костюм, как было доходчиво разъяснено в бумагах из перехваченного пакета, отлично защищал от пуль. — Или я выстрелю!  
  
      Его приспешники этого не знали, поэтому их оружие было направлено на героиню Парижа, глаза которой пылали праведным гневом.  
  
      Обтянутые алой тканью пальцы опустились на йо-йо. Сяо Лу сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок, готовый в любой момент повторить угрозу или нажать на спусковой крючок.  
  
      Однако он не успел сделать ничего — даже моргнуть глазом — как оказался связанным нервущейся нитью геройского оружия.  
  
      Звон разбитого стекла был последним, что Сяо Лу услышал прежде, чем потерял сознание от душащих пут.  
  
      

***

  
  
      С приспешниками Сяо Лу двумя ударами и тремя взмахами йо-йо разделалась Копибаг. Как только оба мужчины были отправлены в нокаут, Хлоя бросилась к раненой женщине.  
  
      — Жива, — сообщила блондинка, и только после этого Ледибаг ослабила нить верного оружия.  
  
      — Я доставлю ее к врачу, — прикрепляя йо-йо на пояс, произнесла Леди. — Позаботься о мадам Чжоу.  
  
      — Может, лучше вызвать скорую? — даже находясь под властью бабочки, мадемуазель Буржуа испытывала головокружение от вида крови, которой было пропитано ципао мадам Юй.  
  
      — Они мафия, — подробностей этот ответ не требовал. — Здесь рядом подпольная клиника, в которой лечили меня.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Натаниэль устало выдохнул. Голова, не привыкшая к подобной ментальной нагрузке (все-таки следить за происходящим в двух местах и наделять силой другого человека — занятие не из простых) ужасно болела.  
  
      Как же он был рад, что все закончилось.  
  
      И закончилось хорошо.  
  
      Лю Чжин и Ален Дюпре были мертвы. От осознания этого факта Куртцберг чувствовал невероятное удовлетворение, которое чудом не повлияло на его Камень Чудес, вновь не поразив его скверной. Возможно, причиной тому было то, что сам Натаниэль не был причастен к смерти этих двоих.  
  
      Равно как и Кот Нуар.  
  
      Умирающий Лю Чжин сумел собрать остатки сил и выстрелил в Алена Дюпре прежде, чем «Катаклизм» достиг своей цели. Все трое причастных к происшествию на мосту — Габриель Агрест, Ален Дюпре и Лю Чжин — отправились в Ад прежде, чем Нуар смог им отомстить.  
  
      Лишь мысли о том, что Адриана дома ждет Маринетт, не позволили Коту растерять остатки рассудка, когда он применял более не нужный заряд всеразрушающей силы к стенам здания, в котором убили друг друга два самых ненавистных ему человека.  
  
      Ранение мадам Юй оказалось тяжелым, но не смертельным. Врач-нелегал, в свое время вытащивший Маринетт с того света, обещал за два месяца поставить женщину на ноги. Да так, что по истечении этого срока она даже не вспомнила бы о произошедшем.  
  
      А о Сяо Лу, его приспешниках и злополучном пакете обещала позаботиться мадам Чжоу. И только Натаниэль, наблюдавший за тем, как китаянка давала это обещание Хлое, благодаря силе Бражника знал,  _что_  она подразумевала под этой заботой.  
  
      Череда неудач подошла к концу.  
  
      Теперь уже ничто не мешало Маринетт Дюпен-Чен официально вернуться к прошлой жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арка "Триады" закончена. Со следующей главы начнется финальная арка, посвященная окончательному возвращению Маринетт.
> 
> И немного о заморочках с главами:  
> Одиннадцатую главу я специально посвятила Хлое и Натаниэлю, и вовсе не для того, чтобы отсрочить встречу Маринетт и Нуара, как можно было подумать. Дело в том, что в игре в кости комбинация из двух единиц - называется "глаза змеи". К тому же цифра один чем-то напоминает вытянувшуюся змею, а в самой главе внимание сосредоточено на двух персонажах, которых я косвенно сравниваю со змеями.   
> К примеру, цитата: "Все-таки Хлоя прекрасно умела причинять боль одними словами. Сказанное ею словно острейшими змеиными клыками вонзалось в тело и отравляло собою сознание". Что же касается Натаниэля, то он был поглощен завистью к Коту Нуару, а змея является символом зависти.  
> В этой же главе Куртцберг от своей зависти избавился, произошло очищение его Талисмана, да и Хлоя вновь доказала, что она не змея, а Богиня, отважно бросившись на помощь Маринетт. Таким образом, "змейки" сбросили шкуры и встали на новый путь.  
> Ах, да... Номер этой главы двадцать два, состоит из двух лебедей, а что символизирует пара лебедей? Пейрингу Хлоя/Натаниэль в этом фанфике быть! ^_^


	23. Привидение на встрече выпускников

      Вновь лишившийся возможности отомстить (теперь уже навсегда) Адриан на протяжении нескольких дней пребывал в крайне мрачном состоянии, из которого его не могла вывести даже Маринетт. Ситуацию усугубляло то, что пока одержимый жаждой мести Кот подслушивал разговор Лю Чжина и Алена Дюпре, его Леди и Хлое угрожала реальная опасность в лице Сяо Лу, а Нуар об этом даже не подозревал. Герой Парижа благодарил всех богов за то, что девушки не только остались целыми и невредимыми, но и смогли поставить точку в деле о перестрелке на фабрике и смерти Антуана Перро. Но что было бы, если бы Удача вновь оставила Маринетт, как семь лет назад на мосту? Что было бы, не промахнись Сяо Лу в момент первого выстрела?  
  
      Даже представить подобное было страшно, но не думать об этом Адриан не мог.  
  
      Но помимо печали молодого Агреста, перед героями стояла еще одна проблема. Все закончилось, а значит, Маринетт могла официально вернуться к старому имени. Вот только девушка, ранее утверждавшая, что решилась снова стать собой и морально готова к встрече с прошлой жизнью, внезапно пошла на попятную. Спрятанная на дальних полках сознания пластинка под названием «Что я им скажу, и как они отреагируют?» опять была поставлена на бесконечный повтор.  
  
      На помощь вновь пришла Хлоя.  
  
      Со словами «Будем решать проблемы шоковой терапией» мадемуазель Буржуа занялась организацией встречи выпускников коллежа «Франсуа Дюпон». Идея блондинки шокировать бывших одноклассников появлением на этой встрече Маринетт Дюпен-Чен пришлась по душе Адриану, пробудив его кошачью сущность. Агрест, представляющий, каким будет эффект от «воскрешения» Маринетт, смог выбраться из пучины самобичевания и заставил Принцессу согласиться на этот план.  
  
      — Моя Леди, только представь, намного легче объявить о том, что ты жива, всем сразу, — уговаривал он, — чем объясняться с каждым по отдельности. К тому же на глазах у всех Алья нас с тобой не  _мур_ бьет.  
  
      Последний довод прозвучал убедительно, и уже через час Маринетт рисовала эскиз платья, в котором она планировала «воскреснуть».  
  
      

***

  
  
      Маринетт сосредоточенно склонилась над алой тканью, которая вскоре должна была превратиться в коктейльное платье, когда подошел Адриан и обнял ее сзади.  
  
      — Сабина звонила, — прошептал он, прежде чем Леди успела возмутиться. — Они с Томом планируют задержаться в Китае еще на некоторое время. У какого-то твоего троюродного дедушки юбилей и…  
  
      — И ты не стал говорить им, что я нашлась?  
  
      — Прости.  
  
      — Спасибо, — Маринетт развернулась к Агресту лицом и, обняв его в ответ, добавила: — Я не хочу, чтобы они волновались раньше времени. И, пожалуйста, Адриан, прекрати уже за все извиняться.  
  
      — Как там мадам Юй? — поспешил перевести тему он. Обещать, что больше не будет просить прощения, Адриан не мог, так как знал: чувство вины за все беды Маринетт еще долго будет преследовать его. — Я слышал, что ты звонила мадам Чжоу и… Ей точно не нужны деньги на лечение?  
  
      Маринетт отрицательно помотала головой. Долгое время она недолюбливала мадам Юй за неприятный характер и, увидев связанную мадам Чжоу, даже заподозрила, что та предала ее, объединившись с Сяо Лу. А в реальности все оказалось с точностью до наоборот. Юй не только сохранила верность мадам Чжоу, но и спасла жизнь Маринетт, получив за это тяжелое ранение.  
  
      — Мадам Чжоу сказала, что им ничего не нужно, — Дюпен-Чен отстранилась от Адриана и вновь вернулась к работе над платьем, надеясь, что он не увидит подступающие к глазам слезы. — Я уже второй раз им жизнью обязана, а они отказываются даже принимать благодарность.  
  
      Только сейчас Маринетт поняла, что просьба перехватить пакет далась мадам Чжоу нелегко, пусть та и преподнесла ее как требование о возврате долга. Китаянка бы не пошла на этот шаг, если бы не чувствовала опасность, вызванную борьбой мафиози за власть. И будь у нее другой выход, она бы не стала втягивать в это дело даже героиню Парижа.  
  
      — Я бы мог сказать, что они делают это потому, что сами благодарны Ледибаг, — произнес Адриан, присаживаясь на софу. Дрожащий голос Принцессы не скрылся от его внимания, но парень решил, что лучше сделать вид, будто он этого не заметил. — Но говорить так я не буду, так как прекрасно понимаю, что от этого не легче.  
  
      — Мне так стыдно перед мадам Юй, — призналась она. — Я даже не знаю, откуда взялось мое предубеждение. Я ведь знала многих людей с еще более тяжелым характером, но  _такую_  неприязнь к ним не испытывала.  
  
      — Дай угадаю, — усмехнулся Агрест, — о ней нелестно отзывалась Тикки?  
  
      — Откуда ты знаешь? — удивленная Маринетт даже забыла о том, что хотела скрыть влажные глаза от возлюбленого и повернулась к нему лицом.  
  
      — Плагг сказал, — ответил он. — Они с Нууру обсуждали мадам Юй, и мой надоеда пришел к выводу, что она очень похожа на одну из бывших Ледибаг, и они с Тикки не сошлись характерами. С тех пор твоя квами недолюбливает всех, кто напо _мяу_ нает ей о той подопечной.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Двери коллежа «Франсуа Дюпон» вновь были открыты для бывших выпускников. И хотя сама встреча и вечеринка были назначены на семь вечера, двое переступили порог учебного заведения за три часа до нее.  
  
      Маринетт думала, что, если прийти заранее, это поможет унять волнение перед встречей с теми, кто последние семь лет считал ее мертвой. Однако эффект это произвело прямо противоположный: девушке казалось, что стук ее сердца раздавался эхом не только в ее ушах, но и проносился по коридорам пустующего здания, отталкивался от холодных стен и усиливался до настоящего громыхания. Неужели Адриан, с мягкой улыбкой державший ее за руку, не слышал этого ужасающе громкого стука?  
  
      — Моя Леди, — внезапно остановившись, Адриан посмотрел возлюбленной в глаза, — а помнишь, как здесь я просил у тебя автограф? А там, — он вновь повел ее за собой, — ты угощала Алью круассанами, а потом подошли мы с Нино и вы угостили нас?  
  
      Устроенная Агрестом экскурсия по воспоминаниям помогла Маринетт обрести некое спокойствие. Она задавалась вопросом: как Адриан смог все это запомнить, тем более в таких деталях? Ведь в то время он даже не представлял, что именно она была Ледибаг. Девушка хотела даже спросить его об этом, но внезапно все мысли вылетели у нее из головы.  
  
      Девять лет назад Маринетт мечтала войти в класс за руку с Адрианом Агрестом.  
  
      Ее мечта сбылась.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Казалось, что сейчас Алья Ляиф была одержима своим телефоном больше, нежели во времена обучения в коллеже «Франсуа Дюпон». Серьезно: она даже порог не успела переступить, а уже тридцать семь раз отправила смс младшей сестре, чтобы узнать, как там ее маленькая Мари. Когда в прошлый раз ей пришлось оставить ненадолго дочурку ради визита к Агресту, с той хотя бы сидела мать Альи Марлена. Сейчас же мадам Сезер была занята на работе, а с малышкой пришлось нянчиться Элле Сезер, с которой в свое время нянчилась сама Алья, отчего та не могла видеть в этой девочке взрослую девушку.  
  
      — Милая, все будет хорошо, — устало вздохнул Нино. Он, конечно, тоже беспокоился за свою дочку, но волновался и за жену, которой необходимо было развеяться. — Мы побудем здесь часик и вернемся домой.  
  
      — А если Мари проголодается? — не отрываясь от экрана (смс была прочитана тридцать секунд назад, а ответ от Эллы еще не пришел!), спросила Алья.  
  
      — Разве что через неделю, — хмыкнул Ляиф, вспомнив, как проходили сборы.  
  
      По традиции коллежа все бывшие выпускники собирались в спортзале, где проходила дискотека, а после разбредались по своим старым классам, чтобы в тишине предаться совместным воспоминаниям. Девять лет назад Нино довелось быть диджеем на одной из таких встреч. Тогда он даже представить не мог, что когда-то вернется сюда, будучи отцом и счастливым мужем. И что школьник, ответственный за музыку на его встрече выпускников, будет таким безответственным.  
  
      — Ну кто ставит такие миксы? — сокрушался месье Ляиф. — Меня бы давно уволили с радиостанции, если бы я позволял себе подобное!  
  
      — Именно поэтому ты и работаешь на радио, а он нет, — хмыкнул подошедший к ним Ким. — Привет. И с пополнением!  
  
      — А тебя с женитьбой, — толкнула его в бок мадам Ляиф. — А где Аликс?  
  
      — Болтает с Джулекой, — бывший спорщик коллежа номер один махнул куда-то в сторону.  
  
      Если бы девять лет назад кому-нибудь из их класса сказали, что Ким и Аликс станут талантливыми врачами, будут приглашены на работу в известную клинику в Китае, а после поженятся, то никто бы не поверил этому человеку. Однако все обернулось именно так, в очередной раз доказав, насколько непредсказуемой может быть жизнь.  
  
      — Слушай, Нино, а кто та девица, что пришла с Агрестом? — вдруг спросил Ким. — Я лично не видел, но ребята из параллельного говорят, что он заявился сюда не один.  
  
      Ляиф поперхнулся, а его жена, вспомнив о том, что произошло в доме месье Дюпена, вновь хотела предаться гневной тираде, но ее опередили.  
  
      — А это его будущая жена, — с хитрой ухмылкой сообщила внезапно возникшая перед ними Сабрина. — Во всяком случае, Хлоя обещала это устроить.  
  
      — Хлоя, — процедила сквозь зубы мадам Ляиф. Вот значит, кто познакомил Агреста с этой пигалицей. Нет, хорошо, конечно, что он захотел продолжать жить, но не  _таким_  же образом!  
  
      В список людей, которым Алья собиралась повыдергивать волосы, добавилось второе имя.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Вечеринка продолжалась, но Агреста никто так и не видел. А вот слухи о его будущей женитьбе распространялись удивительно быстро. Алье даже позвонила Роуз, которая в данный момент жила за границей со своим мужем принцем Али, чтобы поинтересоваться, кем являлась таинственная суженная бывшего одноклассника.  
  
      Хлоя, которая могла дать ответ на этот вопрос вместо Адриана, тоже куда-то пропала. Макс утверждал, что видел, как Буржуа уходила куда-то под ручку с Куртцбергом. Но бывшие одноклассники его обсмеяли. Чтобы Хлоя и Натаниэль были вместе? Да скорее мертвец восстанет из могилы!  
  
      Алья определенно должна была узнать, что здесь происходит. Ее младшая сестра — уже не маленькая, сможет позаботиться о Мари. А вот в этой ситуации кроме лучшей журналистки Парижа, похоже, не разберется никто.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Музыка затихла, означая, что пришло время бывшим школьникам разбредаться по своим классам. Хлоя, наконец, объявилась, как ни странно, вместе с Натаниэлем. Эта парочка выглядела так, словно что-то задумала, отчего Алье с трудом удалось сдержать себя в руках, чтобы сию минуту не напасть на них с расспросами.  
  
      Не сейчас.  
  
      Сначала нужно было разобраться с невестой Агреста.  
  
      — Хлоя, а это правда, что Адриан женится? — озвучила мысли всех Милен, когда они шли по коридору по направлению к своему классу.  
  
      — Официально еще ничего не назначено, — с самодовольной ухмылкой ответила Буржуа, — но я не думаю, что Адрианчик будет с этим тянуть.  
  
      — Офигеть, — выпалила Джулека. — А кто невеста? Ты?  
  
      Хлоя демонстративно закатила глаза и открыла дверь класса.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Самозабвенно целующуюся парочку совершенно не волновали вошедшие в класс люди. Девушка, сидевшая прямо на парте, когда-то принадлежавшей Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, обхватила ногами стоявшего перед ней блондина, который, жадно вцепившись в ее губы, одной рукой сминал ее волосы, а другой ласково проводил по ее бедру. Они даже не обратили внимания на то, как сильно были удивлены вошедшие. Кто-то, по всей видимости, Аликс и Ким, присвистнули. Кто-то произнес «Офигеть», а кто-то выронил что-то из рук.  
  
      И только один голос заставил влюбленную парочку вздрогнуть.  
  
      — Черт бы тебя побрал, Агрест! — взревела мадам Ляиф, ударив по парте, за которой когда-то сидел ее муж. — Сначала в  _ее_  постели, теперь на  _ее_  парте… У тебя вообще совесть есть?  
  
      Адриан ничего не ответил, но поцелуй разорвал. Девушка тотчас испуганно уткнулась в его плечо, лишая возможности разглядеть свое лицо.  
  
      Алья повернулась к бывшим одноклассникам и посмотрела на них, словно искала поддержку, но никто, даже ее муж, не знал, что делать в этой ситуации. Кто-то отводил взгляд в сторону, кто-то продолжал изумленно пялиться на Агреста. Хлоя, Натаниэль и Сабрина вели себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Нино же неловко переступал с ноги на ногу. Факту, что его друг нашел себе  _живую_  девушку, он радовался больше, чем злился за то, что тот предал память Маринетт.  
  
      Алья стиснула кулаки.  
  
      Если ей никто не желает помочь — она сама оттащит этих извращенцев от парты ее погибшей подруги.  
  
      Но только она сделала шаг в их сторону, как в аудиторию вошла мадам Бюстье.  
  
      — Прошу всех посторонних покинуть класс, а бывших учеников рассесться по своим местам, — громко произнесла она, бросив удивленный взгляд на Адриана и его девушку.  
  
      Бывшие выпускники послушно расселись по своим местам, продолжая посматривать то на Агреста, продолжавшего обнимать сидевшую на парте погибшей одноклассницы девушку, то на Алью, стоявшую возле них с видом зверя, готового в любой момент наброситься на врага.  
  
      — Прошу всех посторонних покинуть класс, — неуверенно повторила мадам Бюстье, прижав к груди папку со старыми сочинениями своих бывших учеников.  
  
      — Здесь нет посторонних, мадам, — донесся с задней парты голос Натаниэля.  
  
      Хлоя же, набрав воздуха в грудь, отчетливо произнесла:  
  
      — Адрианчик, да отлипни ты уже от своей Дюпен-Чен!


	24. Официальное и реальное

      Хлоя Буржуа ликовала в душе, глядя на то, какое впечатление произвела ее фраза: мадам Бюстье выронила папку; Иван испуганно осел на пол; Макс, всегда утверждавший, что является атеистом, перекрестился; Лила, прошептав «Привидение», вцепилась в руку побледневшей Джулеке… Красота! Даже Алья Ляиф и та застыла в ступоре.  
  
      — Нет, ну серьезно! — блондинка знала, что не все сейчас в состоянии воспринимать ее речь, но на тех, кто услышит, эффект она произвести должна. — Может, оторветесь друг от друга хотя бы на минуту? Дюпен-Чен, я понимаю, у Адрианчика мозги набекрень, но ты-то?  
  
      — Неужели завидуешь, Хлоя? — вступил в игру Натаниэль. Он уже давно перестал быть тем скромным и стеснительным мальчиком, что рисовал на уроках, не привлекая внимания. С тех пор, как к нему в руки попал Камень Чудес и позволил заглядывать в людские сердца, Куртцберг приобрел уверенность в себе.  
  
      — Скорее беспокоюсь, что Адрианчик задушит бедную Дюпен-Чен в своих объятьях, — ответила Буржуа, наслаждаясь тем, как Аликс щипает себя за щеку, Милен держится за парту, чтобы не упасть, а Ким таращится на пару, забыв о том, что нужно моргать.  
  
      Первому взять себя в руки удалось Нино.  
  
      — Ты точно Маринетт? — поинтересовался он. Лица девушки, все еще уткнувшейся в плечо Адриана, он не видел, но зато прекрасно помнил видеозапись убийства погибшей одноклассницы. За семь лет, прошедших с того дня, ничто не указывало на то, что Дюпен-Чен могла быть жива, девушка ни разу не дала о себе знать. Так точно ли перед ними пропавшая Маринетт, а не кто-то похожий, назвавшийся ее именем?  
  
      — Ну, последние несколько лет меня звали Эммой, — тихонько прошептала брюнетка, осторожно отстранившись от Адриана. — Привет, Нино, — улыбнулась она, глядя на бывшего друга. — Привет, Алья, — Маринетт виновато посмотрела на лучшую подругу. — Давно не виделись, ребята, — девушка помахала рукой бывшим одноклассникам, а после слезла с парты и встала рядом с Агрестом. — Я вернулась.  
  
      Стены коллежа «Франсуа Дюпон» содрогнулись от счастливых криков.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Алья смотрела на происходящее, словно это было в каком-то сне. Вот брюнетка отстранилась от Адриана, вот она посмотрела на Алью голубыми глазами ее погибшей подруги, вот ее окружили бывшие одноклассники. Они что-то кричали, спрашивали, поздравляли… но Алья этого не слышала, словно от всего мира ее отделял плотный туман.  
  
      Ее лучшая подруга была мертва, как бы мадам Ляиф ни хотелось верить в обратное.  
  
      Но почему тогда эта девушка  _настолько_  похожа на  _ее_  Маринетт? Почему у нее те же глаза, та же улыбка, тот же голос? Почему она так же виновато-смущенно прикусывает губу, как делала лишь Дюпен-Чен?  
  
      Если это какая-то шутка — то слишком жестокая.  
  
      Один раз Алья уже хоронила лучшую подругу. Второго раза она просто не выдержит.  
  
      — А я ведь говорил вам, что она жива, — до обрывков сознания донесся самодовольный голос Агреста. И вправду, он множество раз утверждал, что раз тело Маринетт так и не было найдено, то нельзя было считать ее мертвой. И пусть он говорил это, видеозапись происшествия не позволяла верить его словам. Слишком мало шансов выжить после подобного.  
  
      Неужели Адриан был прав?  
  
      — Но как? — этот голос, судя по всему, принадлежал Аликс. «Туман» был слишком плотным, чтобы Алья могла быть в этом уверена. — Тебя не было ни в одной больнице, а без высококвалифицированной помощи с такими ранениями выжить невозможно!  
  
      — И где ты была все это время? — перебили ее голосом Милены. — Тебя ведь всюду искали!  
  
      — Простите, — эхом отдавался в сознании голос, так похожий на голос Маринетт. Алье очень хотелось верить, что перед ней действительно была пропавшая подруга. Но она боялась разочарования, если это окажется ложью.  
  
      — Маринетт, за что ты извиняешься? — отчетливо мадам Ляиф слышала лишь голос мужа. — Мы так рады, что ты жива! Правда, Алья?  
  
      Ее спрашивают, рада ли она, что Маринетт жива?  
  
      Да если бы ее лучшая подруга вернулась из мертвых — это был бы один из лучших дней в ее жизни! Но действительно ли это все так? Правда ли перед ней Маринетт, а не самозванка, прикрывающаяся ее внешностью и именем? Вот только для самозванки эта девушка  _слишком_  похожа на Дюпен-Чен. И пусть на смену хвостикам пришло каре, черты лица стали более взрослыми — но ведь глаза остались такими же. Нет, это точно не самозванка. Быть может, иллюзия? Нет, слишком реальная для массовой галлюцинации.  
  
      Неужели это и правда Маринетт? Ее талантливая и веселая подруга? Ее подруга, вечно смущающаяся и заикающаяся перед Адрианом Агрестом? Ее подруга, самозабвенно целовавшаяся с этим самым Агрестом на глазах у всего класса несколько минут назад?..  
  
      Черт возьми, так это  _ее_  бюстгальтер Алья нашла в доме месье Дюпена?!  
  
      — Рада ли я? — истеричный смешок вырвался из уст мадам Ляиф. — Да я тебя обратно на тот свет отправлю за то, что скрыла от меня, что жива!  
  
      

***

  
  
      Кольцо из бывших одноклассников сомкнулось вокруг Маринетт. Каждый из них выражал искреннюю радость, осыпал поздравлениями с «воскрешением», задавал бесчисленные вопросы.  
  
      Каждый, кроме той, чью реакцию на свое возвращение Маринетт ждала больше всего.  
  
      — Мы так рады, что ты жива! — искренне восклицал Нино, в то время как его жена не произнесла ни слова. — Правда, Алья?  
  
      Дюпен-Чен с надеждой посмотрела на лучшую подругу, стоявшую поодаль от остальных и отсутствующим взглядом уставившуюся в пустоту, и сглотнула подступивший к горлу комок.  
  
      Почему Алья ничего не сказала? Почему не подошла? Маринетт что-то сделала не так? Чем-то расстроила ту, с кем ее связывали узы, крепче сестринских?  
  
      Почему мадам Ляиф все еще не ответила на вопрос своего мужа?  
  
      Маринетт с трудом сдерживала подступавшие слезы, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранить приветливую улыбку. Если бы не молчаливая поддержка Адриана, крепко державшего ее за руку, то она давно бы уже потеряла самообладание. Черт возьми, неужели Алья была за что-то на нее зла?  
  
      — Рада ли я? — истеричный смешок мадам Ляиф заставил Маринетт вздрогнуть и крепко вцепиться в руку Агреста. — Да я тебя обратно на тот свет отправлю за то, что скрыла от меня, что жива!  
  
      Сдерживать слезы больше не было сил.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Сдерживать слезы больше не было сил.  
  
      Маринетт —  _живая_  Маринетт — перед ней. Вот только на эмоциях вместо слов радости прозвучали угрозы… Но это ведь простительно? Не может же никто подумать, будто бы Алью огорчило возвращение лучшей подруги?  
  
      — Почему ты не сообщила, что с тобой все в порядке? — мадам Ляиф хотела сказать, насколько счастлива тому, что с Маринетт все хорошо, но почему-то из ее уст вырывались упреки. — Почему ни разу не позвонила?  
  
      — Алья… я… — голос Маринетт дрогнул, но подруга не могла остановиться.  
  
      — Ты хоть знаешь, через  _что_  мы прошли, когда нам сказали, что ты не могла выжить? Когда нам пришлось хоронить пустой гроб? Я несколько раз в год ходила на твою могилу и молилась, чтобы тот день оказался кошмарным сном.  
  
      — Алья, прекрати, — прорычал Агрест, а Нино положил руку на плечо своей жены, надеясь ее успокоить.  
  
      — И я бы поняла, если бы ты была далеко и не имела возможности с нами связаться, — мадам Ляиф жалела о каждом слове, вылетавшем из ее рта, но какая-то неведомая сила заставляла ее продолжать. — Но неделю назад ты была в доме родителей! Почему не спустилась к нам? Неужели я настолько плохая подруга, что не стою твоего доверия?  
  
      Плечи Альи тряслись, черными полосами стекала по щекам тушь. Впервые в своей жизни она испытывала подобный вихрь эмоций: в душе ликовала, готовая визжать и прыгать от неожиданного счастья; на лице властвовали слезы, а язык предательски произносил обидные слова.  
  
      — Я бы все бросила, чтобы помочь тебе! — полный отчаяния крик вырвался из ее груди. — Я бы сама под эти пули подставилась, если бы это могло тебя спасти! Господи, Маринетт, — Алья сделала шаг по направлению к подруге, — я так счастлива, что ты жива! — оттолкнув Адриана от нее, мадам Ляиф бросилась к ней на шею. — Я прощу тебе, что ты молчала, если пообещаешь больше никогда не умирать. Слышишь? Никогда!  
  
      — Прости меня, Алья, — прошептала Маринетт, уткнувшись головой в плечо лучшей подруги.  
  
      — С возвращением, — шмыгнув носом, ответила та.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Расспросы продолжались весь вечер. Из раза в раз Маринетт приходилось отвечать одно и то же, хотя все вопрошавшие находились в одном помещении и слышали каждый ее ответ. Официальная версия, которую помогла составить Натали, чтобы не допустить раскрытия личностей героев Парижа, гласила: Дюпен-Чен стала случайной свидетельницей сделки между начальником полиции Аленом Дюпре и одним из верхушки китайской мафии, поэтому от нее и хотели избавиться. Скрывалась ото всех она потому, что опасалась за свою жизнь, ведь доказательств вины начальника полиции у нее не было, но благодаря помощи Кота Нуара и Хлои (которая на протяжении всего времени не раз подчеркивала, что нашла Маринетт именно она, а не Адриан) ей удалось вернуться домой живой и невредимой. Кот Нуар уже дал интервью о том, что Лю Чжин пытался шантажировать Алена Дюпре, на почве чего завязалась драка, и двое мужчин убили друг друга. Как оказалось, часть разговора герой Парижа записал на диктофон, встроенный в его оружие, отчего вина начальника полиции представлялась очевидной.  
  
      Адриан попросил бывших одноклассников пока не разглашать эту информацию, чтобы вернувшуюся к прошлой жизни Маринетт не донимали гоняющиеся за сенсацией журналисты. На его просьбу все как один ответили пониманием.  
  
      И хотя им хотелось поделиться со всем миром новостью о том, что бывшая представительница их класса, не раз приходившая на выручку каждому, была жива и здорова, ради ее спокойствия они готовы были держать языки за зубами.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — А теперь я хочу узнать реальную правду, — твердо произнесла Алья, сидевшая в гостиной в доме родителей Маринетт. Со встречи выпускников и «воскрешения» Дюпен-Чен прошло три дня, и за это время журналистка успела найти несколько нелогичных моментов в официальной версии произошедшего.  
  
      — Я ждала, что ты это скажешь, — мягко улыбнулась Маринетт. За эти три дня подруги успели многое обсудить по телефону (в частности из-за того, что мадам Ляиф была занята маленькой дочерью), но ни разу не затрагивали произошедшее за эти семь лет. Этот разговор они должны были провести лично. Поэтому маленькая Мари была снова оставлена на младшую Сезер, Нино увел куда-то Адриана (им тоже многое нужно было обсудить), а Алья вновь пришла в гости к лучшей подруге.  
  
      — Значит, я была права, и все в этом деле не так просто? — мадам Ляиф закинула ногу на ногу. В ее глазах загорелся огонек любопытства и желания докопаться до правды во что бы то ни стало, напомнив Маринетт о том времени, когда мадемуазель Сезер гонялась за Ледибаг, желая снять с нее маску.  
  
      — Ален Дюпре был не заказчиком, а посредником, — призналась Маринетт, наливая подруге чай. — Убить меня хотел другой человек.  
  
      — Кто? — обеспокоенно спросила Алья. Неужели ее подруге до сих пор угрожала опасность?  
  
      — Все в порядке, — Маринетт закусила губу. Она долго думала о том, как расскажет Алье обо всем, но сейчас не могла подобрать подходящих слов. — Он тоже уже мертв.  
  
      — Но почему вы с Агрестом скрываете его личность? — в голосе подруги слышалось искреннее недоумение.  
  
      Дюпен-Чен вздохнула, не зная, с чего начать свой ответ. Так многое нужно было поведать, но что именно говорить первым? Морально подготовить подругу? Или выпалить в лоб все факты?  
  
      Облизав пересохшие от волнения губы, Маринетт тихо произнесла:  
  
      — Заказчиком был Бражник. За месяц до покушения я отняла у него Камень Чудес, а он узнал, что я — Ледибаг.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Ты кто? — Нино готов был поклясться, что за всю его жизнь именно эта информация шокировала его больше всего. Даже воскрешение Маринетт казалось мелочью по сравнению с тем, что он услышал от лучшего друга.  
  
      — Кот Нуар, — вздохнул Адриан с такой интонацией, будто говорил о будничных вещах.  
  
      — Который герой Парижа? — поспешил уточнить Ляиф.  
  
      — Он самый.  
  
      — А Маринетт знает?  
  
      — Она Ледибаг.  
  
      Эта новость грозила оставить Алью вдовой, ибо месье Ляиф готов был войти в список людей, умерших от того, что подавились воздухом.  
  
      — Это еще не все, — вяло усмехнулся Агрест. Реакция друга его забавляла, но сильная грусть в глазах сообщала о том, какую боль ему причиняло то, что он произнес в дальнейшем: — Мой отец был Бражником, и именно он натравил Лю Чжина на Маринетт.  
  
      Придуманная на тему геройского дуэта шутка тотчас вылетела из головы Нино. Ляиф редко когда принимал настолько серьезный вид.  
  
      — Бро, ты можешь рассказать мне все, что тебя тревожит, — похлопав друга по плечу, сказал он.  
  
      Все-таки не зря Нино Ляиф возил в своей машине бутылку пива.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Похоже, у них все хорошо, — сообщил Куртцберг, отзывая белокрылых слуг обратно.  
  
      — А обязательно было за ними следить? — скрестив руки на груди, поинтересовалась мадемуазель Буржуа. Наверняка тот факт, что дочь мэра привела в свою комнату рыжеволосого парня, уже разнесся слухом среди работников отеля, но появиться в людном месте в геройском облачении Куртцберг не мог из-за репутации предыдущего Бражника, а находиться в его крохотной комнатенке Хлоя не могла из-за своего чувства прекрасного. К тому же ее бесконечно раздражали портреты Маринетт на его стенах. Против самой Дюпен-Чен Буржуа ничего не имела, но вот от картин Натаниэлю давно пора бы избавиться, ведь Маринетт все-таки девушка Адриана.  
  
      — А не ты ли сказала, что тебе интересно узнать, как отреагируют Нино и Алья на раскрытие? — Куртцберг вопросительно поднял бровь.  
  
      — Говорила, — подтвердила Буржуа, смущенно переступив с ноги на ногу. — Но ты мог сделать это втайне от меня, чтобы мы не были соучастниками.  
  
      — Что, мадемуазель «Да-вы-хоть-знаете-кто-мой-отец» не сотрудничает с простыми смертными? — усмехнулся Натаниэль, прекрасно знавший, что это не так, однако наслаждавшийся реакцией блондинки на его слова.  
  
      — А разве героя Парижа можно назвать простым смертным? — девушка отвела в сторону взгляд. — И с чего ты решил, что я с тобой не сотрудничаю? Разве в прошлый раз мы… не работали вместе?  
  
      Бражник подошел к Хлое сзади и прошептал на ухо:  
  
      — Ты о том, когда согласилась принять силу от моей бабочки?  
  
      Волна мурашек вновь пробежалась по телу мадемуазель Буржуа. Сейчас она была не под контролем повелителя мотыльков, так какого дьявола на нее до сих пор так странно действовал его голос? Чарующий, соблазнительный, словно созданный для того, чтобы быть услышанным ею. Во всяком случае, Хлоя надеялась, что никто другой не слышал, чтобы Натаниэль говорил с  _такой_  интонацией.  
  
      — Можешь ответить на один вопрос? — сводящий с ума шепот заставлял Хлою думать, а не захватила ли ее вновь волшебная бабочка? Или может, белокрылая не покинула ее после победы над бандитами? Но ведь Хлоя сама видела, как бабочка вернулась к хозяину после того, как из Копибаг она превратилась обратно в саму себя.  
  
      — Спрашивай, — выдохнула Хлоя, лишенная малейшей воли к сопротивлению.  
  
      — Что ты чувствовала, когда предыдущий Бражник превращал тебя в Антибаг?  
  
      — Не помню, — честно призналась она.  
  
      — Но ты помнишь все, что было, пока находилась под действием моей бабочки?  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — И что же ты чувствовала? — по голосу Куртцберга Хлоя ясно могла понять, что ответ он, способный читать людские сердца, уже знал. А по его интонации девушка прекрасно понимала,  _что_  скрывалось за этим вопросом.  
  
      Его голос был создан для ее ушей. Она была создана для его бабочек. Идеальный союз, во всяком случае, может им стать.  
  
      Буржуа развернулась, оказавшись лицом к лицу с бывшим одноклассником, а ныне героем Парижа, заставившим весь ее мир перевернуться с ног на голову. Он спросил, что Хлоя чувствовала, оказавшись под действием его бабочки? Что ж, он услышит ответ.  
  
      — Оргазм, — прошептала мадемуазель Буржуа в губы Натаниэля Куртцберга. — И я очень надеюсь, что испытаю его еще.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного о сюжетных арках и неудачах Маринетт. Дабы избежать спойлеров, в содержании сюжетные арки не указаны, поэтому позволю себе перечислить их здесь и заодно укажу, какие неудачи сваливались на голову Мари в каждой арке (отчего их снова получилось семь).
> 
> 1\. Начало - главы 1-3 - семь пуль и билет с моста в Сену, да и вообще жизнь Эммы Ли.  
> 2\. Переполох в Чайна-Тауне - главы 4-7 - Маринетт оказалась втянута в дела мафии, упустила пакет.  
> 3\. Богиня - главы 8-11 - Маринетт была замечена Хлоей.  
> 4\. Возвращение - главы 12-16 - Кот принес кардинальные изменения в жизнь, чего она поначалу боялась.  
> 5\. Смерть текстильщика - главы 17-19 - не оставляйте бюстгальтер на полу в гостиной.  
> 6\. Триада - главы 20-22 - не выходите из дома без Кота.  
> 7\. Финал - главы 23-25 - не заставляйте Алью волноваться.


	25. Больше не Дюпен-Чен

      — Я нормально выгляжу? — в сотый раз спрашивала у Адриана взволнованная Маринетт. Сегодня домой должны были вернуться ее родители, и девушка очень сильно переживала, ведь последний раз она видела их семь лет назад.  
  
      — Ты прекрасна, как всегда, моя Леди, — нараспев произнес Агрест, заправив прядь волос за ухо возлюбленной.  
  
      — Глупый Кот, я ведь серьезно спрашиваю! — возмутилась Дюпен-Чен и развернулась на каблуках, чтобы в пятнадцатый раз проверить, вытерта ли пыль с полок шкафа, ведь в доме все должно было быть идеально. Не должна же Сабина подумать, что за эти годы ее неуклюжая дочь превратилась в неряху! Увы, от резкого движения прядь волос снова выбилась, отчего заметивший это Адриан устало вздохнул.  
  
      — Принцесса, успокойся, все будет хорошо, — сказал он, однако его вновь проигнорировали.  
  
      — А это что такое?! — пропищала Маринетт, открыв дверцу кухонного шкафа, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке и там.  
  
      — Ой, — только и мог произнести герой без маски, смущенно почесав затылок.  
  
      — Что «ой»? — разгневанная девушка потрясла кружевным бюстгальтером перед лицом своего парня. — Я его вторую неделю везде ищу! А что было бы, если бы мама или — боже упаси! — папа открыли шкаф и увидели его там?  
  
      — Это были вы _няу_ жденные меры, — улыбнувшись, Агрест чмокнул любимую в лоб, — мне пришлось спрятать его там от Альи. Маринетт, давай так. Ты сейчас успокоишься, — предложил он, — а я  _неделю_  не буду каламбурить.  
  
      — Две.  
  
      — Договорились, — усмехнулся Адриан. — Я поехал в аэропорт, когда вернусь, ты должна быть здесь.  
  
      — Неужели ты думаешь, что я куда-нибудь уйду? — поинтересовалась Маринетт, обиженно надув щечки и скрестив руки на груди.  
  
      — Не думаю — боюсь.  
  
      

***

  
  
      На этот раз следить за тем, чтобы Маринетт никуда не ушла, было поручено Натаниэлю, Хлое, Натали и Алье. При этом в самой пекарне с мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен осталась только Натали. Мадам Ляиф общалась с подругой по видеосвязи, то и дело демонстрируя в камеру маленькую дочь, а Хлоя и Натаниэль «присматривали» за подругой из отеля семьи Буржуа. Точнее, следили за девушкой бабочки Куртцберга, сама же недавно образовавшаяся парочка была занята другими, не менее важными делами. В таких условиях сбежать у Маринетт точно бы не получилось, хотя на сей раз она никуда уходить и не собиралась.  
  
      Да и можно ли куда-либо уйти, когда от волнения у тебя подкашиваются ноги?  
  
      — Мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен, я думаю, вам лучше присесть, — высказала свое мнение Натали. Алья отвлеклась на смену подгузников дочери, поэтому экран в данный момент пустовал, а Маринетт, которую вот уже тридцать пять секунд как не пронзал успокаивающе-испепеляющий взгляд лучшей подруги, схватившись за голову, нарезала круги вокруг стола.  
  
      — Натали права, Маринетт, — поддержала Тикки, которую очень волновало состояние подопечной. Такой паники у Ледибаг она не видела давно: даже само возвращение домой далось Дюпен-Чен значительно легче.  
  
      — Да, — девушка, сделав еще один круг. — Сесть. Мне нужно сесть.  
  
      Без Адриана ее беспокойство только увеличивалось, отчего она очень жалела, что не поехала с ним в аэропорт. С другой стороны, перспектива рыдать в родительских объятиях на глазах у толпы людей (а она была абсолютно уверена, что непременно расплачется, вновь почувствовав тепло матери и отца) не прельщала.  
  
      На диван Маринетт все-таки села, правда, не без помощи Натали, которой пришлось принудительно усаживать не сопротивлявшуюся девушку.  
  
      Да и как тут сопротивляться, если в голову нескончаемым потоком лезли разные мысли? А что, если родители ее не узнают? А что если сама Маринетт не узнает их? Или они разминутся с Адрианом, приедут без него и решат выпроводить незваную гостью из дома?  
  
      К счастью, когда Маринетт начала придумывать, как объяснить маме и папе, что она их пропавшая дочь, на экране ноутбука снова возникла мадам Ляиф, которая тотчас заставила подругу вновь попытаться взять себя в руки. Пусть и частично, но ей это удалось: по крайней мере с третьей попытки Маринетт все же смогла поднести ко рту заваренный Натали успокаивающий чай.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Если кого Сабина Чен и могла не узнать, так это Адриана Агреста. Таким улыбчивым она видела его только на фотографиях, да и то лишь семилетней давности. Прекрасно знавшая причину вечной депрессии героя Парижа женщина (все-таки их объединяла общая беда) облизнула пересохшие от волнения губы. Материнское сердце сжалось, почувствовав искру надежды, однако усилием воли Сабина не позволила этому пламени разрастись.  
  
      Адриан ничего не сказал, а спросить его мадам Чен не решилась — слишком уж она боялась услышать, что ее догадка оказалась неверной.  
  
      Господи, как же повезло ее мужу, что он не обладал женской интуицией! Ибо Том Дюпен искренне был уверен, что Адриан решил наконец прислушаться к его совету и начать  _жить_.  
  
      Дорога от аэропорта до пекарни показалась Сабине невероятно долгой. И это несмотря на то, что водитель Агреста вез их коротким путем, а все светофоры перед ними каким-то чудом загорались зеленым светом. Мадам Чен то и дело прижимала руку к груди, чтобы проверить: бьется ее сердце или же давно остановилось от волнения.  
  
      На Адриана Сабина старалась не смотреть. Каждый взгляд, брошенный случайно на счастливого парня, заставлял ее все больше и больше убеждаться, что она ничего не напридумывала, что действительно годы ожидания закончились… Но страх, что эти надежды окажутся пустыми, не хотел покидать ее.  
  
      Она снова поймала себя на том, что открыла рот, чтобы задать волнующий ее вопрос, но вовремя опомнилась и сделала вид, что зевнула. Слишком страшно услышать, что Маринетт до сих пор не нашли. Но и услышать, что дочь ждет ее дома, Сабина была не готова: тогда и так кажущаяся долгой дорога в пекарню покажется вечностью, а ожидание грядущей встречи — ужаснейшей пыткой.  
  
      Все должно идти своим чередом.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Вопреки принятому решению не торопить события, мадам Чен выскочила из машины как только автомобиль остановился перед пекарней. Проигнорировав оклик удивившегося мужа, переполняемая болезненной надеждой на возвращение единственного ребенка мать резко открыла входную дверь, вбежала по лестнице на второй этаж, где располагалась сама квартира, вошла в гостиную и…  
  
      ...обнаружила там склонившуюся над бумагами Натали Санкер.  
  
      Секретарь, а ныне и совладелица фирмы «AGRESTE» поднялась, чтобы поприветствовать вернувшуюся из Китая хозяйку дома. Натали что-то говорила, но мадам Чен этого не слышала.  
  
      Не увидев в гостиной ту, которую ожидала, Сабина застыла на месте, полностью абстрагировавшись от внешних раздражителей.  
  
       _Она **все**  выдумала._  
  
      Истолковала поведение Адриана так, как хотело ее тоскующее сердце, не разум.  
  
      Сама же обманула себя и теперь вынуждена была терпеть боль того, что ожидаемое оказалось иллюзией. Как же хорошо, что она смогла удержать язык за зубами и не сообщила о своей догадке Тому! Он бы точно не выдержал этого разочарования…  
  
      Женские руки нежно обняли Сабину Чен со спины. Чей-то подбородок опустился ей на плечо.  
  
      — Я вернулась, мам, — каждую ночь на протяжении семи лет мать слышала этот голос в своих снах. — Мамочка, родная, я дома.   
  
      Медленно, словно боясь спугнуть свое счастье, Сабина развернулась лицом к дочери, чтобы обнять ее. Заплаканное, но такое родное лицо Маринетт она бы узнала из тысячи. Нет, из семи миллиардов. Ее малышка за семь лет стала взрослой женщиной, красивой женщиной — это Сабина могла сказать даже несмотря на покрасневшие от слез глаза дочери.  
  
      Прежде, чем пелена слез заволокла глаза самой матери, она успела заметить, как вошедший в комнату Том потерял сознание.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Натали давно уже ушла, а Адриан с теплой улыбкой наблюдал за воссоединившейся спустя семь лет разлуки семьей. Больше и дольше всех прорыдал месье Дюпен, не желавший выпускать дочь из объятий ни на секунду. На протяжении нескольких часов Том и Сабина обнимали свою девочку; не задавая вопросов, гладили ее по голове, спине, рукам; не говоря ни слова, любовались тем, как их маленькая Маринетт выросла.  
  
      А сама Маринетт только сейчас почувствовала, что окончательно вернулась домой.  
  
      И только сейчас поняла,  _насколько_  скучала без родительского тепла.  
  
      Девушка одновременно ощущала, будто этих семи лет и не было — родители были так близко, словно всегда находились рядом с ней, — и в то же время еще острее чувствовала боль от осознания размеров пропасти, разделявшей их все эти годы. Сколько раз Маринетт не сказала матери и отцу «Доброе утро!» и не услышала от них «Хорошего дня!» в ответ? Сколько раз приходилось принимать пищу в обществе одной лишь маленькой квами, сколько слез она пролила в подушку, сколько кошмаров не спугнул поцелуй матери на ночь? Сколько раз паршивое настроение не испарялось, прогнанное одной лишь улыбкой отца?  
  
      Утешало одно:  _большее_  количество раз Маринетт все же предстояло вновь испытывать ежедневное маленькое счастье.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Так значит, ты жила под именем Эмма Ли? — за окном уже давно стемнело, но никто даже не обращал на это внимания. Только квами Ледибаг и Кота Нуара спали в эту ночь в пекарне «TS». Том и Сабина, наконец, смогли успокоить бушующие эмоции и теперь задавали дочери вопросы о том, как она провела эти годы. Адриан же сидел рядом и лишь изредка позволял себе вмешиваться в их разговор.  
  
      Как, например, сейчас.  
  
      — На мой взгляд, это имя совсем не звучит! — высказал свое мнение он, в ответ на что Том и Сабина согласно закивали.  
  
      — А какое звучит? — возмущенно посмотрела на него Дюпен-Чен. Серьезно, сколько можно критиковать имя, под которым она прожила целых шесть лет?  
  
      — Маринетт Агрест, — без раздумий выпалил Адриан. Маринетт поперхнулась, а ее родители вновь поддержали героя Парижа дружными кивками.  
  
      — Из Адриана выйдет хороший зять, — похлопав будущего родственника по плечу, гордо произнес месье Дюпен.  
  
      — К тому же наше с Томом согласие он уже получил, — улыбнувшись, мадам Чен подмигнула дочери.  
  
      — Я уже попросил Натали заняться организацией свадьбы, — сообщил сияющий от счастья Агрест. — А Хлоя уже начала готовить приглашения.  
  
      — А почему я узнаю об этом последней? — поинтересовалась Маринетт, однако ее вопрос не был услышан: Том и Сабина наперебой обсуждали то, какой именно торт испекут в честь этого радостного события.  
  
      В дальнейшем разговоре мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен не участвовала.  
  
      С улыбкой слушая, как ее родители и будущий муж планируют предстоящее торжество, Маринетт рисовала эскиз свадебного платья.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Ты действительно думаешь, что это хорошая идея? — осторожно поинтересовался Натаниэль, присаживаясь в полюбившееся ему кресло в комнате мадемуазель Буржуа.  
  
      — Я всегда мечтала стоять у свадебного алтаря рядом с Адрианчиком, — твердо заявила Хлоя, усаживаясь на коленки к Куртцбергу. — Так что Маринетт придется подвинуться.  
  
      — Когда я прочитал в твоем сердце, что ты не против… — владельца броши Мотылька перебили поцелуем, однако вскоре он смог продолжить, — то я не думал, что это будет  _так_  скоро.  
  
      — Или двойная свадьба, или не видать тебе моей руки! — незамедлительно последовал ультиматум. — И не забудь подписать брачный контракт.  
  
      — Тот самый, в котором отдельным пунктом идет «не насылать бабочек ни на кого, кроме жены»?  
  
      — Это самый важный пункт, к твоему сведению, — Хлоя запустила пальцы в рыжие волосы своего жениха. — А если посмеешь его нарушить, то учти, моя лучшая подруга — Ледибаг.  
  
      — А у меня мальчишник в один день с мальчишником Кота Нуара, — парировал Нат.  
  
      — У меня есть связи в китайской мафии, — блондинка слегка укусила любимого за ухо.  
  
      — Мой будущий тесть — мэр Парижа.  
  
      — За возвращение своей дочери меня обещали до конца жизни бесплатно кормить в лучшей пекарне Франции.  
  
      — За то, что я три года присматривал за одной пропавшей героиней, мне обещали то же самое, — улыбнулся Натаниэль. — Так что это не считается.  
  
      Пока-еще-Буржуа сморщила носик, обдумывая следующий ход. Знакомство с Ледибаг и Котом Нуаром — использовано. Козырь в виде ее отца припомнил сам Натаниэль. Связи с мафией — было. Да и можно ли было это назвать связями, если мадам Чжоу и мадам Юй Хлоя видела лишь три раза? В тот день, когда впервые получила силу Копибаг от Куртцберга, через неделю, когда вместе с Маринетт пришла навестить мадам Юй в подпольную клинику, и три дня назад, когда мадам Чжоу пришла в пекарню «TS», чтобы сообщить, что нового лидера французского отделения Триады пришлют из Китая и заручиться поддержкой героев Парижа, если он вдруг окажется опасен. Сказать, что знакома с Президентом Франции? На носу выборы — срок действия этой «карты» на днях истечет. Назвать режиссера, в фильме которого снималась? Куртцбергу этот режиссер не интересен от слова совсем. Что же сказать…  
  
      — А моя бывшая одноклассница замужем за самым настоящим принцем! — наконец выпалила она.  
  
      — А моя бывшая одноклассница скоро станет женой самого настоящего повелителя Мотыльков, — и все-таки последнее слово осталось за Натаниэлем.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Четырнадцать лет назад все стены в ее комнате были увешаны плакатами с прекрасным зеленоглазым блондином Адрианом Агрестом, который был не только известной моделью, другом и одноклассником, но и объектом безответной любви. Семь лет назад казалось, что от этой любви осталось лишь смутное воспоминание, а единственная фотография Агреста, висевшая у нее на двери, во-первых, принадлежала его отцу Габриелю, а во-вторых, использовалась в качестве мишени для метания дротиков. Сейчас же Адриан Агрест был ей не только верным напарником, хорошим другом и любящим мужем, но и отцом троих ее детей.  
  
       ** _Да и звала она себя больше не Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, а мадам Агрест._**


	26. Эпилог: Прощая и прощаясь

      Адриан тяжело вздохнул. Унылая серость, царившая вокруг, полностью соответствовала его настроению. Хмурое, затянутое тяжелыми тучами небо, казалось, отражало то, что творилось у него на душе. Подобные тучи обычно приносят с собой сильные дожди, но эти не проронили ни капельки, да и на глазах Агреста не выступило ни единой слезинки. Адриан не был уверен, чувствует ли сейчас хоть что-то, да и способен ли вообще в данный момент на чувства. Он предполагал, что когда-то, возможно, ему придется оказаться в этой ситуации, но думал, что тогда в его душе будет бушевать целый ураган эмоций, выплескивающийся наружу бесконечным потоком слов. Сейчас же мужчина не знал, с чего начать разговор. Столь многое он собирался рассказать, высказать, но все мысли покинули голову вместе с чувствами, оставив внутри Агреста пугающе безжизненную пустоту.  
  
      Адриан не чувствовал ничего: ни злости, ни грусти, ни ненависти, ни печали, ни тоски, ни досады, словно могильная плита, перед которой он стоял, принадлежала абсолютно чужому для него человеку. Вот только выгравированная на сером камне золотая надпись доказывала обратное.  
  
        
 ****

Габриель Агрест  
19ХХ-20ХХ

****  
  
— Ну, здравствуй, отец, — чуть слышно, словно боясь потревожить тишину кладбища, прошептал мужчина.  
  
      Впервые за семь лет, прошедших с самоубийства Габриеля Агреста, Адриан пришел на могилу отца. Время, когда сын изо всех сил пытался добиться признания и внимания единственного родителя, казалось таким далеким, словно все это происходило в какой-то другой, словно и не его жизни.  
  
      — Знаешь, когда-то я был безумно счастлив получить на день рождения шарф, якобы от тебя, — произнес Адриан, переведя взгляд с могильной плиты на свою обувь. Привычка выглядеть безупречно перед отцом и сейчас проявила себя в начищенных до блеска лакированных ботинках. — А ведь на самом деле тот шарф подарила мне Маринетт. Интересно, хоть один подарок за свою жизнь я получил  _от тебя_?  
  
      Где-то вдалеке каркнула ворона, да раскатом грома ответило ей небо. Вот только мертвый ответить сыну не мог.  
  
      — Ты даже лишил меня возможности тебе отомстить, — облизнув пересохшие губы, продолжил Адриан. — Просто чудо, что  _она_  смогла выжить в тот день. Если бы Плагг не сказал мне, что Маринетт жива, я бы точно прострелил голову вслед за тобой. А может быть… — мужчина сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок. Он никогда не говорил никому об этом, словно боялся признать,  _насколько_  похож на отца. — А может быть, пошел бы по твоим стопам и принялся бы любой ценой искать возможность вернуть ее к жизни.  
  
      Горько усмехнувшись, Адриан перевел взгляд на небо. Свинцовые тучи вновь пронзила вспышка молнии, но дождь так и не начинался.  
  
      — Противно это осознавать, — скривившись, процедил мужчина, — но я понимаю, почему ты насылал на город злодеев. Знаешь, за это я бы еще смог тебя простить. Не сразу, но когда-нибудь. Я понимаю, что ты чувствовал, потеряв маму… Но ведь не ты один ее потерял. У тебя был я. Мне тоже, — голос Адриана дрогнул, — было тяжело без нее. А еще было тяжело без тебя. Ты был жив, но тебя в моей жизни не было. Интересно, если бы ты хоть чуть-чуть отвлекался от своих бабочек и уделял мне внимание, смогли бы мы всего этого избежать? Если бы я имел возможность видеть тебя не через экран планшета, может быть, я смог бы остановить тебя?  
  
      Стиснув зубы, Адриан вновь посмотрел на могилу отца. До сих пор ему снились кошмары, в которых хрупкое тельце Маринетт одна за другой пронзали семь пуль. До сих пор, просыпаясь посреди ночи в холодном поту, мужчина мог успокоиться только вцепившись в супругу, убедившись, что она дышит, а ее сердце бьется.  
  
      — Я могу понять, почему ты терроризировал город, — Адриан крепко сжал кулаки. — Но зачем, черт возьми, ты пытался отнять жизнь у Маринетт? Ты ведь не вернул таким образом себе брошь, не получил возможность продолжить попытки вернуть маму… Что тебе это дало? — дрожащим голосом спросил Агрест. — Чего, черт бы тебя побрал, ты добился?! — выкрикнул мужчина, и стая ворон с громким карканьем взмыла в небо. — Она не представляла для тебя угрозы! Она никому не собиралась рассказывать о тебе. Даже  _мне_  она ничего не сказала. Маринетт дала тебе второй шанс, позволила вернуться к обычной жизни без всяких Камней Чудес, злодейств и прочего… Ты мог бы снова попытаться стать мне отцом… Так почему вместо этого ты решил убить ее?!  
  
      Одинокая капля дождя упала на могильную плиту и растворилась в сером камне, словно ее и не было. Запустив руку в волосы и сжав пальцы у самых корней, Адриан отвернулся от могилы, чтобы случайно не разнести это чертово надгробие в порыве гнева.  
  
      — Но знаешь, что самое абсурдное? — устало вздохнул мужчина. — Это она уговорила меня прийти сюда.  
  
      Адриан замолчал. Воцарившуюся тишину не смели нарушить ни вороны, ни раскаты грома. Лишь ветер скрипел голыми ветвями деревьев.  
  
      — Сам бы я ни за что сюда не пришел, — после затянувшейся паузы продолжил Адриан. — Я бы с радостью вычеркнул тебя из своей жизни, чтобы забыть, что нас когда-либо хоть что-либо связывало. Но Маринетт постоянно напоминает мне, что ты мой отец.  
  
      Закусив губу, Агрест пнул маленький камушек. Мысли совершенно не желали складываться в слова, но раз уж пришел, Адриан должен был выговориться.  
  
      — Она невероятная, — смущенно улыбнувшись, поделился мужчина. — Моя Леди имеет полное право ненавидеть меня за то, что я сын человека, причинившего ей столько страданий. Но я ни разу не слышал от нее ни слова упрека. Более того, она постоянно говорит, что я должен тебя  _простить_ , — нервная усмешка вырвалась из уст молодого Агреста. — Утверждает, что хватит того, что она тебя ненавидит…  
  
      Большим пальцем Адриан погладил обручальное кольцо. Он до сих пор боялся однажды проснуться и обнаружить, что возвращение любимой ему только приснилось.  
  
      — Льюис на днях спросил, каким был дедушка, — почесав затылок, сообщил молодой отец. — Я в тот момент даже ответить ничего не смог. Мне просто нечего ему сказать. Не говорить же ребенку, что его дедушка пытался убить его мать?  
  
      Ветвистая молния вновь расколола небо напополам, а гулкое громыхание, последовавшее за ней, заглушило тихое ругательство, сорвавшееся с уст героя Парижа.  
  
      — Помню, учитель китайского когда-то задал написать сочинение о своей семье… Тогда я пятнадцать листов исписал рассказом о том, как бы хотел добиться твоего признания, — прошептал Адриан, словно боясь, что кто-нибудь его услышит. — Сейчас же я только и могу думать о том, что из-за тебя чуть было не лишился любви всей своей жизни. Я бы не смог без нее, отец, — мужчина сжал кулаки с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев. — Это сейчас у меня есть Эмма, Льюис и Хьюго, а тогда в моей жизни были только ты и моя Леди. И именно ты чуть было ее у меня не отнял.  
  
      Одна за другой с неба начали падать капли дождя, темными пятнами покрывая серые могильные плиты и землю.  
  
      — А ведь Маринетт ответила, — Агрест поднял голову вверх, подставив лицо под капли дождя. — Она сказала, что дедушка Габриель был великим дизайнером, что самоотверженно посвящал себя работе и смог устроить чуть ли не революцию в мире моды. И что в таком большом доме мы живем только благодаря тебе. Мы его недавно построили… Моя Леди сама занималась дизайном. И знаешь, этот дом получился намного уютнее, чем наш старый особняк… А когда Льюис сказал, что хочет стать похожим на дедушку, она улыбнулась. Понимаешь, улыбнулась! — отчаянно воскликнул Адриан. — Ты бы смог улыбнуться, услышав такое? Хотя о чем это я, — усмехнулся мужчина, — не помню, чтобы ты когда-нибудь улыбался. Я вообще ничего хорошего о тебе не могу вспомнить! — выпалил он.  
  
      Закрыв глаза, Адриан попытался успокоиться. Он до сих пор носил упаковку таблеток в кармане брюк, но лучше всего избавлял от приступов ласковый голос жены. Легче всего было бы позвонить ей и сейчас, тогда бы стук в висках утих, руки бы перестали дрожать, а тошнота подступать к горлу, но позволить себе подобную слабость перед могилой отца мужчина не мог. Габриель Агрест всегда славился умением держать себя в руках, поэтому Адриан считал, что не имел права выглядеть жалко перед его могилой. Тем более он — Кот Нуар, герой Парижа, который даже перед мертвым врагом должен быть стойким.  
  
      — Эмма очень похожа на маму, — уняв дрожь, продолжил мужчина. — Не на Маринетт, на мою маму. Она до ужаса непоседливая, но с любым может найти общий язык. Мне кажется, даже тебя она бы смогла развеселить. Льюис постоянно что-то рисует. Моя Леди говорит, что у него настоящий талант, а Натали чуть ли не молится на то, чтобы Лью не забросил это увлечение. А Хьюго только учится ходить… Он так похож на Маринетт, что это даже пугает. Ты знаешь, каким было его первое слово? Не «мама», не «папа»… Он сказал «глупый Кот», — Агрест издал легкий смешок. — Плагг каждый день мне теперь это припоминает.  
  
      Маленький квами остался ждать Адриана в машине. Как бы ни был близок ему Плагг, многое из того, что  _уже_  произнес Агрест, он бы не смог сказать в его присутствии. Потому что даже себе во многом Адриану было трудно признаться. Если бы не Маринетт, настаивавшая на том, что сын не должен отказываться от отца, каким бы негодяем он ни был, да не Том и Сабина, которые полностью поддерживали свою дочь, даже зная, что именно Габриель Агрест чуть было не лишил их девочку жизни, Адриан никогда бы не пришел на это кладбище.  
  
      — У моей Леди прекрасные родители, — Адриан смущенно потер переносицу. — Они относятся ко мне так, словно я их сын. Я от них больше заботы, чем от тебя встречал… Не удивительно, что у таких людей выросла такая чудесная дочь.  
  
      Адриан улыбнулся, вспомнив, как Том Дюпен со слезами на глазах просил его позаботиться о Маринетт в день их свадьбы, и как Сабина за рукав оттаскивала мужа от молодоженов, чтобы он не мешал им в первую брачную ночь. Быть может, если бы они раньше съехали из пекарни, то и детей в доме Агрестов было бы больше?  
  
      Убрав руки в карманы и по привычке сжав упаковку таблеток, Адриан задумался о своих детях. Еще семь лет назад он считал, что счастья в его жизни никогда уже не будет, что, даже найдя Маринетт, сын Габриеля Агреста не сможет быть рядом с ней. Сейчас же каждое утро Адриан встречал с ней в одной постели, их дом был полон детского смеха, а о пережитых несчастьях напоминали лишь семь белых рубцов на теле его любимой.  
  
      — А ведь Маринетт научилась жить настоящим, — вздохнул Агрест. — Она почти не вспоминает произошедшее.  
  
      Гром прогремел где-то вдали, а вместе с последними каплями дождя по лицу Адриана стекали первые слезы.  
  
      — А я все еще застрял в том времени, — дрожащим голосом произнес он. — Я все еще жалею, что ты умер не от моей руки, все еще боюсь, что моя Леди снова исчезнет, все еще не позволяю ей в одиночку выходить из дома.  
  
      Адриан со свистом втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он дал обещание своей Леди, что хотя бы попытается отпустить прошлое, начав с посещения могилы отца. Первый шаг дался ему невероятно трудно, но он его сделал. А ведь Маринетт тоже на днях решилась на серьезный шаг: в Париж вернулась Ледибаг, взорвав все СМИ своим неожиданным появлением. Героям даже патруль пришлось раньше времени завершить, чтобы спрятаться от назойливых папарацци.  
  
      — Мне жаль тебя, отец, — прикоснувшись к мокрой могильной плите, прошептал Адриан. — Ты сам лишил себя всего. Я столько лет винил себя в том, что не уследил за тобой, позволил тебе свернуть с пути… Считал себя плохим сыном, не замечавшим, что с тобой происходит. Но ты ведь сам никогда не подпускал меня к себе. Ты сам не давал нам возможности стать настоящей семьей. Только став отцом, я понял, что стараниями одной стороны семью не построишь. Я клянусь, мои дети никогда не пройдут через то, через что прошел я. Я никогда не запрусь от них в кабинете, и даже если что-то случится, я уверен, что именно они не позволят мне стать на неверный путь. Я не повторю твою судьбу, отец.  
  
      Адриан вновь посмотрел на небо. Тучи развеялись, а яркое солнце заставило мужчину прищуриться.  
  
      — Ты преподнес мне самый ценный урок, — сказал мужчина, бросив прощальный взгляд на могилу. — Спасибо, что показал, каким я никогда не должен становиться. И прощай. Не думаю, что когда-нибудь я снова сюда приду.  
  
      Убрав влажные пряди с лица, Адриан встал спиной к отцовской могиле.  
  
      — Хотя еще семь лет назад я не думал, что вообще когда-нибудь окажусь здесь.


End file.
